


Virtual Love: Wayhaught

by charzpov



Series: Red Dead Redemption: Wayhaught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Alternate Universe - Western, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Roleplay, Siblings, Video & Computer Games, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Wayhaught - Freeform, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 127,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzpov/pseuds/charzpov
Summary: The Wayhaught gamer fic which you never knew you wanted.Waverly and Nicole meet through playing Red Dead Redemption online and spend weeks chatting through the microphone party chat.Will their feelings remain as strongly when they finally meet in person after months of visible anonymity?What starts out as an innocent love story, quickly turns into a dramatic whirlwind of overlapping murder investigations, disappearances and the struggles of long distance relationships. Will they survive everything thrown their way?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Red Dead Redemption: Wayhaught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800517
Comments: 189
Kudos: 545





	1. 01: We Can’t Change What's Done, We Can Only Move On.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introductory scene so don't worry - the flirting will intensify and they will get to meet in person within the next couple of chapters I promise!!
> 
> I want to note that even though Wynonna is a supernatural detective, she isn't a demon hunter. This is still an AU, I just can't imagine Wynonna not being a badass supernatural hunter haha - the curse isn't a thing though, it's just a similar situation other than that.
> 
> This is also my first fanfic I've written haha so please be gentle, but obviously I'm happy for you to leave constructive feedback!
> 
> If you like this please leave a comment with ideas or feedback and if you want to message me personally hmu at my instagram @waverly_angel_earp I'd love to chat <3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is having a bad day, but then gets an unexpected message which turns her day around. Waverly finds herself drawn to a mysterious online stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the introductory scene so don't worry - the flirting will intensify and they will get to meet in person within the next couple of chapters I promise!!
> 
> I want to note that even though Wynonna is a supernatural detective, she isn't a demon hunter. This is still an AU, I just can't imagine Wynonna not being a badass supernatural hunter haha - the curse isn't a thing though, it's just a similar situation other than that.
> 
> This is also my first fanfic I've written haha so please be gentle, but obviously I'm happy for you to leave constructive feedback!
> 
> If you like this please leave a comment with ideas or feedback and if you want to message me personally hmu at my instagram @waverly_angel_earp I'd love to chat <3

"Fuck off you fucking dickhead." Nicole huffed breathlessly, throwing her control onto the other couch. "Men," she growled. This was the third time today someone had destroyed her shipment and she wasn't the most patient, even on a good day. Just as she'd managed to get rid of the guy who'd been pestering her all day, a new guy had appeared out of nowhere. The redhead rose from the couch, making her way to the kitchen for her 5th coffee today when she noticed a message pop up on the screen.

"Sorry, I genuinely didn't mean to do that, I'm not really very good at this! I'm really sorry!"

Usually, Nicole would just ignore messages, but this one made her laugh a little, it wasn't very often you got an apology. Usually, the 16 year old boys knew exactly what they were doing and were loving every second of destroying someone else's fun. Quickly, she typed a reply _'no worries :)'_ \- not wanting anyone to feel bad over an accident, especially after they reached out. Finishing making her coffee, Nicole sat back on the couch, surprised to see another message from the same guy as earlier.

"Do u think you could help me learn what I'm doing?" As she read the response, a laugh escaped her lips again - this guy really was something. Mostly, Nicole didn't really play online with others, especially not on microphone. As soon as guys saw a female avatar they just wanted to know if she really was a girl or not, but she wasn't having much luck on her own today, and plus the guy seemed innocent enough. It could be a laugh.

"Sure, why not?" Nicole replied quickly, inviting the account to a party chat, noticing the name _'Bacon_Doughnuts'_ she smirked some more - how old was this kid?

Once connected, Nicole could hear an upbeat pop song coming through the mic. Smiling, she boldly asked "is that Ariana Grande?" She stifled a laugh, wondering if the kid knew she could hear it. 

"Yeah! Oh sorry, should I turn it off?" Came a high pitched woman's voice from the end of the line. Nicole stopped in shock, of all the things she was expecting she wasn't expecting a woman - or a girl? The high pitched nature of her voice, and its obvious shakiness from nerves, made it hard to determine her age. She silently cursed herself for asumming that it must be a guy, but then again she did have a male avatar. 

"Hey! No it's fine!" Nicole reassured with a smile, knowing full well the girl couldnt see it, it was more for herself. "How old are you... bacon doughnut?" Nicole teased, hoping she wasn't about to teach a minor how to play such a violent and sexual video game.

She heard a giggle come from the other end before "22, and you can call me Waverly. I'm on my sisters account and I don't know how to change the name - I kind of like it though, even though I can't eat bacon, or doughnuts for the most part." The mysterious girl rambled, and Nicole sighed in relief. Okay, so she was old enough to be playing the game at least, she was just nervous because she'd never spoken to someone on mic before. The redhead understood; speaking to someone with no face is daunting, it can be super awkward, especially if it's some horny guy on the other end.

Maybe she could make her less nervous. "Nice to meet you Waverly, I'm Nicole and my username is - unfortunately - my own choice." She laughed softly. "I also can't change it." She winced at her old username: Haught_Damn - something she thought was funny when she was 15 years old.

"Why've you spelled Haught like that?" Waverly questioned genuinely curious.

"It's my surname." Nicole rolled her eyes at her own cringe joke from her youth.

"SHUT UP! That's so cool!" The squeaky voice replied, laughing. Nicole just laughed in reply, not really sure what else to say. She'd had people commenting on her surname her entire life so had kind of run out of responses. "So can you maybe show me what I'm supposed to do on this game?" Waverly asked casually.

Laughing gently, Nicole replied "yeah sure, I don't see why not, um you know the controls right?" She wasn't sure how basic the girls understanding of the game was, given her inability to control her gun.

"I think so." The younger girl dragged out the _'think'_ before continuing. "So _'A_ ' is run, jump is _'B'_ and you hit the right bumper to shoot." Nicole laughed in response, unable to hold it in now. "What?" Came a defensive sharpness from the headset.

"No nothing, you're right they're all correct its just... do you know how to aim? Or just shoot?" She bit her lip trying not to embarrass Waverly by laughing again.

"I don't think so, I just kind of shoot when someone is near." Waverly replied matter of factly.

"Yeah, maybe that's your issue here." She paused taking a big sip of her coffee and continued. "So the opposite bumper to shoot, hit that one." She smiled as she watched the on screen cowboy lift the gun up like he was going to shoot her, and knew that Waverly had figured out how to aim. "See got it." As she said that a bullet flew into her, and half of her health went down. "Hey!" She yelled in defence, getting back up and pulling out her own gun.

"Oh fudge nuggets, I didn't mean to shoot; I meant to put the gun down, sorry!' Nicole couldn't even be angry at her, it was too funny this grown woman trying to figure out how to aim on a game with Ariana Grande's side-to-side: _'I've been here all night, I've been here all day and boy you've got me walking side to side'_ blaring in the background.

"It's not a problem, you'll pick it up quickly it's not that hard. You can help me move this stuff if you want to make up for destroying the last shipment!" Nicole teased, but honestly it would be nice to play with someone online who wasn't an asshole for a change.

"Yeah sure!" The small voice eagerly replied.

"Awesome, climb on my horse then we can get you one before we start." Part of her was glad that the screen meant girl couldn't see her blush as she realised the innuendo in her comment, but Waverly didn't seem to notice as she jumped on the back of the horse and they started to head towards the town.

* * *

_at the homestead..._

"Waverly, what are you doing? Can you help me move these logs?" 

"Wynonna, you said I could play your xbox! I'm still playing!"

"You've been on that game five hours babygirl! You're not even that good at it, how are you not bored yet?"

Waverly muted her mic, not wanting Nicole to hear anymore of the argument. "Someone is helping me learn, I'm moving shipments."

"You're moving shipments my ass! You can help me move these shipments of logs INSIDE!" Wynonna yelled the last part for emphasis.

"Fine, five minutes then I'm continuing the game." Waverly rolled her eyes before turning her mic back on quickly and letting her new friend know. "I'll be back in five minutes, I've just gotta help my sister move some wood."

She heard a muffled laugh and then a soft, raspy reply. "Sure, no rush. I'll still be here."

The small brunette rolled off the couch and hurried over to Wynonna eager to get back to the game. "What needs moving." She hastily asked fiddling with her hands.

"Those there." Wynonna pointed across the homestead to a pile by the gate and before she could even finish her sentence Waverly had darted out of the door towards the fence, grabbed as many logs as she could and stumbled back to the door, dumping them on the rug in the middle of the room.

"God I've never seen you exert such strength!" Wynonna laughed heartily. "Why are you so desperate to play this game? I've never seen you show this much interest in anything which wasn't even remotely academic." She gently punched Waverly's arm, teasingly.

"I've made a friend, and she's really fun to talk too! Plus I like her voice, its relaxing." Waverly shrugged heading back over to her chair, picking up her controller excitedly.

"Relaxing, huh?" Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows, tossing some of the wood into the fire. 'Relaxing or sexy." She did her best mocking voice, dragging out the _'sexy'_ and waggling her tongue a bit to deliberately annoy Waverly, who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I'm turning my mic back on now, so leave me alone." Although she wished she hadn't said anything to Wynonna; she had a feeling leaving her alone was the last thing she would be doing.

* * *

"Hey Nicole, I'm back." She couldn't hide her smile at her excitement to speak with the mysterious woman she'd just met. There was something exhilarating about not being able to see her and to only hear her voice - which Waverly couldn't deny was sexy as hell - and Waverly cursed herself for never trying this before, now she understood why Wynonna could play these games for days on end.

"Hey Waves." Nicole nonchalantly replied whilst sitting at the bar ordering a drink. Waverly liked that Nicole had already given her a nickname, she felt like she'd known her forever even though they'd only been playing a few hours.

"Get anything done whilst I was gone?" She wondered.

"Nah I was just ordering drinks, want one?" Waverly could hear the flirty tone in the other girls voice so she decided to play along, why the hell not? It's not like she was seeing anyone or they'd ever meet outside of the game.

"Sure, if you're buying - I did just help you shift all your goods." The brunette teased back.

"How unconventional of you Waverly, I thought the man always payed?" Waverly was confused for a moment before remembering that Wynonna's avatar was male, because she didn't like constantly being messaged when people see your female avatar. Clever move Haught, she thought to herself before responding with a more playful tone in her voice.

"Yeah well we don't follow that heteronormative, patriarchy in this household ma'am." She didn't even know if Nicole liked girls in that way, but she figured after that confession she might get her answer.

"Good to know, so what are you drinking Waves?" Nicole replied, and Waverly noted that her voice had somehow gotten even sexier; it was softer and more playful, there was almost a lyricism to it, replacing the rougher tone before. Her mind wandered, wondering what the girl on the other end of the line might look like, and what she would drink if they had met at a bar and not online. Was she even Waverly's type? Did Waverly even have a type? She still wasn't 100% sure Nicole was even into girls, but none of it seemed to matter because they were playing make-believe in a fantasy world anyway and Waverly was loving every second of it.

"Rum, straight please." She stated matter of fact, pretending to be playing hard to get - something which she was awful at in real life, so was thankful to have a screen protecting her giddy smile.

"RUM STRAIGHT?" Waverly heard a scoff come from behind her. "Since when? She'll have a glass of Rosé and make it small because she's a lightweight!" Wynonna threw one of the pillows from the other room across the homestead at her - so she had been listening then. Waverly wasn't surprised, to be honest she was shocked she'd waited this long to intervene. She guessed it was so she'd let her guard down and not have time to mute the microphone before she could make her snide comment. A laugh came from the other end of the line, and Waverly guessed Nicole had given up stifling them now that they knew each other a little better.

"Was that your sister?" Waverly could almost feel Nicole's cocked eyebrow through the screen.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"She seems like a laugh, you're lucky to have someone that fun at home - do you still live with your parents?" It was an innocent question, usually, but Waverly's situation wasn't usual at all, she didn't know how to answer without dragging up old family history which she wasn't sure was appropriate.

"No just Wynonna and I." She replied, aware that Nicole would realise that was unusual, but she hoped would accept it without pushing. "How about you?"

"No I moved out a long time ago, don't really talk to my parents, they weren't big on my being a Sheriff." Her gravelly voice replied, a hint of frustration or hurt in her tone, but mostly covered by an indifference.

"Oh I'm sorry, that sucks, I don't speak to my parents either." Waverly added, leaving out the part where one was dead and the other incarcerated. Attempting to lighten the tone back to the playfulness before, she focused on Nicole's job. "So you're a Sheriff in real life too then?" She couldn't hide her grin. The image of this woman in her head was getting hotter and hotter every minute.

"Yeah, just been promoted actually, hence the celebratory drinks." Waverly was relieved the older girl had chosen to carry on with their game and stray away from any discussion of family drama.

"Maybe I should buy you a drink then instead?" Waverly teased, mostly she was just curious what this mysterious woman would drink, to add to the image she was building in her head.

"I'll have a pint of Labatt Blue." So she was a beer drinker then - unexpected - Waverly thought, adding to the mystery of it all.

"Coming right up." She replied walking to the counter to pay with what little in game cash she had.

"What do you do then, in real life I mean?"

"I'm a kind of research analyst." The brunette paused not really sure how to describe her job without giving away that Wynonna worked for an intelligence agency. "My sister is a kind of detective, so I sort of help with the research for that." It wasn't entirely a lie, she just neglected to mention the part where Wynonna was a detective who investigated supernatural occurrences.

"Woah, and I thought my job was interesting." Nicole chuckled in response. "Your sister sounds pretty cool, maybe I'm talking to the wrong sister." She teased.

"Oh trust me, you're not, she's not much of a talker, more of a shouter or drinker." The small girl answered defensively, before it was her turn to laugh as she looked over her shoulder to see Wynonna giving her the finger as she walked into the kitchen to grab another bottle of whisky. Before Nicole could reply, Waverly added. "Speaking of which, I'm probably going to have to go in a second to make sure the drinker aspect doesn't get out of hand." She didn't want to stop playing, but she was also starving and tired and thought Wynonna's drinking was a good excuse. "But I'll be on again tomorrow evening, if you are free?: She wasn't sure if people arranged to talk again on these kind of things, but it was worth a try.

"Yeah sure, I'm on most evenings recently, need to let off some steam." The sultry voice replied.

"Okay, right, cool, well, I'll see you tomorrow then, or speak to you tomorrow I mean. Bye Nicole!" Waverly rambled hearing a chuckle in reply.

"See ya tomorrow Waves." Nicole lulled back.

Waverly slipped her headset off and lay back in the couch exhaling; she hadn't realised how nervous she had been for their chat, but she felt like she'd just gotten in from a real date and she was exhausted. She had neglected to mention to Nicole that she actually had tomorrow off, and was determined to get good enough to impress her new friend tomorrow evening when they could call again. Grabbing snacks, she decided to switch to offline mode and get an hour or so of practice in before bed.


	2. 02: It's wanting that gets so many folk in trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nicole and Waverly explore their feelings for the other mysterious girl on the end of the phone and wonder what it would be like in person, before playing a very flirtatious game of 'Make it Count'. Oh and Waverly gets a new username!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little more wordy than the last chapter - I hope that's okay, I wanted to explore how they felt, especially with being unable to see each other. Please leave feedback about how you feel about the balance of dialogue to inner monologue and I'll bear it in mind for future chapters!
> 
> I'm thinking next chapter I will do a time jump to where they've known each other a few months but still haven't seen each other and then Nicole can invite Waverly to a convention therefore speeding up how they meet - would everyone be okay with a time jump? I can add details of some fun events which occurred over the months.
> 
> Side note - once they meet, it doesn't mean the game will be irrelevant to the story anymore, I aim to keep it the focus throughout - they still live far apart atm so the game still brings them together, don't worry your nerdy little hearts haha ;P

_at the homestead..._

The following morning, Waverly rolled out of bed and traipsed downstairs dragging her feet and tripping slightly on the loose tuft of carpet at the bottom. Her eyelids felt like dead weights pulling down begging her to go back upstairs to bed; it was on mornings like these that she wished she liked coffee. On cue, as her mind wandered to thoughts of coffee, she rounded the corner and saw Wynonna leant against the kitchen counter scrolling mindlessly on her phone with a giant cup of coffee in her left hand.

Without even looking up from her phone Wynonna casually stated: "what's up with you this morning?"

Waverly faltered, not sure what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Still, Wynonna didn't look up. "Usually it sounds like an annoyingly melodic dance when you come downstairs, this morning it sounded like someone hungover bumming their way down slowly." She smirked at her own joke as Waverly rolled her eyes.

Before she had a chance to reply, Wynonna looked up at Waverly. "Jesus you look worse than I expected, what did you down a bottle of whisky whilst I wasn't looking." She snorted at her own unoriginal joke, as they both knew Waverly couldn't stomach a couple of glasses of whisky let alone an entire bottle.

Moving to the fridge and grabbing oat milk and granola Waverly started making her breakfast and replied with a short tone. "You're not funny, and no, I played Xbox until 4am."

Wynonna's eyes shot wide open and she put her phone down. "With Nicole?" She practically yelled at her sister.

"No, on my own, I wanted to get practice in." Waverly shrugged, putting the milk back in the fridge and sitting at the table.

"Get practice in? Since when have you cared about being good at video games?" Wynonna enquired towering over her. "OH MY GOD YOU FANCY NICOLE!" She squealed pulling up a chair, not letting her sister get out of this one.

Truthfully, Waverly didn't know how she felt about Nicole. She didn't even have any idea what she looked like, all she had to go off was her voice and attitude. Obviously, she knew looks weren't important, not to the extent of personality anyway - of which Nicole's was already making quite an impression on her - but she couldn't help wonder what the older girl looked like. How tall was she? Did she have blonde or brown hair? Was she muscly - she must be if she's Sheriff, right? No, not always, their local sheriff Nedley wasn't. What colour were her eyes? Did she have a nice smile? Waverly hoped the last one was a yes, she didn't know what her type was, but she did know that she quickly fell for people with nice smiles and eyes which could emote powerfully. Even though she had no baring on what Nicole looked like, she had spent all night thinking about it, it was one mystery which couldn't be solved, and Waverly wasn't used to not being able to research the answer to something. She had tried of course, scrolling through all the accounts with the name Nicole Haught on instagram, even coming across one who was a cop. But it wasn't her, she knew that - or at least she hoped - because it would have meant she'd lied about her age; this woman was in her 50s. As much as Waverly wanted to know more about Nicole, a part of her also loved the mystery of it, the freedom of falling for someone's personality with no grasp of their physical appearance, though it scared her how attached she could already feel herself becoming. What if - if they eventually met in person - she didn't fancy Nicole in that way, if the physical attraction wasn't there like the emotional one, would she be okay with just being friends after all of their flirting. She would be lying if she said she hadn't spent the hour before drifting to sleep replaying how sexy the sheriffs voice had been in her head, rolling each soft but gravelly syllable over and over until she fell asleep. She would be lying if she said the reason for her being up at 8am despite not sleeping until 5am wasn't because she was so excited to be able to speak to and get to know Nicole later tonight. The idea of this mystery woman both excited and terrified her; Nicole was something which Waverly was drawn too, but couldn't decipher or turn to her books for. She was falling for her, but barely knew her, she wanted to know everything but was scared that she would find out too much. It was a game of balancing on a fine line and Waverly couldn't wait to explore it more.

"Helloooo earth to Waverly!" Wynonna splashed the brunette's spoon in her cereal, bringing her back to the present as she wiped a bit of oat milk off her nose scowling.

"I barely know her Wynonna! I don't even know what she looks like!" Waverly shoved a hefty spoonful of granola in her mouth to prevent herself from rambling and sharing her inner thoughts.

"Yeah well you're pretty infatuated for someone you barely know." She cocked her eyebrow teasingly, sipping her coffee.

"It's just nice to chat to someone who doesn't know my entire family history for a change." Waverly downplayed it, and Wynonna realised she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation and she had to pick some things up from the station so she let it slide.

Pouring her coffee away in the sink and grabbing her jacket, she smiled at Waverly. "Have fun on your _'not date'_ with Nicole." She winked, leaving the homestead.

As much as Waverly wanted to bite back, she knew Wynonna was right and could see right through her appalling attempt at hiding her excitement. Almost as soon as the door was closed she downed her cereal and jumped onto the couch with her tea, switching the xbox on. Waverly knew that whilst Nicole was at work, time would pass quicker if she was playing the game. The thought of Nicole at work caught in her mind, she kept forgetting she was a Sheriff. Just add that to the list of sexy things about her - up there with her voice and her confident attitude. The small girl was still in her bright blue unicorn onesie, which she had rolled the sleeves up on because they were a little long on her small arms and got in the way of the controller, and she had every intention of staying in it all day - it's not like Nicole could see her anyway. Sinking into the chair and sipping the tea gently, Waverly sighed happily, ready for a full day of horse-riding and asshole killing.

* * *

_at Nicole's house..._

The redhead slung her duffel bag onto the floor and kicked her boots off lying on the couch. Usually, she would be much more careful and precise with her routine coming home, but she'd had _a day_. Two children had gone missing after school yesterday, and their parents hadn't reported it until this morning so she knew the chances of finding them was slim to none and she felt guilty even just being home instead of searching for them. The best deputies were still on the case, but Nicole couldn't help feeling like she should pick herself up and head back out to help - despite the fact she'd been working since 5am and it was now 8pm. She didn't feel like cooking so she just made herself some toast and peanut butter and flicked the Xbox on quickly; the only thing which had helped to take her mind off how awful the situation was, was knowing that she was coming home to chat to Waverly for hours again.

Generally, Nicole wasn't one to catch feelings quickly, she had way too many defences up for that - especially after all of the straight girls taking advantage of her confident sexuality. But Waverly felt different, and as much as Nicole cursed herself for it, she also couldn't help loving the feeling she got when speaking to her. After Waverly had gone to help Wynonna last night, Nicole had turned her own xbox off and just lay on the sofa for what felt like hours smiling to herself, swirling thoughts about the adorable girl she'd just had the pleasure of spending 6 hours chatting too. She'd played online with other people before, but something about Waverly she felt drawn too, she barely even knew her except that she had the most adorable giggle which sent butterflies around Nicole's stomach and that her nervous rambling was so endearing. More than just her mannerisms though, her voice felt musical to Nicole, the high pitched but soft tone worked its way like a lullaby into her head and she'd been replaying their conversations all day at work to distract herself. It's not like Nicole hadn't chatted with cute girls before, but Waverly was different and Nicole didn't need to see her to know that. She knew without meeting her that she wasn't the stereotypical movie-style dumb blonde. No. Waverly was smart and articulate and passionate and Nicole could grasp all of that just from the brief time they'd known each other. Their conversations were never awkward, they bounced off each other like a pinball machine - never a dull moment. All she could do was hope Waverly felt the same, and that she would be back on this evening, because she could really use that gentle, fun and friendly voice right now. Nicole had briefly wondered what the girl might look like and had spent a moment being angry that she didn't think to get her surname, but she had an old fashioned heart and quite liked the idea that if they ever did meet, it would be face to face - not through the facade of instagram or Facebook. The romantic idea of meeting the girl who she envisioned to be just as adorable as her personality and voice gave Nicole goosebumps, and she just hoped that if the moment ever did come, it would be everything she'd imagined.

Biting her lip, Nicole saw that Waverly was online and felt a spark go off inside her, warming her heart. She started a party chat and initiated the conversation, just as she had the day before. "Hey, hey bacon doughnut - no Ariana today?" She teased, showing that she cared enough to remember their first interaction.

She heard the soft musical giggle which she had missed throughout the day reverberate through her headphones, before the equally as teasing response. "Yeah well I thought you'd stood me up Sheriff, so I opted for the melancholic ballads of Adele instead." Waverly flirted back. "Oh and I'm thinking of changing accounts actually, so I have my own if this is becoming a regular thing, but I might also need your help with that." She laughed heartily, showing she also remembered their first interaction as clearly.

"Miss Waverly I would never stand you up." Nicole feigned offence, with a massive grin on her face; she loved that the younger girl could play along so effortlessly with her jokes. "It's been a day." She huffed, trying to make a joke out of it. "And I would be more than happy to oblige with your account changing request." Nicole put on her best Western voice, laughing at her own childish attempt.

The response shocked Nicole a little, as a new more intimate side of Waverly came out. "Do you want to talk about it?" She knew they'd gotten closer, she just didn't expect someone she'd never met in person to care that much about her and her daily life. The more time she spent with Waverly, the more she fell for her; tingles rose in her cheeks as she listened to her sensitive tone. As much as she trusted Waverly enough to share, some things were confidential. Besides, she could do with a distraction right now anyway.

"Maybe later, right now I want to kick your ass at this mini game!" Nicole joked inviting Waverly to a round of _'Make it Count'_ knowing she was the best at that mode.

"Oh just you wait love, I think you'll be surprised by my natural talent." Waverly lulled back, and the red head imagined her batting her eyelids as she seduced her.

"Oh yeah? How so sweetheart?" Nicole winced a little hoping she didn't come across as patronising, she just meant it in a flirty way.

"Okay so I might have gotten in a little practice since you've been working." Waverly admitted, squeezing the word _'little'_ to an adorable high pitched confession. Nicole laughed gently, she no longer needed to stifle her laughs, she was pretty sure Waverly knew she wasn't judging her.

"I reckon I'll still win." Nicole challenged, flicking on her confidence which she knew made the younger girl blush even without seeing her - the pauses and the breathlessness every time she made an arrogant comment gave away Waverly's cool.

"We'll see about that." Was all Waverly could manage in response, as Nicole chuckled knowing her mission was accomplished.

* * *

_three hours later..._

Nicole hid behind the scaffolding of one of the outhouses, knowing Waverly had been heading in that direction last time she saw her. The decision had been made - it was better to sit and wait for her to pass, ambushing her rather than running aimlessly around and hoping she bumped into her and could draw her gun quicker. Just as she was about to abandon the plan and start running aimlessly, a lasso landed over her torso from behind. "SHIT!" She yelled as Waverly's contagious laughter filled her ears; the giggle had gone and been replaced now with a powerful, almost roaring laugh. The girl really had improved just in the few hours they'd been playing, Nicole had won the first 10 games with ease, Waverly lucky to get a single shot in, but now Waverly had realised that aim wasn't her strongest suit, she'd opted for new tactics of stealth and intelligence - reaffirming Nicole's suspicion about her wits. The red head knew there was no way out of this one and that this game was lost to Waverly, so she submitted quickly, eager to restart and win the next one.

"FINE okay you got me that time, but I'm still the better player." She whined, trying to maintain her confidence which she found surprisingly hard sometimes around Waverly who made her a little nervous and excited and feel 10 again.

"ADMIT I'M THE BETTER PLAYER AND I'LL LET YOU GO!" Waverly half yelled at Nicole pointing her gun down at her - she could aim when the target was completely still and couldn't move anywhere. Nicole rolled her eyes knowing the younger girl wouldn't let it go and decided to give her this one satisfaction.

"Okay whatever, you're the better player." She said sharply, clearly not meaning any of it and biting her lip - she wondered if Waverly was this forward face to face.

"Mhmm not convincing at all love." Waverly teased. "One more time."

"Waverly Bacon Doughnuts you are most certainly the best player I have ever had the fortune to stumble across on this game, myself included." Nicole tried her best convincing tone whilst delivering her line.

"Better." Waverly beamed back, then shot Nicole killing her and winning the round.

"You were gonna do that all along weren't you?" Nicole curtly replied, knowing she'd been tricked.

"Yup." Came the soft voice again as Waverly popped the _'p'_ showing her satisfaction at her win. "Want to help me with the new account now?" Waverly quickly moved on, Nicole noted that she loved how erratic and excitable the younger girl was, it was such a breath of fresh air.

"Sure thing." She smiled getting dejavu from when they first met.

* * *

_at the homestead..._

"Since you're obviously not shifting your ass to cook, I guess I'll make my own dinner tonight!" Wynonna yelled stomping downstairs, only half joking.

"I'm not hungry!" Waverly replied, not wanting to elongate the conversation.

"Good, because you won't want to eat what I'm making anyway." Came the retort and Waverly rolled her eyes knowing that meant Wynonna was planning on cooking whatever the least vegan thing she could find in the fridge was. Her mind was drawn back to the screen when the softer, more crackly voice hit her ears.

"If I tell you how, you can make the account once we end the call today? You better add me back though and not ghost me!" Nicole teased, but she had no idea that the mere thought of never speaking with her again made Waverly feel sick even if it had only been two days.

Nicole spent 10 minutes explaining how to make a new account to Waverly - information which she knew she could get from Wynonna, but she wanted to hear Nicole explain it, she found her precision and eloquence sexy. Obviously she made notes and didn't miss any details so she would be able to create the new account as efficiently as possible.

"Give me 10 minutes and expect a friend request." Waverly stated as though on a mission.

"See you in 10 Waves." Nicole softly replied.

Waverly set up her new account as quickly as possible, knowing she wouldn't have to re-download the game since it was a shared console; she just wanted her own private messages and the customisable avatar as Wynonna wouldn't let her touch hers. She also wanted to be able to play as a woman, she didn't like the male avatar Wynonna had created - he looked eerily like Doc, Wynonna's sort-of-boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you angel pants." Nicole answered her call, making Waverly blush, wondering if the username was more juvenile than she intended.

"What do you think?" She flaunted her new avatar to Nicole, knowing her friend wouldn't know if it was accurate to her appearance or not, it was - as much as possible anyway.

"It's cute, I like it." A pause "It suits you.' Nicole joked, knowing that part was obvious since the avatar was supposed to reflect the person playing it.

"Duh." The brunette called out her obvious statement. "A few more games? I've gotta get to know the new avatar a little." Waverly wiggled her eyebrows erratically, well aware that Nicole couldn't see, but she made herself laugh anyway.

"Sure Waves, but only a few, I've got work at 7 and it's already 1am." Nicole chuckled and Waverly felt butterflies knowing that the older mysterious woman was sacrificing sleep to speak to her, it made her feel important and cared for.

"Don't keep me up with your flirting." Wynonna broke the moment stomping back upstairs with her chicken, mayonnaise and cheese pasta, which looked absolutely disgusting to Waverly. The small girl sank back into the sofa, sipped another cup of tea, grabbed a bag of nuts and prepared for a rematch. She couldn't wait to do this every single night with Nicole, the mere thought of it made her feel warm and tingly and a content atmosphere shot though her body relaxing every muscle like a drug. She was so helplessly falling for Nicole Haught and the rest of the world had just fallen into the background noise.


	3. 03: I guess I... I'm afraid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally introduces the idea of meeting in person - how will Waverly take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted my first ever time jump this chapter - I hope it worked okay! I tried to include a few details of things which may have happened throughout the month they've known each other, but if anyone is interested in more specifics I could maybe do a little add on chapter at some point with little fun stories of gameplay experiences between the two.

One month had passed since the first time Nicole and Waverly first started talking and barely a day had gone by where they've missed their daily scheduled chats - except the occasional night shift or night out at the bar. It had quickly become both girls favourite part of the day, for Waverly it was a source of excitement and every night felt like both the first time meeting Nicole again yet also as though they had known each other forever. For Nicole it was a source of escape, she felt safe and comfortable with Waverly and their conversations brought her some hope and joy after long, stressful days at the station. Spending four to five hours a night with the sounds of the outside world completely faded away, just talking with another person forms such a unique and intimate bond between two people who know so much about each other, yet have never even seen one another. Nicole revelled in hearing the craziness of Waverly's day-to-day life (which she had been unable to keep 'confidential' as soon as she began to trust Nicole deeply) hearing tales of possessions, cults and even vampires. Even though she struggled to believe a lot of the things mentioned, she loved the way Waverly seemed so passionate and giddy about the adventures and it was enough to make Nicole question everything she'd been brought up believing. Neither of them had explored their family history with the other, but they had an unspoken understanding that there were some traumatic memories which there never felt like an appropriate time to discuss, but their understanding of each other was enough that they were both okay with that.

A lot had happened in a month, as would be expected when you invest so many hours into a game: together they had set up a fully functioning Moonshine business (which was technically Nicole's as Waverly would rather help her than make her own); Waverly had been run over by three different trains (they had tried to have a romantic moment climbing atop and watching the sunset whizzing by). She had also somehow managed to blow herself up twice when trying to break into cabins, had accidentally killed her horse (which resulted in 10 minutes of crying before Nicole took her to buy a new one) and had unwittingly put two bounties on Nicole which did not impress the redhead. Despite this, her aim _had_ improved drastically, so long as the person wasn't on horseback and was at least five feet away from her. Another thing which frustrated the redhead was that Waverly had taken to killing her _instantly_ at the slightest mention of hunting for food, demanding that they only live off foraged goods. They had bickered back and forth for hours about whether it was sustainable to live just off plants in the game and whether the morals of real life mattered online, which they eventually agreed to disagree on.

* * *

"Hello there, Bacon Doughnut." Nicole's soft, but growly voice lulled through the headset.

"Nicole! It's been ages, you know it's Angel Pants now!" The giggly younger girl replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she was brought back to the first time they ever spoke a month ago.

"I know but today's a special day." The sultry tone in Nicole's voice gave Waverly goosebumps, and even though they hadn't ever labelled anything, she felt an overwhelming sense of adoration for the girl on the other end of the line and the fact they were celebrating such a special, spontaneous connection they had formed.

"It's our one month anniversary!" Waverly yelled back, unable to contain her excitement that Nicole had remembered, which elicited an hearty laugh from the older girl.

"Oh, I mean I was gonna say I got a free coffee using my voucher, but what anniversary?" Nicole teased, knowing full well that it was one month ago today they met, but she was in the mood to wind up the adorably excited girl a little.

"Since we started talking!" The frustration in Waverly's voice was audible as she huffed out the words in a high pitched squeaky tone which pierced Nicole's ears with its unexpected volume. As much as Nicole had planned to drag out the joke a little longer, Waverly's adorable frustration was too much for her to carry on any more.

"Yeah I know Waves, I was joking, happy one month baby." Nicole smiled to herself, her cheeks flush at how silly she felt being this attached to a girl she'd never even met, but she knew her and Waverly had something special. Whether it was friendship or more, they had a connection which Nicole had never experienced before and it made her feel like a teenager again. Baby had been a nickname which originated one day when it slipped out as Nicole helped Waverly learn how to craft _'horse ointment'_. She smiled as she remembered the memory...

_'"What do I need Nic? I thought I had everything, but it's not showing up!" A pouty Waverly had exclaimed the frustration, making her voice even more adorable to Nicole who had to bite her lip to stop from laughing._

_"You should just need one sage, one common bulrush and one yarrow - have you got them all?" Nicole had watched Waverly's character on screen standing still as the girl flicked maniacally though her inventory, the buttons smashing as she took her rage out on the controller._

_"I thought I did! I swear I just spent the last forty minutes gathering them all! You heard me! For God's sake, I've lost the damn yarrow." Her tone was becoming more and more erratic at the thought that she would have to spend another 20 minutes looking for the plant. She had no idea of the habitat which it thrived in. Nicole couldn't stifle her laugh anymore, Waverly's frustration and the way she expressed herself like someone had taken something from her in real life was one of the cutest things the redhead had ever heard and she couldn't hide her adoration at how flustered Waverly got over the simplest things which resulted in endearing rambling._

_"It's okay baby I think I've got some here." Nicole stopped as she dropped the yarrow for Waverly, realising that the word had just slipped out, had Waverly heard her? Her palms became instantly sweaty; they'd only known each other 2 weeks and she wasn't sure if Waverly had any of the same feelings as she did. Waverly hadn't known how to react, she thought it was such a sweet nickname and it gave her goosebumps and made her hairs dance hearing it come from Nicole's raspy, sensual voice directed at her, but did Nicole call everyone that? Was that normal to her? She didn't know whether to make a big deal out of it or not. There was about 10 seconds of silence, neither girl knowing what the next move should be, before Nicole bit the bullet and admitted her mistake._

_"Sorry I... it just came out, I didn't mean to make it weird or anything."_

_"No, it's fine." Waverly began, but quickly realised 'fine' wasn't a good enough answer to encapsulate the way it made her feel, both physically and mentally. "I mean I like it, I like it a lot." She blushed really glad Nicole couldn't see her flushed cheeks right now. "I think it's really sweet." She chirped, still unable to find the exact words to express the power of what she was feeling. She knew she didn't need to continue though, as she heard an audible heavy out breath of air as Nicole exhaled everything which she had been unintentionally holding in._

"Good." Came a gentle voice attempting to hide its relief, which ultimately failed. "I can't believe it's been a month already." Waverly reminisced, sipping her tea gently, a sound which Nicole now recognised and which made her feel as though she was in the room with Waverly.

"I know, I feel like..." The redhead paused, unsure how to word her inner thoughts. 'I feel like I've known you all my life, and yet it still feels like just yesterday you blew up my shipment." She laughed reminding Waverly of the small, hilarious coincidence which brought them into each others lives.

"Oh god." Waverly winced remembering how embarrassed and nervous she had been messaging Nicole the first time, she really had no experience of games at all, and definitely hadn't expected to meet one of the most important people in her life through one. She had always been an idealist and very much believed everything happened for a reason, like the loss of her parents so young, leading to her and Wynonna being closer than ever. That and the chance interaction with the girl she admired and adored so much, solidified that belief.

"Yeah it was pretty embarrassing." Nicole teased again dragging out the _'pretty'_ to really emphasise her point, but without letting Waverly cringe at her awful gameplay any longer she continued. "And speaking of said shipment..." With that she blew up the tiny trailer of moonshine which Waverly had just collected, roaring with laughter.

'NICOLEEEEEEE!' Waverly screamed at the unexpected action, she had been so focused on collecting everything that she hadn't even been paying attention to Nicole's warning speech - something which the older girl had anticipated, imagining a furrowed brow and tongue sticking out as Waverly gathered supplies and crafted requiring utmost attention.

"Now we're even." She smirked. The moment was a perfect reminder of why they got on so well, they were able to bounce between sentimentality to joking without losing the passion of either moment.

"You are forgiven, just this once." Waverly huffed back, knowing Nicole was right that she deserved that, plus it was hard to be mad at someone who was showing how much they cared by recreating the first interaction you had, it was adorably, annoyingly clever.

"Why thank you." Nicole lulled back, proud of her achievement.

The two girls spent the next three hours laughing, playing and (as it was a Friday evening) drinking, which helped give Nicole the courage to ask Waverly what she had been meaning to all week, but had been saving for tonight - she was hoping the younger girl wouldn't think it was super weird or creepy.

"Hey Waves, so I don't know how you'll feel about this or if it's weird or anything, it's totally cool if you don't want to or, like you know, think I'm overstepping, but.." Nicole struggled to get out what it was she was trying to ask.

"I thought I was the nervous rambler." Waverly teased, enjoying being the one who was composed for once, but secretly just as nervous and eager to hear what Nicole had to say as the redhead was to say it. Hearing the joke reminded Nicole how close they were and gave her a little bit of confidence to ask her question, she let out a breath and a little chuckle before continuing.

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into me." She laughed some more. "So there's this um, sort of convention thing, for the video game of course, well not just this one but other ones too..." She caught herself and stopped rambling, something she was able to do much more easily than the younger girl. "And it's in Western Canada, which I think... isn't it near you? So I guess, I just did you, um maybe want to meet or like go to the convention and we could see each other there, I don't know I was planning on going anyway and I just thought it might be cool, but like I totally get it if you -" Nicole was cut off by Waverly's laughing. "What?" She growled defensively, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and how nervous she had been to ask that.

"Of course I want to meet you!" Waverly giggled, "It's adorable how _you're_ rambling for once, it's a nice change is all." The smaller girls smile was now from ear to ear, she'd never even imagined that Nicole would ever want to meet in real life, let alone so soon.

"Oh good, thank God, woah I'm so relieved, I was so nervous, I don't even know why." Nicole finally let out a laugh, realising how silly she had been to worry.

"I am nervous to meet though." Waverly admitted. "Have you ever done this? Like met someone from online or anything." She nervously ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun.

"I'm nervous too, no I've never met someone from xbox." Nicole chuckled a little bit. "To be honest, I've never even spoken to someone this much, not even close."

"Okay, well at least we're both nervous." Waverly laughed back, before realising that she didn't even know how she would find her when she got there, they didn't even know each others hair colour. "I guess you have to give away some of the secrets about what you look like now." Waverly teased. "So I can find you when we get there, of course."

"I guess I'll give you a hint, what do you want to know?" Nicole smirked, knowing that she would be able to ask Waverly the same questions back.

"Alright, easy one first - hair colour?"

"Take a guess." Nicole knew there was no way to guess someone's hair colour, but she wondered if Waverly had created her own imaginary image of her like she had of Waverly.

 _"Nicol_ e." Waverly whined, before continuing matter of fact. "How the hell am I supposed to - "

"Just try, go on." Nicole encouraged.

"Fine." Waverly gave in, there was no point in avoiding it, she already had an image of Nicole which she'd spent weeks creating. "I guess brown." She wasn't sure why, but when she had pictured the older girl, she had imagined brown hair in a ponytail, it seemed professional and it was something which she associated with maturity and professionalism.

"Interesting." Nicole paused, wanting to drag out the grand reveal. "Incorrect though, I'm a redhead." She chuckled a little, interested in Waverly's reaction.

"No way!" Came a squeaky reply. "I swear you literally just get cooler each time I speak to you." Waverly laughed at how shocked she was. "I don't even know why I'm shocked, I mean I had no way of knowing, I just always pictured a brunette." She smiled knowing how ridiculous that statement was.

"Why brunette?" Nicole asked, cocking her eyebrow unintentionally through sheer curiosity.

"I don't know, because you're mature and have a super cool and professional career and I guess I associated that with darker hair. I just didn't even think about red hair, it's so uncommon." She smiled laughing at how ironic it was to associate professionalism with dark hair when Wynonna had darker hair.

"Interesting, well my guess for you is blonde." Nicole laughed, she honestly didn't have a clear picture anymore, she fluctuated between blonde and brunette every time she spoke with her finding it hard to decide between an adorable bubbly blonde and the smart sexy brunette - Waverly was definitely both of those things, which made it hard to decide on the stereotypical hair colour for the girl who was perfect in every way.

"Incorrect." Waverly giggled, thinking how fun this was and surprised they'd never thought to do this before; it still left the mystery of not knowing the other's appearance but having something to grasp onto. "Brunette." She finished grinning.

"Damn I almost said that." Nicole teased, knowing the younger girl wouldn't accept that.

"Yeah right, I almost said redhead." Waverly mocked, eliciting a laugh from the older girl.

"Touche Waves, touche." The redhead chuckled. "Alright eye colour then, take your guess."

"You know I can find you without knowing your eye colour." It was the younger girls turn to tease now.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I know you want to the answer." Nicole returned impatient now.

"Alright you're not wrong, I guess brown?" Waverly was less sure on this than the hair, she hadn't really thought so much about it.

"Good guess!" Nicole replied surprised at the accuracy, even though there was only really a few options.

"Yes, nailed it!" Waverly cheered for herself even though no skill was required in the guess.

"Wow competitive!" Nicole taunted, already aware of the younger girls competitive streak from all the games they'd been playing together "I also guess brown."

"Close." Waverly smirked happily, knowing she had more points in this meaningless game. "Hazel." She'd always been proud of her eyes, they were one of her favourite features of herself; she thought it was cool that they would change colours subtly throughout the days.

"Oooo very nice. I think I get half a point at least." Nicole loved that Waverly's eyes were hazel, she could already picture how mesmerising they were and it was interesting to her that they both had something a little unconventional about them - red hair or hazel eyes.

"You can have half a point, I'm still winning." Waverly shrugged, content with herself. "What about height?" Waverly had always pictured Nicole around the same height as herself, maybe a little taller because she was a cop, but she had a feeling she wasn't tall, just above average.

"Well, we have to leave some things as a surprise." Nicole teased, knowing that height was one of the most interesting dynamics in a first date, seeing how they aligned next to each other, and wanting to leave an element of excitement to the first interaction.

"Alright fine, we'll find out soon enough."

"We will indeed." Nicole smiled absolutely overwhelmed with happiness at how well the interaction had gone, and knowing that in just over a week they would finally meet in person.

After half an hour more of gameplay and increasingly frequent interruptions from a decidedly drunk Wynonna, both girls decided to call it a night at 1:30am agreeing to pick up the foraging mission they were on tomorrow morning at 10am.

"See you in the morning baby." Waverly lulled, unable to control the grin and blush colouring her face, feeling like she wanted to dance around the room and just let out all of her excitement in a physical expression. Nicole was feeling the same kind of giddiness, but she expressed hers by lying back on the sofa feeling the wave of relaxation taking over for the first time all week.

"Goodnight Waves." Nicole lulled back, switching off the console.

"SOOOOOOO." Came a screeching from the Kitchen. "IT'S BABY NOW IS IT?" Wynonna slung her arm around Waverly's shoulders as she fell over the back of the couch into the seat next to her younger sister. Waverly flinched at the unexpected volume, but nothing could interrupt the veil of happiness which had fallen on her tonight.

"It's been baby for weeks Wynonna." She laughed. "Just baby, no labels though." She paused deciding whether to tell Wynonna about their sort of date next week, but wasn't able to keep it in though all of her excitement. "But we are meeting next week." She hurried through the sentence, not sure if she wanted Wynonna to acknowledge it or not.

"OH ARE YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME?" Wynonna's volume hadn't decreased at all, despite being centimetres from her sister now.

"Wynonna stop yelling oh my god." Waverly covered her ears making a point. "And I didn't ask you because I'm an adult." She chuckled at Wynonna's over protective nature.

"Okay well I still think I should come to make sure she's not a serial killer, or a vampire or OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE'S A WEREWOLF!" Wynonna started yelling again and Waverly couldn't contain her laughter at the ridiculousness of the suggestion.

"Okay calm down." She was giggling hysterically at how serious the expression on her older sisters face was in her drunken state. "She's not any of those things and there is NO WAY you're coming." She poked Wynonna on the nose causing the older girl to blink confused. "You're not ruining my date, plus it's at a convention for video games, so you'd hate it anyway and I'm thinking Jeremy and Robin will come with so I can have space, but not be alone." She shrugged, and trying to change the topic asked: "how about we make some hot chocolate and lie outside for a bit and catchup - it's been a busy week?" She tucked Wynonna's messy hair behind her ear and held out her hand standing up to help up her sister.

"With whisky?" Wynonna cocked an eyebrow, her mouth turning up into a smirk.

"Sure, whatever you want." Waverly lied, knowing that she'd add a splash of whisky to her own and water to Wynonna's, to try and sober her up for the morning.

"Love you babygirl." Wynonna half slurred, following Waverly to the kitchen, gathering an armful of about 7 blankets en route.

* * *

_later that night..._

Nicole lay in bed exploring the new image she had of Waverly, drawing the hazel eyes in her mind and what she imagined to be medium length light brown hair. She imagined the adorable giggle and the sparkles it created in the younger girls eyes and the way in which she bet her cheeks flushed in her endearing rambles. She recited conversations she could imagine them having, about families and work, and flirty banter about their confident, competitive natures and the electricity which she imagined would be even more powerful in person. No matter what happened, she found her nerves floating away as she drifted off to sleep being left with only a child-like excitement and giddiness at the chance to meet someone who had quickly become the most important person in her life.

Waverly put a slightly more sober Wynonna to bed with a soft kiss on the forehead before carrying 3 of the blankets into her room and snuggling up under them. Letting out a huge sigh she brought her thoughts back to her conversation with Nicole a few hours ago and the butterflies almost instantaneously returned. When Wynonna was drunk she was a little easier to talk to about her crush on Nicole, as she wasn't cohesive enough to make her snarky comments. They'd spent hours with Waverly just endlessly rambling about everything she loved about Nicole, but now was the first time she'd had to really let her imagination fly away. Red hair huh, she thought, that was a pretty sexy image she giggled to herself remembering how surprised she'd been at that revelation. She exhausted herself by inventing all of the adorable dates they would be able to go on together if they lived near each other: the hikes, drunk bar crawls, romantic dinners, star watching, game nights. She explored every avenue, creating her perfect scenario each time and eventually fell asleep with a grin spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the first official in person Wayhaught meet! Who is as excited as I am haha? If you have any ideas about what sort of things you would like to see at the convention which will probably span a few chapters - date ideas? Should Jeremy and Robin go with her? How should the first interaction go? Feel free to leave feedback and things you want to see and i'll bear them all in mind!
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far - love you! 
> 
> \- C.S


	4. 04: I never thought I’d say this, but it’s good to see you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally meet! Jeremy and Robin are introduced for the first time and we get to see the girls first impressions of each other - this time in person. They spend some time together at the convention and then Nicole has a proposal for Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is the much anticipated chapter and I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. 
> 
> I want to note that I'm not saying physical appearance is important at all, in fact this story is an indication of the opposite of that, but I do think you need to be physically attracted to someone, so they already have the intimate connection, this is a lot of them admiring each other's appearance. 
> 
> I hope it was everything you wanted, I felt the pressure a little bit here, I'm trying to make it realistic and I don't think they would have just made out straight away haha, but feel free to leave feedback below on improvements or future suggestions.

The 3 hour drive from Purgatory to Edmonton felt like a lifetime to Waverly who's skin was tingling with the rare sensation of warm blood against the cold sweat which had gradually formed on her skin. Never in her life had she experienced such nerves, goosebumps covered her arms and the butterflies in her stomach crashed into each other and she felt a little sick in anticipation. Over and over again, she rehearsed in her head what she would say to Nicole when they met, all situations were prepared for, all avenues explored, all outcomes expected, but it had done nothing to cool the fiery flush which was creeping up her cheeks in anticipation. She'd spent the last hour wondering if all of this was a mistake, what if Nicole wasn't who she thought she was, or if she didn't fancy her - in that way - or if Nicole didn't like her in person, was she even good enough? She'd spent so long imagining how amazing Nicole was and how perfect it would be when they could finally be together that she hadn't even taken the time to consider that Nicole might not like her back. The hum of the axels in her old red jeep (which was in surprisingly good condition because Waverly took great care and pride in it) brought her comfort back home on the dusty Purgatory roads, but here reminded her how out of place she was in the big city. Was Nicole a city kid? What if she didn't like Waverly's nerdy, bohemian look, should she have worn something more trendy? She bit her lip as she began to imagine all of the things which Nicole might not like about her or might not have been expecting. There was nothing she could imagine not liking about Nicole; she was already so in awe of her personality that nothing could ruin the passion she felt for the older girl, but she had no way of knowing if the feeling was mutual. The last half an hour of the drive was the slowest part, Waverly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, counting her breaths, trying to calm herself down but rather just drawing attention to how rapid they were. Both girls had agreed to meet at 1pm because Waverly had to drive the three hours which already meant getting up at 6am so she could meet Jeremy and Robin first; Nicole had arrived via a flight the night before, as the drive from Toronto to Edmonton was 40 hours, so had spent the morning exploring the convention centre alone.

Pulling into a parking space round the back of the Edmonton Convention Centre, Waverly pulled out her phone from her purse, trying not to drop it as her hands were visibly shaking at this point, and opened the _'PurGAYtory'_ group chat, smiling softly at their silly group chat name. "Breathe." She whispered under her breath. "You've still got a few hours until you meet her, relax and spend time with your friends first." She muttered, leaning her head back and exhaling sharply.

"Hey guys I'm here." She quickly messaged.

"Great timing! We're at the coffee stand, come and find us! :)" Jeremy replied almost instantly - the boy was never off his phone, much to Waverly's joy, she really needed to see her best friend before she had a full blown panic attack from her own thoughts.

"On my way! :)" Waverly replied. Shoving her phone back in her purse and cutting the engine, she quickly fixed her hair in the mirror, applied a little more lipstick and exited the car making her way towards the entrance.

10 minutes later after waiting in a surprisingly short queue, Waverly walked rapidly towards the nearest coffee stand assuming it was the one Jeremy was talking about, and thankfully saw the back of a short dark haired boy next a taller guy wearing a brown cord jacket which only Robin would wear to a gamer convention. She laughed a little at the outfit, visibly relaxing at the sight of her friends and tapped them on the shoulder making them jump.

"Waverly!" Jeremy grinned, fist bumping her a little too violently in his excitement, Waverly just chuckled.

"It's only been one day Jer." She wiggled her eyebrows mockingly, but his grin didn't lessen. "Hey Robin." She smiled giving the taller one a gentle hug. "So did you get me one?" She gestured toward the coffee they were holding, knowing they definitely forgot to get one as they were too busy swooning over each other.

"Oh, I, um... we didn't know how long you would be." Jeremy lied, sheepishly.

"I'm kidding Jer, I don't want one anyway." Waverly playfully punched his arm which he pretended to rub in agony. "So how do these things work, is there an order we need to go in orrr?" The brunette looked around the room, eyes wide in a mixture of wonder and fear, she'd never felt more out of her depth anywhere as in this huge room filled with millions of people. She wasn't even really a gamer, she only ever played one game and that's because Nicole did. Jeremy and Robin laughed simultaneously at her oblivious and adorable question, Waverly Earp always was one to find a routine or system in everything she did.

"No Waverly." Jeremy smiled at her, giggling a little. "We just go wherever we want, I heard there's a Destiny panel in 10 minutes we could still catch?" He raised an eyebrow and poked Robin in the ribs knowing it was his boyfriends favourite game. Waverly had no idea what that game was, and was pretty sure that Wynonna didn't own it, but was happy for any form of distraction and way to pass the time before she got to finally meet her mysterious redhead.

"Sounds good to me!" She chirped cheerfully. "Lead the way boys." She gestured forwards with a smirk on her face and trailed a little behind the lovers, trying everything she could to focus on the present moment and not let her mind wander.

The four hours spent with Jeremy and Robin were a great distraction for Waverly, but it never completely took her mind away from the real reason she was there. Her eyes darted around every room she entered and any flash of red hair sent her heart racing uncontrollably. Sitting through the panels was like slow torture, as she bounced her knee erratically and fiddled with her hands. Jeremy and Robin noticed, but didn't want to say anything to add pressure to their friend. Usually, they were all for teasing Waverly about her crushes, but they knew not to push this one. Nicole was different, they'd never seen Waverly Earp so shy and quiet and nervous to meet someone, it proved to them that Nicole was different, that Waverly really liked this girl before even meeting her.

* * *

The morning passed quickly for Nicole who had gotten barely any sleep and thus was running purely on caffeine; she threw herself into the convention both as a way to stay awake and to stop herself from overthinking her meeting with Waverly. _Waverly._ Even the thought of the younger girls name gave Nicole goosebumps and a cheesy grin on her face, she was nervous to meet in person of course, but she was more importantly excited - and prepared. Years of police training had given Nicole the perfect skillset for these kind of situations, she approached it like she would when she was nervous to interview someone, she would prepare her words and control her breathing. The confident redhead knew she was able to control her nerves, to present herself as collected, but the fire in her blood which was pulsing at inhuman levels kept her grounded, reminding her the reality of how nervous she was. She just had to hide that part from Waverly.

For some reason which she couldn't quite put her finger on, she was finding her emotions harder to control today than usual, she tried telling herself it was the lack of sleep or the vast amounts of caffeine she had consumed in such a short time period, but she knew it was more than that. It was Waverly. It's not that she was different around her, but that she felt different, she felt more exposed, more vulnerable, like she had something to loose or someone she wanted to impress. All of her life when she had tried to impress people it had been exclusively intellectually or physically - at school and her career - now she wanted to impress Waverly in different ways, she wanted to be good enough for her... to be what she wanted. Nicole sat outside the doughnut stall scratching her neck nervously, knowing it was only 15 minutes until she was supposed to meet Waverly in this spot. All attempts to hide her nerves were becoming increasingly difficult, as thoughts of the younger girl flooded her mind, and she could hear her high pitched gentle voice in her head repeating conversations they'd shared. Was this all a massive mistake? What if it was awkward, or they weren't attracted to each other? What if their online chemistry didn't translate to in person? What if she couldn't keep her cool when the younger girl approached? What if Waverly wasn't coming? They had sent information about their outfits to each other, to make sure they could find them: Waverly was wearing a thick cream cable-knit sweater with high waisted skinny blue jeans and brown boots with fur around the rim, Nicole had on her standard casual baseball t-shirt - not wanting to come across too eager - and dark jeans with white converse. But even the reassurance that Waverly had sent her clothing choice didn't abet Nicole's fear that she wasn't coming, especially since she was already five minutes late by this point.

Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly and she didn't have time to compose herself and the blush which was starting on her cheeks when a small, almost weak voice came from behind her to the left. "Nicole?" The redhead shot up out of the seat and span around, swallowing hard and attempting to slow her breathing. Instantly she locked eyes with the girl standing behind her. Was that her? Was that Waverly? Nicole felt the blush return to her cheeks, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting really, but the girl in front of her was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. The brown hair she had imagined flowed in gentle, natural waves over her petite shoulders, framing her perfect jawline delicately and the hazel eyes which Nicole had imagined so often surpassed all expectations as they twinkled with nervous excitement, reflecting all of what the girl was feeling on her face. She was small, Nicole had predicted it, but seeing her standing in front of her, the jeans emphasising her tiny waist and slim legs and the flat boots meaning Nicole towered a little over her brought the image together perfectly. Without even realising she was doing it, Nicole bit her lip as she noticed Waverly's wide grin, all of the fears she'd had seemed to slip away as she remembered who was in front of her. The comfort was always going to be there, she couldn't believe she was worried it would be awkward.

"Waves?" Nicole replied, checking that the girl who had quite literally taken her breath away for at least 30 seconds was definitely the girl she was there to see. The silly nature of her question caused a little giggle to escape Waverly's lips and Nicole's shoulders dropped, instantly knowing the answer to her question. That giggle, the one which sounded melodic to her, like a song which had been stuck in her head ever since she first heard it, could only belong to Waverly Earp.

* * *

_Waverly's POV:_

Waverly's breath caught in her throat as she saw the short red hair resting just below the jaw of the girl leaning on one arm of the table in front of her. It was her, she was here, but she couldn't see much given that she was sitting down and facing away and Waverly's excitement and curiosity took over from her nerves and she almost ran towards the older girl, catching herself quickly and managing to breathe. "Nicole?" She cursed herself for the nerves which she could feel were present in her words, wishing she was better at hiding them, but she didn't have time to worry for long as the girl had shot up and turned to face her.

It took everything Waverly had for her jaw not to drop as her eyes widened at the sight of the girl in front of her. Her red hair ran in waves down her chiselled cheekbones and her brown eyes were like honey, deep and sweet and smooth, and Waverly felt as though they could see into her soul when they locked onto hers. She was taken aback by the way in which the red head's outfit clung to her muscles, her baseball t-shirt shifting as Nicole inhaled and exhaled and her arm muscles popping when she tucked one hand into her pocket casually. Her height caught Waverly off guard and a smile fell on her lips at her inaccurate assumption that she would only be a little bit taller than her, she must have been almost 6 foot (or so Waverly felt, given how much taller than her she was, but she may have exaggerated it a little bit given Nicole was 5'9") and her height just added to how sexy she looked. Everything Waverly had imagined up until this moment flew from her mind the second she laid eyes on the incredible, toned sexy red head in front of her. Nothing she could have conjured up would ever have come close to the reality.

When she heard that nickname so specific to their relationship and the gentle growling soft tone of Nicole's voice which was so unique and gave Waverly butterflies every time she heard it, she felt her knees buckle a little and decided to turn her nerves into something positive and take the next move. As Nicole began to speak, the word _'woah'_ was cut off as Waverly threw her arms around the taller girl, pulling her into a tight embrace and catching her off guard. Thankfully, she was reassured her decision was a good one as she felt Nicole's strong arms wrap around her back pulling her closer and her chest rise and fall as she let out a chuckle at the spontaneity of Waverly's action.

"Worth the wait." Nicole breathed out gently resting her chin on Waverly's head as the girl held onto the hug. They stood there for what felt like forever, forgetting that they were in a huge convention centre filled with people, just enjoying the moment of finally meeting each other and neither of them wanting to ruin it. Eventually though, Waverly let go and felt Nicole's hand gently rub her back as they separated.

"Definitely." She beamed, thrilled at how the initial interaction had gone. Looking back into Nicole's gentle and caring, but confident eyes, Waverly instinctively shivered, becoming aware that they had barely said three words to each other in the 5 minutes they'd been standing there, they'd been so lost in the moments that words didn't seem to matter or do justice to how either was feeling. It was a beautiful irony. Up until this point all they'd had was words and now both girls had began to realise the importance of seeing a person and how much could be said in a look and a touch, something which had caught both of them off guard.

* * *

"I thought it was only fitting we meet at the doughnut stall." Nicole shrugged, smirking playfully at the smaller girl and referencing her old username. Waverly blushed at the thoughtfulness of it, but knew she couldn't eat doughnuts and didn't particularly like coffee so decided to playfully retort.

"Nicole, you know I can't eat Doughnuts right?" She cocked an eyebrow, expecting to have caught the older girl out.

"Yup." Nicole popped the 'p' in arrogance as she pulled out a little paper bag. "Which is why I got you this." She grinned knowingly, handing the paper bag to Waverly with a sparkle in her eye. "It's a vegan raspberry doughnut, they only had one vegan option." Nicole shrugged, pretending she got the doughnut to prove how smooth she was, but really she wanted Waverly to know she cared and remembered. The hopefulness in her eyes showed that to Waverly, who knew to play along with both sides of the gift.

"You sure know how to please a girl, huh." Waverly blushed at her flirty comment scanning Nicole's face for a reaction, to which she saw the red head bite her lip refraining from an inappropriate comment that Waverly hadn't even thought of as she just rolled her eyes and giggled. Pulling Nicole in for another hug she whispered gently. "Thank you, this is really sweet." Before pulling away and smiling, taking a bite out of the doughnut.

"Want to sit?" Nicole questioned softly, pulling out a chair for Waverly.

"So chivalrous!" Waverly teased taking a seat. "So was I what you were expecting?" She wondered aloud, leaning on one of her hands, smiling and admiring the dimples which appeared on Nicole's cheeks - something you could never observe through a game.

"Oh way better." Nicole grinned sipping her 7th coffee of the day and raising her eyebrows at Waverly over the cup.

"You're lying." Waverly blushed, taking a big bite of her doughnut, the blush creeping up her neck.

"Nope." Nicole popped the 'p' again, because she knew it made Waverly laugh last time. "You're stunning." She swallowed trying to hide her own blush. "Oh and I wouldn't have been able to see how adorable you looked with powdered sugar on your little nose if we didn't meet." She smiled and brushed a finger over Waverly's nose wiping away the sugar gently. Waverly felt the blush reach her face but didn't even care anymore, because Nicole thought she was stunning and everything she was worried about seemed to lift like a weight from her shoulders as she licked her lips softly, in awe of how confident and mesmerising the older woman was.

"Says you!" Waverly attempted to deflect. "You're like the prettiest person I've ever seen." Nicole laughed at what she believed to be Waverly's exaggeration, but Waverly's eyebrows remained furrowed in focus as if to prove she didn't think she was exaggerating. "You're eyes are like, sooooo beautiful." She dragged out the _'so'_ blushing a little as she continued. "And you definitely didn't tell me about the dimples, or how muscly your arms were." She swallowed thickly, not sure if that compliment was a little too much. "I'm definitely not as good at this as you are but, just, woah." Waverly sighed her face bright red now at how much she'd just rambled in front of the woman who had instantly become her biggest crush. Nicole just smiled falling more and more for Waverly every second _'so she does ramble in person, good to know'_ she made a mental note.

Both women were incredibly aware of the others eyes scanning up and down their faces and bodies and taking in the magic of the moment, it was as though everything they had planned to say to each other had completely lost it's importance and all that mattered was that neither one of them were disappointed or uncomfortable. The comfortable silence had very much translated into the face to face interaction, and they felt an instant connection.

Finishing up her doughnut Waverly broke the comfortable silence. "Do you want to go and look around?" She could sit there forever with Nicole, but the idea of exploring with her was also an exciting thought to her. Instantly Waverly wanted to experience everything with this girl, and her first convention fell into that list of things.

"Sure! I don't think the Red Dead Redemption panel is until tomorrow though." Nicole almost pouted at Waverly knowing it was the only game the younger girl knew.

"That's okay, we can go to wherever, I just want to explore," Waverly said. "How about you show me some of your other favourite games, we can get to know each other a bit." She smiled giddily. Nicole nodded softly smiling back and flashing her dimples which made Waverly's heart race at a million miles a minute. Nicole quickly thought of what other games she liked; before speaking to Waverly she had played a lot of games, but the last month the only game she'd ever spent time on was Red Dead Redemption.

"I think we already know each other pretty well." Nicole laughed a little, thinking of the hours of conversations they'd shared in the last month, but deep down she was excited at the idea of getting to experience all the things a couple would experience together with Waverly. Even though they hadn't made anything official, Nicole felt the same giddy joy which came in the early stages of a relationship, when everything feels like a first with your partner at your side, she couldn't wait to re-do everything with Waverly and to make so many more memories this weekend.

"You know what I mean." Waverly rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance. "We could always play eye spy?" She giggled a little shrugging her shoulders. Nicole thought the suggestion at the childish game was adorable, and she stood up holding out her hand to Waverly.

"Alright, I think there's a Witcher cosplay thing going on, let's go and check that out." Nicole offered beaming down at Waverly who quickly took her hand and stood up next to the taller girl. Together they held hands and wandered through the crowd, attempting to play eye spy, but being constantly interrupted by unusual sights which Waverly spotted around them or by funny stories which they still hadn't told each other, neither one of them able to believe how lucky they felt in that moment and how comfortable they already were with each other.

* * *

After 4 hours attending different panels, drinking a lot of coffee and slushies, getting matching temporary tattoos on their wrists, battling each other with lightsabers, multiple games of eye spy and some rather blurry Photo Booth photos, the convention was cooling down for the day. Waverly had a text from Jeremy and Robin saying they were planning to head back to the hotel soon if she wanted to catch up after the day. Although she didn't want to leave Nicole yet, she was desperate to tell her best friends about how incredible the woman was.

"Hey Waves, so there's this open Mic night at a bar nearby and I was gonna check it out later if you wanted to come?" Nicole paused. "We could get dinner first if you like?" She had tried to make it a casual request, not sure what Waverly was looking for if anything, but secretly really hoped it would be considered a date.

"Nicole Haught are you asking me on a date?" Waverly wiggled her eyebrows trying to remain stoic, but her lips twitching a little towards a smile.

"I mean only if you want it to be one?" Nicole raised an eyebrow batting the question back to the smaller girl and putting her hands either side of Waverly's hips smirking down at her. Waverly swallowed thickly at the confidence of the move. Just when she thought this day couldn't get any better Nicole proves her wrong yet again.

"I..." She stammered, becoming increasingly aware of how turned on she was getting by Nicole's touch. "I would really like that." She managed to finish.

"Great, it's a date then." Nicole smiled removing her hands from Waverly's waist. "I'll pick you up at 7?" She cocked an eyebrow asking for assurance.

"Do you have a car?" Waverly wondered aloud, since she knew Nicole had flown in from Toronto.

"Yeah I rented one for the weekend." Nicole smirked back as Waverly's eyes widened again _'maybe she really is a city kid'_ she bit back a smile at her earlier preconceived fears about the girl.

"It's a date then." Waverly echoed Nicole's own words back at her and, wanting to be the one to make a move this time, leant up and left a small kiss on Nicole's cheek, causing a small blush in the older girl. Waverly pulled away smiling, knowing that she was the one to cause Nicole to get flustered this time, and as Nicole tried to compose herself she slowly started backing away.

"Goodbye Nicole." Waverly lulled flirtily back at the flustered redhead.

"Goodbye Waves." Nicole managed to compose herself and reply lustfully back at Waverly.

Waverly managed to maintain her composure until she was back in the jeep and saw Nicole disappear round the corner when a huge grin exploded on her face and she clapped her hands against the steering wheel in excitement. This was it, she was finally going to get to go on a real life date with Nicole Haught! She revved up the engine and sped away, eager to get back to the hotel, tell Jeremy and Robin everything and to have a pamper session getting ready for her date night.

Nicole hopped into the pristine black Jag she had rented for the weekend, usually she wouldn't rent anything so expensive, she was a very minimalistic person, but she had been hoping Waverly would accept her date invitation and she wanted to make a good first impression. She sighed a huge breath of relief feeling a smile creeping onto her face, resting her hands on the steering wheel and relaxing her shoulders she muttered to herself "good job Haught" and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people are excited about this one, as am I, I'm going to try and upload the date tomorrow night! So please leave suggestions or things you'd like to see in that chapter.
> 
> Next time Waverly will get to geek out a little bit more with Jeremy and Robin about Nicole and the first Wayhaught date will take place! Please help me out - should they kiss? Should they make it official? What should they do on the date? Let me know all of your ideas as they will for sure influence the direction the story goes in!
> 
> Also, the convention is 4 days long, so they will get to spend a little bit more time together after the date, I aim to cram as much into the weekend as possible - as I'm sure they would!
> 
> If you don't want to comment publicly, feel free to drop me a DM on instagram @waverly_angel_earp and I'll see you tomorrow with chapter 5!


	5. 05: Ain't this a beautiful spot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have their first date! Will it all go to plan, what adventures will they get up too? Will the first kiss happen this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is supperrrrrrrr long haha - I hope it's worth it! This is a super passionate and fluffy chapter, just Wayhaught falling for each other over and over again and personally I think it's really adorable so worth the length, I didn't want to cut it down and loose the description.  
> Thank you to everyone for your feedback - there are still more adventures to come before they leave the convention and I have things planned for that too - so feel free to leave ideas below - for the convention or after, I'm imagining this fic to be pretty long!
> 
> If you want to reach me personally, hmu on instagram - @waverly_angel_earp  
> \- thank you, enjoy the Wayhaught fluff haha <3

_Waverly's hotel room..._

"Alright spill it girl!" Robin pushed Waverly gently from his spot next to her on the hotel bed, making her fall onto her back giggling, her legs dangling over the edge.

"We want to know EVERYTHING!" Jeremy exclaimed, shoving a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

"Every little detail!" Robin poked Waverly in the ribs, eliciting a squeak from the small girl.

"Alright alright!" Waverly giggled, leaning up on her elbows looking at the adorable couple sitting cross legged sharing snacks on her hotel room bed. She bit her lip, bracing herself to talk and thinking back to how magical the few hours she had spent with Nicole had been.

"Look at her she's smitten!" Jeremy teased. "That's the exact look I gave you date one!" He waggled his finger at his boyfriend who was grinning eagerly, knowing Jeremy was absolutely correct.

"Will you let me speak!" Waverly threw one of the chips at Jeremy, blushing at the accuracy of his statement. She was so overwhelmed with excitement and relief at how wonderfully the meeting had gone, it was beyond any of the situations she'd prepared for in the three hour drive. Noticing the sheepish smiles the boys where now sharing, with their eyebrows raised ready to listen, Waverly took her cue to speak, exhaling sharply, she failed to keep the grin from her face as she started.

"She is quite frankly the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." The brunette paused long enough to hear a little excited scream from Jeremy and then continued. "She's so tall, like the perfect kind of tall! She's got these long legs and her arms are so strong and warm and -" Before she could continue she was cut off by Robin.

"How would you know how strong her arms were?" He tilted his head teasingly.

"Because we hugged!" Waverly retorted defensively, shrugging her shoulders and continuing before she lost the flow of her enamoured rant.

"Her eyes are this beautiful chocolatey brown, they're so dark and powerful and I literally forgot how to breathe when I looked into them!" She laughed at her own dramatic statement. "And I knew she was a redhead, I just had no idea how sexy that would be!" She blushed at how open she was being. "Her hair literally glows in the light, it's so mesmerising. But that's not even the best part." Waverly stopped, dropping her eyes to the bed in a sheepish smile. "When she smiles she has these... these little dimples which show either side of her mouth, it's so adorable." Waverly bit her lip remembering the first time she'd noticed the dimples, and how she was blown away by the way they transformed her face into a soft and welcoming picture.

"And um." She sighed, trying to change the topic and hide her blush. "We just get on really well, I mean I'm not surprised, that part we kind of already knew, I'm just you know, glad it translated to real life." She shrugged, looking up at the boys who looked like they were about to explode with pride and happiness. Before anyone could say anything else, Robin grabbed Waverly and Jeremy and pulled them into his arms knocking chips and peanuts onto the bedsheets, but not caring as they all rolled around hugging and laughing and he shouted.

"Waverly's got a crush on Officer Haught!" His eyes twinkled with mischief, but both boys just looked like they were glowing with happiness for their best friend and her newfound exciting date. Not even being able to deny it, Waverly just beamed back.

"Yeah, I... I guess I do."

"We're so happy for you Waverly!" Jeremy fist bumped Waverly again as he had yesterday and then returned to the most important topic of their visit. "Now, what to wear for a super sexy, mysterious city date?" He gestured towards the suitcase which was open with clothes neatly folded inside, in true Waverly Earp fashion.

* * *

_Nicole's hotel room..._

"Ash I'm not joking! I've literally tried everything on - TWICE - and none of them feel right, they either look like I'm trying too hard or not enough. This is such a fucking mistake!" Nicole grunted in frustration throwing herself down on her bed holding her phone above her face.

"Jesus Nicole calm down, I've never seen you so worked up over a date before - not even when you thought you were going to propose to Shae!" Came her best friends voice through the screen. The redhead winced at the mention of her ex, but knowing that she was right she sighed in frustration.

"I know, I just... Waverly is different, I've never felt so out of my depth, I really want to impress her, but she's so unlike anyone I've ever met before. I know she wouldn't judge me for anything, she's not like that, but I don't want her to think I'm this confident jackass or this emotionless, dull cop." Nicole rolled her eyes. "I never had to worry about this with Shae, we were kind of forced together circumstance, she never really knew me but I didn't think about it because we were lonely and depressed. Waverly is different." She realised she was repeating herself, but couldn't find another way to word it. "I don't know how to say _'I care and I'm really into you, but I want you to be comfortable and have a good time, but I'm more than just a distant city kid and I want to share those things with you'_ but not be too forward you know?" Nicole half yelled, ranting at her friend down the phone. When she was finished she finally let herself look back at the screen, a begging look in her eyes at her longest friend to help her.

"Woah Nicole I... I had no idea this was such a big deal to you." Ash paused, her face ridden with concern, but also the hint of a smile and glow at how excited she was for her best friend to finally have found someone worth worrying about. "For what it's worth, Waverly seems like a great girl, from what you've told me, and she seems like she's eager to get to know you too, I mean technically you've known each other a month. You don't need to get so worked up, whatever you wear you'll look sexy as hell, and then flash those killer dimples and she'll be a gonner." The blonde winked at her through the phone trying to lighten the mood. "So, Nicole Raileigh Haught get your sexy ass up off the bed now, lean this phone on the dresser and lets get this outfit sorted." Her tone was pointed now, and Nicole couldn't help smile at the tough love and how grateful she was to her best friend for always knowing what to say. Stretching her legs out, Nicole rolled out of bed in her bra and pants (Ash had seen it all before) and began to rifle through her clothes spread all over the sheets trying on combination after combination to find the perfect look.

* * *

_Waverly's hotel room..._

"Jer, are you... are those tears?" Waverly tried not to laugh and embarrass her best friend for his reaction to her outfit. "It's not even that special." She laughed brushing down her front self-consciously.

"No!| Jeremy blushed defensively, stealing a quick look to Robin as if to prove he wasn't crying. "It's just, what happened to the little nerd who geeks out with me every week over antiquated stories or the latest animal crossing update!" He gestured erratically at the outfit which was a little unusual for the small girl. Waverly had tried to find something which would prove she wanted to make an effort, but didn't want to make a huge deal out of anything. She didn't have a grasp on the sort of person Nicole was entirely, other than a good one (from her excellent character-judging skills) or what the vibe of tonight was. Eventually (after 2 hours of a fashion show) she had settled for a maroon dress with crossed straps down the back showing off her strong arm muscles and a skater style flow skirt ending just above her knees, she had on the same brown ankle boots from earlier and her staple leopard print jacket which was the only one she'd brought. The straps and the low cut front of the dress gave it a class and elegance, but the boots toned down the look a little and Waverly was relatively pleased with the outcome. Over the two hours the boys had finished their snacks, and Waverly had eaten nothing due to nerves, so was eager and ready to leave for her date.

"Get you a girl who can do both I guess." Robin smiled at Waverly, trying to ease some of her nerves. "Are you all set?"

"I think so." Waverly blushed, smoothing her perfectly ironed dress for the 10th time that minute. She grabbed her little black shoulder bag and shoved her phone and nude lipstick in it, spraying a few pumps of her channel perfume which was a gift from Doc last Christmas, and followed the boys outside to the corridor. Hugging them goodbye she took deep breaths as she made her way to the entrance humming Ariana Grande to calm herself down and remind herself how comfortable she was with Nicole.

Stepping outside into the golden light of sunset she saw a few cars and realised she wasn't sure which one was her ride. Just as she was about to pull out her phone to text Nicole and clarify, the door of a sparkling black Jaguar opened and out stepped a stunning and incredibly sexy redhead as Waverly gasped in audible shock at how good Nicole looked. The younger girl didn't even have time to take in the expense and lavish nature of Nicole's rented car, before her eyes began to wander all over the girl in front of her hungrily.

* * *

_Nicole's POV..._

Nicole drove carefully to the hotel which she knew Waverly was staying in, second guessing every decision she had made, and attempting to remind herself of Ash's reassuring words. The second she had seen Waverly make her way to the adorable retro red jeep that afternoon she had cursed herself for thinking Waverly would care about her expensive car. She actually felt embarrassed now at how much she had spent on it hoping to impress, wishing instead she'd just gotten a cab and hoping Waverly didn't think she was shallow. The restaurant she had picked was one which a friend had recommended to her, when they knew she was coming, it had seemed the perfect fit for a first date. The menu wasn't confusing or overly elaborate, but the ambiance was comfortable. It would be busy but intimate, dimly lit and romantic, but welcoming and calming, not too intimidating - or so she hoped. It was a sought after spot, so she had to pull the cop card to get a booking at such late notice, but she would definitely neglect to tell Waverly that part. Eventually, she had settled on an outfit which she was somewhat comfortable in, with the help of Ash's moral support, and just hoped it told everything she wanted it too.

Rolling into the carpark her eyes hadn't left the front door of the hotel darting to every person who left, desire, excitement and a whole lot of nerves mixing around in the pit of her stomach making her feel a little sick. She was mid way through giving herself a pep talk, eyes trained on the door when Nicole saw her, Waverly Earp, wander elegantly out of the revolving doors. She bit her lip as her eyes widened at the unexpected sexiness of the brunette's outfit. Her red dress clung to her curves, the skirt flowing romantically around the girls thighs. The animal print jacket made Nicole smile, it was so Waverly, to put such a heavy, expressive jacket over such a dainty and elegant outfit. Her hair was different too, earlier it had been perfectly straight, but now it was wavy, almost crimped and it flowed in rivulets over her exposed collarbone creating a chiseled shadow on her cheek in the golden light. She looked like an angel Nicole thought, sighing, her entire body seemed to glow in the evening light and she made everything around her fade to a blur as she stood perfectly still on the sidewalk. Nicole realised a couple of minutes had passed and as she noticed Waverly reaching for her purse she remembered the girl had no idea what car she was in. "Here goes nothing." She took a deep breath opening the door and pulling herself out as confidently as she could. She began to walk towards Waverly slowly and carefully.

* * *

_Waverly's POV..._

Waverly didn't move from her spot as Nicole made her way over to her, her eyes dancing over her date, glowing with an awestruck wonder. Nicole scrubbed up well Waverly thought, _really freaking well_. Her fiery curls swayed softly by her cheekbones and Waverly thought they looked even more ravishing tonight as the soft glow of golden hour illuminated them like a halo around her face, giving her face a warming radiance and fuelling a sparkle in her eyes. Scanning slowly down, Waverly felt her stomach doing somersaults as she admired the taller girl's outfit. Nicole had on a blue jumpsuit, the long legs stopped by her not-too-high suede navy heels, the neck was cut down her midriff, showing a little cleavage and folded back on itself, a slender belt held it close to the redheads waist and the lack of sleeves exposed her muscly shoulders, although Waverly knew she would have to wait to see the muscles, as a checkered blazer covered her, keeping her warm in the briskness of the evening. Before Waverly could even realise she had been staring and definitely oggling the older woman, Nicole had stopped in front of her and tucked her hands into the pockets of the sexy jumpsuit, her head tilted down and smile beaming at the younger girl, clearly proud of her outfit choice for the evening. Waverly opened her mouth to speak, but for quite possibly the first time in her life, no words came out. Waverly Earp was speechless. Only Nicole Haught could managed to take the words from her adorable rambling mouth and she just stood gaping at the sight in front of her.

"You look, stunning." Nicole beamed down at Waverly, biting back a laugh at the dazed look on the younger girls face. She seemed to be the confident composed one here, but she was well aware that she had spent the two minutes in the car admiring Waverly and regaining composure, so she had an unfair advantage.

"You look I mean... you look, just wow." Waverly fumbled with her words, blushing, knowing Nicole had seen her admiring her outfit. Not wanting Waverly to feel uncomfortable or nervous, Nicole chose to accept the compliment and move on quickly.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm glad you like it, it's all for you." Nicole teased, before holding out her hand to Waverly. "You ready?" Waverly eagerly took Nicole's hand, smiling at how comfortable she already felt around her. She wasn't at all embarrassed at being flustered anymore, Nicole had seemed to take it as a compliment and Waverly was relieved that she knew exactly how to handle her nervous, awkwardness.

"Always ready." She replied, taking Nicole's soft hand, their fingers interlacing as Nicole rubbed her thumb over Waverly's hand, calming her nerves and led her towards the sultry sedan parked opposite the entrance.

"This car its -" Waverly began, before being cut off.

"A bit much I know." Nicole winced, knowing she seemed like she's trying too hard, rubbing her free hand over her neck nervously.

"No! Not at all!" Waverly reassured looking gently up at Nicole. "It just puts my little red jeep to shame." She winked, reassuring Nicole.

"Hey! I love your jeep!" Nicole bumped her shoulder into Waverly playfully. "It's adorable, just like you." She smirked, proud of her smooth statement, and Waverly just blushed in response. "Honestly, I've never rented a car before Waves, at home I only have the squad car, and I wouldn't normally spend this much on a car." She laughed gesturing towards the ridiculously expensive ride. "But I wanted to make a good impression.' She shrugged off her nerdy statement.

"Nicole you know I wouldn't have minded, honestly we could have walked to our date and I would have been happy to just spend time with you." Waverly lifted up Nicoles hand and kissed the back of it gently before the taller girl opened the car door for her shutting it behind her. Once inside the car Nicole smiled over at Waverly, continuing the conversation.

"I know that now, I knew it the second you initiated that hug." She winked. "I guess I was just overthinking things, Waverly, I... I've never cared so much about what someone thought of me, usually I'm all confident and smooth, but you make me nervous." Nicole couldn't believe how vulnerable she was being with this girl.

"I scare you?" Waverly's face softened, and she rested her hand atop Nicole's on her lap.

"A little yeah!" Nicole laughed softly.

"Well, if it helps at all, what I think of you, so far at least, is that you're the perfect blend of sweet and confident, that you listen and care, are strong and smart, oh and sexy as hell!" Waverly rambled raising her eyebrows at her confident confession. "And that's even before the first date!" Waverly smiled, silently realising that she had all of the foundations of falling in love, she knew she was falling for the Officer sat in front of her. "Oh and I'm nervous too, so I guess at least we're nervous together right?" Waverly shrugged, resulting in a chuckle from the redhead.

"Yeah, nervous together." Nicole couldn't hide her sheepish grin at how adorable she thought Waverly was. "And for what it's worth, I've always known you were the smartest girl alive. You're so passionate and adorable, but tonight you've shown me this sexy, independent, confident, caring woman and I have to say, both sides of Waverly Earp are pretty great." Nicole returned the confession pulling out of the carpark as they both sat in comfortable silence on route to their date.

* * *

Once seated at their table in the corner of the room Waverly took in the surrounding restaurant in awe.

"How did you get a table here?" She asked eyes wide.

"Oh I have my ways," Nicole smirked back.

"You pulled the cop card didn't you." It was Waverly's turn to smirk, as she caught the older woman off guard.

"I... what... how did you know?" Nicole huffed defeated.

"I didn't, just a guess." Waverly laughed. "You deserve to use it anyway, you've earned it." She beamed in pride. "And it benefits me, so I'm not complaining." She smiled scanning the menu again, even though she already knew what she wanted. Nicole felt her chest release in relief that Waverly didn't think she was arrogant or rude for using it and actually admired her employment status.

"Good to know." Nicole replied casually. "What are you getting, I tried to find somewhere with a decent amount of vegan options, and where the menu wasn't confusing as hell, because I get so overwhelmed in those fancy places." Nicole winked with a slight blush.

"It's perfect baby." Waverly cooed. "I think I'm actually going to have the vegan lasagne, I'm pretty hungry." She realised she hadn't eaten since the doughnut that lunchtime. She also made a mental note that maybe there was more to Nicole, the standard city kid Waverly imagined would revel in one of those fancy restaurants, living life for the fine things, maybe she was wrong about that part.

"Oooo good choice." Nicole approved. "I'm gonna go for a veggie burger, you can share the chips if you like." Nicole smiled gently at Waverly, deliberately choosing a veggie option so as to not make her date uncomfortable with a meat option.

"Are you veggie too?" Waverly asked, realising she'd never checked.

"No, but I don't really mind the difference." Nicole shrugged not making a big deal and noticing a shy smile on Waverly's face knowing that she had made the right decision as Waverly seemed impressed by her thoughtful move.

The girls made small talk for an hour and a half, laughing and chatting and staring into each others eyes, neither one able to break away from the gaze of the other. The background noise faded to a buzz as they felt like they were in their own bubble, giddy and excited to be in the company of the most beautiful woman each of them believed they had ever seen. Waverly had ordered two glasses of rosé, whilst Nicole had stuck to water since she was driving, so by the end of the meal the younger girl was a little more giggly than when they had arrived and her hair was a little tousled from her moving it back and forth behind her ear. Nicole thought the natural redness which had encroached on the brunette's face was so flattering and endearing and took the opportunity as Waverly went to the toilet to pay for the meal. When the younger girl returned the smile grew on Nicole's face as she rose and grabbed her blazer.

"Ready to go love?" She put her arm around Waverly's back grabbing the younger girls purse as she slipped on her jacket.

"Did you pay?" Waverly looked shocked and Nicole saw something in her eyes which led her to believe no one had ever treated her like this, the way she deserved. The redhead realised they hadn't ever had discussions about the past, about families or relationships or anything much deeper than the lack of contact with their parents and made a mental note to hold that discussion for another day.

"Yeah I did, is that alright?" Nicole hadn't thought Waverly might think it was intrusive or sneaky of her to pay, she'd been trying to do a nice thing.

"Yeah, no I just, thank you, I didn't expect you to do that, but thank you." Waverly smiled, a little flustered at the kindness of the gesture.

"You didn't have to _expect_ me to, you deserve it, I wanted to." Nicole smiled tucking a hair behind Waverly's ear.

"Okay well I'm going to buy the drinks at the bar then." Waverly pointed her finger accusatorially up at Nicole smiling eagerly.

"Sure thing cutie." Nicole played along, handing Waverly her bag and leading them out to the car.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had dropped the car at Nicole's hotel room and taken a cab to the bar so Nicole could join Waverly in drinking and let go of her control a little bit. Waverly had sobered up a little, to Nicole's relief, because she didn't want to be so far behind the younger girl in the tipsiness. Together, the girls walked hand in hand into the bar, Nicole was aware of a drunk man standing to their left, licking his lips in a predatory manner at the young couple, so she protectively stood to Waverly's left, not making a scene, and put her arm over her shoulders holding her close and hurrying into the bar. Waverly didn't notice a thing and as soon as they were inside it was a much nicer atmosphere.

Nicole hadn't checked out the bar online prior to their visit, so was just hoping it was a nice atmosphere and she was not disappointed. Descending the steps into the bar they simultaneously took in the sight, the ceiling was covered in greenery, some of which hang down giving a breath of life to the area and rough wooden tables were scattered across the floor with benches around them. The lights were a warm amber, giving the room a homely, intimate and warm feel and Nicole smiled, proud of the decision. Taking a seat on the bar stools the girls poured over the cocktail menu becoming aware of the sound of a growly blues folk voice coming from their left over the individual conversations blurring into a background hum, as they looked over and spotted the open mic performer of the moment, a heavily bearded middle aged man hunched over a keyboard passionately lost in song. Neither girl could hide the grin on their face at the atmosphere of the bar. Waverly felt a warmth like a fire burning inside of her, it felt like home, the exposed wood, the natural decoration and the heavily bearded singer. It felt like she was in a slightly more decorated version of Shorty's from Purgatory, it was enough to almost move her to tears. Nicole watched the wonder on Waverly's face, in awe of the natural beauty which shone from the adorable admiration of the bar. After Waverly's adorable excitement at how impressive the cocktail waiters were, to which Nicole just smiled having seen it all before in the big city bars, Nicole ordered a classic margarita, loving the freshness of the mint and lemonade after a heavy meal. Waverly opted for a unique pink gin and rose blend, the colour being a major draw of course, but also the sweet floral tones which made her mouth water.

Settling into a bench the girls drank cocktails way into the night, Nicole having another margarita followed by a dark and stormy and Waverly making her way through the gin list. By 11pm both girls were a little giggly and were loudly singing along to the live performer.

"I'm gonna do it!" Waverly grinned, expressively wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead.

"Go on I dare you!" Nicole gave Waverly a pointed look, not knowing if the younger girl was serious or not. "You have a great voice, you might as well!" Nicole complimented rubbing her hand up and down Waverly's bicep as she had her arm around her date. Waverly leant into Nicole and looked up smiling.

"What should I sing?"

"Well I seem to remember someone being a big fan of Ariana Grande." Nicole teased, recalling their first voice call. Waverly buried her head in her hands laughing heavily before gaining her confidence back she looked up, a flirty glint in her eye and she shrugged smirking at Nicole.

"Alright, brace yourself babe, this one's for you." Waverly grinned pecking Nicole on the forehead before wandering up to the folk singer from earlier, clearly asking if she could sing one song - she had the perfect one in mind. Nicole watched the older man nod at the small girl, curiosity lacing her face and smiled as Waverly took her place behind the piano catching her eye and smiling reassuringly. ' _Of course she can play piano, is there anything this girl can't do?'_ She shook her head giggling.

Waverly took a deep breath and started the sultry piano chords, letting them ring out as she calmed her breathing. Preparing herself, she looked for comfort in the place she felt the most content: Nicole's eyes. Speaking over the sounds of the piano, she started " _this is for someone special"_ she winked at Nicole, feeling flirty, and then started singing.

_You walked in_  
_Caught my attention_  
_I've never seen_  
_A girl with so much dimension_

_It's the way you walk_  
_The way you talk_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_It's in your smile_  
_It's in your eyes_  
_I don't wanna wait for tonight_

_So I'm daydreamin'_

_With my chin in the palm of my hands_

_About you_

_You_

_And only you_

_Got me_

_Daydreaming, with my chin in the palm of my hands_

_About you_

_You_

_And only you_

Waverly lulled the song, only occasionally breaking eye contact with Nicole to change chords on the piano. Nicole watched enamoured by how perfect she thought Waverly was, her hairs were standing on end. Waverly had this sultry, soft and warm voice, she should have expected it from how she had always thought her speaking voice was musical, but she was so blown away by how perfect the moment felt. She was lost in the eyes of the most gorgeous girl she'd ever met, listening to her beautiful voice singing the most adorable lyrics she had ever heard and directing them at her. Nicole bit back tears, her eyes watering with sheer joy and admiration for the small girl half-hidden by the piano. It was as if the bar stood still and it was just them sharing this moment bodies tingling with excitement and desire, glowing under the softly lit lights of the bar. She didn't know the song, but it made her heart race uncontrollably knowing Waverly had chosen it for her, and it reflected the exact sentiment she had felt towards the younger girl too. As the piano died down Nicole saw Waverly start to make her way over to her and drop down onto the bench next to her.

"What did you think?" Waverly smiled, both of them seeming to have sobered up a little from the intensity of the moment.

"Waves I -" Nicole breathed admiring the golden flecks in the brunette's eyes, they were even more prominent in the glow of the bar. "It was perfect... you... you are perfect. You never cease to amaze me Waverly Earp. And I hope you'll get the chance to amaze me a lot more this weekend." Nicole rubbed the now shy brunette's hand kissing it softly, thinking how magical it was that Waverly could shift from confident and flirty to shy and modest in a second.

"I want to show you something." Nicole stood up pulling Waverly with her. As they had entered the bar Nicole had noticed a sign which said ' _roof garden_ ', and since the bar had just called for last orders Nicole knew it was a perfect time to take Waverly up there since everyone would be busy ordering drinks.

She wasn't wrong.

As the girls danced elegantly up the stairs Nicole had an excited flicker in her eye, she knew exactly what she had planned to do, and both of the girls had began to sober up so she knew now was the perfect time for the gesture, she just hadn't expected to be so nervous. The date had far surpassed all expectations either girl had dreamed of and Nicole now felt a pressure to live up to the rest of the evening. As they emerged into the cold night air, the stars were present, but faded because of the lights of the city below, there were rugged benches interspersed with brightly coloured flowers and a few stray bottles here and there showing people had been before them. Nicole walked Waverly over to the edge of the roof showing her the city below, knowing Waverly was from a small town so might not have had the chance to see this gorgeous view before. By the way the younger girls eyes widened in awe, dancing over the scene bouncing from buildings to cars to the ant-sized people below, the reflection of the city lights creating a sparkle in her eye, Nicole knew she hadn't seen it before. She couldn't take her eyes off the only view she cared about: Waverly Earp. Smiling and wiping her hands on her jumpsuit to cool her nerves, Nicole took a deep breath and turned to face Waverly causing the smaller girl to break her awestruck gaze at the view and look towards her date.

"It's beautiful," Waverly stated softly, half meaning the view of the city, but now, after locking eyes with Nicole and seeing once again the gentle dimples working their way onto her cheeks, half meaning her date. Nicole smiled and replied casually.

"I know, I wanted you to see it, but more selfishly, I wanted to see the look on your face when you did." Nicole beamed, a flicker of passion and maybe even love crept into her eyes. Waverly blushed and Nicole continued.

'Waverly Earp, I don't know what I expected when I asked you to meet me, but there was no way my mind could have ever have predicted what I found when I met you, I didn't even think it was possible to find someone this perfect or to feel this comfortable with someone or to feel the way I have done these two days. I know it's only been a month, but I'm really excited to spend the rest of the weekend with you.' Before Waverly had a chance to reply, Nicole bit her lip, sucked in a deep breath and bent down placing her lips on Waverly's. Gently at first, nervous that the younger girl wouldn't want to kiss her, but hearing a slight shocked moan come from the younger girl who immediately placed her hands on the redheads neck deepening the kiss, Nicole rested her hands on Waverly's back turning it into a more passionate kiss. The two young lovers got lost in the kiss, tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouths, hands running over each other's necks and backs, breathing heavy and loud completely lost in the moment as the cars whizzed past below creating a relaxing backing track. Finally breaking apart after what seemed like hours both girls stared into each others eyes laced with passion and desire and hope, unable to believe the spark which had been lit between them so quickly.

It was Waverly's turn to break the silence. "Nicole Haught, you are incredible." She managed, beaming at her date. "I... today has honestly been the best day of my life, I can't believe my luck if I'm honest." Waverly laughed a little. "I... I can't even believe someone as special as you exists." Waverly blushed deciding now would be a good time to kiss Nicole again before she embarrassed herself, pulling her date in for a kiss again they laughed into each others lips as they heard an Ariana song start to drift up the stairs, both secretly believing it to be a sign from the universe, proving it was fate for them to have this moment together. "Thank you universe." Waverly breathed, resting her head on Nicole's chest as they held hands and admired the view of the city below.


	6. 06: You'll be the first to know when I kill you, I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has something to ask Waverly - will she be able to find the guts to ask? Or will her romantic plan go horribly wrong before it's even really started?
> 
> Oh also Waverly and Robin have a CUTE friendship moment.
> 
> Waverly finally finds the words to share her feelings with Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long and turned out so differently to what I had planned, so I hope it makes sense and feels like it fits with the rest of the story so far, they're still getting to know each other and are yet to have the deep chats or really intimate moments, but I hope this is a natural development in their journey.
> 
> I wish there was more inner monologue this chapter but there was so much to fit in, so hopefully in future chapters the girls will have more time to reflect on everything - let me know if you'd care at all about that side of things. 
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback so far and I PROMISE I've got things planned based on your comments!

"So I'll pick you up at 9?" Waverly's phone buzzed from the dresser and an instinctive blush rose on her cheeks as she replied.

"Sure thing Cowboy, can't wait." Waverly rolled back in bed, grinning at their nerdy plan. Before coming to the convention, both girls had agreed to dress up as characters from their game for the panel which happened to be today. Having never done anything like this before, Waverly was a little nervous, but Jeremy and Robin were dressing up too and they'd decided it would be a fun experience for everyone.

A couple of hours later Waverly stood in front of the full length mirror fiddling with her blue neckerchief, admiring the effort she'd put into the outfit and bubbling with nervous excitement to see how hot Nicole would look as Arthur Morgan. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Throwing the door open Waverly grinned taking in her best friend's costumes.

"Mario and Luigi!" Waverly laughed hysterically at the boys who had refused to tell her their costume ideas prior to the day. "You two are ADORABLE!" Waverly pulled them in for a big hug, her cheeks burning from the magnitude of her smile.

"Someone's in a good mood!" Jeremy laughed into Robin's chest.

"I'm guessing date night went well then?" Robin pulled away, cocking an eyebrow at Waverly.

"Understatement of the century!" Waverly blushed, biting her lip and averting her eyes.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Jeremy squealed.

"How do you do that?" Waverly gave Jeremy a glare. "How do you always know what I'm thinking - it's weird, we spend too much time together!" She playfully pushed her best friend.

"Not important! Right now I want to know how you ended up kissing Officer Haught!" Jeremy fist bumped Waverly in their true gay fashion, waiting for this answer.

"Okay firstly - stop calling her that you weirdo!" Waverly rolled her eyes. "And secondly -" She was cut off by her phone buzzing from the bed. "My ride's here! I'll see you guys in a couple of hours!" Waverly shoved them out the door, bundling out after them and half sprinting past them down the corridor.

"You aren't getting out of this Earp! We get all the details later!" Robin yelled after Waverly, simply getting a thumbs up over her shoulder in response causing the couple to laugh and shake their heads.

"She's done for." Robin beamed, looking down to his boyfriend who was sharing the same expression.

"Yup she is." Jeremy smiled, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Now, in the meantime, before we finally get to meet the mysterious redhead, how about we catch that elder-scrolls panel?"

"Wouldn't miss it babe." Robin took Jeremy's hand as they exited the hotel.

* * *

Without hesitation Waverly made her way towards the black Jag, biting her cheeks to stop her grinning, but is stopped in her tracks when the door opens and Nicole pulls herself out to standing. Wetting her lips unintentionally, Waverly scanned her eyes over Nicole's costume taking in the entire look. Her blue shirt was rolled up around her arms exposing her slender but toned wrists and forearms, and the top two buttons lie undone so Waverly can see her protruding collar bone. The shirt was tucked into her dark brown straight cut trousers held up by green suspenders. Running her eyes up the suspenders slowly Waverly bites her lip as she notices the grin on the redheads face, as she gives Waverly time to admire her costume. The smile quickly fades though, as she takes her hat off holding it to her chest letting her red hair fall gently over her face and assumes character. 

"Mornin' darlin' can I offer you a ride this fine day." Nicole opens the door for Waverly, putting on her best Western accent she can, managing somehow to maintain her straight face. 

Catching her giggle, Waverly composes herself and attempts her own western accent. 

"How could one refuse such a generous offer." Waverly blushed at her poor attempt at an accent, but pinged Nicole's braces and kissed her cheek regardless, before getting into the car. 

Once en route Nicole broke character, resting her hand on Waverly's leg and giving it a squeeze softly. "You look gorgeous baby." Smiling softly. Once her nerves had calmed, Nicole had taken a moment to admire Waverlys costume and couldn't quite believe how sexy Waverly looked as Sadie Adler. Nicole had never thought she was into cosplay, but seeing Waverly dressed like that, she was beginning to realise she was into Waverly Earp wearing well... anything. The smaller girl had on a pleated white shirt with ruffled sleeves tucked into dark blue straight leg jeans adorned with a checkered blue necktie and her hair resting on her small shoulders in a dainty plait. Nicole couldn't help think how much she thought the outfit suited Waverly, it was feminine, but strong and powerful, exactly what Waverly was, and the redhead thought it was sexy as hell. 

"Thanks." Waverly cooed back. "You're not so bad yourself," her eyes twinkled back at Nicole. As Nicole pulled into the car park she tipped her hat gently, smoothly slipping back into character momentarily.

"Thank you kindly," and noticing Waverly's shy smile she pulled gently on the necktie. "This is a good look on you." She winked and plopped her hat on the brunettes head which was way too small for it. Immediately, Waverly had to tilt it up to catch a glimpse of the redheads teasing smile. Noticing Nicole leaning in for a kiss, Waverly got an idea and with a mischievous glimmer in her eye, pulled away and put her finger on Nicole's lip.

"A girl doesn't kiss on the first date." She drawled in her southern accent, winking at the shocked look on Nicole's face. 

"But its not -" She was cut off as Waverly began to slip out of the car door. "Wavessss." Nicole whined after the smaller girl who had already hopped out the car. "Two can play that game Earp." Nicole grinned, slipping open the glove box and removing the gift she bought for Waverly earlier. 

"So I guess you don't want this then?" Nicole waved the pecan and maple syrup pastry sprinkled with dried raspberries at the younger girl who'd been trying to play cool. Seeing her eyes widen, Nicole begins to grin, but before she can say anything Waverly has jumped on her, kissing her hard and causing her to momentarily loose her balance and laugh, handing Waverly the pastry. Pulling back, Nicole teases. "What happened to your first date rule?" She cooked an eyebrow.

"You're the best." Waverly ignored the mockery, kissing her again, but then wondered how Nicole knew about her favourite breakfast treat. "Wait how did you -"

"Because I'm the best." Nicole winked, throwing the girls words back at her and putting her gently on the ground, taking her hand and starting towards the door.

"So when do I get to meet your friends?" Nicole questioned sincerely.

"What? Um I mean, you want to?" Waverly replied, shocked.

"Of course I do! I said I wanted to get to know you and I meant it." Nicole squeezed her hand gently. 

"Oh I mean yeah sure, cool, well soon then I guess." Waverly brushed it off. It's not that she didn't want them to meet Nicole, in fact she kind of wanted to show her off to them, but she was more worried Nicole would think they're all nerdy and weird, so she wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer. 

* * *

_one hour later..._

"No you can't, not yet anyway! I need her to like me before you embarrass me or scare her away!" Waverly screeched at her friends.

"Waverly Earp I'm offended, when would I ever embarrass you!" Jeremy placed his hand on her heart, feigning offence.

"Jer you're literally dressed as Mario right now, are you kidding?" Waverly threw her arms around erratically, gesturing at her friends. 

"And you're dressed as a cowgirl, but you don't see us commenting!" Robin jumped in defensively. 

"Baby you just -" Jeremy began to call out his boyfriend, before getting a pointed look and raising his hands in defence.

"Waverly Earp are you hiding from me?" Nicole slipped her arms around Waverly's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Turning to face her quickly Waverly replied. "Nicole... Nic... hi.... heyyy." She blushed, and Nicole knowingly smirked and turned to face the two boys wrapping one arm around Waverly's waist.

"So you must be Jeremy and Robin." Nicole held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Shaking her hand Jeremy replied, "all good things I hope."

"Of course!" Nicole smiled. "I'm Nicole."

Shaking her hand, Robin added "oh we know, _we know_." Wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at Waverly who tensed nervously.

"Good to know." Nicole raised her eyebrow at Waverly rubbing her hand on her back laughing softly. "We were actually just about to go and watch the elder-scrolls panel if you want to join?" Nicole pointed over her shoulder, taking Waverly's hand.

"I like her already." Jeremy winked at Waverly, following Nicoles lead.

* * *

_halfway through the panel..._

"Waves I want a slushy, come with?" Robin yanked Waverly's hand, pulling her up.

"I can get them?" Nicole offered, smiling up at them. 

"No it's good, you and Jer like this game the best, we'll get them." He shoved Waverly towards the exit before she had time to object.

"So that wasn't sus at all!" Waverly mocked, crossing her arms.

"SHE IS HOT! LIKE H O TTTT." Robin yelled, dragging out the second hot.

"I told you!" Waverly blushed, beaming.

"Yeah, yeah you said, but she's like MODEL HOT, if I wasn't gay I meaaaaan." Getting a laugh from waverly he waited for her reply, wondering why she's being so quiet he adds. "What's wrong, you do think she's hot right?"

"No. Yes. I mean I do of course I do! She's stunning and amazing and sweet and -"

"But -" Robin finished.

"But I think she's out of my league, I mean when we met it was just on a game, I didn't expect to like her this much. She's literally perfect, I mean there's no way she's interested in me." Waverly nervously looked away from Robin, clenching her hands at the confession she had finally let herself admit.

"You're kidding right?!" Robbin stammered. Then noticing Waverly didn't look like she's joking he continued, taking her hands in his. "Waverly Earp I've only been with you both for half an hour and that girl cannot keep her hands off of you! Honestly I'm surprised she let go long enough for you to get these slushies! And that look in her eye - its the same one in yours! And if you can't see that you're blind Earp!" Robin pulled Waverly into a hug, hearing her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Rob, I needed that." Waverly smiled up at her friend.

"You deserve it Waverly, that kind of love." Robin rested his hand on her head.

"Okay whoa, whoa, what its only been a month, I don't know about love yet!" Waverly pulled away defensively.

"Okay well, get back to me in a couple more of those months." Robin winked knowingly. "Now let's get those slushies before your not-girlfriend Nicole wonders if you've died."

* * *

_after the Red dead pannel..._

"That was so interesting! The way they talked about the story, I need to replay the entire game now- I missed so much! And the way it was created, hearing the actors voices - I had no idea how clever the entire process was and how much went into the -" Waverly rambled before looking sheepishly at Nicole who was just beaming and watching the younger girls excitement at finally going to a panel for a game she had actually played. 

"Yeah it's pretty interesting." Nicole smiled, too lost in Waverly's adorable excitement to come up with an intellectual response. "Actually Waves, if you can drag yourself away from the excitement of this place for an hour or two I have something to show you?" Noticing the wrinkled brow and nervous eyes of the redhead, Waverly's face softened.

"Of course! Is everything okay?" She turned to face Nicole, rubbing her biceps gently.

"Yeah, it's great, really great." Nicole smiled, although Waverly wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

_forty five minutes later..._

Nicole rolled the jeep over the rugged dirt path hidden between rows of trees, cringing at how out of place it seemed in such a rustic picturesque secluded part of Canada.

"Nicole Haught please tell me you're not a murderer?" Waverly turned with wide eyes to Nicole.

"That's what you got from this? I'm trying to be romantic." Nicole pouted.

"I know, I'm just teasing you baby." Waverly squeezed Nicole's leg, trying to erase the worry from the older girl's face.

"Although... maybe ignore the knife I have hiding in the glovebox." Nicole teased, giving Waverly an evil grin.

"Nicole!" Waverly squealed, giggling. "You're lucky I trust you, you psycho!" Waverly playfully poked Nicole's arm.

"Come on help me get the stuff out the trunk." Nicole hurried to open the back of the car, pulling out two baskets and tossing some blankets at Waverly.

"Okay Nicole you're being weird, what's going on, I was joking about the murder but now... now you're kinda scaring me babe." Waverly took Nicole's hand, making her put down the baskets. "Breathe. You know you can tell me what's wrong."

"Honestly, there's nothing wrong, I promise." Nicole bit her lip. "I'm just nervous because -"

"Because I scare you?" Waverly finished in reference to their conversation yesterday.

"I don't know, scared isn't really the right word anymore." Nicole paused. "I feel comfortable with you, like I can tell you anything, I just, I'm scared about not being enough." Nicole sighed.

"I... I had no idea." Waverly bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Why is this funny?" Nicole snapped.

"It's... it's not." Waverly let out a small breathy laugh. "It's just that I said the exact same thing about myself to Robin yesterday." Waverly pulled Nicole closer. "And do you know what he said to me?"

"What." Nicole's mouth twitched a little, unsure whether to smile or not.

"He saaaiiidddd." Waverly dragged out, running her hands up and down Nicole's sides. "That you couldn't keep your hands off me, and that we had the same look in our eyes. But most importantly." Waverly paused to look into Nicole's eyes, tucking a loose strand of red hair dislodged by the wind behind her ear. "He said that I deserve it, that I deserve you. And at first I didn't believe him, but I thought about it and I think he's right. I deserve to feel this way about someone, and I deserve someone who cares about me as much as I do about them. And you do too Nicole Haught, you deserve to have someone who thinks you're gorgeous and funny and smart and caring and everything that's good about someone. And I happen to think you're all of those things." Waverly blushed at the closing of her speech.

"Waverly. Be my girlfriend?" Nicole burst out with terror in her eyes, causing Waverly to chuckle.

"Nicole. I thought you'd never ask." She pulled the taller girl into a kiss a gleam in her eye. The kiss progressed quickly, Nicole lifting Waverly onto the trunk as the younger girl wrapped her legs around her girlfriend, their lips never parting the entire time. Eventually Nicole pulled away, laughing in the sheer happiness of the moment.

"You stole my moment baby." She pouted.

"Well honestly Nicole I was just trying to talk you out of murdering me." Waverly pecked Nicole on the lips at the end of her cheeky comment.

"There's still time Waves, especially deep in the woods for our picnic." Nicole leant past Waverly, picking up the blankets and handing them to the small girl.

"You're really nailing the romance baby." Waverly rolled her eyes, taking the blankets and hopping down from the car.

"Well let me make it up to you." Nicole smiled, shutting the trunk and leading Waverly by the hand through the forest.

The two girls stumbled in the afternoon sunlight through the forest, their path lit by the scattering of light through the canopy above, neither of them wanting to drop the other one's hand despite having to carry two baskets and three blankets between them. Nicole slowed them down just as Waverly wasn't sure she could climb much further.

"We're almost here."

"Thank God." Waverly panted, smiling at Nicole.

"You're so dramatic." Nicole winked, pulling them out of the forest as Waverly stopped, dropping her basket on the floor.

"Woah." Both of them stood hand in hand admiring the scene in front of them. Together they had gradually made their way to the highest point in the forest and were now stood looking over the cliff edge where a waterfall pounded against the rocks below. The sounds of running water punctuated the soft sing of the birds, and the sun reflected off the lake below warming both of their faces and surrounding them in a bubble of warmth. The smell of fresh strawberries and dewy grass wafted to their noses and they just stood in awe of how beautiful the country they lived in was, until Waverly's stomach rumbled and made them both giggle.

"Good thing I brought lunch." Nicole lay out the picnic blankets on the small ledge and began to unpack the picnic.  
"Pickle sandwiches, fresh strawberries - with sugar obviously, pink lemonade, olives, crackers and... peanut butter. Don't judge me I like it on my crackers."

"Nicole you are amazing, like so incredible." Waverly sank down onto the blanket next to Nicole, and kissed her shoulder taking a strawberry and eating it seductively. "You want one?"

"Of course I do!" Nicole didn't move, waiting for Waverly to feed her one. The brunette picked up a strawberry and held it out to Nicole, before pulling it away and eating it herself.

"Hey! Not fair!" Nicole grabbed a strawberry and ate it herself, pouting. Lost in the moment, Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole deeply, tasting strawberries and doughnuts, moaning softly into her girlfriends mouth.

The next two hours floated by as they filled the forest air with giggles and kisses, feeling the sugary buzz of lemonade and fresh fruit and the warmth of the sun and passion of the spontaneous date.

* * *

_later that evening..._

"Well I've had the BEST day with my girlfriend." Waverly grinned kissing Nicole's hand. "Wait till I tell Nonna I've got a girlfriend! Jeremy and Robin won't believe that you asked me to be your girlfriend." Waverly rambled and Nicole laughed heartily.

"Waves do you want to say it again?" Nicole tilted her eyebrow.

"What?"

"That Im your girlfriend?" Nicole bumped her softy with her hip

"Sorry! I'm just excited, okay?" Waverly beamed.

"I'm teasing, I like hearing you say it." Nicole kissed the top of Waverly's head gently.

"Oh yeah? Well anything for my girlfriend." Waverly lulled back, before stopping outside Nicole's hotel room.

"Do you want to come up?" Nicole casually offered. "We can watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that would be really nice actually." Waverly blushed, following Nicole inside.

Once inside, Waverly took in a moment to take in the room. It was a lot more subtle than the black Jag which Nicole had rented to impress her. It was just one small room, with a desk, a bed and a TV on the wall, but it was cosy and Waverly already felt closer with Nicole just being in the room. Elements of the redheads personality were scattered around, she was organised, Waverly could tell from the way her papers were stacked on the desk, she liked crime novels - figures - Waverly smiled, she's neat, the bed is made and clothes folded and... "is that a tape machine?" Waverly laughed picking it up.

"Yeah, I... I like just flicking to random channels and listening, I'm old fashioned I know." Nicole blushed.

"I think it's romantic." Waverly flicked it on and Johnny Cash's _'Cause I love you'_ crackled through the speaker. "Johnny Cash?"

"Yeah it's the only tape I brought." Nicole blushed rubbing her neck.

"You're adorable." Waverly pulled Nicole into a passionate kiss her hands running all over her body. Nicole ran her tongue along Waverly's lips which immediately opened allowing her access. The redhead's hands ran over Waverly's back and tangled into her hair as a moan escaped her lips. Slowly they made their way towards the bed until Waverly fell backwards their lips parting momentarily at the impact until Nicole smiled and planted kisses on Waverly's neck as it was the brunette's turn to moan pulling Nicole back onto her lips. The moment became heated, until the sounds of heavy breathing droned out the soft crackling tone's of Johnny Cash. Waverly's hands ran over Nicole's blue shirt toying with the top buttons.

"You look so hot in this outfit." Waverly grinned biting her lip kissing Nicole's neck gently.

"So do you baby." Nicole slid her hands over Waverly's hips. Leaning back into Nicole's lips, Waverly slid the hem of the blue shirt out of Nicole's pants running her hands over the bare skin underneath. Nicole rolled on top of her girlfriend, deepening the kiss as Waverly removed her hands and undid one of the button's of Nicole's shirt, stopping abruptly when Nicole pulled away and grabbed Waverly's hands stopping her.

"Waverly wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still have the rest of the night as well as the next day and night left at the convention before they have to part ways - what more could possibly happen? ;P 
> 
> I have things planned for the next chapter, including more video game related talk I promise, and perhaps a drinking game?? 
> 
> Should Waverly talk to Wynonna on FaceTime? Or wait until she is home?
> 
> Was Nicole right to stop Waverly, and what is her reason? 
> 
> Leave me your feedback, I've already been making changes based on it I promise - stay tuned. 
> 
> Please feel free to reach out on instagram @waverly_angel_earp


	7. 07: "You got me. Relax, relax."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baisically just entirely Wayhaught fluff I'm not gonna lie, but that's okay, because its the last day they have together before they have to leave ;P.
> 
> I took your suggestions, so there's Nicole nerding out and showing Waverly around the convention, references to their old memories, a fun and fiery game of Never have i Ever and some cute friendship moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long and just pretty cute. The next chapter might be a little emotional as they have to to back home sometime, so enjoy the fluff whilst it lasts.
> 
> Also Kat just posted Mel's CSA speech so i may or may not be crying whilst posting this lol. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave suggestions for the future or improvements, and if you want to reach me directly, hmu on Instagram @waverly_angel_earp

"Waverly wait."

Nicole slid her hands down Waverly's arms, her face softening as she noticed a mix of confusion and nerves lacing the younger girls brow. 

"Sorry, we don't have to, I just got carried away." Waverly mumbled, giving a soft smile to the redhead.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Nicole kissed Waverly's cheek softly, still on top of her. "It's easy to get carried away." She smiled, stroking Waverly's hair; she could feel the younger girls heart racing faster than light, her breath ragged and catching. She seemed way more nervous than Nicole had expected, then it hit her: she'd never slept with a girl before. 

"Waverly breathe, it's okay." Nicole slid down beside Waverly, knowing it would be less intimidating if she wasn't on top of her. Tucking a hair behind her ear, she continued.

"Why are you so nervous, it's only me; you know I think you're gorgeous baby." Nicole encouraged Waverly to open up, hoping she trusted her enough.

"I've never, you know," she waved her hands a little awkwardly, "with a girl before." She bit her lip nervously. Waverly knew she could tell Nicole anything, but she was a little embarrassed about being a virgin at 22, she just always didn't think she was with the right person so had put it off. Nicole seemed so confident and so comfortable, and Waverly didn't want there to be an uncomfortable pressure on their first time; she wanted it to be natural and passionate, and she was worried that telling Nicole she was a virgin would ruin it.

"Okay, but you have with a guy right?" Nicole wanted to be 100% sure the situation before they did anything. Waverly looked into Nicole's deep and concerned eyes and couldn't bring herself to lie to her.

"No," she sighed, "I haven't." She realised she had just done what she was trying to avoid: admitting being a virgin. Nicole instantly knew it must have been a big deal to her and didn't want to make it awkward or any more intimidating, so she just continued without making a big deal.

"Well I'm honoured that you trust me." She kissed Waverly's cheek. "We don't have to do anything like that we can just, you know, make out." Nicole wiggled her eyebrows propping herself up on her elbows, getting a giggle from Waverly at her childish playfulness.

"No I... I want to." Waverly kissed Nicole hard, seeking comfort in the kiss, which Nicole provided leaning in gently. Waverly pulled away to continue.

"I trust you Nicole, really I do, more than anyone. I've always been embarrassed to tell people that, but you made it feel easy and natural. I guess I always put it off, because I didn't feel like it was the right person, or I was insecure... I don't know." She shrugged, feeling a little vulnerable and insecure. "I just wanted my first time to be natural and passionate and comfortable, you know what everyone said it should be." Waverly rambled, resting her head on Nicole's forehead and shutting her eyes out of nerves. 

"Hey, look at me" Nicole tilted Waverly's chin up, softly kissing her lips in a chaste kiss. "We can do whatever you want. I think it's beautiful that you waited for the right moment; there's no rush for this kind of thing, you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm glad that you told me." She kissed her softly again to remind her that she cared. "It won't make it uncomfortable at all, in fact, it'll probably make it better," she winked knowingly, trying to put the brunette at ease. "Because we can go slowly and it will be romantic and I'll show you what to do. We can work it out together." Even though Nicole had slept with girls before, she knew that she would have to learn what Waverly liked, the same way Waverly would for her, so she was trying to show that Waverly wasn't alone in the new territory, there was something new for both of them.

"There's no rush though baby." Nicole kissed Waverly a little harder this time and the younger girl wrapped her hands around her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"I want to Nicole, I've thought about it, about you, I want this. And I don't know when I'll next see you again after this weekend so why wait when I trust you? I've never wanted to before and I really do now. That's all I've been waiting for. To want too and to feel comfortable." Waverly blushed as she felt her own arousal growing between her legs, she _really_ wanted to, When she kissed Nicole this time, she pulled her closer so the girl was half on top of her now.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked one more time, breaking the kiss momentarily. Their breathing had began to speed up again and both of their hearts were racing, Nicole was on top of Waverly now and between passionate kisses the younger girl managed to reply.

"I'm so sure." Grinning, she kissed Nicole's neck and the redhead slid her hands over Waverly, kissing down her shirt gently. Trying to make Waverly more comfortable, she began to undo her own buttons as Waverly bit her lip and reached out to Nicole's shirt.

"Can I?" She asked looking up innocently at Nicole who smiled and kissed her neck.

"Of course." She breathed, as Waverly began to unbutton Nicole's shirt before stopping and slipping her own over her head and back to Nicole's without stopping. The redhead smiled at how comfortable Waverly seemed to be, her heart rate had slowed a little since their conversation and their lips had barely parted at all. After what seemed like hours, Nicole slowly moved her hand to the hem of Waverly's pants and, fiddling with the button, she looked up at Waverly waiting for permission. The younger girl nodded and kissed Nicole as the redhead undid the button, sliding the pants gently down and smiling at the small wet patch on her underwear. Running her hands up and down Waverly's body, Nicole planted a little kiss on Waverly's inner thigh as the small girl let out a heavy breath of air. Simultaneously Nicole pulled Waverly into a kiss and slipped her fingers under the hem of her underwear, feeling the younger girl moan into her as her fingers traced along her centre gently.

In between kisses Nicole mumbled, "you are so gorgeous." Getting a small blush from the younger girl, she added "we can stop whenever" to which Waverly shook her head getting more breathless at Nicole's touch under her pants.

"No, keep going. I... I like it." Waverly gasped as Nicole's fingers slipped gently inside and her hips instinctively rocked forwards. Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly's lip between her teeth, before kissing her hard, their tongues dancing along each other. She began to work her fingers to the pace that Waverly's hips were moving at, pumping softly, not too fast or slow and rubbed her clit with her thumb gently. It was slow and passionate. Nicole knew to build it up gradually until Waverly felt comfortable and would fully let go. After a few minutes, once Nicole had sped up the pace, Waverly tilted her head back sharply, her legs shaking a little.

"Ohhh God Nicole," she bit her lip and Nicole kissed her neck softly as Waverly rode out her high. When the her girlfriend fell back on the bed breathing heavily, Nicole kissed her softly to make her comfortable and slowly removed her fingers lying down next to her girlfriend on the bed.

"Worth the wait?" Nicole teased, knowing they would have better sex than that, but hoping it was everything Waverly wanted for her first time.

"Absolutely." Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole pulling her into a deep kiss as their bare skin touched and both of them felt goosebumps spreading across their bodies. "Soooo worth the wait." She kissed Nicole again before pulling back quickly.

"My turn?"

"Waves you don't have to." Nicole stroked Waverly's cheek gently, as much as she would enjoy it, she wanted to make sure Waverly was ready and didn't do anything she was uncomfortable with or would regret. She was happy to just lie and cuddle.

"No I want to, please Nicole?" She tilted her head softly, putting on a pout. "You'll have to show me how though, that's kind of becoming our thing isn't it?" Waverly teased, planting a few kisses on Nicole's chest before her hands slid down her sides to the green buttoned pants. Biting her lip to stifle a moan, Nicole leant up to kiss Waverly who was now on top of her and replied.

"I guess it is."

* * *

_the next morning..._

Nicole woke up and smiled down at the small girl, _her girlfriend_ , who had somehow managed to wrap both of her arms around her and one leg like a koala bear. She chuckled lightly so as to not wake her up and ran her hands softly over Waverly's arms the smell of roses and strawberries drifted from Waverly's hair as her head lay on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole couldn't quite believe everything that had happened the past two days, and normally she would get up bright and early to go for a run or read the news, but she didn't want to break away from the surreal feeling of the moment.

She looked over to the clock and checked the time, 10am, the latest she'd been in bed for a while, but she didn't even care when she looked back down at Waverly's beautiful soft curls and gentle features. She looked so peaceful when asleep. Nicole couldn't help putting a little kiss on her cheek as she held her, but Waverly was already starting to wake up.

"Morning gorgeous." Waverly lulled, her voice soft and dove-like after her sleep.

"Morning beautiful." Nicole lulled back, rubbing Waverly's arm which was wound around her waist softly. "You hungry baby? I can order something?" Nicole asked, offering to call room service. 

"In a bit, I want to stay here a little longer." Waverly smiled, shifting a little so she was slightly above Nicole now and kissed her hard. Quickly the kisses became passionate as both of them were still in their underwear and reeling from the amazing night that had just passed. As Waverly slid her hands down to Nicole's boy shorts her phone went and they both groaned pulling away frustrated. Quickly leaning over to the dresser Waverly saw it was Wynonna. She had promised to call her everyday, but had been so caught up with Nicole she hadn't spoken to her in 2 days! Although that didn't seem long to a lot of people, for Wynonna and Waverly that was an eternity, they were practically inseperable. As Waverly toyed with whether to answer or not, she could always call back later, Nicole helped decide, wrapping her hands around Waverly's waist from behind.

"Take it, it could be important, I'll get us some breakfast - fruit and granola right?" She raised a brow.

"You are the -"

"Best. I know" Nicole cut Waverly off confidently, kissing her neck and sliding out of bed to order room service. 

"I mean it." Waverly smiled seriously, from the bed. "You're incredible." 

"So are you baby." Nicole smiled softly, walking into the bathroom to get clean before ordering their food. 

* * *

"Hi heyyy Wynonna." Waverly answered the call overly enthusiastically, knowing she was in trouble.

"Oh so you're not dead then!" Wynonna yelled down the phone.

"W-what?" Waverly stammered, shocked at her sisters tone.

"You leave to go and meet some random girl halfway across the country and then I don't hear from you for days! I was ready to send out the cavalry!" Wynonna huffed, sounding more relieved than truly angry. When she put it that way, Waverly couldn't deny that it did sound a little bad, but it annoyed her that Wynonna had called Nicole some 'random girl'. 

"Okay I'm sorry okay! Jeez! I've been busy, I should have called, but you know Nicole isn't just some random girl." She hissed, hoping Nicole wasn't listening.

"Oh so what is she now then?" Wynonnna spat angrily down the phone, she was loosing patience with Waverly and her commitment issues, although she did know it ran in the Earp family. 

"I'll update you on everything when I'm home I promise! I want to tell you everything in person!" Waverly bit her lip, she wanted to see Wynonna's true reaction and be able to read every line and movement on her intricate face as it shifted from excitement to protection - she couldn't get that over the phone.

"Alright fine, whatever." Wynonna huffed, too hungover to argue. "When are you coming home? I miss you." 

"Wow so needy!" Waverly teased, knowing Wynonna hated that word as a self proclaimed 'lone-wolf', the only person she would say that to was Waverly. 

"Not needy! I just want to make sure you're not murdered by some mysterious redhead!" Wynonna bit back defensively, and Waverly just laughed a little at her drama, that was the Wynonna she knew.

"I'm just messing, I'll be home tomorrow evening." Waverly felt her body tense and her palms get sweaty as she acknowledged for the first time that she had to leave Nicole tomorrow afternoon. They only had one night and 2 days left. She didn't want it to end. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined becoming so attached to Nicole so quickly, she already wanted to spend every minute with her, which she realised when scanning around the room looking for her. 

"Waverly?" Wynonna's voice broke through her thoughts and she realised she had no idea what her sister had asked.

"What, sorry what did you say?" Waverly blushed, knowing she had been distracted by dreams of Nicole. 

Wynonna couldn't be bothered to call her out so she just sighed knowingly. "Do you need anything from the store? I'm going now." 

"No I'm good thank you, I -" Nicole walked out of the bathroom in a robe; Waverly's eyes widened and she bit her lip hard "I... um I've got to go. I'll see you soon, love you!" 

The younger girl rushed out, hearing Wynonna's quick "bye, love you babygirl." And cutting off the call. 

"Holy... woaah," she turned all of her attention to Nicole now, though her eyes hadn't left her since she entered the room. Nicole had just had a quick shower and her hair was wet and dripping softly on the shoulders of the navy robe hanging loosely around her tall form. Waverly slipped off the bed and hurried over pulling Nicole into a kiss getting a laugh from the redhead who hadn't even thought about it as a sexy look, but was shocked and flattered by Waverly's reaction.

"You showered without me!" Waverly teased, pouting. Nicole shivered at how adorable the pout was, and she gave in instantly.

"Well, I'm not opposed to a second one." She gestured towards the bathroom, but before she could tease some more, Waverly grabbed her pulling her into the bathroom as her robe came undone with the sudden movement. 

"But we're only showering!" Nicole laughed heartily, "we don't have time to do... that," she teased, rubbing Waverly's thigh, who just moaned.

"But Nicoleeee." She pouted again, but Nicole managed to refrain this time.

"You're the one who arranged to meet with Jeremy and Robin for coffee!" Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing Nicole was right.

"Ugh fine you're right. Just showering." She frowned, but bit back a smile. 

"Gosh one time and you're addicted already!" Nicole teased, kissing her neck as Waverly slipped off her bra, blushing a little as Nicole hadn't actually seen her entirely naked yet. She tried to remain confident as she replied.

"I can't help it! This is what you do to me!" Waverly playfully slapped Nicole's arm. It was true though, she never considered herself a sexual person, not at all, but Nicole made her reconsider everything, she really couldn't keep her hands off her. Nicole laughed but seeing Waverly's blush about her exposed chest she smiled and reassured her.

"Back at you." She kissed her cheek. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Nicole blushed at her compliment to Waverly, because she knew it was absolutely true, she couldn't remember ever seeing anyone she though was as gorgeous as Waverly Earp. Waverly also blushed at the compliment.

"And you... are too sweet." She slipped off her underwear and pulled Nicole into the now running shower.

"I mean it Waves." Nicole offered the younger girls earlier words back to her with a soft kiss, as she poured some shampoo into her hands and began to massage it into Waverly's long wavy hair, smiling down into her eyes. They stood in comfortable silence washing each gently and enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

* * *

_at the convention..._

That day at the convention was one of Waverly's favourites. Even though the first day they had met and the second had been the Red Dead panel, today was different. It felt like a new level in their relationship, deeper, like hey had been together for years and she loved just following Nicole around listening to her explaining things which she as passionate about. Their hands never left each other and their fingers were intertwined as they wandered around. Waverly never took her eyes off Nicole wanting to catch every spark in her eye and curl of her lips as she danced excitedly around the room giving her girlfriend an inclusive tour. She fell more and more in love each sentence, and she was actually kind of glad there wasn't a Red Dead panel, as there was noting to distract her from watching Nicole's excited passion.

"OH MY GOD! Have you ever played GTA 5 - it's like my favourite game, and it's by the same people as Red Dead?" Nicole pulled Waverly to where they had set up the GTA stand. Red ropes enclosed 3 sports cars which rotated gently and Nicole was headed towards a turquoise lamborghini of sorts. 

"This is my favourite one! I've got like three of these, look how cool it is." Waverly couldn't believe this was the same sultry, composed woman who had rolled up to her hotel in a black jag and blue jumpsuit, but she loved this side of her just as much.

"It's definitely not the fastest car, or the easiest to drive, but it just looks so awesome! Plus its got a pretty cool name too: the zentorno!" She exaggerated its name shaking her arms like and wiggling her brows, getting a little giggle from Waverly. The younger girl was in awe at how Nicole could still be confident and self-assured when nerding out; Waverly was always embarrassed by herself in those moments. Nicole owned every part of herself with unapologetic confidence and Waverly admired that aspect of her girlfriend massively. 

"Aren't you the sheriff baby, and it's a game about criminals?" Waverly tilted her head jokingly at Nicole who just grinned even bigger. 

"Why do you think I like it so much baby? Everything we can't do in real life - do it all in a game." Nicole shrugged, winking at Waverly who laughed and shook her head.

"I love the way your mind works." She beamed, proud at the sharpness of her girlfriends mind. She leant up and kissed Nicole, her eyes sparkling as she pulled away. 

"Funny, that's actually one of my favourite things about you too." Nicole answered, copying Waverly's kiss and leading her around the corner. 

"Hey, play me in this?" Nicole gestured over to where a couple of controls were free in a set up minigame of GTA5. She slid into one of the beanbags and looking up handed Waverly the other controller, putting on her best puppy dog eyes to get Waverly to give in.

"Not fair! You know I suck at aiming!" Waverly pouted back, fighting off a grin as she slid into the other beanbag. Nicole just grinned knowing she had won, and started the game as she replied.

"Yeah but this one practically aims for you!" She promised, turning on aimbot for her girlfriend. "You've got a fighting chance here Earp." Bumping her shoulder to Waverly's, she turned back to face the screen ready to start. 

Nicole (very obviously) let Waverly win, shooting everything but the brunette for the entire game, and even then it took Waverly over 8 minutes to actually manage to kill Nicole.

"You totally let me win." Waverly squeezed Nicole's arm which she had wrapped her hands around as they walked away. 

"Nu-uh" Nicole shook her head dramatically, "I guess you've just improved a lot!" 

"And you've suddenly got 1000 times worse!" Waverly bumped her hip softly, knowing Nicole was lying.

"You were just too quick, couldn't catch ya." Nicole teased and Waverly shook her head laughing, knowing the redhead wouldn't give in. 

"It's a good thing I really like you." Waverly kissed the taller girls shoulder giddily.

"I like you too." Nicole winked back, kissing the top of her head. "Tacos for lunch? Vegan of course!" Nicole gestured behind her to the stand.

"Absolutely, but then you've got to promise to explain that other game - the one with the dragons and elves - that one sounds AWESOME!" Waverly widened her eyes. She was interested in the game - dragons were pretty cool - but mostly she just wanted to see Nicole get all nerdy and excited and show her intelligence in that adorable way again. It was the closest Waverly had come to seeing her working: using her intelligence and understanding of things. 

"Skyrim?" Nicole laughed softly. "Of course, but first - I'm hungry." She pulled Waverly towards the food stands. 

* * *

_that evening..._

*knock knock*

"I'll get it!" Nicole yelled to Waverly who was finishing her makeup in the en suite. After the convention, they had both decided to pick up some things from Nicole's hotel and get ready for their evening plans together at Waverly's. Both of them were acutely aware that they only had this evening and half of tomorrow together and they didn't want to spend any of it apart. 

Pulling the door back Nicole was greeted by two grinning young men, one holding a bottle of champagne and the other a bottle of rum. She grinned back at them, moving to hold the door. 

"Come on in boys." She formally offered and they all laughed, she'd gotten to know them a little more today, but mostly it had just been her and Waverly so she was looking forward to getting to know Waverly's closest friends a little better. You can tell a lot about someone by the company they keep, Nicole thought. Then she thought about herself, she only really had one friend at the station, what would that say about her? She shook away the thought and walked back inside after the boys.

Waverly stuck her head out from the bathroom, half a face of makeup on and gave a huge grin and a wave. "I'll be out in about five minutes, glasses are over there." She pointed to the small kitchenette in the - relatively expensive - hotel room. "Pour me a gin and tonic please?" She slipped back into the bathroom to finish up her makeup and put on some perfume, leaving Nicole alone with her friends. This was partly her plan, she could have easily been ready in time, but she wanted Nicole to feel comfortable around her friends without her so she was letting her spend time with them without the pressure of her presence.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" Nicole asked, smiling as she poured some gin for Waverly before even considering her own drink.

"Two years next week actually!" Jeremy enthusiastically beamed at his boyfriend who was making them a couple of rums.

"No way! Well happy early anniversary!" Nicole laughed, cracking open a beer and pouring it into another glass for herself.

"Yeah, it's actually kind of Waverly's fault we ended up together!" Robin winked back at Jeremy, handing him his drink. As they all walked over to the seating area across from the kitchen in the open plan room, with two couches and a beanbag settled around a low round coffee table, Nicole raised a curious eyebrow at them, encouraging them to continue with the story as they took their seats. Jeremy sank into Robin's side on one of the couches and Nicole dropped down into the beanbag, liking that it closed around her.

"Waverly and I were friends in high school," Robin smiled, "and I left for a little while to go to a University overseas - I studied Italian." He shrugged like it was no big deal, before turning to Jeremy and smiling softly.

"And I started working for Purgatory's agency, as a sort of tech or lab analyst." He blushed as he downplayed the intelligence needed to undertake that role, which Nicole is well aware of given her position. "So since Waverly is head of research and investigation there, our paths naturally crossed and we became fast friends." Jeremy smiled at the memory of how Waverly and him had become friends a few years ago, passing the baton back to Robin to finish the story.

"So when I came back from University and ran into Waverly again, the mischievous part of her beautiful brain began ticking and she decided we would be a great pair." He laughed softly. "She set us op on a date at this cute vegan sushi joint, and the rest is history." He kissed Jeremy softly and Nicole gave a huge smile at how adorable the story was, she was definitely a romantic person, and just a huge sucker for a cute love story. She also thought it was so wonderful that Waverly had figured out that they would be perfect for each other and gone out of her way to provide happiness for someone else - add that to the list of incredible things about her. Before any of them could continue the conversation further, Waverly walked into the room, picking up her drink from the counter and sinking down next to Nicole laughing gently as she did so.

"And how correct I was." She winked at the boys, who blushed and smiled sheepishly knowing she was correct.

"What about you two?" Robin raised an eyebrow as Waverly looked confused, they knew she'd met Nicole on the game. "I mean we obviously know about the game, and the regular late night calls," he winked, "but I don't think you ever actually told us the very first interaction." He paused, wiggling his eyebrows and waving his hands dramatically. "How your paths crossed." Nicole let out a hearty laugh, both at the way the question was worded, and at the memory of the story.

"You gonna take this one baby, or am I?" She raised her eyebrows teasingly. Waverly grinned, blushing at the memory.

"Nicole hit on me at the bar." Waverly lied mischievously. That had happened night one, but it definitely wasn't how their paths crossed, and she knew Nicole would jump in to defend herself, but it was funny to see her squirm and bite back competitively.

"That is absolutely not what happened!" She huffed, eyes widening at Waverly.

"Oh so you didn't offer to buy me a drink then?" Waverly raised her own eyebrow in response now, knowing she was winding Nicole up.

"Well yes but -" Nicole realised what Waverly was doing and let out a breathy laugh. "You're incredulous Waves!" She poked her girlfriend in the ribs. "Waverly doesn't know how to play video games so she blew up my shipment by accident and then sent me the most dramatic, adorable apology message ever and I thought it was unusual so happened to reply." She smiled at the small girl in her lap, proud to have settled the story and then returned the boys words to them. "And the rest is history." Waverly was beaming now, she loved hearing Nicole recount their first meeting as if it was yesterday. It brought all of the butterflies back to her stomach, and she kissed Nicole's bicep which was wrapped around her, leaving a little pink stain on her skin.

The group lay around in the room for hours chatting and laughing as Robin and Jeremy told old stories about Waverly which made Nicole both laugh and blush as she found herself becoming more and more enamoured with the small brunette who had stolen her heart in such a short time. Each story just solidified not only what an incredible, selfless giving person Waverly was, but how goofy and adorable she could be at the same time. Nicole ran her hands through Waverly's soft, strawberry scented hair and had a dopey grin on her face as she listened and commented on the stories for hours, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this comfortable and cosy, or laughed this hard. _"I don't want to go back to the cold, lonely city tomorrow"_ her mind stabbed her with the thought, momentarily breaking her happiness, but she pushed it away, it wasn't what she wanted to deal with right now. Right now she wanted to live in this moment, to savour her beautiful, adorable girlfriend and to enjoy the company of her new friends. _"I wish these were my people, that I could hang out in the bar with and make memories with, I've never had this connection with people, never felt so accepted and un-judged before, why do I put up with the people at the station."_ Nicole's mind wandered again and this time she physically shook her head at the thought, taking another sip of beer. It was becoming easier to ignore the thoughts though, as she could feel the alcohol kicking in and she focused back on the room she was in.

" - and then Waverly literally shot at Doc's head!" Robin scream laughed at the memory. "She thought he was attacking Wynonna, but they were definitely doing something else!" Robin howled, wiggling his eyebrows at Waverly who just covered her face and shook her head sinking further into Nicole.

"Oh my god it was the WORST moment of my life!" Waverly blushed as she looked up at Nicole dramatically, getting a huge laugh from her girlfriend.

"Thank God her aim is as awful in real life as it is in the game." Jeremy teased, joining in with the laughter, as him and his boyfriend now had tears of joy rolling down their cheeks. The hours of hilarious and adorable memories combined with the alcohol had made them all a little delirious and emotional. None of them had even questioned how comfortable they all felt around Nicole already, it was like she had known them for years, like she had been meant to be a part of their little group.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at aiming!" Waverly threw her hands up defensively. "If I'd have wanted to hit him I totally could," she shrugged gently, sipping her 4th gin. "I was just trying to scare him."

"Sure Waves" Nicole squeezed her girlfriends shoulders softly, giving a teasing wink. "You've got amazing aim baby, it only took you 10 minutes to beat me with aim assist on when I was TRYING to let you win." Nicole pushed her gently, referring to their earlier game and getting a scowl back from the small girl.

"No way!" Jeremy threw his head back in laugher. "Oh my god Waverly you're worse than I thought!" He was uncontrollably laughing now, and some of his rum spilled on his shirt, but he didn't even care.

"Oh my god I have an idea!" Robin chimed in, abruptly changing the topic as they all looked at him catching their breath from laughter. "Let's play never have I ever!" Jeremy immediately agreed, thinking it was an incredible idea, but the girls looked a little more hesitant, particularly Nicole. Jeremy and Robin had been together for years and they both knew Waverly better than anyone, but Nicole and Waverly had known each other only just over a month, so a lot more was still to be discovered in their relationship, and this could open a lot of yet unexplored avenues. But they'd both had a lot to drink and were feeling safe and comfortable in the moment, plus they trusted each other, so they quickly let their guards down, shrugging off the concerns and agreeing eagerly.

"Alright I've got one, I'll go first." Robin offered and no one was surprised since the game was his idea after all. "Never have I ever been in handcuffs." He cocked an eyebrow and then took a sip of his drink, showing he had been.

"Baby you're supposed to do ones you haven't done - the idea is NOT to drink." Jeremy laughed at his adorably tipsy boyfriend. Waverly knew Robin had been arrested once in high school when Nedley had caught him trespassing, but he wasn't in serious trouble, the sheriff had just done it to scare him. She didn't want to know if there was any other reason he had been in handcuffs, so she brushed that thought away quickly. She was more interested in Nicole, as a cop it was unlikely she'd ever been arrested, so there could only be one other reason right? As she turned to find out whether the redhead had or had not ever been in handcuffs, Nicole smirked and took a big sip of her drink causing Waverly's eyes to widen. Nicole knew Waverly was shocked and couldn't help grinning mischievously in response, she hadn't really shown much of this side of her to Waverly, they had been more gentle and romantic so far, and she noticed the younger girl blush and bite her lip obviously trying to hide her arousal at the thought. Wanting to play along a little longer, she leant closer to Waverly and whispered.

"I am a cop Waves, I have them on me most of the time." She winked and pulled away leaving the younger girl flustered at the notion of what Nicole was suggesting. She hated how aware her girlfriend was of the affect she had on her as her cheeks were bright red now so she decided to move on quickly before her friends noticed and ask the first thing that came to mind.

"Um," she swallowed, realising her voice was squeaky and trying to regain composure as she scowled over to Nicole who was still grinning evilly at her and sipping her beer. "Never have I ever been skydiving." She sighed at her awful question, which had been the only thing she could think of when flustered. The whole room laugued at the underwhelming question. 

"Really Waverly, that's so boring." Robin laughed taking a sip of his drink, he had always been an adventurous guy so it didn't surprise Waverly that he had. Jeremy, unsurprisingly, didn't drink and neither did Waverly, but Nicole did, shrugging at the fact.

"You haven't Waves?" She looked down, curious.

"Nope, I've always wanted to though, but it scares me too much." She shrugged. "You have?" The brunette could have sworn Nicole was trying everything in her power to turn her on tonight, a part of her wanted to kick Jeremy and Robin out right now and drag her girlfriend to the bedroom. 

"Yeah, it was part of training." Nicole shrugged, blushing a little. "Plus I kinda love hiking and camping so its definitely up my street - we can do it together one day, I'll hold your hand." She kissed Waverly's cheek, watching her getting flushed. 

"My go!" Jeremy interrupted the moment excitedly and Waverly quickly turned away from Nicole to prevent her arousal getting any further. 

"Never have I ever slept with a girl." He grinned, proud that he'd only ever slept with guys. Robin rolled his eyes and sipped his drink, everyone already knew he'd had girlfriends throughout high school, since he hadn't come out until University. Nicole took a sip, but as she looked over at Waverly she saw panic on her girlfriends face, realising that her bestfriends would know they'd slept together if she drank, since she'd never been with a girl before. Any other night Waverly would have been angry at Jeremy for putting her on the spot, but she knew he hadn't even thought about it that way, he'd only been thinking about how he hadn't. He wasn't trying to catch her out. Plus she was all tingly from the alcohol now and Nicole had given her a small smile and squeeze, showing her she wouldn't be offended if she lied and didn't drink. Waverly laughed off her worry. Why was she scared, the people in this room were the few people she trusted with her life? So she just grinned, owning it, and took a huge drink at which both Jeremy and Robin's eyes widened and jaws dropped. 

"OH MY GOD." Jeremy gasped.

"YOU TWO HAVE!" Robin half finished, waving his hands excitedly between Waverly and Nicole getting a laugh from the pair. Nicole leant her forehead against Waverly's reassuringly, showing her she was proud of her for owning the moment. 

"It's not a big deal." Waverly pretended to shake it off, but the grin of pride on her face betrayed her calm as she knew her best friends were aware how much of a big deal Waverly's virginity was to her.

"What do you mean? You were -" Jeremy caught himself, not knowing whether Waverly had told Nicole about her virginial status. Waverly laughed softly and comforted him.

"It's alright Jer, I told her, she knows." She kissed Nicole in a chaste kiss, feeling proud that her friends seemed so excited for her. 

"Oh my god, call in the wedding bells, Nicole Haught, you are one special lady!" Robin gawped excitedly, knowing how big of a deal Waverly had always made of her first time, wanting it to be with the person she could picture a future with. Nicole noticed Waverly becoming shy, clearly not wanting to discuss last night any further right now, she decided to ask her question. 

"Alright my turn!" Nicole sucked in a breath, she knew her question was a bit risky, but she was curious to know.

"Never have I ever been in love." The room quieted a little bit before Jeremy and Robin beamed at each other, cheersing their glasses and taking a big sip, they were too lost in their own moment to notice the moment which was occurring between the new couple. Nicole had immediately dropped her eyes to Waverly as the question escaped her lips, and the brunettes eyes had shot up in shock at the surprise question. Nicole made the first move taking a sip and Waverly followed suit. Both of them at first had wondered if it had been someone else, but the way their eyes hadn't left each others passionate, sparkling gaze gave an unspoken understanding that the answer was for the other one. Neither of them were ready to say it yet, but they both knew it in their hearts. They were in love. 

"Alright! Who wants a refill!" Jeremy interrupted the silence, jumping up from the couch and stumbling a little. Waverly beamed up at him, the moment was perfect, all of her favourite people, except Wynonna of course, in one room, it filled her body with a flame which warmed the blood flowing through her veins. 

"I'll give you a hand." She slipped out of Nicole's lap, bending down to take her glass and kissing her softly on the lips before following Jeremy to the kitchen excited for the rest of the night. Nicole lay back a little and sighed, she should be scared of this kind of love, of how strongly she felt for Waverly, she always had been, but Waverly made her feel safe and secure and nothing could ever interrupt that.


	8. 08: "Our time has passed..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's last day together - what does Nicole have planned for her girlfriend?
> 
> How will they ever manage to leave each other?
> 
> Is Wynonna the best sister ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write for a few reasons, but I think it paid off, I'm pretty happy with this one, so I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait <3

“Nicole what are we doing?” Waverly mumbled, not lifting her head from Nicole’s chest where she was rested in bed.

In response she received a cocked eyebrow and Nicole’s soft teasing voice. “What do you mean baby? Right now I’m relaxing with my stunning girlfriend, having breakfast in bed.” She grinned, feeding Waverly another strawberry and kissing her nose. 

Suddenly Waverly sat upright in bed, almost knocking the bowl of strawberries from Nicole’s lap and catching the redhead off guard with her movement. The girls were now sitting opposite each other, Waverly cross legged, a frown lacing her brows and Nicole legs straight out, her hands and a selection of fruit resting in her lap.

“No I mean, what are we doing... together.” Waverly paused, realising she still wasn’t clear enough and getting exasperated now. “When I came here this weekend I expected it to be fun and exciting, but I didn’t expect to become this… attached to you.” The brunette worried her lip nervously, shifting uncomfortably in the sheets. “We have to leave and go home, how are we meant to see each other?” She didn’t know what she expected Nicole to do about it, but it was weighing on her mind and she couldn’t keep it in anymore.

“Waves,” Nicole breathed gently, her face softening as she moved the fruit to the bedside table and took the younger girl’s hands in her's, stopping the fidgeting. “I don’t have all of the answers to that, but what I do know with complete certainly is that I want to be with you. I asked you to be my girlfriend because in the short time I’ve known you I already can’t imagine not having you in my life.” Swiftly she kissed Waverly’s forehead before looking deep in her eyes giving her a reassuring smile. “We will figure out the distance, there are things we can do until we figure it out, but for now.” Pulling her into a more passionate kiss now, desperate to not let this ruin the weekend. “We’re both well aware that we only have today, so let’s just try and pretend for the next few hours that we don’t have to leave and go to opposite sides of the country this afternoon.” Nicole pleaded with puppy dog eyes at her girlfriend who was overwhelmed at how sentimental and caring the response was. _Nicole always knew the right thing to say._

Knowing no words would quite capture the response Waverly wanted to give, she wrapped her hand around Nicole’s neck pulling her on top of her and intensifying the kiss, getting a moan from the older girl. Quickly pulling back Waverly breathed heavily, whispering "deal," before continuing the kiss, slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. 

“Three times in two days, not bad Earp.” Nicole winked, pulling back from her girlfriend.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Waverly growled back, getting a laugh from Nicole who couldn’t quite believe that Waverly had gone from the shy virginial girl who she had been in bed with two days ago, to the confident, horny woman beneath her now. But she definitely wasn’t complaining as their hands wandered all over each other and the breathing intensified. 

* * *

Flat on her back, Waverly lay on the soft, musky smelling white bedsheets with one arm folded over her stomach and the other out wide to her side. Warmth from the morning sunlight which flowed in from the windows warmed every inch of her body relaxing her muscles and curving her mouth into a smile as she watched her girlfriend through the open bathroom door brushing her teeth lazily and carelessly. The weather this weekend had been surprisingly warm and dry for late March / early April and Waverly couldn’t help but feel it was another one of those signs from the universe that everything that had happened had been fate - call it pathetic fallacy or whatever. Her eyes scanned over Nicole’s figure, her dark blue denims, her oversized cable knit sweater which Waverly knew felt soft and cosy and her same converse she had worn on their first meeting. She watched Nicole’s careful fingers flick the tap on and rinse out her mouth, her jawline soft but prominent and her forearms exposed and muscular as she rolled up her sleeves to avoid them getting wet. For the first time in what felt like years Waverly felt content. Lying in a posh hotel room which she had treated herself too, her legs dangling over the edge, body massaged by the sun, lips still tasting of fresh fruit and tea, watching her gorgeous, caring girlfriend just living her life, Waverly felt content. Maybe she even felt more than content, she felt safe, warm for more reasons than just the sun. She felt loved and in love at the same time, she felt happy, even if she was scared to admit it, right now she knew deep down she was the happiest she had been in a long time. Nicole’s shadow distracted her from her little bubble as she walked softly towards her.

“Want to share what’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” She pondered, slipping down next to Waverly, but propping herself up on her elbow to look at her. Nicole reached out and tucked a loose strand of Waverly’s hair which had escaped her braid behind her ear. 

“I don’t want to get up.” Waverly giggled a little, turning to face Nicole now and kissing her nose lovingly.

“You already did Waves.” Nicole laughed back, motioning from Waverly’s white ruffled off-shoulder crop top, tight dark blue skinny jeans, to her perfectly neat braid and light, but expertly done, face of makeup.

“I mean I don’t want to leave the hotel, I want to just lie here in the sun next to you eating strawberries forever.” Waverly winked and leant over her grinning girlfriend to grab another strawberry which she ate and licked her fingers suggestively. Nicole just shook her head to push away any of those thoughts and focused on how adorable and vulnerable Waverly was being with her, before getting a flicker of mischief in her dark brown eyes.

“Actually Waves, I was thinking I might just explore the city a bit today, you should spend some time with Jeremy and Robin anyway - you’ve barely seen them.” Nicole looked at the bed biting back a smile, but Waverly sat up so quickly she almost knocked the redhead off the bed, forcing her to look up and catch a glimpse of Waverly’s wide, beautiful, eyes. Panic shot through Waverly like heroine causing her entire body to tense. Was Nicole not serious about this like she was? She’d just asked her to be her girlfriend and they had one day left together but she wanted to spend it alone. Quietly, she tried to fight back the disappointment.

“Oh… I… um yeah sure, if that’s what you want.” Waverly was too shocked and disappointed to fight, so she just lay back in the bed and tried to fight back tears before she saw Nicole lean over her with a huge grin on her face. Nicole had planned to drag this out a little longer, but she felt so bad seeing Waverly’s obvious distress, so she just winked and let her secret out.

“April fools baby.” A smirk plastered her lips as Waverly visibly relaxed letting out a huge breath and then slapped Nicole on the arm gently, but with more force than usual. 

“Oh my god I hate you!” She pressed her hands to her eyes, covering her face, absolutely convinced tears of relief were going to fall at some point - how could she possibly forget that today was April 1st?

April 1st was Wynonna’s favourite day of the year because it gave her a chance to be her usual pain in the ass but get away with it more easily. As a result, Waverly had been on full alert for this day most of her life, but she had been so lost in the moment with Nicole she’d lost all track of time. 

“No you don’t.” Nicole peeled her hands away from her face and gave her a deep apologetic kiss and Waverly found herself struggling to stay angry for even a second longer.

“You’re right I don’t.” She huffed as a grin tugged at her lips and Nicole’s eyes sparkled with a combination of relief and victory. “But you’ve got a lot of making up to do Haught.” The brunette pulled the last name card in an attempt to make herself seem more serious, even though she was absolutely failing at hiding her grin now as the relief flooded her body like a wave, she felt like she’d just been reborn. Nicole beamed the most genuine smile Waverly had ever seen and kissed her tenderly.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” She slipped off the bed grabbing another strawberry and turning back to Waverly with a confident squint in her eyes and a cocky smirk. “Best day of your life.” She winked, popping the strawberry into her mouth. It took everything the brunette had to fight off her giddy grin at this side of Nicole, why did she find her arrogance SO sexy, she cursed herself, this woman could slip from cute and caring to arrogant and sexy like it was the easiest thing in the world. Instead, Waverly kept her cool for a change and raised an eyebrow, still on the bed.

“Oh really? Well I can think of a few pretty great days you’ve got to beat in order for that to be the case.” She lulled, biting her lip in reference to all the fun they’d had so far this weekend. The comment caught Nicole off guard and her lips moved to a full smile for a second, before catching herself again and squinting her eyes competitively.

“It’s on Earp.” She leant down and kissed Waverly hard, getting a little moan from her girlfriend before, pulling away and holding out her hand to pull her up off the bed.

“Do we have to go now?” Waverly groaned, taking Nicole’s hand but not moving off the bed.

“Yup. I’m pretty sure we have like, 15 minutes to check out.” Nicole checked the clock opposite them, smiling and getting another groan from Waverly who had started to slip off the bed now like a moody teenager. Catching her, Nicole pulled her up so she was looking into her eyes. “Oh also, I have a full day of things planned so get your booty into action missy.” She gently smacked Waverly’s bum through her jeans, getting a giggle and kiss in response as they both hurried to grab their bags and double check they hadn’t forgotten anything. 

* * *

“Nicole, I thought you said you weren’t planning to kill me.” Waverly teased, pointing out of the window at the giant rusty silver warehouse they had just pulled up outside. 

“No, I said you’d know if I was.” Nicole teased, kissing her forehead and opening the door of the car excitedly. Waverly rolled her eyes and jumped out of the car almost as quickly, running round to take Nicole’s hand and rubbing their arms together as if she couldn’t get close enough. 

“Seriously though, are you going to tell me why we’re in the half empty carpark of an old warehouse building in the outskirts of the city.” Waverly wet her lip in a mixture of excitement and nerves.

“You’ll find out in literally 10 seconds!” Nicole squeezed her hand as she opened the door, letting Waverly enter before her. Instantly the place was less intimidating as they were in a waiting room with plush red couches and an intricately engraved dark wooden sign which read “Edmonton Escape Rooms” hanging above a similarly carved round desk. Behind which a nerdy looking young man with round glasses and floppy brown hair smiled widely at them. 

“OH MY GOD!” Waverly squealed, grinning up at her girlfriend as excitement flooded her eyes and Nicole just glowed with pride at the idea she had hoped would pay off. 

“You like it?” Nicole blushed, nervous that it wasn’t the best idea for a date day.

“I love it, it’s perfect! How did you think of it though?” Waverly smiled as they walked over to the counter still holding hands.

“Hi, we have a reservation for 11 - Haught.” Nicole signed a little sheet the man handed her, before turning to answer Waverly’s question "I don’t know, I guess its something I’ve always wanted to do, and I know you’re smart and curious and you love a good mystery, so I thought it would be fun to get to work together on something. We do both work in this field.” She teased, bumping Waverly’s hip softly.

“Take a seat, you can go inside in 15 minutes when the others have finished.” The man behind the desk led them to the couch before disappearing through a door, likely to set up the room for them. 

“Have I ever told you I love the way your mind works?” Waverly sat down next to Nicole and kissed her cheek.

“You may have mentioned it.” Nicole winked, and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s shoulders squeezing them softly. “I hope you’re up for a challenge - I picked a pretty hard room.” 

“Have you met me?” Waverly teased, grinning. “Challenge accepted Sheriff Haught.” Waverly winked back.

After another 20 minutes sitting hand in hand and riling each other up ready for the challenge (which Nicole wouldn’t let any details out about to a very giggly and excited Waverly) the man returned with a clipboard and a lab coat in one hand and an oversized trench coat and fedora style hat in the other. 

“Alright Ladies. One of you has to be the lab tech, and the other the detective. Don’t worry it doesn’t actually affect the story, it’s just for the aesthetic really.” He held out the jackets to them. Standing now, Nicole rubbed her hand over Waverly’s back and looked down to lock eyes with her.

“Which one do you want baby?” Waverly toyed with her options: on the one hand, it did seem pretty cool to be a detective, but the lab coat was more what she was used too, plus Nicole would look pretty sexy in the hat.

“I’ll be the lab tech.” She smiled, blushing, and pulled the lab coat on over her crop top and jeans, wrapping her free hand around the clipboard and watching Nicole slip on the trench coat and tip her hat to her as she winked to calm some of the younger girls nerves. 

“So you’ll figure most of it out as you go along - or that is the idea.” The man joked. “But essentially, some very important documents have gone missing from Doctor Shapiro's office and it’s up to you two to find out who took them and why. Once you’ve done that, you have to find Dr Shapiro and they will show you your exit - easy enough right?” He smiled, knowing it was nowhere near as easy as it seemed. Waverly was bouncing up and down excitedly next to Nicole who was just grinning at how adorable she thought her girlfriend was, they both nodded in sync as the man led them to the entrance of the room.

“Good luck ladies - if you get stuck, I’ll be over the speaker to give you clues.” He smiled reassuringly.

“We won’t need them!" Waverly assured confidently, getting a laugh from Nicole who led her into the room as the man shut the door behind them. Almost instantly Waverly let go of Nicole’s hand, too overwhelmed with excitement and curiosity to stay still any longer. She began to quickly explore the room which was a perfect square, with dark red walls plastered with antiquated paintings and a gently stained cream carpet. Waverly ran her hand delicately along the tattered books, squinting her eyes to take in their names along the spines and Nicole had moved towards the large circular table in the middle of the room, pretending to scan the documents which lay there, but really unable to take her eyes off Waverly.

She looked so cute, a little crinkle had formed between her brow as her eyes squinted with focus on the bookcase and her hands were so gentle with the way they traced the lines; Nicole was mesmerised. Suddenly she didn’t care that much about the challenge, she already thought this was the best idea she’d ever had, because she got to see Waverly doing what she did best: investigating and studying. 

“Are you going to help detective? Or stand there like a lemon!” Waverly growled from the bookcase, snapping Nicole out of her daze. The redhead let out an embarrassed laugh and flipped over one of the leaflets on the table.

“So this is a legally binding contract which the Doctor has signed.” She scanned it more intently. “It seems like the research they were doing was for someone else and they didn’t have a choice.” Nicole took her hat off sitting it on the table, but Waverly was next to her now and picked it up handing it back to her, pouting a little. 

“Keep the hat on?” She asked, eager. “It’s sexy.” The second part she said almost in a whisper, because she knew people could hear them. Nicole blushed a little and lost her focus on the table, once again fixated on Waverly as she pulled her into a kiss which was quickly broken by the younger girl.

“Nicole! We have a time limit!” Waverly squeaked, turning her attention to the table. As much as Nicole wanted to be frustrated with the lack of kissing, she couldn’t help but melt a little at how adorable it was that Waverly was so determined and competitive. She made it her mission now to help and not distract from their task. 

“Okay, so we have to figure out what this research was, and then why it was so important to someone else, because they are obviously suspect number one in this situation.” Nicole flipped through some other documents as Waverly picked one up.

“Here. So the person they were doing the research for was called...” she paused, giggling a little. “Bobo. What kind of a name is that?” She laughed a little louder, shaking her head. Nicole laughed along before she caught her eye on something else.

“His full name is Robert, here look, so Bobo was just a nickname.” She handed the folder to Waverly. “Looks like it’s your area of expertise - see what you can find in that bookcase about Robert Svane, and I’ll see if I can find out how to get access to the Lab so we can actually investigate the research Shapiro was doing.” Nicole rested her hand on the small of Waverly’s back with a determined look now on her face which made the brunette’s knees go a little weak. Seeing her girlfriend doing what she was good at, taking control and organising the situation in order to ensure the most pragmatic approach was way more sexy than Waverly imagined - and she didn’t even have the uniform on. Biting her lip, she nodded.

“You’re really sexy when you’re working.” She teased, walking over to flick through the books looking for anything which was circled or highlighted. 

“And your focus face is really cute.” Nicole teased back, scanning her eyes over the wall near a chest for any numbers which could open the lock of the old chest resting on the left wall.

They worked together for another half an hour until they had gathered a little more information about the story and Nicole had finally managed to gather the combination to the chest, finding an old keycard inside. Despite her promise to herself, she had found it very hard to stay focused on the task and not let her eyes linger on her girlfriend who was sitting cross legged next to the bookcase, drowning in the oversized lab coat and chewing mindlessly on the pencil from the clipboard as her eyes danced over the books. Swallowing hard, she announced.

“Got it! You ready to enter the lab, Ms Technician?” She enquired, helping Waverly to her feet.

“Yup well I don’t think there’s anything else in these,” she gestured to the notes, then held up her clipboard proud. “Plus, I’ve taken note of what I think might be important.” She shrugged, but was clearly proud of her work. Nicole beamed at her girlfriend. 

“You continue to amaze me Waverly Earp.” They both stop for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes and Nicole knew she didn't need to say anything else, the sentiment was expressed in those words alone. The sheepish smile on Waverly’s face and the passionate, loving look in her eyes told Nicole that she understood what Nicole was saying completely, that Nicole thought she was beautiful, and smart and talented and caring and everything which formed the perfect person. Although Waverly didn’t feel worthy of the way Nicole looked at her and valued her, she couldn’t help glowing with gratefulness at the sentiment. “You really are extraordinary.” Nicole kissed her in a passionate but brief kiss, wanting to show Waverly how much she appreciated her, but also knowing they had come so far they had to complete this mission successfully. This time Waverly let her kiss her though, enjoying the intimate seclusion of the moment, and seeing no harm in a brief moment of sentimentality in the middle of a mission. After all, it did make her feel like she was in an awesome 1940s style detective movie. Breaking away, both of them had a glow of adoration in their eyes which sparkled in the dimly lit, out dated atmosphere of the room. Nicole took Waverly’s hand which didn’t contain the clip board and led her into the Lab, opening it with the keycard around her neck. 

“So, in the books, it says that there is some sort of curse on Bobo and that Dr Shapiro was supposed to find a way to reverse it, but the problem is that there might not have been such a simple solution. I think, if you undo the curse, everything connected to Bobo after it becomes unraveled - kind of like if you interrupt history when you go back to the past right?” Waverly rambled and Nicole hummed along in response, trying her best to listen and take it all in, but Waverly was talking _very fast_ and some strands of her hair had fallen over her lips from her braid and were dancing across her face gently as her breath moved them and Nicole well… was very distracted. 

“- and so this Bulshar guy is dead, but Eliza - that’s Dr Shapiro’s first name apparently - found a way to momentarily disrupt the curse, but Bobo wasn’t satisfied with that, so I guess that’s why he did something to her.” Waverly finished with a triumphant huff and Nicole realised she’d missed a little bit in the middle.

“Wait, sorry baby, who is Bulshar again?” She smiled sheepishly, hoping Waverly didn’t know why she needed the clarification.

“He’s the one who set this curse thing!” Waverly stated matter of factly. “And he’s also kind of dead according to the books, so reversing the curse would also bring him back it seems like, which Eliza didn’t seem keen on for whatever reason, but she wasn't quick enough at coming up with another solution before Bobo took her. Keep up Nic!” Waverly playfully pushed her shoulder with a sparkle in her eye, and Nicole just nodded in understanding now.

“Okay so Bobo isn’t really the bad guy at all, he’s just victim to Bulshar’s curse?”

“Well that depends how you look at it.” Waverly shrugged. “I mean why did he get cursed? I couldn’t find it anywhere in the books, and plus he has taken Eliza so, he’s definitely not all good.” 

“It’s a fine line I guess.” Nicole shrugged, loving watching the gears in Waverly’s mind grinding as she pondered her questions. She wanted nothing more than to just spend the rest of the day asking Waverly existential questions and admiring the way her mind explored the avenues before arriving at it’s destination, but she knew they had to explore the lab. “We don’t have time for a discussion on ethics anyway, we’ve got a lab to search.” She winked at Waverly, who was still deep in thought

“Right, yes, you’re right. Okay so I guess I’ll examine these.” She gestured to the microscopes. “Whilst you compare those?” Waverly’s voice raised an octave at the end, as she gestured to the charts on the opposite side of the room.

“On it professor Earp!” Nicole winked and held out her fist which Waverly bumped with her own and let out a light giggle, rolling her eyes at Nicole’s geeky role play. 

After another 20 minutes studying - they only had about 10 minutes left to complete the puzzle - Waverly suddenly screamed out in delight. 

“Oh my God! I think I’ve got something!” She squealed, waving Nicole over from where she was squatted at the opposite side of the room drawing lines between numbers on a board to solve some sort of peculiar code. 

“You see those little green spot thingy’s that are wiggling around?” Waverly cocked her eyebrows, bouncing up and down slightly as Nicole lifted her head away from the microscope.

“Yeah, what are they?” 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I saw them in one of the books next door, and it said something about self creation and combustion.” Waverly paused to check if Nicole was following; when she just gave her a blank look, the brunette continued. “And at first, I thought it meant that the only one who could break the curse properly without damage was Bulshar, since he created it, but then I thought, maybe Bobo was tricked into cursing himself in some way. He trusted Bulshar, and when he delivered a package to someone during the eclipse he didn’t realise he was actually carrying out the final step of the ritual! It’s really clever actually, because it never made sense that Bulshar would curse him eternally, he was a lawman and believed in fairness, so this way it was fair! If Bobo was clever enough to figure it out, he always had the opportunity to un-curse himself.” Waverly rambled and Nicole nodded, entirely engrossed in the words this time, because it wasn’t the outcome she expected.

“So then where do we come into it?” She asked.

“Well, for Bobo to break the curse, he has to retrieve the package back on the next eclipse and pass the curse onto someone else.” Waverly’s brow furrowed. “It does all come back to ethics. If we help Bobo, we might risk someone else getting cursed, but if we don’t then Eliza could die and we don’t even know if Bobo even deserves the curse.” Nicole’s brain clicked and she started to fit her own pieces into Waverly’s puzzle. 

“Unless... If Bobo admits the reason for his being cursed in the first place it weakens the organism things enough for him to be able to kill them? Did the book connect them to morality at all?” She stated as Waverly frowned, considering it.

“It said they could kill themselves, like erase themselves, so I guess like a self-sacrifice thing?” Waverly replied and Nicole thought about it.

“Waverly what was the curse on Bobo?” Nicole looked with eyes wide and ran to the opposite side of the room, rifling through a stack of books she'd checked earlier.

“Um I don’t know, like I said, I couldn’t find it in the books next door.” Waverly mumbled, confused as to what Nicole was doing in such a rush. 

“Here!” Nicole ran back to Waverly, holding out what looked like an old journal. “Bulshar cursed Bobo because he betrayed him! So the curse is that Bobo can have eternal longevity, aka live forever, but in return everyone he meets will betray him, so he will be alone forever. That’s why, when Eliza showed him her findings, instead of trusting her, he kidnapped her! Or worse, he hurt her!” Nicole rushed out. “So to break the curse, all he has to do is to give up the positive aspect of it - the eternal longevity - at the next eclipse, which is him killing the green organism things, in order to get rid of the negative aspect - the betrayal and loneliness!” Nicole grinned proud.

“IT ALL COMES DOWN TO ETHICS!” Waverly grinned back. “So when is the next eclipse?”

“15.04.20” Nicole smiled, finally understanding the connection between those numbers on the board she had spent what felt like hours staring at. As the words left her mouth there was a click and the door behind them - which they hadn't even noticed, since it blended perfectly into the stark white walls - popped open and out walked a tall woman with golden blonde hair pinned back into a neat bun.

“Well done girls, case solved.” She walked slowly and carefully over to them, before holding out her hand. “I’m Eliza Shapiro, head of a secret agency called the Black Badge Divison.” Nicole and Waverly shook her hand with a mixture of excitement and nerves. “We issued a test to find the most promising recruits and -“ she clicked a button on the remote she had in her other hand and a number popped up on the screen behind her: 54.37. 

“You two have managed it far quicker than anyone else, welcome to the BBD.” She gave them both a little medal which had BBD engraved in it and a little wink before she walked back through the door, and the more obvious door opened revealing the same man as earlier.

“Well done! You did it! I must say I’m very impressed, this is the hardest room we have, only about 15% of people manage it within the hour, let alone in 54 minutes! And they’re normally in much bigger groups too!” He led them back through the doors and took their costumes off them.

“What can I say, we make a great team.” Nicole winked at Waverly, planting a little kiss on the top of her head and holding her hand. Waverly just grinned back giddily, overwhelmed with pride and love for what they had just achieved.

“We sure do.”

* * *

Following the excitement of the morning escape room, Nicole had decided to plan something a little more relaxing and familiar for them to enjoy together.

After walking hand in hand into the glowing midday sunlight, they had left the car in the carpark as Nicole had listened to Waverly’s animated speech about how great of a team they were and how they had worked together so well to put both parts together.

The brunette had been so lost in her own exhilarated moment that she hadn’t even realised they’d been walking away from the car for 10 minutes. Nicole had stopped them near an alleyway leading away from the city, it looked almost fake, as if it didn’t exist. They were standing among huge department stores which Waverly had only been to in her few trips to the city, with hundreds of people darting around them like fish in the sea, weaving between one another nodding and waving as they got on with their day. But the alley stood almost empty, there was a string of fairy lights which hooked around drainpipes and sagged across the alley lighting up some decorative graffiti flowers. 

“Nicole wait where are we going.” Waverly laughed a little, realising she hadn't even noticed their d-tour.

“It’s a surprise!” Nicole smirked.

“You and your surprises.” Waverly shook her head a little, following Nicole into the alley, her head bobbing around to take in every aspect of the exposed brick and colourful artwork lit up by the sliver of sunlight and the flickering fairy-lights. 

“Waverly! Nicole!” Her exploration was interrupted by the sound of her best-friend’s voice coming from in front of her. Tilting her head down away from the sky, Waverly saw Jeremy and Robin walking towards them holding hands and grinning.

“What are you two doing here?” Waverly asked, pulling them into a hug.

“Well nice to see you too!” Robin rolled his eyes softly, but couldn’t hide his smile. 

“Nicole invited us silly.” Jeremy paused when Waverly looked confused. “For brunch?”

“Ooooo she didn’t tell you? A surprise brunch - how romantic!” Robin teased, poking Nicole gently. “We want to hear all about your morning adventure - did you manage it in time?” Robin asked innocently, but it just set Waverly off on her excited ramble again as Nicole put her arm around her guiding her into the cafe at the end of the alley where they had lunch reservations. 

The group settled into a table in near the window overlooking the lake on the opposite side of the alley, the seats were these beautifully crafted white wooden benches which hung from chains in the ceiling so swung a little if you lifted your legs, but not enough to bump the table. The table was low and made of apple crates and the cafe was surprisingly bright due to all of the pastel colours gracing the walls and the large windows, despite the darkness of the alley. Being right at the end of the alley, it meant the windows opposite the alley opened onto a huge country park with a sparkling lake and families scattered over the grass throwing baseballs and enjoying picnics. The cafe was surprisingly quiet and they were served quickly, Nicole ordered an Americano and BLT toasted sandwich and Waverly a peppermint tea and falafel wrap. Jeremy and Robin both got milkshakes and shared a selection of pastries. 

The next couple of hours were spent sharing food and stories about the convention and the beautiful destinations in the city. Jeremy and Nicole were city kids and didn’t seem as giddy about it all as Robin and Waverly who grew up in the tiny town of Purgatory and had spent most of their lives in the woods. Their laughter and chatter filled the cafe which was slowly becoming busier as the afternoon went on and they lost track of time, before Nicole realised it was almost three in the afternoon.

“Waves we have to go in a minute, I have one more thing planned, and it won’t take long, but we’ve still gotta collect my stuff from the hotel and return the car.” She gave an apologetic look to her girlfriend who didn’t seem at all upset by the comment.

“It’s fine, I’ll see them both tomorrow anyway.” She grinned at her friends, secretly excited to get a little more alone time with Nicole before they had to go home. Everyone stood up and Nicole walked round the table to the two boys.

“It was really really nice to get to spend time with you both this weekend. I knew you’d be nice since you’re friends with Waverly.” She laughed a little, then continued. “But you’ve surpassed what I imagined; you made me feel so welcome and a real part of the group, and I’m actually really sad to say goodbye.” A genuine smile graced her lips and Jeremy replied.

“It’s not forever, you’re welcome in Purgatory anytime.” He gently hugged Nicole, since neither of them were big on hugs. “And the feeling is mutual, I’m glad Waverly has found someone who deserves her as much as she deserves them.” Jeremy beamed at the couple with a genuine love and care for his friend.

“Agreed.” Robin joined in now. “I may not have known you that long Nicole, but you’re one of the good ones, I know that much, and I really hope you come and visit us soon. I’ll miss this.” He gestured towards the four of them and their little group before hugging Nicole a little harder than Jeremy.

“Already planning the flights.” Nicole winked with a gentle smile. Taking Waverly’s hand she led her to the door opposite the alley. “See you around boys.” She smiled, not wanting it to feel so final. They just smiled and waved back, ordering another milkshake each. 

* * *

“Where to now my love?” Waverly’s fingers traced along Nicole’s forearm which she had wrapped her hands around. Before Nicole could answer, Waverly just grinned. “Let me guess… it’s a surprise?”

“Bingo.” Nicole leaned in kissing her lips tenderly, she tasted of mint and watermelon from her tea and chapstick and Nicole smiled at the taste. “But we’re not far, I promise.”

They were strolling casually around the outside of the lake in the country park behind the cafe, watching children chase each other and occasionally skidding across the grass leaving green stains over their jeans. Parents lay nearby sipping iced coffee and proudly taking photos of their adorable families, birds danced overhead creating a backing track for the harmonious blissful scene below. The smell of fresh grass swirled around them while the sun warmed their backs. 

“Here, follow me.” Nicole stopped outside a wooden cabin the opposite side of the lake, after their 25 minute walk. The outside of the cabin fit in perfectly with the surroundings, it was built of dark oak planks which were weathered heavily, but clearly well cared for as they sparkled with the clear varnish over the water damage. The door had a rusty handle which was warm to touch as Nicole pushed it open and collected what looked like keys from the old man with an equally weathered face behind the desk.

Waverly wasn't really paying attention, she was busy looking around and admiring the watercolour prints which were all over the interior walls. There were images of foxes, badgers, birds of all descriptions and even a few of fish. There was a couch which was as tattered as the exterior of the cabin and a boot rack beneath a battered bookcase. 

It felt like home. 

Waverly grinned tracing the lines on the rug with her shoes and squeezing Nicole’s hand gently. Nicole noticed the quiet joy radiating from her girlfriend and pressed a silent kiss on her head, letting her enjoy the moment and taking the two bats from the old man who had returned.

“You’ve got the place to yourselves, so there’s no rush.” He gave a friendly smile, opening the door opposite the entrance for the girls to exit.

“Thank you, Sir.” Nicole led Waverly, who was still distracted by the familiarity of the room which she had never seen before in her life, outside to the batting cages behind the cabin. Finally Waverly broke away from her dreamy state and looked at Nicole who had been quietly observing her, enjoying her contagious euphoria. 

“A batting cage?”

“Yeah, well I couldn’t find a shooting range, so I figured we could see who had better aim this way instead.” Nicole smirked. “Plus it gives me an excuse to put my arms around you in public.” She winked, handing Waverly a bat and sliding her hands around her waist, brushing her sides deliberately with her fingertips. Waverly’s skin felt alive with the touch, Nicole was right, today had been the best day of her life. She had been so captured in every moment, so lost in the overwhelming happiness, a bad thought hadn’t even snaked into her mind once, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone this long without worrying about something. 

“What makes you think you have to teach me?” Waverly huffed competitively, but secretly enjoying Nicole’s arms around her as her arms were guided up and forward by her girlfriend demonstrating how to swing correctly.

“Well were you captain of your high schools baseball team?” Nicole let go of Waverly’s arms cocking her head to the side confidently.

“Okay good point.” Waverly smiled back, unable to hide how much she loved this new information. Nicole slipped her arms off quickly and continued.

“Okay you go first and then I’ll show you how.” She leant against the rail of the cage, giving Waverly space to hit as the first ball flew quickly towards them. Waverly hit it with relative ease and Nicole bit her lip impressed, she had forgotten Waverly was good at everything. Initially, she had planned to give an arrogant remark because she knew Waverly liked those, but she was too genuinely impressed to even try that.

“Okay, how are you also good at this?” Nicole almost whined, frustrated, knowing Waverly would enjoy the surprise in her reaction.

“I grew up in the countryside Nicole. We spent a lot of time outside.” She winked, stepping aside for Nicole to have her turn.

“Whatever, I think I’ve still got this one in the bag.” Nicole shrugged after managing to compose herself, following her initial shock. She stood legs spread shoulder width apart and tapped the bat on the ground a couple of times bracing herself. Waverly stood behind her and slightly to the left, involuntarily wetting her lips and holding her breath at the sight of Nicole’s muscular forearms in her rolled up sweater and her shapely hips and bum in her jeans as she braced for the hit.

The ball came flying quickly and Nicole connected in what Waverly could only describe as the perfect hit. It smacked off the back wall with a satisfying crash and slid to the ground as Nicole stood back upright and turned with a smirk on her face, walking back over to Waverly whose eyes were wide in a combination of impressed and turned on. 

“Told ya.” Nicole winked and wrapped her arms around Waverly, pulling her into a heated kiss which lasted longer than either of them expected as they got carried away in the passion of the moment.

“I’ve still got time, I’m a quick learner.” Waverly breathed, when they finally pulled apart. “Although.” She dragged out the word, batting her eyes suggestively as if she had a plan. “You are so good at showing me new things, so maybe you could help me?” She wrapped Nicole’s arms around her waist, before pulling away and turning to walk to the batting stand. 

Nicole got the hint and followed her, before snaking her arms around her waist, then over her shoulders and down her toned arms resting around her lower arms and wrists. Her head leaned close against Waverly’s neck and her breath was warm and sent shivers down Waverly’s spine as her skin tingled with electricity.

“Like this.” Nicole rasped into her ear as the ball flew towards them and Waverly didn’t even move, Nicole’s arms pulled hers up and back against the ball in an almost perfect hit. Waverly dropped the bat when the ball bounced off the back of the cage and turned to pull Nicole into another kiss. They grinned against each others lips, Nicole’s hands around Waverly’s waist and Waverly’s hands resting on the back of Nicole’s neck. 

The rest of the hour in the batting cage played out almost exactly like this, Nicole’s confident perfect hits and Waverly’s pretending to have no aim so Nicole would - very willingly - guide her, interspersed with passionate make-out sessions which gradually meant more balls went without being hit than were hit. 

Both of them felt alive in the warm sunlight and gentle laughter of the park, their hands felt snug, as their fingers locked together and their lips felt tingly with the taste of each other’s chapstick lingering.

After handing the keys and the bats back they made the trek back to Nicole’s jag which was still parked outside the warehouses, reminding them of the excitement of this mornings antics and then collected the last of Nicole’s things from her hotel room. 

By this point however, they had both become achingly aware that their time together was coming to a rapid close. 

* * *

Throughout the entire drive to the airport Waverly’s hand had never left Nicole’s in between their seats. They had sat in comfortable silence, both of them secretly filled with the dread of the moment approaching, their hearts sinking with each mile closer they got.

They had dropped Nicole’s rented car at the outlet and Waverly had obviously offered to take her to the airport, wanting to savour every second they could have together. As the little red jeep rested in the parking space, Waverly felt Nicole’s hand instinctively tense in her grip as they both turned to look at each other and just stared into each others eyes in silence for what felt like hours. Everything around them faded away and it was just them, admiring each other, communicating everything in a look: lust, love, grievance, care, admiration, upset, frustration. All of the emotions of the weekend were solidified in that look. Nicole was, surprisingly, the first to break the silence.

“I knew this would be hard but fuck, this is harder than I expected.” She bashed her head back against the headrest, biting back tears. Waverly was scared to reply in case she couldn’t control her tears anymore, so she simply lifted Nicole’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly. They sat in silence a little longer before Waverly broke it this time.

“You’re going to miss your flight baby.” She slipped out of the car and hurried round to Nicole’s door to hold her close, not even liking the 2 seconds of separation it took for them to get out of the jeep. 

“We’ll see each other soon, it won’t be that long.” Waverly gulped hard, fighting her own tears as a few drops slid down her reddened cheeks. 

“I know, baby, I know.” Nicole replied pulling Waverly closer, so her head was against her chest and she could feel the younger girl begin to shake as her crying intensified. Nicole pulled away quickly giving her a soft smile and wiping tears which were now spilling quicker and quicker from her own dark brown eyes. 

“God, I'm not even a crier Waverly Earp!” She scoffed through the tears, holding Waverly tight as if someone was going to rip her from her arms. "If the boys at the station could see me now, they'd think I'd gone soft!" Nicole wiped another tear away gently, trying to lighten the moment.

"Nothing wrong with soft." Waverly winked and kissed Nicole's cheek, her lips lingering near her face, taking in the smell of vanilla dipped doughnuts and light cologne which she would savour in their time apart. 

“And you've shown me how true that is." Nicole smiled softly at the truth of the matter. She had always been embarrassed to cry or show this side, always trying to appear as strong as the boys from the station, but with Waverly vulnerability felt natural and important. It was truthful and real and she wanted to share it with Waverly. The sun bounced off the red paint and warmed the couple who were wrapped around each other, their breathing synchronised their minds exploring everything they would miss about the other. 

“I’m going to miss you so much baby.” Waverly choked out. “I’m going to miss the way you touch your forehead on mine when you know I’m nervous, how you hold my hand protectively, but not controlling and how your thumb traces gentle circles. I’m going to miss waking up to find you looking down at me with your sensitive, mesmerising eyes and adorable dimples and the smell of vanilla dipped doughnuts waking my nostrils. I’m going to miss hearing your relaxed laugh in my ear when you kiss my neck and knowing you’re next to me no matter what. God I’m just going to miss being here, with you, next to you. I’m going to miss you so much Nicole.” Waverly let a tear drip from her cheek onto Nicole’s shirt as she buries her face into her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to miss you too Waves, so much.” Nicole paused, returning the brunette’s speech. “I’m going to miss the way you excitedly grab my hand and drag me to whatever sight you’ve seen today, I’m going to miss you kissing me whenever you want to end one of your adorable rambles. I’m going to miss your soft hands wrapped around my arm as you lean into my shoulder, I’m going to miss waking up and looking down at your peaceful face and stroking your strawberry scented hair until you wake up. Hell I’m going to miss everything about you, you’re perfect and even though distance sucks, nothing can take away the fact that I feel like the luckiest girl alive to be able to call you my girlfriend.” They had their hands on the other’s hips now and were entranced in each other’s eyes which were laced with tears, but had the glisten of happiness in them at the fact they had each other.

Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s the way she liked it and let out a deep breath. Neither of the girls had realised the importance of physical touch before now. They knew they would still see each other on FaceTime and could share laughs and stories and tears, but they wouldn’t be able to kiss or even just hold each other for a long time and that was something which was irreplaceable and which neither of them had realised how much they needed. Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead and pulled back looking into her eyes as her lips parted and the words slipped out. 

“I love you Waverly Earp.” Nicole let out without even thinking. It was true, she had known it the second she saw her and realised her external beauty was as incredible as her internal beauty, but she hadn't intended to say it, not yet anyway. The intensity of the moment and the overwhelming connection she felt with the younger girl had opened the walls and her guard had fallen. A blush grew rapidly on her cheeks as she realised what she said, but before she could backtrack and save the moment Waverly cupped her cheek with her hand.

“I love you too Nicole Haught, and I really didn’t expect to say those words for a long time.” She grinned, knowing Nicole had changed everything for her. Before Nicole, she had been so scared to let anyone in. She had three close friends and Wynonna. That was it. Anyone she had dated had only lasted a couple of weeks before she would push them away and Waverly had been beginning to wonder if she would ever be able to love anyone out of fear of loosing them. Nicole had made it easy to love. 

Without hesitation, Nicole returned the grin pulling Waverly into a heated kiss, investing everything she had into that moment knowing it was the last thing they would both have to hold onto for god knows how long. Her hands ran over Waverly’s back and stroked her hair softly as Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s short red hair breathing heavily to take in the moment. When they separated they rested their heads on each other softly one last time their hands interlinked at their sides, tears streaming from their eyes. They had turned the sadness into a beautiful memory and it was something they were both proud of and would hold onto on the slow journey home. Nicole quickly opened the back door of the jeep and pulled out her suitcase, her hand never leaving Waverly’s.

Once everything was out, her backpack on and suitcase in her right hand, her left still entwined with Waverly’s she leant down and kissed her cheek delicately tasting the saltiness of the tears which stained it. Leaning her head to the right against Nicole’s where she had bent down, they both gave a breathy 'I love you' before pulling into a hard hug. 

Separating for the final time, the tears cooled a little as they prepared for the moment. 

“Goodbye Waverly.” Nicole blinked, letting a few tears fall.

“Goodbye Nicole.” Waverly looked up with a mixture of pain and love in her eyes.

“I’ll see you soon.” Nicole stated in a promise, turning and dragging her suitcase behind her as Waverly leant back against the red jeep watching her girlfriend pass through the doors, unsure when they would see each other again. Suddenly becoming aware of how public the entire interaction had been and not having Nicole there to protect or distract her, Waverly felt instantly vulnerable and ran back around to the drivers seat, slamming the door.

Falling back against the seat, she let out a huge sob as the tears all returned to her eyes in a huge burst. "It’s going to be a long drive.” She muttered to herself. 

* * *

It was around 9pm when Waverly pulled up to the homestead door, the gravel path lit by the gentle moonlight and although it wasn't actually that late, the darkness and the sheer amount of crying had made Waverly absolutely exhausted. Cutting off the engine she sat for a second collecting herself. She stopped crying after about an hour of driving, preferring to just sit in silence and not think about anything, just drive mindlessly until she got home. But now she was absolutely ready to just get into her bed, crawl into a ball and cry again. 

Dragging her suitcase behind her, clattering up the steps without caring at all about the noise she was making, she slipped the door open and heaved herself inside.

Surprisingly, she was met with Wynonna's back who, apparently, was not only home, but was also in the kitchen cooking something which actually smelt pretty good. The pleasant smell was quickly replaced by the smell of something burning. As Waverly scanned the room, she noticed it looked like her sister had tried to tidy which for Wynonna consisted of shoving everyting into the now slightly ajar cupboard under the stairs. The sentiment made Waverly's puffy eyes sparkle a little at her sisters precious attempt to comfort her. What a softie, Waverly smiled to herself closing the door to catch Wynonnas attention.

As much as Waverly missed Nicole, she felt a little better being back home with her sister and the familiarity of the homestead than in a cold dark car mourning her loneliness. Surprisingly, Wynonna walked straight over to her and pulled her into a tight hug planting a kiss on the top of her head, which just reminded her of Nicole. Letting out a little whimper, Waverly felt tears pricking at her eyes which she tried to swallow. 

“Welcome home babygirl, I made dinner.” Wynonna smiled softly with a hint of cockiness in her expression, clearly proud of her creation. Waverly wiped away a tear and forced a smile back. She really was appreciative to have her sister tonight of all nights and Wynonna had actually managed to put aside her hard shell for one night, obviously anticipating the state Waverly would be in upon her return.

Even though she hadn't actually been included in everything which had occurred between Waverly and Nicole this weekend, Wynonna was smart enough, and knew her sister well enough, to know that even if she hadn’t said it aloud, she loved Nicole, and leaving someone you love is the hardest thing. Wynonna had preempted this and tried to make the homestead as nice as possible - in her own Wynonna way - for Waverly to come home to, and the genuine sincere kindness in the gesture had caught Waverly off guard and caused her to start crying again. Wynonna just took her hand and led her to the couch.

“I got whisky!” She winked dropping to the couch. Waverly sank down next to Wynonna and leaning into her shoulder let a few tears fall onto her white graphic t-shirt. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Maybe if you tell me the good memories we can focus on them? Plus we live in a pretty advanced world babygirl, you can FaceTime all the time - hell you can even fall asleep on FaceTime if you’re into all that soppy shit.” She pushed Waverly gently in the shoulder, getting a giggle from her sister.

“Thank you Wynonna, for everything.” She smiled softly, a more genuine smile this time. “Yeah, I think talking would help actually.” She grinned a little, mischievously snatching the bottle from Wynonna. “I still want that drink though!” She took a big sip as Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“I’ll let you have it this one time, since you’re all depressed and shit, and I don’t want you to cry on my new t-shirt all night. Plus I’ve already had half a bottle.” She shrugged, teasing her sister back and Waverly already felt herself relaxing a little, happy to just not be alone tonight, and actually feeling a little excited to get to reminisce on her weekend, sharing every detail with her sister.

Well maybe not _every_ detail.

Whilst Wynonna went to serve up the vegan spaghetti she had made (which was definitely a little burned) Waverly sighed. She really was grateful for the weekend, and found comfort in that she knew Nicole also wouldn't be alone tonight - her friend Ash had offered to spend the week at hers - and that they were going to FaceTime and play their game tomorrow. A grin formed at the old tradition and Waverly almost forgot about the heartbreak for a second. "It’s going to be alright, we'll survive the time apart." She thought gently as Wynonna returned with their food. 

“Alright, so tell me how she asked you to be her girlfriend then.” The older girl cocked an eyebrow at her sister knowingly and shoved a spoonful of pasta into her mouth as Waverly just laughed knowing she couldn’t hide anything from Wynonna if she tried, she could read her like a book. Before she could reply, her phone beeped from the table and she picked it up quickly checking.

“Home safe baby, will FaceTime in the morning - love you - N x” Waverly beamed sending a quick reply. _It’s going to be okay, they can get through this, together,_ she thought, sinking back into the couch she sipped the whisky, now excited to fill Wynonna in on the weekend antics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the long distance begins!  
> I tried to balance out the sad I promise haha!
> 
> I've been working out a timeline a little and I'm planning a couple of time jumps, how would you feel about that? Obviously I'll still have chapters of the game because that's the root of this story and this is the first chapter without it, but I feel like it will get a bit stagnant if there's just loads of chapters of them playing a game.
> 
> What was your fave part of the date? Also isn't Wyn the cutestttttt? ;P
> 
> Please leave a comment if you feel like it, I love reading your thoughts, constructive criticism and cute ideas ahah I read and reply to all of them and they've been making me so happy!
> 
> If you want to speak to me outside of the comments or in private, feel free to hmu on instagram @waverly_angel_earp - thanks for all the love so far, I really appreciate you all :) x


	9. 09: "You're too smart for me, sister."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole try to adjust to being back to their busy, stressful everyday lives after being in their sheltered bubble all weekend. And Wynonna has something to say to Nicole - how will that conversation play out? 
> 
> How will they cope now they know what it's like to be together?  
> What is happening at work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but it focuses more on their day to day lives as separate people - something which I've definitely neglected a little I admit.  
>  I hope this is a nice refreshing chapter after all of the sweetness and a reminder that life isn't always perfect - things can get stressful, but in the end things will be okay. I like that there is a little more description and internal reflection here, I want to explore their personalities a little further than just externally. I'm soft I know lol.
> 
> p.s. lets just say Ash is asleep when Nicole gets home, because it's after 10pm and she is non existent in this chapter lol for continuity sake haha!
> 
> Please read the end notes though because I have some important questions I need answers too before the next update!

Nicole rested her elbows on her desk and, leaning her head on her hands, ran her fingers though her shoulder-length red hair, sighing loudly. 

“Rough day, Sheriff Haught?” Jack, one of her her closest friends and deputy, leant against her door which she had forgotten to shut. Cursing herself silently for the implication that company was welcome via the open door, she lifted her head up forcing a small smile.

“Something like that Anderson.” She nodded before adding. “Lot of paperwork on this Baker case, plus I didn’t get the best nights sleep.” Shrugging, Nicole thought back to last night and how cold she had felt, despite being under a thick blanket: sweating, but still somehow cold… and empty. The same bed she’d had for 7 years suddenly felt too big for one person, and even though Ash had been lying next to her, she felt lonely. Feeling lonely was something which completely caught the redhead off guard. All her life she’d kind of been on her own, her parents weren’t the most attentive… or parental for that matter… and she kept a couple of close friends in favour of a crowd. Loneliness just wasn't something she experienced, her own company didn’t scare her, like it did most people. On her own she was totally in control of everything, she had all of the freedom to do - or not do - whatever she wanted; taking time for other people seemed almost like a distraction from her busy schedule. But now something had changed… everything had changed. Never could she have imagined having the desire to just be with someone: doing nothing. For Nicole socialising had been something she needed to check off her to-do list for the day, and as much as she loved seeing Ash or Jack, she could easily have gone weeks without seeing them and felt comfortable knowing she could call at any moment and catch up, but now it was different. She wanted, hell needed, to see Waverly, _badly_ , to hold her and spend hours just sitting together not doing anything necessarily productive, just being present, with each other. It was entirely new territory for Nicole. 

Awkwardly the young deputy in the door shifted in his boots and ran his right hand through his jelled blonde hair. “Well I’m afraid I’m not going to be your favourite person today then, Sheriff.” He strolled over to Nicole and dropped some files on her desk with an apologetic smile; seeing the confusion lacing her brow he continued hastily. “They found a body and… they think it’s one of the Baker boys.” He worried his lip uncomfortably, knowing how important this case had been to Nicole, it had been all she’d spoken about for the last month and a half. Jack Anderson had been Nicole’s deputy for 4 years, but had never seen her so determined or fixated on any case; the Sheriff had spent many late nights working away at this one, finding time between smaller cases to cram in as much focus on finding the brothers as she could, and now it might all have been for nothing. Silently Nicole cursed herself. She had managed to put the case out of her mind for one weekend, one goddamn weekend of freedom and happiness to spend with her girlfriend, and now she’d ruined the case she’d invested everything in. 

“Do they know how long he’s been… there?” Nicole avoided the truth.

“No, ma’am, I’m afraid not yet, they’re getting the Baker’s in to identify the body now, and then tests will be run and an autopsy done this afternoon. I came straight to you with the news, so no updates as of yet.” Nicole filtered the information through her mind. There was a chance that he had been dead a long time and that there was nothing she could have done, but then again, there was a chance that her search had spurred this. Should they have been more discreet? She had made it public to get as many hands on board as possible, but now she was doubting her decision. The Baker’s had been the one couple who had welcomed Nicole to the neighbourhood with open arms, who had trusted and respected her authority as a female cop and who had stood by her through her entire journey to becoming Sheriff. And now she had failed them in the one thing she could have given back. Sucking her cheeks in, she nodded forcing a smile to Jack who she knew was doing everything he could to help with the case. She was grateful to have him there, but right now, she just wanted to sink into Waverly’s arms again, to smell her strawberry shampoo and floral perfume and to forget about everything, just as she had this weekend. Jack could see the cogs whirling in Nicole’s mind and knew that she blamed herself and that today would likely be another long day, so he rested a hand gently on her shoulder.

“Hey Nicole?” He asked in a more casual tone than a work tone, he was there as a friend now first and foremost. Nicole hummed in response, looking away from the paperwork for the first time in a few minutes. “You’re an excellent Sheriff, and they know that, we all do. You can’t blame yourself for any of this, we did everything we could. I know it hurts, we all loved them, and every part of me hopes it isn’t one of those gorgeous twins, but even if it is, it’s not your fault. You were the best person for this case and you’re incredible at what you do. Don’t let this stop you now.” He gave a gentle apologetic smile and Nicole smiled back more genuinely now, her eyes a little watery from the new information and the sentimentality of her friends comment.

“Thank you Jack, I really couldn’t do any of this without you.” She rested her hand on his in solidarity.

“Sure you could, but it just helps that I’m here to make sure you don’t doubt that. Oh and to get coffee,” he winked, “so do you need a refill?” As he took her cup, she nodded gently giving a little ’thank you’ again as he exited the room. Nicole sank back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair again, _great another long day,_ she thought, rolling her eyes and attempting to ignore the fact that her entire day had just gone to shit. Quickly she flipped her phone over on her desk and smiled at her lockscreen photo of her and Waverly above the waterfall of their picnic spot. Waverly looked adorable with her braid and blue neckerchief from her cosplay, she had Nicole’s fedora style had tipped back which was way too big for her so made her look adorably small. The Sheriff smiled and unlocked her phone, dropping a quick text to her girlfriend.

N: Miss you baby <3

Waverly replied almost instantly.

W: Miss you too beautiful, hard day at work? x

N: Yeah, just had bad news about the case I told you about.

W: Aw baby, do you want to call and talk about it?

_YES PLEASE WHY DON’T YOU JUST FLY TO MY HOUSE AND WE CAN CUDDLE AND CRY_

N: no, it’s okay, I’ve got paperwork still, maybe I’ll feel like talking about it tonight, if we’re still on? x

W: of course, no pressure, I’m here if you need - we’re definitely still on! <3

N: great! How is your day going?

W: The usual, busy, stressful, haha nothing I can’t handle though x

N: alright, well I’ll let you get back too it, thanks baby, love you xox

W: love you too, see you tonight! xox

As the final text arrived, and Nicole let the first real moment of happiness all day slip across her face, Jack returned with her black coffee. She accepted it gratefully, her mind still processing the fact that even just a few texts with this girl made her forget all of her troubles and feel like a lovestruck teenager again. Jack noticed the shift.

“You seem… dare I say it… a little better than when I left?” He perched on her desk carefully. “I have a feeling it’s nothing to do with my beautiful speech.” He winked, but in a purely loving way, encouraging Nicole to share the cause of her joy with him, which she happily did. 

“Yeah, I am a little better.” She smiled into her coffee. “You know that convention that I went to this weekend - that I said you couldn’t come too?” She stuck out her tongue playfully and he rolled his eyes, waving a hand for her to continue. “Well I lied, I was going to meet a girl… my girlfriend.” Even the way she said it made her feel young and in love again, as if telling her friends in the playground some big secret girlfriend they’d asked out at lunch. Jack shot up.

“YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?” 

“Shut up and sit down! The door is open!” Nicole hissed, with a huge smile on her face. “Oh and don’t sound so surprised!” She huffed, scowling playfully at him.

“Aye aye Sheriff, your secret is safe with me.” He did a fake salute standing up tall like they were taught at the academy and Nicole couldn’t help laugh at his pretend professionalism; they had gone way past that, but both of them were very attuned with one another and able to shift to professionalism in a heartbeat if the need arose. 

“You better have a picture though, else I won’t be impressed.” It was his turn to scowl now, but before Nicole could even reply, her phone buzzed from the desk and the lock screen of them flashed up. Jack leant over, pressing the button to see it a little longer.

“Well damn Haught, someone is punching.” She hit him in the arm gently.

“Don’t I know it.” She blushed, grinning at the message from Waverly: “also, are you drinking tonight, because god knows I could do with a gin after today?! x”

“In all seriousness Sheriff, I’m happy for you. I meant what I said earlier, and you deserve to be happy. THIS happy.” He gestured to the goofy grin on her face and the blush in her cheeks. It didn’t take a scientist to see she was smitten, and Jack knew her better than almost anyone. 

“Thanks Jack, I really like her, in fact I love her. She’s this perfect blend of smart and understanding, of ambitious and caring, of strong and compassionate, she’s kind of perfect.” Nicole blushed deeper, then changed the topic. “So how are things with you and Julie?”

“All good here Haught.” He smiled, not wanting to embarrass her by forcing her to gush over her girlfriend. “She’s moving in this weekend actually.” He shrugged, downplaying his own excitement. “Oh by the way, what’s her name?” He pointed to the phone realising she was saved in Nicole’s phone as “My angel” with a wave emoji. Usually he would tease, but he didn’t want to disrupt his bosses, however temporary, happiness.

“No way! Good job bro!” Nicole slapped his shoulder lovingly. “I’m so happy for you, this is amazing, you two were made for each other!” 

“Yeah, but this we already knew, I’m here for the new information.” He winked and picked up her phone now. “Name?” Nicole just shook her head, smirking.

“Waverly. Waverly Earp.” The name felt nice in her mouth, familiar, and it gave her butterflies imagining herself saying it to her girlfriend over video tonight.

“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” Jack put on his best ‘dad’ voice as he liked to call it.

“Back off Dude, she’s taken.” Nicole winked, grabbing the phone back and sipping her coffee. Just as Jack began to slide off of her desk, a knock came at the door frame.

“Come in.” Nicole straightened in her seat, forcing her professionalism to return. Jack stood straight beside her and a small timid looking young man, possibly 19, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes rounded the frame stepping into view. 

“Deputy Anderson. Sheriff.” He nodded shyly at them. "I was told to inform you that the Baker’s have requested to speak to you, before they identify the body, if that is possible.” Nicole looked to her left at Jack who nodded reassuringly. Swallowing thickly, she began to rise, shoving her phone in her back pocket as she did so and straightening her tie. 

“Of course. Lead the way.” She followed the young man out of the room with Jack in tow, headed for what she assumed would be the morgue. 

* * *

Rubbing her temples and wincing, Waverly flicked back to the page she’d just read, making sure she hadn’t missed anything of importance… for the seventh time. Around her, papers -some ripped, some frayed, some pristine - were scattered in what she liked to consider ‘organised chaos’. She could _totally_ find something if she needed too…

“Waverly!” Wynonna had interrupted her blissfully silent suffering. “Have you -“

“No Wynonna I haven’t figured anything else out in the five minutes it’s been since you last asked.” Waverly snapped back before her sister could finish.

“Jeez! Alright, calm down babygirl, I’m just asking.” Wynonna raised her hands in surrender.

“Sorry, I’m just tired, and a little hungover and depressed as shit, and still no closer to figuring out why the hell this thing was even inside the community centre!” Waverly rambled, throwing her pen into her pad in defeat. Wynonna’s eyes widened, she thought their little girly sister’s night had helped Waverly’s mood, but apparently everything had been reset when she’d rolled out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. The older girl softened her face and sank into the chair opposite her sister holding out a green tea.

“Truce?” She smiled a little and Waverly took it with a grateful and apologetic grimace. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, it’s all just overwhelming. The time is running out to fix this, and I can’t find any explanation as to why a creature could have both human and supernatural DNA, but seemingly not be either.”

“And -“ Wynonna looked knowingly at her sister, aware that there was more to it than just the case. Sure, Waverly _was_ one to get frustrated at cases when she couldn’t figure them out with her books, but this was different. The kind of frustrated she got over cases resulted in overworking and burning out, today Waverly just seemed defeated, and the sight scared Wynonna a little, her sister was not one to just run from a fight. 

“And I miss her. Like a lot Wynonna.” She looked down tracing circles with her pen. “It’s only been a day and I can’t sleep, my bed feels weird now, and I’ve had it since I was 8!” She winced at her sudden volume, apologising with her eyes again. “I love her, but a part of me wishes that we’d never met, because I don’t know if I can do this… this uncertainty of when we’ll next see each other, the loneliness even when I’m surrounded by people. How can you get so attached to someone after one freaking meeting?” Waverly slammed her hands on the table. 

“Now who’s the dramatic one?” Wynonna raised her brows, but received just a scowl from Waverly in return, so sighed. “Look, we both know you don’t mean that babygirl, I’ve witnessed the way you talk about her and as much as it makes me physically gag, it’s rare… that thing you have.” She stumbled over the explanation of love. “Plus think of all the _fun_ you’ll have when you do see each other again.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows and Waverly couldn’t help laugh a little; her older sister was trying really hard to make her feel better, that was obvious since she’d actually _chosen_ to reference her sex life for once… she was _really_ trying. 

“Yeah, you’re right, thank you.” Waverly sipped her tea, letting the warmth flow through her. “Actually, can we go and look at it again, I think I’m loosing it staring at these books.” Flipping her notebook closed, she stood up as Wynonna followed suit, clearly proud of her little pep speech. 

* * *

_that evening, at the Earp Homestead..._

"Call her now. On FaceTime. I need to give my warning speech." Wynonna’s voice demanded, piercing her sisters ear.

"Wynonna really." Waverly whined, not showing any movement other than eating her salad, but Wynonna grabbed her phone and started putting in the pin.

"How do you?-“ Wynonna typed in a few numbers.

"Really Waverly? You are so predictable, it's the day you first spoke to Nicole. It was either that or my birthday, but you changed it from that after I figured it out last time.” The younger girl shrugged.

"Fucking hell, she's saved under 'my best baby' do you want to be any more cheesy." Waverly blushed and forgot what Wynonna was doing until the phone was ringing.

“Wait!" Before she could stop her, Nicole had answered and Waverly snatched the phone just as she heard the soft, sexy voice rasp through the phone.

"Hey baby what's -" Nicole paused, seeing Wynonna's face peeking over Waverly's shoulder. Waverly was just staring in shock, clearly Nicole had just gotten in from work despite it being after 10pm and she still had on her uniform which Waverly had never seen before, and it had quite literally taken her breath away. She hadn't even noticed Wynonna scoffing at the 'baby' comment.

"Ho - holy shit." Waverly stammered, eyeing Nicole's tie and bright blue shirt, she hadn't imagined the uniform anywhere _near_ as sexy as the reality.

"Is everything alright, what's going on?" Nicole furrowed her brows, concern lacing them, she wasn't sure why Waverly was acting so shocked, or why the girl she assumed was Waverly's sister was even present in the call. She was racking her mind for what could be wrong.

"Yeah I, um," Waverly bit her lip and broke out of her daze, she would comment on the uniform later, when Wynonna wasn't breathing down her neck - literally - right now she had something to do.

"Um, Wynonna called actually, she, um, she wanted to speak to you," Waverly gave an apologetic smile as Wynonna snatched the phone from Waverly, glaring at the confused and tired looking redhead.

"Alright listen up Haughtsauce." Nicole winced and blushed a little at the name. “Ideally I would do this in person, so I could get all up in your face and show you how serious I really am, but since you're a little far for that, this will have to do. For now." She paused at the suggestion that this discussion would be re-hashed when they met in person.

"So Waverly tells me you're her _girlfriend_ now, and I haven't even met you so I think it's time we get to know each other a little. And then I'm gonna give you my speech about how I'll personally have you kidnapped and slowly torn apart by wolves if you hurt my sister." Nicole swallowed thickly, she had had a really long day and didn't expect this. Plus she'd barely even spoken to Wynonna before, but had heard plenty of stories of her craziness so wasn't sure how genuine the threat actually was. It didn't matter though, she had no intention of ever hurting Waverly, so she wouldn't ever find out. Her day had already been awful and it’s not like she had anything to hide really, so she might as well get this over with so she could get on with talking to her girlfriend.

Sighing, she confidently replied. “Fire away Earp, I’m an open book.”

Raising a brow Wynonna smirked, she hadn’t actually thought of any questions in preparation, but now she felt all of the power. “Alright, are you single?”

“Is that a trick question?” Nicole laughed. “I’m with Waverly.” 

“Correct answer, good job.” Waverly laughed at her sister’s ridiculous question. 

“I think I get to ask you one back now, that’s how this works right?” Nicole winked at Waverly who was now peeking over Wynonna’s shoulder. 

“Did you just wink at me! Don’t cheat on my sister, she’s right here!” Wynonna yelled, pretending to be offended.

“I was winking at Waverly,” Nicole rolled her eyes, “and plus you’re not my type anyway.” She shrugged, getting Wynonna’s attention. 

“Oh yeah, and what is your type then Officer?” Wynonna huffed.

“It’s my turn to ask a question, but, since I want you to like me, I’ll answer that one first. My type is girls who are intelligent, but humble, strong, but sensitive, ambitious, but selfless… cute but sexy.” She smirked a little at the final addition.

“Alright, a part of me wants to be offended, because you’re implying I am none of that, but…” Wynonna looked up to where Waverly was leaning on her chair with a giddy smile and blushed cheeks, “it was a good answer so I’ll accept it. Now ask your damn question so I can get in another one.” Wynonna frowned.

“What’s _your_ type?” Nicole shot back.

“Assholes.” Wynonna grinned. “Alright my question, what are your aspirations in life.” Waverly snorted at Wynonna’s question, chirping in for the first time since this began.

“Since when have you cared about _anyone’s_ aspirations!” 

“Since you went on a date with Adam _throw my life away_ Jones and I had nightmares about watching you throw away _your_ life to have to provide for some ignorant, demotivated jackass.” Wynonna fired back.

“It was ONE date Wynonna; he was a dick and I wouldn’t have wasted a second of my brainpower on him, you know that.” Waverly softened her tone a little.

“Still.” Her sister mumbled turning her attention back to the phone expectantly.

“Well firstly, I wouldn’t ever ask you to be anything you’re not Waverly.” Nicole directed the first part of her answer to Waverly, and the genuine sincerity in the comment caught Wynonna off guard who didn’t even have a snarky comeback, before Nicole turned back to her and addressed her now. “And as for aspirations, a big one for me was becoming Sheriff, but I ticked that one off last month. I guess marriage is a goal... and a family, but I also would like for my department to have some sort of lasting impact in the city, that’s the next step.” She smiled knowing Wynonna was secretly impressed but wouldn’t admit it, Nicole could read her like a book. 

“Good answer.” Wynonna almost groaned.

“Alright, why assholes?” Nicole asked her question quickly now.

“What is this therapy?” Wynonna snapped, getting a slap on the back from Waverly and an arrogant smirk from Nicole. The redhead knew that Wynonna was regretting this discussion, because Nicole was so open and clearly Wynonna had a lot of baggage she wasn't willing to share with someone she’d just met. Nicole had always been someone who wore her heart on her sleeve, and who could diffuse any situation effectively and this was no different. She was very much in control of this conversation: her coolness against Wynonna's brash, emotional fiery demeanour. 

“I don’t know, my…” Wynonna didn’t really know what Doc was to her, so was unsure how to approach the situation, “… Doc is, well he’s a big softie really, he just pretends to be an asshole, but he’d probably kill someone for me which is one perk of assholes I guess.” Wynonna shrugged, it wasn't her best answer, but it wasn’t as bad as she had expected it to be, plus she liked that she’d spoken about murder to a cop, it gave some of the power back.

“Hmmm I see.” Nicole grinned, and just like that, the power was very much back in the Sheriff’s hands.

“What! What do you see?” Wynonna raised her voice again and Waverly bit her lip trying not to laugh. Nicole was smarter than she’d given her credit for, not many people could get under Wynonna’s skin like this, only her and - very occasionally - Doc really managed it. Just as Nicole lowered her shoulders and opened her mouth to answer, Wynonna’s eyes widened. “Wait! That’s not my question! Actually fuck it, I can’t be bothered for this game, it’s boring me and there’s a sexy cowboy waiting in the bar for me so let’s call it a night.” Wynonna attempted nonchalance. 

“I thought you were going to threaten my life.” Nicole lulled, victorious.

“Well, you know the drill, just don’t hurt my sister, she’s an angel.” Wynonna hissed and Waverly blushed at her protective comment, but before she had time to hide her embarrassment, Nicole responded carefully, looking directly at her now, as they locked eyes.

“Never.”

“She’s alright.” Wynonna heaved the phone back to Waverly and walked over to the door, grabbing her gun on the way out. “See you later babygirl, don’t get frisky on my couch!” She winked teasingly and both Nicole and Waverly rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“See ya.”

“Nice to see you!” Nicole yelled through the phone, grinning at Waverly who looked down at the screen, grinning back as the door of the homestead slammed.

“She likes you.” Waverly dropped her plate in the sink casually. 

“Really? That was her _liking_ me?” Nicole snorted.

“Yeah, trust me, Wynonna is like that, tough love and all, but all she wants is for me to be happy and to have someone who isn’t an idiot or a jackass, so you being able to rally her like that is a good sign. She likes a challenge, and it proves you’re at least as smart as she is.” Waverly laughed a little, winking. 

“Well I’m glad” Nicole smiled softly. “I know how important it is to you that we get on, so I’m going to try my best.” Waverly bit her lip at the tenderness of her girlfriend tonight.

“Oh and about the uniform!” Her eyes were wide now as she remembered her earlier reaction and squeezed her thighs together quickly. 

“Oh you like it baby?” Nicole raised her eyebrows, flashing her adorable dimples which gave Waverly goosebumps. 

“Do I? Nicole I almost passed out when you answered the phone, honestly I think the only reason I didn’t is because Wynonna was leaning on me holding me up! I wasn’t prepared to answer the phone to such a… vision!” Waverly laughed heartily and Nicole joined in, feeling her body relax after the stressful day she’d had. Waverly had her hair in a messy bun and all of her makeup was off since she was in her soft cotton pyjama tank top and shorts, she looked so... natural and perfect... Nicole thought to herself.

“I’m actually just about to get changed, I only just got home.” Nicole pushed off of her couch, making her way to the stairs.

“Oh I’m sorry baby, do you want me to let you get ready for bed?” Waverly offered, slightly hoping Nicole wouldn’t want to go to bed just yet because it felt so nice to see her after the stressful day spent trying not to think about how much she missed her.

“Actually, I kind of like just getting to be with you, even if it’s just over the phone.” Nicole smiled. “Can we maybe just, hang out?” Nicole blushed at the genuine vulnerability in her request. It probably wasn't a big deal to anyone else, but to her, needing to just spend time with someone was an alien concept and Waverly caught onto that immediately. It was strange how well they understood each other after only a month.

“Of course, I was kind of hoping you’d say that anyway.” Waverly smiled. “Do you want to talk about it… the case?” Softening her tone, Waverly offered Nicole a safe space to offload her work baggage. Ideally she would make her dinner and stroke her hair whilst they had this conversation, but a video call would have to suffice for now. 

“It’s not that big a deal.” Nicole shrugged it off, but seeing the genuine care in Waverly’s face and not wanting her girlfriend to feel like she was hiding things, she sighed, unbuttoning her shirt. “Well the two boys who went missing when we started speaking… we um… they found a body today and it was one of them.” She threw her shirt into the laundry and, unclipping her bra, slipped on her button-up blue pyjama shirt. 

“Oh Nicole I’m sorry, I know this case was important to you.” It’s true Waverly did know how important the case was, Nicole had missed some of their video game evenings to spend overnight at the station checking notes and following leads, but her girlfriend had never explained quite why this particular case had struck such a chord. 

“Yeah, it is important, but there’s nothing I can do now, I fucked it up, so that’s that. Things happen.” Nicole mumbled her emotionless response, now pulling on her matching blue shorts and pinning her hair back in a half-up do. 

“Nic you don’t have to hide it from me, if you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine, but if you do, even if I can’t help or be there to hold you like I wish I could, I’m still here for you and I’ll listen for as long as you need me too. Don’t bottle it up, because you don’t want to burden anyone else. I know you think it’s protecting people, but I want to be able to protect you too, we’ll protect each other.” Waverly sweetly widened her eyes at Nicole who had slipped on top of the bedsheets now lying back.

“I know Waves your right, I’m sorry. I guess I just… this was my first real case as Sheriff, and and it’s a family who mean a lot to me. I didn’t know the boys well, so I don’t have the right to be upset or anything, but the parents have always… they were the ones who really welcomed me when I first moved here. They didn’t ever doubt me as a female cop or suggest someone else for Sheriff instead of me and I… I let them down in the one thing I’m supposed to be able to give back.” Nicole swallowed her tears, rubbing circles on the bedsheets like she would Waverly’s hand when they were together. 

“Hey, hey Nicole, this isn’t your fault okay.” Waverly’s voice was gentle and her head was tilted to the side. “I’m really sorry that this happened, but this isn’t your fault, you did everything you could and we live in a scary world. These things, unfortunately, happen. I’m sure the parents don’t blame you at all, you said it yourself, they never doubted you, and they won’t now, they know that you’re great at your job, you deserve it. You have every right to be upset, more than anyone you do. I know you’re great at your job and I’m proud of you.” Waverly was close to the camera and Nicole could see the sparkling golden flakes in her beautiful eyes, mixed with her words, it eased the redhead’s pain a little.

“You sound a lot like my deputy.” Nicole laughed softly and Waverly’s lips turned into a smile, her brow softening at the sound of her girlfriend’s rough laughter. 

“Well he sounds like a smart guy, I hope I get to meet him someday soon.” Waverly winked.

“He is, and so are you.” Nicole smiled now. “I know you’re right, everything you said makes sense, and I spoke to the parents today, it was actually nice. They seemed grateful actually, for everything I’ve done and am doing, they hugged me and it felt good for a second, to know they didn’t hate me I guess. But then we went in and we saw him… the little one. He was only 8 Waverly it was awful, he looked awful, and I saw their faces and -“ Nicole caught a sob wiping away a small tear. “I know they don’t blame me, but I blame me, I shouldn’t have let this happen. The test results said he died a month ago, so at least it wasn’t my search which got him killed, but still, I’m supposed to protect. What good is a Sheriff who can’t even protect two innocent children?” Nicole wiped her nose with her sleeve. “Or one… we only know for sure one is… you know.” She shrugged mumbling the last part.

“I know baby, I know.” Waverly didn’t even know what to say, there was nothing which would take away Nicole’s guilt she knew that, only time and progress would erase the pain she felt now, but Waverly was still determined to be there for her. “Hey, look at me baby.” Nicole’s eyes caught hers and she saw them soften lovingly. “You’re amazing, and a lot of people believe that. You wouldn’t have been made Sheriff if _they_ didn’t believe in you, and I believe in you and even Wynonna seems impressed - and trust me that’s a hard feat!” They both laughed briefly. “And I know I can’t take away the guilt, as much as I wish I could, I wish you could see yourself how I see you, which is strong and passionate and brave and intelligent, but I know that it’s not that easy. So… for now, how about we just relax and take your mind off it a little?” Waverly really wished she could reach out and hold her girlfriend right now. This was the first really vulnerable moment they’d had like this, the first time Nicole had opened herself up unapologetically and Waverly hated that it was blurred by a screen, but she promised herself it wasn’t forever. 

“That would be really nice, thanks baby you’re the best.” Nicole reddened at the feeble response, but she had just let everything out and was finding it hard to use anymore words right now.

“Hey that’s my line.” Waverly winked. “You still want to play? We don’t have too, we can just lie here and chat until we fall asleep if you like?” Waverly offered. 

“No I want to play, of course I do. I can’t wait to destroy all of that product you’ve been brewing whilst we were away.” She grinned a wicked grin now, hopping off the bed, careful not to wake Ash who must have been asleep in the next room, and Waverly felt a warmth of pride flood her body at the strength of her girlfriend. “And then we can still go to bed and fall asleep together?” Nicole asked innocently with her puppy dog eyes. Falling asleep looking at her girlfriend was something she had been dreaming of all day and Waverly was absolutely on the same page. 

“Definitely.” She answered.

Whilst they were setting up their consoles, Waverly paused suddenly. “Hey Nicole?” The redhead pressed the ‘on’ button and then picked up her phone again being met with her girlfriend’s serious, but soft expression.

“I’m really proud of you.” Was all that Waverly said, but those words weren’t something Nicole was used to. In fact she couldn’t remember the last time someone had said them to her, not with such gravity and meaning behind them anyway and it caught her off guard as a final tear slipped from her eye; this time a happy one. 

“I love you.” Nicole breathed back, picking up her controller and leaning her phone on the coffee table so they could see each other whilst they played.

Maybe this would all be okay after all, they both thought, looking into each other’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the game was referenced a little, but it didn't seem appropriate to have gameplay at the end here so I need to ask a question. Should the next chapter be a break from the meaty aspect of the story and just focus on them playing the game again, returning to where it all started a little, before I dive into the more dramatic stuff again? To try and balance it down and slow it a little? Or would you rather I just ploughed full speed ahead into the gritty stuff haha, please give me an indication, I want this to be what everyone wants, because as much as it's my story I want you to be involved too and your feedback has been so helpful so far :).
> 
> ALSO:  
> Would you all like to know more about the case which Nicole is working on, or the thing Waverly is investigating? I was considering going further this chapter, but I wasn't sure it was what everyone wanted, so I had them discuss it in the evening instead. Let me know if you care about those parts.
> 
> Finally, the plan is to have maybe a few long distance chapters then - something - which means they will meet again irl, but it will likely include a time jump of a few months, how does everyone feel about that? I want to try and balance the long distance and in person relationship as realistically as possible and I feel like this is the most effective way - is that good with everyone?
> 
> As usual, if you don't want to comment your opinion or answers, feel free to send me a message on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov
> 
> Lots of love, Char x


	10. 10: "What a mess we're making of things…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes an important announcement.  
> Waverly has a breakthrough on the case... but things don't go quite as planned.  
> Waverly and Nicole have a FaceTime date in a rather unusual location...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Chapters! Woah, I'm kind of impressed with myself haha! 
> 
> In all seriousness though I'm having so much fun exploring this story and the world I've created - that's why the updates are so regular, it's getting me through quarantine as much as it is to those who are reading it. All of your amazing comments and messages are just adding to the excitement! So thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented, it means the world.
> 
> Surprisingly this has turned out to be one of my favourite chapters so far, so I guess it's fitting that it's the 10th one haha!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a fun one!

Soft, bright lights and warm, rough voices filtered from the glow of the TV against Waverly’s face as she stood straight upright, hands wound tightly around her Buffy mug. Her eyes were fixed with an invisible glue to the still frame on the TV, scanning methodically to take in every detail as her ears burned with the anticipation of what would be said.

“OUCH! BALLS! STUPID MOTHER -“ Wynonna’s growling, angry morning voice shattered the silence alongside with a mug of whatever she had been making.

“Wynonna shut up! I’m watching this!” Waverly snapped back, her eyes only momentarily breaking away from the screen to check her sister wasn’t seriously injured. Wynonna was stood in the entrance to the living room now, leaning on the doorframe with a rag in one hand waving it like she was about to yell something back.

“Waverly, I thought you preferred to _read_ the News becau -“ she noticed the TV screen and cut herself short. “Ohhhh.” And with that she sank back into the kitchen. It was clear Waverly wasn't replying to her anymore anyway, her eyes had reconnected with the screen and Wynonna had very much faded to the background blur of noises.

“Yes. It is true that yesterday a body was discovered on route 46. Unfortunately it has been identified as the younger of the Baker twins, Robert Baker, 8 years old.” Waverly held her breath as she watched her girlfriend addressing the wave of reporters shoving their microphones in her face as though they were threatening her at gunpoint.

"The cause of death is as of yet undetermined. At the present moment, no further information will be released regarding the progression from here, but rest assured, the safety of the other boy is Quayside Police Department’s utmost priority. Please respect the families privacy in this hard time and refrain from any invitations to interview. In the interim I am going to take a few questions to allow the family the time they need, and to give as much clarity as is possible to the public.” Nicole’s face was serious and hard, but she had a softness in her eyes. Waverly assumed it must have been her professional demeanour, it was surprisingly different from what she had assumed was her ‘working’ face when they were in the escape room. Now, her jaw was set, protruding in a dominant, but unthreatening manner and her cheeks were sucked in, which to anyone else would have perhaps seemed a sign of anger, but Waverly knew it was a sign of control. It was Nicole reminding herself she was in charge of this situation. The brunettes heart swelled with pride at how strong and brave her girlfriend was being; she could have nominated someone else to take the interview for her, someone not so invested in the case, but Nicole had been adamant last night that it had to be her to do this. 

“Come on baby you’ve got this.” Waverly breathed, scanning the screen with a mixture of pride and nerves.

“If this case is your priority, then why, _Sheriff_ , has it taken over a month to find one of the bodies, and the other is still out there?” Waverly winced, it was a fair question about the process of finding the bodies, but the sharpness and cutting nature of the tone and wording made her want to leap through the screen and punch the faceless journalist between the eyes. 

Nicole however looked entirely unfazed, it was nothing she hadn't asked herself last night. She caught Jack’s eye behind the camera who nodded slightly, and quickly ran her conversation with Waverly through her head, before tilting her head up slightly and locking eyes with the journalist who squinted menacingly back. Now was not the time to indicate any form of weakness or doubt in regards to the case, however she couldn’t be seen to be unfeeling either. This answer had to portray confidence, for the family and the people of the town if nothing else, and it had to deter any other obnoxious questions. Without breaking eye contact she steeled herself and squinted her eyes quickly before opening them wide and innocently.

“From what is understood so far, the body was only left there this weekend, despite having been deceased for over a month, which indicates to us that the culprit is not only still moving, but is still in the area. Funding has been increased by head office and the search has a new spark beneath it now, so I will reiterate that it is our utmost priority, as is the safety of our people. As for the other Baker boy, his status is currently unknown so please refrain from making any assumptions which could be damaging to the case, the town, or indeed the family themselves. We are all working as hard as we can for the family.” Nicole nodded professionally, not giving away how proud she was of her answer, and Waverly sat on the edge of the sofa now, her thumb running over her cup proudly. 

“What can the people of Quayside do to help quicken the pace of the case?” A middle aged blonde woman asked and Nicole recognised her. Giving a quick smile, she prepared her answer.

“Well your own safety should be your priority.” Nicole began with a soft, professional smile. “As much as we are convinced the killer will not strike again, we cannot be certain, so please reiterate safety protocol to your children in regard to strangers and ensure older children who do go out, do so in groups of 3 or more. As for the case itself, we are organising multiple search groups to investigate the areas around Route 46 and further West. Information for how to volunteer for those is available on our website and on leaflets outside the department.” Nicole smiled gently. “Thank you for your support on this, we hope to be able to bring better information soon."

“Have you considered taking a step back? Perhaps for someone more… suited to the role?” Came an older man's voice to Nicole’s left, breaking the peaceful atmosphere of support which had been established. Waverly, still sitting on the couch with a proud smile, leapt up now almost spilling her coffee. 

“What the hell does that mean, you dick?” She waved her hands at the TV, eyes tracing Nicole’s face, praying she was less brash than herself. This time, Nicole flinched a little, she hadn't been expecting that question, and her guard had lessened a little at the previous question, but she definitely wasn’t as emotionally charged as Waverly. She took a deep breath. Waverly was stunned at her composure, had she experienced this before? Obviously the younger girl knew there were sexist people in the world, she just hadn’t really experienced anything first hand, and especially not on live television!

“Well…” Nicole balled her hands, knowing they were out of frame, and jutted her jaw further to prevent herself from snapping, letting out a deep breath she began. “I have worked for Quayside PD for 8 years now, and before that as a deputy at another station. I have worked cases like this many times before and I assure you Sir, no one is more prepared for this than I am. However, if you have your doubts or concerns about my… fitting… for the role.” She tried not to smirk, knowing her composure had frustrated the man. “You are more than welcome to submit a formal complaint and it will be dealt with professionally, outside of the emotional, publicity of a press conference.” Nicole was finished, but then decided to add. “The family in question have given me their blessing to deal with the case, and we have built a level of trust which I hope is enough comfort for everyone that I am fitting for this role, as the family themselves have given me their support, to which I am very grateful.” She nodded with a soft, loving smile.

Waverly could have kissed the TV in that moment, she beamed at Nicole’s confident and professional answer, wishing she would have been able to do the same in her position. “THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” She yelled to no one in particular, breathing for the first time in what felt like an hour.

The interview cut off the next question. “I’m afraid that is all we have time for, any further questions can be submitted via letter or email directly to Quayside PD.” He indicated for Nicole to speak.

“Thank you very much for your support in this case, we will continue with updates as frequently as possible, please see our website regularly to find them alongside information for volunteering positions.” Nicole nodded with a small raise of the hand, stepping away from the cameras and out to the right as the interview wrapped up.

“Back to Tessa in the studio now, with the latest on -“ Waverly cut the TV off and grabbed her phone from the bookcase.

W: OMG baby you were incredible! I’m so proud! You showed that jackass!!!

N: You watched? Haha thank you Waves :) 

W: Of course I watched! I didn’t take my eyes off the screen, you’re so good at your job, I would have smacked him right in the face!

Nicole laughed at Waverly’s exaggerated, or what she thought was exaggerated, response, shaking her head as Jack wandered over to her giving her a big slap on the back. 

“You nailed it Sheriff! Good job! For what it’s worth, I think you made the right decision by being the one to do it, I’m not sure I would have been able to handle that.” He blushed a little knowing how much he crumbled under pressure. Nicole wanted to make him Sheriff one day, but she knew until then public speaking would have to be something they worked on. Any other case she would have let him be the one to do it, to improve his confidence, but not this one, it was too important. She chuckled softly.

“Thanks Jack, want to grab something to eat on the way back to the station?” She began to walk towards the squad car which was parked outside the town hall where the conference had been held. 

“Sure, but you might want to get that first.” He gestured to Nicole’s hand where her phone was glowing with Waverly’s face and number, she smiled quickly picking it up. Before she could get in her casual “hey baby” Waverly burst into a speech.

“Okay, I wasn’t going to call, I know you’re probably busy with the case and the press and all, but I just couldn’t help it. I can’t even sit still, that was so impressive! I don’t think you realise how incredible you are, barely anyone would have been able to do what you just did, it was so quick and strong and bold and you didn’t show any weakness, but you weren’t hard, it was perfect! You were perfect!” Waverly rambled, finally stopping for breath and Nicole barely knew what to say, grin glowing on her face as she sat next to Jack in the car now. 

“God I love you so much.” Nicole sighed, blushing at the fact Jack was sat right next to her with an equally as large grin on his face. “You’re the sweetest person ever you know that?” Nicole wasn't the best at taking compliments, so was a little overwhelmed. 

“You deserve it, all of it. And I love you too baby.” Waverly lulled back, “are you busy?”

“Not really, I’m just about to get breakfast with Jack and then head to the station to start the day.” Nicole smiled at how well the day was shaping up.

“OMG Jack is there?” Waverly squealed, she’d heard about Nicole’s two closest friends Jack and Ash, and had spoken to Ash a few times, but never to Jack.

“Yeah, we’re always together Waves, do you want to speak to him?” Nicole laughed at her girlfriends excitement.

“Can I?” Waverly laughed.

“Sure, here you go.” Nicole handed the phone trustingly to her deputy.

“Hello, Officer Jack Anderson here.” He winked at Nicole who rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair at his official introduction.

“Oh, um, hi it’s Waverly, Waverly Earp, I’m um, I’m Nicoles, I mean Sheriff Haught’s girlfriend…” Waverly blushed at using Nicole’s full title, it felt a little weird to say it to anyone other than her girlfriend. 

“I’m just kidding Waverly.” Jack laughed at her ramble, finally understanding what Nicole had meant about her adorable nerves. “I know who you are, Nicole’s told me all about you.”

“She has? I mean... she’s told me about you too, mostly good things!” Waverly laughed a little nervously.

“Yeah she never shuts up about you actually.” Jack grinned mischievously, getting a smack from Nicole on his shoulder. “Waverly this… ooo tonight Waverly and I are going to Skype and talk about puppies… oh wouldn’t it be nice if Waverly could come and visit… Waverly is just _so_ great.” Jack teased and Nicole’s eyes widened as Waverly just laughed loudly.

“Alright that’s enough! Jesus Jack I trusted you!” Nicole snatched the phone back, putting it to her ear as she caught the end of Waverly’s uncontrolled laughter. 

“Nice to meet you Waverly!” Jack yelled so it could be heard through the phone. Waverly said it back, but Nicole had the phone now, so reiterated it to Jack with a scowl.

“Sorry about him.” She glared at Jack who was grinning proudly. 

“No need, he seems nice.” Waverly smiled, before adding. “Sooo tonight are we going to Skype and talk about puppies.” She teased through the phone and Nicole’s neck began to redden at what Jack had exaggerated through the phone.

“Well actually I was thinking we could watch Nottinghill, but if that’s what you want to do…” Nicole slowed down waiting for Waverly to interrupt, which she quickly did.

“Oh my god really? I thought you didn’t like that film?”

“It’s not that bad, I don’t mind watching it. Plus I kinda feel like a movie night, after the stressful day I had yesterday.” Nicole shrugged.

“It’s a date Sheriff Haught.” Waverly giggled.

“Talk to you later cutie.” Nicole added.

“Bye sexy.” Waverly finished as the phone call ended and Nicole flicked the car on, turning to Jack quickly as she reversed out. 

“Sometimes I really hate you Jack.” She tried to scowl, but her mouth was twitching towards a smile.

“No you don’t.” The younger boy leant back into the headrest as they headed towards their favourite cafe. 

* * *

_that afternoon at Purgatory PD..._

Jeremy rounded the corner from his lab into Waverly’s office, one fist full of papers and the other with a packet of cookies for his friend. His lab coat was way too big and dragged on the floor, and his goggles were pushed up onto his forehead revealing his wide excited eyes.

“Hey Waverly I -“ he stopped at the sight of his friend lying on the floor underneath her desk flat on her back with her arms crossed over her chest. “Are you okay? What the hell is going on?” He slammed the papers and cookies down onto the desk which caused Waverly to open her eyes in shock and sit up quickly, smacking her head off the desk. Clearly she hadn't heard him coming in. 

“Jesus Jeremy, wear a bell!” She rubbed her head leaning back on her hands, still under the table. “I’m getting a different perspective.” She lay back down, but kept her eyes open this time. 

“Okay, I think you need a coffee break…” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his friend who had just ignored him. “Waverly you know that’s not what a different perspective means right? Usually it means, you know, talking to someone or reading something, not just changing your literal perspective…” Waverly grunted, as if frustrated that he didn’t see the value in her decision.

“It works Jer. Trust me.” She closed her eyes then continued. “Initially I used to lie under here when I was hiding from Wynonna, because she was too lazy to actually come into the room, she would just quickly stick her head in then decide I wasn't here, but then…” she sat up quickly, almost hitting her head again, but remembering this time. “I started to get some breakthroughs down here, so I thought, it’s not the craziest thing we’ve done, might as well keep trying if its working.” She shrugged, lying back down with one hand on where she had previously hit her forehead. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy laughed, “I’m sure its knocking some sense into you.” He shook his head, rising from where he had been crouched next to Waverly and started to walk towards the door. “Well I’m going to leave you and your weird antics to work, but I’ve put the papers and cookies on your desk, so when you -“ he was interrupted as Waverly shot up again, this time smacking her head _again_. 

“OUCH! God, we have to get some padding under here or something!” She slid out from under the desk quickly as Jeremy began to suggest that there wasn't usually need for padding under desks, but Waverly clearly wasn’t listening as she was sliding papers back and forth, putting them into weirdly coordinated piles which didn’t seem to make any sense to her confused friend in the doorway. 

“So once you figured out that it was possible for something to have two types of DNA - which you said this thing did - it opened the door for way more possibilities. I’ve been scanning these books and websites for days, but it didn’t seem to make sense.” She paused, flicking a book open to her marker.

“At first I thought it was a succubus of some sort, because that would explain why when we went, only Doc could see it - because he was the only man with us right?” Jeremy nodded. “But then the double DNA didn’t make sense, because look here, they’re technically considered entirely supernatural, so no place for human DNA. Plus, it didn’t explain why it seemed to be stuck in the community centre. Succubus’ are known for their dream appearances, so it for sure would have followed us back, especially Doc.” She shut the book, opening another one and pointing to an image of a horned-god.

“So then I scrapped that idea and started entirely afresh. I thought maybe it could have been some sort of horned-god thing, that would explain those symbols.” She gestured over her shoulder to the whiteboard with a code she was midway through figuring out. “But they aren’t god like at all, they’re sort of closer to the devil, but when I looked into that -“ Jeremy looked like he was loosing her now with all of the mythical talk, she needed to steer it back to his expertise - science. “Anyway, it couldn’t be a devil, I knew that. They can’t be contained, so again, doesn’t make sense.” She grinned.

“Then, just a second ago, you came in talking about perspective and -“ Jeremy put his hand up.

“Actually Waverly you were the one ta-“ Waverly glared at him, “please continue.” He put his hand down sheepishly.

“We were all wrong. It’s not half human half supernatural, it’s changing. It’s not developed yet!” She jumped up and down trying to catch Jeremy up and put her thoughts into some cohesive idea to share with someone else. “So currently it’s changing from human to something else, but it’s not permanent, you know like a werewolf I guess, how it’s human one second and then a wolf the next, except this thing isn’t going back and forth, it’s giving up it’s human form entirely to become something else. And it’s also not a wolf, it’s something else I don’t know what it -“

“A cat!” Jeremy ran to the board. “IT’S A CAT WAVERLY! See this - this means cat in Russian, I remember it from Robin’s books! How did I not see it before. But why is it stuck there, it still doesn’t make sense?”

“Yes! It makes perfect sense Jeremy, look here!” Waverly skimmed through another book and thrust it into his arms as he looked confused down at it. “Cat’s are loyal, they never leave their home. This person wasn’t born this way, they made a deal! That’s what this is!” She ran her hand along the whiteboard. “It’s not a warning or a message from the gods, it’s a deal… with the devil?” She swallowed. “That’s why it seemed closer to the devil, and why the poor guy can’t leave, because he’s been cursed to turn into a cat and the sick person who cursed him thought it was funny to bind him to the community centre permanently.”

“So why did he kill those people?” Jeremy furrowed his brow at the final piece.

“I don’t know, that part doesn’t make sense to me…” Waverly trailed off in thought again.

“Do you need to get back under the table?” Jeremy teased, grinning.

“You joke, but see! It worked!” Waverly mumbled, already halfway under the table as Jeremy just watched in shock, unable to fathom that his friend was genuinely serious that this had some supernatural way of working. Before she could get to thinking, she was interrupted by Wynonna and Doc rounding the corner into her office.

“What is Miss Earp doing on the floor?” Doc looked more confused than Jeremy had been earlier at the sight of the small girl on her back under the table. Waverly groaned, why did no one knock or give her ANY peace in this stupid place. She would get more work done at home, if the archives were accessible from there. 

“Don’t ask." Jeremy sighed.

“New perspective,” Waverly and Jeremy mumbled at the same time. The older Earp didn’t seem at all phased by what was going on, she was on a mission.

“Well get your tiny body up and out that door, we’ve figured something out. It wasn’t the weird hybrid thing that -“

“Not a hybrid.” Jeremy and Waverly said at the same time again, now standing next to each other behind the desk. Wynonna furrowed her brow confused, but then shook it off quickly, returning to her thoughts. 

“Anyway, it’s something else, I think the thing we got DNA from isn’t the thing doing the damage, there was something else there first and -“

“THE SUCCUBUS!” Waverly and Jeremy yelled now, both scrambling through the books to find the page.

“Okay does someone want to fill us in here.” Wynonna huffed frustrated that her big information was being foiled by the two nerds who were apparently already one step ahead of her. 

“So Waverly figured out that it was in a transition phase and wasn't really a hybrid after all, but a result of some curse from something like the devil. But then you said that it was there first and it was violent and -“

“Okay slow down Jeremy I have no idea what the hell you are going on about!” Wynonna scowled and Waverly took over, only slightly slower.

“So I thought there might be something to do with a succubus there, but it didn’t align with the DNA.”

“What _is_ one of those Darlin’?” Doc stepped forward to take the book from Waverly.

“It’s a demon of sorts, which lures men in to have sex with it and then kills them, or in this case… curses them I guess.” Waverly beamed.

“So essentially a sex demon turned a man into a hybrid?” Wynonna laughed at how ridiculous the suggestion was.

“Well, not exactly.” Jeremy clarified. “That was likely how the guy got cursed yes, because he -“

“Couldn’t keep it in his pants.” Wynonna scoffed and Waverly shot her a sharp look which made her raise her hands in defeat, no point in messing with Waverly Earp when she was on a mission. 

“Well essentially yes” Jeremy blushed. “And so he became a victim in the succubus’ game. But he’s not a hybrid, he’s in the process of the curse working on him, soon he will entirely become a cat and then we’re too late, the succubus will move on to the next victim. My guess is the one’s who were killed were the ones who somehow avoided the curse or the curse went wrong somehow.” Jeremy finished and Waverly nodded looking at Wynonna who was now looking at the book.

“Well if she looked like that I’m not surprised he could resist… damnnnnn girl!” Wynonna’s eyes widened at the horned, scantily clad, toned brunette wound around a tree in the book in front of her. Waverly shook her head snatching the book back.

“So how do we stop him, or the curse?” Wynonna asked, back in business mode now. Doc was leant against the door only half listening, spinning his gun around his finger, clearly he only cared about the part of the plan which involved action over theory. 

“Well first we’ve got to take the succubus out -“ Waverly was interrupted.

“I’ll take her out… to dinner!” Wynonna winked at Doc who scoffed a little.

“WYNONNA! Focus!” Waverly snapped and her sister frowned. 

“Boring. Just because you’re settled, doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun, right Doc?” She grinned.

“Whatever you want sugar, I am game.” He didn’t look up from his gun. Frustrated, Waverly huffed and, ignoring them, continued.

“So we have to GET RID of her.” She emphasised, wiggling her eyebrows at her new word choice. “And then we find a way to undo the curse before it’s too late, in these.” She pointed to the desk in front of her. 

“Well if we blow up the building, there aint nothin’ to be bound too.” Doc suggested, more intrigued now. 

Waverly was about to disregard the idea as obsurd when Jeremy started. “Actually, he might not be far off.” Noticing the wideness in Waverly and Wynonna’s eyes, he hastily continued. “I mean obviously we’re not about to blow up the city council.” With that Doc groaned and retreated to the door frame again. “But, it’s unlikely the thing is attached to the entire building, it will be connected to something within it. So by destroying that then we let free whatever is attached to it.”

“Why do I feel like it’s not that simple.” Wynonna squinted at Jeremy.

“Well if we destroy the thing, then ANYTHING which is trapped will be released, not just the cat-man.” Jeremy looked at the floor, realising the recklessness of the idea.

“We can’t do that Chetri!” Wynonna hissed. “We’ve got enough supernatural shit around Purgatory already! It’s one for the many, maybe we just have to let this one go, kill the succubus and be done with it. Hey, I’m sure being a cat isn’t all bad.” Wynonna shrugged, grabbing a cookie off the desk. 

“Wait!” Waverly jumped in now, she’d been lost in thought. 

“I’m sorry, am I not allowed one of your cookies now?” Wynonna mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs.

“Not that.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “I saw something in this one.” She flicked through a new book from the bookcase now. “About separating souls and holding off a curse momentarily. If we find the object, we can separate his soul from the others long enough for Wynonna to kill the Succubus whilst we are in the limbo state and he is still human, then he will be stuck as a human instead - which is what we want?” She grinned proud. 

“Well shit, that makes sense. Or as much sense as anything that comes out of your mouth ever does.” Wynonna grabbed another biscuit, winking at her sister who was glowing with pride.

“Good job nerds, let’s get going then, we’ve got a sexy succubus to fuck… I mean fuck up.” Wynonna winked at the small girl who was shaking her head and walking out of the room with the others close behind. 

* * *

_20 minutes later at the community centre…_

Salt grinder in hand, Waverly crouched in the centre of the community centre, buzzing and shaking with nervous excitement. Her hairs stood on end and her palms were sweaty as she twisted the top of the grinder sprinkling salt in a tiny perfect circle around her and the green marble ball (which they had quickly determined was the binding force), making sure to not leave any gaps. The plan was solid, it had very few ways to go wrong, but somehow things didn’t always fall into place when the Earp’s were involved, that much was an understatement. All she had to do, was chant some undoing spell in latin and manage to stay alive and safe long enough for Wynonna to kill the succubus.

“You know this would go a lot quicker babygirl if you just opened the salt shaker and tipped it out instead of grinding it!” Wynonna hissed impatiently from the stairs behind her and Waverly blushed, she definitely had been too caught up in the stress to think of that logical suggestion. Quickly, she opened it and finished the circle, adding a little extra to be sure. 

“Okay are you ready?” She spun round to catch Wynonna’s eye who was standing on the stairs to get a good vantage point. Once her sister had given the thumbs up she turned to Doc who’s job it was to keep her safe and he gave her a tip of his hat. Jeremy was outside in the car, making sure no one unexpected entered the building during this. The idea was to hide the supernatural being in the community centre from the general public. 

“Alright, here goes.” Waverly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and started to chant some ancient spell which resembled the curse, but backwards. Everyone had been expecting to have to wait a little, but almost instantly the ground shook and Wynonna lost her footing on the stairs, stumbling down a few steps but quickly running back up. Waverly’s eyes had shot open to see if it had appeared, but none of them could see anything.

“Where is she?” Wynonna yelled and Waverly shrugged, continuing the chant. Doc span on his heels quickly, making sure his eyes were everywhere all at once. 

The room seemed unnaturally still, as if the shaking had never occurred, all that could be heard was Waverly’s soft, slightly wavering voice and the heavy breathing of Doc and Wynonna who were on full alert. Everyone stood perfectly still, waiting for something, anything, to happen but nothing did. Never stopping the chant, Waverly raised her finger to point towards a cat which was sat on the arm of the velvet couch in the entryway. They knew he was aware of the risk in this plan, that he might become stuck as a cat forever, but it was the only viable option. Solemnly, they all stood in perfect stillness, Wynonna halfway up the winding red carpeted stairs, Doc slowly and methodically scanning around the open floor of the main entrance, his eyes dissecting the large arched doorways leading to other rooms. Waverly stood straight, brows furrowed, focusing on not messing up the spell. 

“She’s here!” Doc yelled, snapping his head behind him, arm up, gun pointed now. “I can feel her, but I can’t -“ he stopped as though fixated on something in front of him, but neither of the sisters could see anything. Waverly’s eyes widened in panic, she had thought the spell reversal would make it visible to them, but maybe she had been wrong.

“What are you looking at Doc? Where is she?” Wynonna started down the stairs, but Waverly quickly snapped her head to her shaking it violently. Wynonna backed up the stairs unsure what her sister wanted her to do.

“Goddamnit Waverly, I can’t read your mind!” 

Waverly lifted her hands into a gun shape and started waving them around in front of her. Wynonna’s brow furrowed in confusion, but she decided she had no better option than to follow what her sister was doing, so she cocked her gun (which Waverly had enchanted with something earlier) and started aiming it blindly around the room. Just when she was about to argue that this was pointless, she saw a glimmer of something blue which was gone almost as quickly. Everything suddenly made sense and her eyes shot open, now alert. 

“HOLY SHIT! Waverly whatever you did to this gun! It’s working! You’re a genius!” Wynonna followed Doc’s line of sight now as he was unable to breakaway from the glare of the succubus and she pointed her gun near where his gaze seemed to lie, as the demon appeared. 

“NOW WAVERLY!” Wynonna yelled and Waverly shifted into the second part of the chant, the one which reversed the curse for a matter of minutes. The cat suddenly turned into a tall redheaded man who fell to his knees in shock. Wynonna carefully rubbed the trigger in preparation, trying to get the best shot from the angle she was at, before the succubus made a sudden lurch towards the circle Waverly was in, clearly becoming aware of what the girl was doing with her chanting. 

“SHIT! Waverly look out!” Wynonna yelled darting down the stairs suddenly, her gun loosing sight of the succubus. Midway down the stairs, the ground shook again, this time more vigorously and Waverly lost her balance, shuffling forward and breaking the circle with her toe. Wishing she had made it bigger she instantly hit the ground, her hands among the salt desperately trying to reform the circle, still chanting the spell in a panic as she felt a hand grab her wrist and throw her across the room. Hitting the wall with a slam, her entire body ricochetted, as she slid to the ground in shock. The words of the curse were still somehow stumbling out of her mouth, as if she had been programmed and that they were the only words in her vocabulary. Everything around her seemed to be shaking and the world was going dark, her ears were pounding and she could hear Wynonna shouting, but had no idea what she was saying. Before she could think about what to do, or about getting up, she flew across the room again, this time her ribs hitting against the banister of the stairs as she flopped to the bottom of them. Waverly had no idea if the plan was working or not anymore, all she was focused on was saying the words and the pain in her side. The scene in front of her was so blurry now that it would have been impossible for her to decipher what was happening. As her eyes finally began too close, she breathed out one more word.

“Wynonna.” And she heard a gunshot echo above her head as her body shut down. 

* * *

“WAVERLY!” Waverly could feel a strong grip around both of her arms and her body was shaking vigorously. Instinctively her mouth opened and the chant began to blurt out, maybe this wasn’t over, it wasn’t too late, the world was still shaking so there was still time. Almost as quickly as she spoke the words, the shaking stopped and she opened her eyes to see her sister above her laughing with tears rolling down her face.

“Oh my god, only you would wake up from near death speaking Latin.” Wynonna couldn’t stop the tears as she pulled Waverly into her chest holding her close. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” She wiped her face, now embarrassed at her emotion. “God, I thought we’d lost you, to a stupid cat!” She looked over her shoulder to where a redheaded man was standing awkwardly. “No offence dude.” The redhead just shook his head showing none had been taken. 

Waverly couldn’t help her smile, her head was pounding and she was almost certain she’d broken at least one rib, but it seemed like it had worked. “We did it?” She croaked out, trying to sit up, but wincing in the pain. 

“ _You_ did it babygirl, you were amazing. Most people would have given up the second the stupid circle broke, but even when thrown into a wall you kept chanting!” She wiped the hair out of Waverly’s face, her eyes full of tears. “I’m so proud of you.” Wynonna bent down still holding Waverly’s head up in her arms and kissed her forehead softly. The moment was broken by Doc clearing his throat.

“Um excuse me ladies, but the ambulance is outside.” Jeremy had called one as soon as he had realised what was happening. Although Waverly was going to be fine, that much was clear, Wynonna had decided it was best to get her checked out anyway, just to make sure no internal damage had occurred. Usually Waverly would have protested, but her throat felt dry and she felt drowsy, likely from a concussion.

“Don’t fall asleep, until we get you to the hospital, it’s gonna be okay babygirl. We did it, we won.” Wynonna scooped her sister into her arms as carefully as she could, but she wasn’t the most elegant woman ever and definitely didn’t have the upper body strength Nicole did. _Nicole._ Waverly opened her eyes again, squinting into the outside daylight as Wynonna carried her into the ambulance.

“Can you tell Nicole I’m okay.” She breathed out softly. “We were supposed to -“ Wynonna shushed her, aware of how much speaking was hurting her.

“Of course I’ll tell her babygirl, but you can tell her how brave you were yourself later when you have your movie night.” Wynonna smiled, remembering how excited Waverly had been about it when she had come to the office this morning. Taking Waverly's hand and squeezing it to try and keep her awake, they rode together in the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

_5pm at Quayside PD…_

Nicole hummed to herself as her fingers padded gently but rapidly over the keys of her computer. They hadn’t found the other boy, but today had been amazing: the press conference had gone better than expected, big steps had been made in regards to the autopsy, Jack and herself had spent the day sharing coffee and filling out paperwork together which had been surprisingly relaxing, and she knew she had an adorable date waiting for her in a few hours. Thank goodness for small miracles, the redhead grinned sipping her coffee happily before her phone buzzed.

“Speaking of small miracles.” She mumbled, smiling as she answered Waverly’s call.

“Hey baby -“ she was cut off by a much deeper and more strangled tone than Waverly’s soft voice.

“It’s Wynonna.” Nicole stiffened at that, sitting upright in her chair.

“Is… everything okay?” She replied cautiously.

“Yes… I mean it will be. Look don’t freak out okay Sheriff, but there was an issue at work today.” She paused and Nicole bit her lip in anticipation, her leg bouncing under her desk impatiently, her mind swirling with worst case scenarios - couldn’t she have one freaking day of happiness?

“Waverly is in hospital, BUT-” Wynonna rushed to stop Nicole interrupting in a panic. “But she’s going to be okay, she’s just got a mild concussion and a broken rib… and a few bruises.” Wynonna sighed, looking through the glass leading to her sisters room, she hated that she couldn’t kill the stupid succubus before it got its hands on her baby sister, she had one easy job and she’d screwed it up.

“What?!” Nicole’s harsh voice interrupted her staring. “I’m going to book a flight, how did that happen? I thought she was a researcher? How does a researcher end up in hospital?” Nicole yelled down the phone, standing up and pacing now. She hated this, being so far away when Waverly needed her, when she could have protected her. 

“No you’re not going to book a flight, sit down, I can hear you pacing Haught.” Wynonna sternly replied. “I told you, she’s fine, but she’s so much more than a researcher. Hasn’t she told you what our department deals with?” Wynonna said the last part quietly.

“Yes, I mean she has... kind of.” Nicole scratched her head, confused. “But I kind of thought she was exaggerating a little, I mean demons and ghosts, really Earp?” Nicole relaxed a little, the older Earp didn’t seem in any particular panic so maybe Waverly was okay after all. 

“Tell that to your girlfriend who is currently in a hospital bed.” Wynonna snapped back, before softening and realising it wasn't fair to expect Nicole to just believe in all the supernatural things she was sure Waverly had discussed with her. Even if you trusted someone, it is hard to believe in things which you’ve never seen or experienced. “Look I’m sorry that’s not fair, it’s not your fault, it’s mine actually. I should have been quicker, but it’s up to Waverly to tell you these things.”

“Okay, that’s fine." Nicole sighed, flicking her computer to sky-scanner. “But I’m still booking a flight.” She huffed.

“No don’t, there’s no need. I’m sure she’d much rather see you when she was completely healed, plus the case you have going on is super important.” Wynonna looked back to her sleeping sister. “Listen, she’s asleep right now, but when she wakes up I’m going to get her to call you, I think you should still have your movie night date thing. I’ve asked the nurse to wheel in a TV for her. She’s gotta stay the night for tests and I’m staying too, but I’ll let her have a few hours alone with you. I think she would really like that. She was looking forward to it and it’s been a scary day.” Wynonna sighed, resting her head on the glass gently, letting the coolness of it calm her down.

“Alright, I can do that.” Nicole forced a smile. She knew she would still be worried until she actually saw Waverly, but there was no point in jumping on a flight if they wouldn’t get to spend any time together and if Waverly was fine. She would go and visit as soon as possible. “Thank you Wynonna, for taking care of her.” Nicole sighed.

“Of course.” Wynonna winced a little, she hadn't been the best at caring for her today. “She deserves the world.” She sighed, looking at her sister.

“She does.” Nicole agreed, hanging up the phone and resting her hands in her head. It wasn’t as bad as she expected, but it still wasn’t great. Her fingers danced over the keyboard again, this time more slowly and mechanically, the humming had disappeared now and her coffee was cold, but it was only a couple of hours until she could see her Waverly again and then everything would be okay.

* * *

_That evening…_

Worrying her lip, Nicole sat on her couch with her laptop in front of her and one earbud in, listening to the ringing of her FaceTime like a countdown. She hadn't been this nervous to see Waverly since their first meeting, her heart was banging on her chest like it was trying to escape and she had no idea what to expect when the phone was answered. The worrying didn’t last long though, as Waverly’s face popped up on the screen within 5 seconds of dialling. Without realising it Nicole let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of her girlfriend. She looked perfect, she had a little cut on her left temple and her cheek was bruised pretty badly, but she had a big smile on her face and her eyes were glowing with excitement and love and Nicole just felt relieved that she was alright… and alive. 

“How do you do that?” Nicole rasped, stuttering, staring at the screen, scared if she looked away it would all be a dream and her girlfriend would answer looking like a zombie or something.

“Do what?” Waverly laughed, arching her brow.

“Look so gorgeous even in a hospital bed!” Nicole smiled genuinely, causing Waverly to blush and shake her head a little, which she stopped quickly because it made her feel dizzy. 

“How are you Waves?” Nicole furrowed her brow with genuine concern and Waverly gave a reassuring smile, knowing she would have been worried sick if it was the other way around. She understood her girlfriend's suffering.

“I’m good, I’m great actually. The pain is gone - gas and air is a wonderful invention.” She winked at Nicole. “And now I get to have a date with my gorgeous girlfriend whilst people bring me food!” She grinned. “Never been better.”

“God you’re an angel Waverly Earp.” Nicole laughed. “Do you want to tell me what happened though? Wynonna was… very vague.” She tensed a little at the memory of the earlier phone call.

Looking around the room to make sure she was alone, Waverly looked back and caught Nicole’s curious and worried gaze. She let out a sigh before briefly explaining. “Well you know my job is to do with… supernatural things.” She whispered the last part. “There was something trapped in the community centre and we had to break the curse whilst Wynonna killed it, but it went wrong and the salt circle I was in broke so it threw me into the wall.” She paused, noticing how wide Nicole’s eyes now were. “And then the bannister.” She winced at the sudden pain in her ribs at the memory, then shrugged. “But we did it, so case closed.” She grinned proudly and Nicole’s jaw just dropped in shock.

“Wait… you’re not kidding? You’re deadly serious? A demon threw you across a room?” Nicole blinked with disbelief. She trusted Waverly more than anything, but it was really hard to get her brain to follow her heart and to believe what had just spilled out of her girlfriend’s perfect lips: supernatural… cursing… salt circle… demons. It was all insane to her. Waverly noticed the cogs spinning in her head.

“Not a demon, a succubus.” She laughed, continuing. “I know it’s crazy, it was pretty crazy to me too for a long time, but it’s been so long I sometimes forget it’s not normal to everyone else.” She sighed, fiddling with the blanket.

“I believe you Waverly, it’s just kinda hard to imagine.” Nicole rubbed her neck carefully, lying back on the couch. “Did you really stand in a circle made of salt?” Her eyebrow arched. “Please tell me there was chanting involved too?” She had been joking, but when Waverly’s face remained deadly serious, her eyes widened again. “Wait seriously?” Waverly nodded. “Wow you really are a mysterious girl Waverly Earp.” She shook her head.

“Anyway, I’ll tell you the full story another time, are you ready to watch this movie - don’t think you’re getting out of it, just because I’m in hospital!” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows, knowing she wouldn't actually be able to watch the film properly, because her eyes were having a hard time focusing though her concussion. “Nothing can keep me from Nottinghill!” 

Nicole laughed a huge sigh of relief, she would sleep okay tonight. Waverly was fine, maybe a little more spacey than usual, but it was cute, it reminded her of the way she was in the mornings. 

“Whatever you want my love.” Nicole hoverred over the play button as Waverly put one of her earbuds in. “3…2…1… Play.” They both started the film at the same time and lay back. Waverly grabbed the bag of popcorn Wynonna had gotten her from the vending machine and Nicole pulled open her Doritos as they prepared for a fun couple of hours. 

Wynonna had snuck over to the window to check on Waverly. She wanted to give her sister space, but she couldn’t help being protective, especially when she blamed herself for the days events. Her chest rose and fell in a deep breath of comfort when she saw Waverly’s head tip back in a hearty laugh and her eyes shift from the TV screen to the phone in a gentle but loving stare. Wynonna felt an equally large grin grow on her face as she watched her sister babble away excitedly into the phone. As much as she teased her, seeing her sister happy and in love was possibly the most beautiful sight Wynonna had ever seen and she would do everything to make sure the vision never left. She had been so engrossed in the scene in front of her she hadn’t noticed Doc slipping up beside her. 

“Let’s go and get a change of clothes and a shower, then we can bring some extra pillows back and spend the night.” He rubbed her back and she leant into his shoulder. They weren’t the soft or romantic type like her sister was, but right now she was glad to have him there after the shock of almost loosing her baby sister.

“Good plan Holiday.” She slapped his thigh gently, following him out to the truck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was eventful! I honestly don't know where it came from lol - all I had planned was Nicole's speech and Waverly finishing the case. I hadn't even planned to have the actual killing of the demon at all, it just kind of happened lol. I also had to come up with what the issue at the community centre was on the spot, so please forgive any continuity errors lol because I hadn't planned it at all, but everyone wanted to see more of it.
> 
> I'm not the best at writing comedy, I'm far more suited to the internal struggle lol, but I had a good laugh at Waverly and her under the table antics and Wynonna's obsession with the succubus so I hope it made you laugh too. Again no idea where it came from lol, it just sort of happened as I was writing! 
> 
> I know this chapter was very focused on Waverly and the closing of that situation, but trust me there is a reason for that I promise.
> 
> The next chapter will be the time jump, I'm not saying what that means, but just be prepared, because it's not so easy sailing from here on out...
> 
> As per usual, please comment ideas and feedback, I know a lot of you want to see a more flirty Waverly, but I couldn't seem to fit it in this chapter, so be patient please it will come asap lol. If you want to message me directly outside of the comments, hmu on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov
> 
> tysm for 10 chapters - Char xx


	11. 11: "Must be hard, being so far away."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Waverly ignoring Nicole's calls?  
> What has happened in Purgatory?  
> Nicole makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is a shorter chapter, it's kind of a filler one to introduce everything which is going on, I promise the next one will be longer.  
> I will try to update soon since this one is shorter - hopefully tomorrow! I've seen all of your messages haha dw dw I'm trying my best!
> 
> Enjoy x

Two months had passed since Waverly’s brush with death, but that had far from slowed her pace. The young Earp girl had healed wonderfully. Although she was definitely still advised against any strenuous activity due to the fragility of her ribs, the bruises had faded quickly and - incredibly - no scars had been left behind. Since the incident they had rid the nearest town of a pack of werewolves, exorcised a developing church - which Wynonna had protested, finding it hilarious - saved a child from a possessed water snake and unbound a coven of witches from a primary school. Most importantly to Waverly though, her relationship with Nicole was stronger than ever. Amongst the chaos of their busy lives, the couple had set aside time each night for each other; a couple of nights a week became ‘date night’ with specific plans such as board games, or movie nights, or even romantic dinner’s which they would both prepare and eat at the same time. Waverly had been the one to suggest the ‘date night’ idea, arguing that if they were together in person, they would have date nights, also secretly liking an excuse to get dressed up for her girlfriend. Other nights were just relaxed catch-up calls, updates on work, or funny stories of ghosts or angry elderly ladies. They had adopted the habit of falling asleep together, chatting until they got tired, and just refusing to hang up the call. Falling into a comfortable silence, they would fall asleep still on the call, and wake up next too - or as next too as possible - each other. Still, after two months though, Nicole hadn’t visited. The redhead had been adamant, when Waverly left hospital after a couple of days that she should come and visit, just to spend time together, but Waverly had convinced her it wasn’t the right time. The Baker case was ongoing and the pressure was rising exponentially, and they’d only seen each other a couple of months ago, it was better to wait until they physically couldn’t anymore. Plus she was fine, so there was no rush anyway. As much as Nicole protested, she couldn’t argue with the logic. It made more sense to wait until the moment was right and wouldn’t be tainted by the constant stress of the case sitting like a deadweight on her brain, or they were beginning to loose the memory of the other’s touch and needed it back. The moment would come, they knew it. 

Except Nicole was beginning to worry the moment wouldn’t come.

She hadn’t heard anything from Waverly in four days.

* * *

_Four days ago at the Homestead…_

"Doc you know as well as I do she wouldn't do that again. No matter how much she wanted to run away, I _know_ she cares too much. Somethings wrong, it's different. I'm really worried about her.” Waverly paced the homestead front room, her hand rubbing her forehead manically and her breathing fast.

“She's probably passed out drunk somewhere, but if it will put your mind at rest darlin', I will be right there and we can work this out over whisky and tea." He failed to hide his own concern with a jokey reference, as Waverly felt tears start to roll.

"Okay, just get here quickly." She spat out, hanging up before he could hear her crying. Almost instantly her phone rang again and she saw that it was Nicole. Shaking her head she declined the call, not wanting her phone to be engaged any longer than it needed to be in case Wynonna tried to reach her. She was supposed to be home five hours ago, it was 11pm now and she’d left the house at 6pm to get takeout. Sure, Wynonna got distracted sometimes, but she always sent her sister a text, and even if she didn’t they could trace each other’s phones, but Wynonna’s was frozen on the last time she'd used it - at the homestead. 

The phone buzzed again and Waverly felt her heart float with hope, but it was Nicole again, this time with a text. 

“Everything okay, are we still playing cards tonight?” The text read. _Shit_ , Waverly thought, _i_ _t’s date night._

"I can't sorry, something’s come up, I’ll explain later, promise. Love you <3." Waverly dropped a quick text, hoping that would hold until they found Wynonna, which would hopefully be soon.

“Okay, hope you’re okay. Love you too gorgeous <3.” Nicole replied and Waverly felt a little guilty for her vague, cryptic message. Nicole wanted to help, she cared about her and even though she was giving her space, Waverly knew her girlfriend would do anything to help. Nicole deserved to know everything, but she didn’t have time to explain everything right now. She didn’t really have anything to explain, just that her sister was missing and they had no idea where to look or how to find her. 

Abruptly the front door ricocheted off the wall shocking Waverly away from her phone and Doc stood there, looking more than ever like a man on a mission. Waverly had never appreciated the older man’s erratic driving before that moment.

“Waverly!” He yelled, quickening his pace towards the girl. “You were right, she ain’t passed out drunk anywhere, she’s gone.” He held up his hand and from his fingers dangled a rusty old-fashioned key alongside a crisp car-key and a small blue metallic wave keyring: Wynonna’s keys. Waverly reached out and took them from Doc, her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him, urging him to continue.

“Came across them on the way over. The truck, it was by the roadside a few miles north; it was still running and warm, the keys in the ignition.”

“Let’s go.” Waverly lurched towards the door, keys in hand, grabbing her jacket as she ran outside. “You drive, I’ll call Nedley and Jeremy!” She yelled over the rain which was hammering against the roof of Doc’s suave red Chevrolet.

“Right behind you Darlin’.” Doc jumped in the driver’s seat, gunning instantly into drive as Waverly rambled everything she knew down the phone to her best friend and the Sheriff. 

Doc and Waverly arrived at the location before the others and Waverly pounced from the car, darting across the road towards the car on the opposite side. Even in her panic, she was careful to wrap her sleeve around her hand before pulling the door open and looking inside for any signs of Wynonna. The older Earp's phone was there, with 17 missed calls from herself and Doc, but nothing else seemed out of place. Cans of energy drinks scattered around the passenger seat and a pile of Metallica and Aerosmith CDs (and one Taylor Swift one which made Waverly smile a little) were strewn over the back seats. Her spare leather jacket was crumpled next to them and the car smelled of tobacco and apples (due to her unusual choice of air-freshener, Waverly assumed). Waverly didn’t touch anything, she ducked her head back carefully out of the door frame, shaking like a leaf and scanning the area around. Again, nothing seemed out of place, any footprints which might have been in the mud had been washed away by the rainfall, and there were no tire marks from another vehicle anywhere in sight. Silently, Waverly cursed her sister for taking the backroad in these conditions when she’d begged her to take the main road. There’s no way anyone would have seen anything out here, but Wynonna was stubborn and impatient and this was definitely a short-cut to town. 

Whilst Waverly and Doc had been scanning the area, Nedley and Jeremy had pulled up opposite in the squad car and were making their way over. 

“Waverly!” Jeremy threw her a bigger jacket, this one with a hood. The small girl hadn’t even realised how heavy the rain was, they were slipping carelessly in the mud. It was a miracle that none of them had fallen yet; her hair was plastered to her head, despite the torrent of wind which pushed against her. Suddenly she felt cold, so ridiculously cold, as though her body was going into shock. She tried to unlock her phone to take photo’s of the scene, but her fingers were numb and her arms felt heavy. The glow of her phone in the dark stormy night lit up her face, displaying her tear filled eyes and red, muddy cheeks as her fingers shook over the camera on the screen.

“Waverly.” Nedley came up beside her with a firm and comforting hand on her shoulder, he squeezed gently giving her a careful smile. “Go home Waverly, have a shower, don’t make yourself ill. I’ll take it from here and you’re welcome to come to the station to discuss whenever you’re ready. But I think you should get some sleep first.”

Waverly shook her head adamantly. She knew there was no point in her being here, she’d be better searching for clues at home, but sleep was the last thing she wanted. It wouldn’t be possible regardless, there was no way she could sleep in the state she was in.

“I’ll shower, and head to the station Sheriff.” Nedley just nodded, knowing there was no convincing an Earp girl to do anything other than what they’d set their mind too. Honestly, he hadn’t expected Waverly to just snuggle into bed as though nothing had happened, those Earp girls were inseparable.

* * *

_Present day at Nicole’s house..._

11pm. Exactly four days since the last text from Waverly. Nicole had promised herself to give her girlfriend space, to trust that Waverly would call when she was ready, but she couldn’t help her own restless mind. What started out as concern for her girlfriend’s safety had slowly morphed into insecure doubt that maybe Waverly was done with her, maybe she couldn’t handle the distance. The logical part of her brain knew that was ridiculous, even if it were the case, there was no way Waverly would just ignore her calls or leave her texts on read, she wasn’t a child. No, Waverly would tell her directly, not leave her clinging onto the hope of a reply endlessly. There’s no way the girl would just leave her without closure, living with the eternal torture of the desire and possibility that the phone would ring, there was no way Waverly was that selfish or immature. 

Nicole hadn’t called a lot, only 5 times in the past four days, and two texts. She didn’t think it was a lot, but it took everything in her not to leave the phone on a constant dialling tone until Waverly answered. It was getting harder to ignore the concern ballooning in her stomach. Nicole could put her own doubts aside and focus on Waverly’s safety, but she just wished there was a way for her to know what was going on. Of all the doubts she’d had about long distance, Waverly entirely shutting her out with no way of contacting her, was not one of the things which had even crossed her mind. One call to Jeremy, Nicole decided, promising herself just one, to make sure her girlfriend was okay and not injured or worse.

Every unanswered ring Nicole felt the knot in her stomach clenching and the bile rising in her throat. What if Waverly had asked no one to talk to her? She really couldn’t think of anything she’d done to upset her this badly. Her mind ran the past two months over in her head, dissecting them and turning good memories bad, desperate to find a reason why she’d been so abruptly cut off. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tired sounding male voice.

“Haught, what’s up?”

“Hey Jer, I um, sorry to interrupt your evening, I hope I didn’t wake you up, I just needed to talk to someone about this and I didn’t know who else to ask so I just...” Nicole caught herself in her own ramble, she’d barely spoken to Jeremy since the convention, only really over text. “Is Waverly okay?” She unintentionally held her breath, preparing for the worst, as she propped herself up on the couch.

“I um, yeah she’s fine, I mean as much as she can be, why did she say something?” Jeremy answered, as though assuming Nicole knew what was going on in her girlfriends life, which she - to her frustration - apparently did not. 

“Actually that’s the problem, she hasn’t spoken to me in four days. I know that doesn’t seem like a long time, but it’s just strange because she sent a cryptic text and then just stopped replying. I was going to leave it a little longer, but I just can’t help worrying that something is wrong…” She trailed off, not wanting to disclose her other lingering fear that Waverly had moved on so easily and tossed her aside like nothing. She bit her lip as the other end of the phone was silent, maybe Jeremy knew that was the case and was too awkward to say. A part of her wanted to sit in silence and never find out the truth, but the other part of her knew she needed to hear it, so she could at least _try_ to move on.

“Jeremy?” She encouraged.

“Yeah, hi, um sorry I was just shocked, I mean she’s been busy and stressed, but I -“ He paused not sure how to explain without saying too much. “It’s not my job to say anything Nicole, I wish I could but, have you, maybe… I don’t know, maybe though about coming to see her? To ask her in person.” Nicole shook her head and rested it against her free hand. Of course she had considered flying out to visit, but she firstly didn’t want to seem pushy or controlling, and secondly she was terrified at what she might be faced with when she showed up.

“I mean yeah, I thought about it, but I didn’t know if she wanted me… I mean to see me.” Nicole winced at the unintentionally dramatic wording, but she couldn’t help what she was feeling.

“I can’t tell you what’s going on, but I do know that she would want to see you. She probably only hasn't called herself because she’s busy or has other things on her mind.” Nicole swallowed, trying not to be hurt at how easily Waverly had seemingly ‘forgotten’ her. She tried to tell herself that there was probably a good reason for it, there had to be.

“Nicole?” Jeremy could practically hear her brain ticking and overthinking through the phone, she hummed in reply. “Come and see her, let her explain everything to you. I promise she won’t shut you out.” The boy sounded very convincing over the phone and Nicole tried hard not to get her hopes up.

“Okay." She sighed. "Okay, I think I can take a few days off.” Nicole nodded, this was important to her, as important as the case, and it was worth fighting for, even if she wasn’t sure she’d be able to hide her own hurt. “Can you send me the address?” She bit her lip, slightly embarrassed that she didn’t have her own girlfriend’s address, but this wasn’t exactly how she had planned to visit for the first time after everything.

“Yeah sure I’ll send it now.”

“And Jer-“ Nicole quickly added. “Can you not tell her I’m coming, I, I want it to be a surprise…” She bit her lip. True, she did want it to be a surprise, but she was also worried if Waverly found out she would do something to stop her coming, and Nicole wouldn’t be able to fight her case over the phone, the thought terrified her.

“Of course. And Nicole?” Nicole hummed again, already making her way upstairs to her laptop in her room to book flights.

“She loves you. Give her time. Waverly gets like this sometimes, when she puts her mind to something everything else falls aside. But it doesn’t change how she feels about you. You’ll be okay, you’re meant for each other.” Nicole swallowed tears, silently praying he was right.

“Thank you Jeremy.” She forced herself to smile and sound more upbeat. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Nicole knew she had to go into work tomorrow, to sort everything out in order for her to be away for a few days; the quickest flight she could get was one at 6pm, meaning she wouldn’t get to Waverly’s until close to 11 after the flight and taxi. Hoping it wouldn’t be too late, she typed her card details in. It was going to be a long 24 hours. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight with how sick she felt with worry; she had a hundred things which needed arranging and sorting before tomorrow evening anyway. Sometimes being Sheriff was more work than she had bargained for, but even still she wouldn’t change it for the world, it meant she had the ability to make decisions like this, to be in charge of her own life.

* * *

_The next day at the homestead…_

Waverly circled the dining table, arms crossed defensively across her chest, head pounding with the overwhelming reality of the situation. Five days had passed since Wynonna had been in this kitchen yelling at her to stop flirting on the phone or spilling bags of pasta scattering around the kitchen. Everything Waverly had taken for granted, or even wished would disappear were now all she could think about, all she wanted. She just wanted her sister back and she promised herself every night that when Wynonna was back she’d never roll her eyes at her loud late night antics, or at her eating with her mouth open again. She’d never moan about the fact she would leave empty packets in the cupboard or keep the curtains drawn in the middle of the day. She just wanted her sister back, and she was beginning to worry it would never happen.

“So you’re telling me there was nothing supernatural in the DNA. Nothing at all?” Waverly’s arms flew up as she momentarily paused in front of the table. Jeremy shook his head, concern lacing his brows, he hated seeing Waverly like this.

“No, it was just Wynonna’s and one other, but it was definitely human. There was no way it could have been anything supernatural.” He quickly confirmed as Waverly was pacing again, this time with her fists balled.

It was ridiculous, she knew she should be relieved that there was seemingly nothing supernatural associated with her sister’s disappearance, but for some reason the idea that they were dealing with a psychopathic human was a million times more terrifying to the younger Earp. They had managed to defeat almost every supernatural creature under the sun so if it was supernatural she could latch onto that knowledge to convince herself they would get her sister back. Supernatural beings were predictable, they had patterns, themes, habitats and reasons behind attacks, they could be tracked, or cornered or tamed. But humans? Human’s were infinitely more terrifying. They were unpredictable, especially ones willing to kidnap strangers and leave the car turned on by the roadside. Waverly was terrified at the thought; this was the action of someone reckless, reckless or confident, arrogant event. She sucked in a deep breath pushing away the concern that this case had just gotten far more complicated than anything they had ever encountered before. 

“So, what do we do?” She looked absolutely defeated when her eyes locked with Doc’s who was leant against the cabinets behind the younger boy hunched over the table.

“This is my area of expertise love.” He began, pushing off the counter and walking towards Waverly. He put a hand on her head and pulled her towards him, letting her head rest on his strong chest. “Nothin’s gonna happen to your sister darlin’, we’ve got the best Sheriff around on the case, and us.” He gestured to the three of them as she lifted her head away slightly. “We’re the best team around, think how many thing’s we’ve put in the ground.” He smiled proudly and Waverly almost smiled back. Doc was being uncharacteristically sweet, trying to calm her nerves, but the act only made her feel more uneasy. If Doc was behaving like this, it meant he knew something was seriously wrong, he knew that there was as good a chance as any that they wouldn’t get her sister back alive and he was trying to brace her for the worst. She had to stop thinking like that though and focus on anything else.

“Except it’s not the same is it?” She said loudly, getting a shocked look from the two boys. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just mean we deal with demons, or ghosts or mermaids! I can tell you a hundred ways to track a pack of werewolves, or to put a vampire in the ground, or even to counter an entrapment spell. But when it comes to regular people, I have no idea where to even begin. You can’t study people like you can ghosts. I just feel like we’ve made no progress at all!” She slumped down in a chair, as Jeremy’s phone began to ring.

“It’s the Sheriff.” He half-lied. It was a Sheriff, just not Nedley. Picking up, he cleared his throat.

“Okay Sheriff, I’ll be there in 15 minutes, we need to fill you in on the new DNA information. _Leaving now_.” He emphasised the last part and Waverly squinted her eyes confused. 

“We’re going to see Sheriff Nedley? At this time?” She started to stand up, but Jeremy put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back down and shooting Doc a quick look as if telling him to follow his lead. 

“No, Doc and I are, you’re going to stay here -“

“But -“

“Waverly, remember we need someone here at all times in case she comes home, this is the first place she’ll come.” Jeremy nodded, proud of himself. Waverly huffed frustrated, but didn’t argue. She knew he was right, they’d decided collectively that someone should be home at all times.

“You know we’ll come straight to you with any updates anyway.” Jeremy waved his phone at her. “The power of technology.” He smiled, trying not to laugh at his inside joke that only he would understand - the power of technology was the reason that Nicole was 15 minutes away in the back of a cab, headed straight for the homestead. 

As the boys left Waverly sunk forward, face in her hands and started to cry. All she’d done for the past 5 days was pace around this kitchen willing the door to open and Wynonna to stumble in. She’d spent days reading files and trying to connect the dots from fieldwork which was sent to her emails, nights trying to push away worried thoughts and ultimately ending up retracing her own notes in hope of finding any anomaly to the pattern. Still nothing. She was absolutely exhausted. There was not one moment in the past week she could remember not thinking about her sister, what she was doing right now, if she was okay, when she would be home. Her stomach rumbled and she realised she hadn’t eaten anything all day, she’d been too focused on everything else. Cooking was too much effort right now, she’d just have a bag of chips like yesterday and then grab her folders again to -

_*knock knock knock*_

The banging on the door was loud and precise, like an officer who was coming to deliver bad news. Instantly her mind swirled with concern laced with the smallest veil of hope. It could be Nedley telling her the worst? It could be Wynonna coming home finally as though nothing had happened, yelling at her little sister for taking her keys? It could be the thing which had taken her sister, coming for her next? The possibilities were endless and there was only one good one: Wynonna. Her entire body tensed and went cold, but her palms were clammy and her breathing ragged as she walked towards the door instinctively grabbing a shotgun in case - you could never be too careful. Taking a deep breath and attempting to reduce her shaking, subdue her crying and appear composed and confident, she opened the door and instantly tears streamed from her cheeks.

“Nicole.” She breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a sad one, I felt so sorry for Nicole and Waverly!  
> Where is Wynonna I wonder?  
> And did Nicole make the right decision in coming?  
> What will Waverly say to her?
> 
> So many unanswered questions lol! Next update coming tomorrow! <3 
> 
> Please leave your feedback, theories and things you would like to see in the future below! I try to include almost all suggestions I get at some point, I love hearing all of your creative ideas!
> 
> Also tysm for 3k reads! That's immense to me thank you so much!
> 
> If you want to speak to me in private hmu on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov - I love speaking to you all! x


	12. 12: "But then, I meet someone like you, and everything makes sense."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Waverly say to Nicole when she shows up on her doorstep?  
> Are they any closer to finding Wynonna?  
> And a surprising connection is made as the whole crew is introduced to Sheriff Haught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer* there are some controversial themes in this chapter. I have tried to approach them as sensitively as possible and I want to express that the views of the psycho are definitely NOT my own! I also am not at all suggesting that all religious people hold these views, entirely the opposite, this is just a case of one person with a rather dramatic and unjust interpretation of things and I hope no one is upset by the way this is panning out so far.  
> If you have any issues feel free to comment and correct me and I will be sure to make changes accordingly.
> 
> This chapter is definitely a rollercoaster I've been on an emotional journey writing it haha, it was exhausting - grab your tissues for the ride lol!

“Nicole.” The word hung in the air like a fog, blurring both girls ability to read the other’s expression with the ambiguity of the tone as Waverly dropped the shotgun to the floor.

Through all of her years as a cop, Nicole couldn’t remember her heart ever beating as heavily as it was in this moment, it felt like it was about to rip from her chest and fall lifelessly on the floor between her and her girlfriend. 5 long hours on a plane and the back of a dark taxi gave a person a lot of thinking time, and Nicole was definitely an over-thinker. She had no idea what Waverly was thinking, the small girls eyes were wide, but blank, and there was no way of knowing if it was shock, anger, confusion or hurt. Obviously she’d been crying, her cheeks were stained and her eyes puffy. She looked thin, her face so much thinner than Nicole remember from last time and her hands were visibly shaking, but her face was cryptic, unreadable. Everything in Nicole told her to drop her bags and scoop her girlfriend up in her arms, holding her and telling her everything would be okay, whatever was wrong. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that the younger girl was about to slam the door in her face and she found her own hands shaking in response.

“Hi.” Was all she could manage back, looking down slightly awkwardly, embarrassed at being unable to read Waverly’s expression. The brunette wasn’t surprised that Nicole didn’t know what to say, she wasn't even sure how to feel herself. Instantly her reaction had been simply relief, that she wasn’t about to be murdered or told that her older sister had been. Then brief disappointment that it wasn’t Wynonna, though she hadn’t been expecting that really. Then admiration for the commitment of the girl in front of her and finally ending on guilt as she realised she hadn’t called in days. The emotions whirled around in her head as she stood silently staring, in awe and confusion, her lack of sleep making her so delirious she almost felt as though she was imagining the gorgeous redhead on her doorstep. All she could manage were a few, emotionless simple words.

“What are you doing here?”

Nicole visibly shifted a little in the doorstep, suddenly uncomfortable and feeling very exposed since her girlfriend hadn’t welcomed her as warmly as she had hoped.

“I, um I was worried about you. I just, we hadn’t, I mean… Jeremy gave me the address.” Nicole mumbled the sentence, unable to find the words to explain what she was actually doing there. The last thing she wanted to do was make Waverly feel like she was accusing her of anything, or to seem over-protective, which she was starting to worry she had been. Seeing the state of her girlfriend though, all anger she’d worked up on the journey over trickled away, replaced quickly with concern and devastation. Something was really wrong, and Waverly hadn’t told her.

“What’s going on Waves? You can tell me.” She put her bags down, stepping forward a little, but Waverly turned away, obviously embarrassed at how she looked.

“I was going to call.” She promised defensively, still facing the left wall, away from her girlfriend and biting her lip. “I was, I just, it’s been busy... I told you not to come.” The words spilling from her mouth were angry, but her tone didn’t portray anger, it was wobbly and low from tiredness. Nicole didn’t even know what to feel, a large part of her was angry that she was stood feeling guilty on the doorstep of the girl who definitely should be the guilty one, for giving her the silent treatment for almost a week, but the other part of her couldn’t cool the bubbling concern in her stomach at the mess in front of her. Many nights had been spent crying on FaceTime to one another over work, hormonal moments or even sad movies, but never had she seen Waverly looking so broken over anything, it was a scary sight. 

“I know." Nicole stepped a little closer, keeping a distance still. “I know, I’m sorry, I tried to call, but it’s been five days Waves and I was worried something had happened to you. I know this isn’t what we planned, but I’m here and that’s what matters right?” Her tone was practically pleading now, as Waverly stepped backwards, looking back at her now with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know Nicole, I don’t know. I can’t do this right now, it’s not right, I have to -“

“What, Waverly, why are you hiding this from me? Let me help.” Nicole pleaded, not wanting to come any further or else she would cross into the house, but desperate to reach out for Waverly.

“You can’t help! No one can help! People keep trying to help but it’s not working, none of it is working!” Waverly threw her eyes up, yelling at the stunned girl in the doorway. Instinctively, Nicole had stepped back a little into the night, panicking that this was all a mistake, that Waverly really didn’t want to see her at all. But the words that Jeremy had said to her rang through her head giving her a little push. “If people actually knew what they were doing, if they actually could help, she’d be standing on that doorstep instead of you!” Waverly growled and Nicole sucked in breath trying to fight off her own tears. It took everything she had to reply and not to just run back to the car which was already halfway down the street now.

“Waves, I -“ She desperately searched for anything to say to hide her hurt. “Who would be here? What’s going on? Please Waverly.” She hated the sound of her own voice now; she hated how weak she was being; she should have grabbed her bags and stormed away with what tiny bit of dignity she still had left, but she couldn’t seem to tear herself away from the girl who she was madly in love with, despite everything. Despite being told she was second best to whoever the girl would prefer to be at the door.

Instead of giving any kind of verbal response, the brunette sobbed loudly and fell into Nicole who instinctively wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her hands up and down her back lovingly.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay baby it’s going to be fine. I’m here, we’re going to figure it out.” Nicole still had no idea what was going on, but the feeling of an exhausted, shaking, sobbing girl who still smelt of strawberries and roses in her arms sucked all of the anger away and all she wanted to do was hold her and assure her things would work out. They stood entwined for over five minutes. Waverly let tears soak into Nicole’s soft blue QPD hoodie, and Nicole whispered soft words into the top of her head, holding her upright against her as the younger girl’s legs buckled.

“Can we go inside, it’s cold, you’re cold, let’s go to the couch.” Nicole looked down at Waverly with concern lacing her brows and a few tears watering her own cheeks. Waverly didn’t lift her head to look up, clearly ashamed with her earlier outburst, but nodded softly, still pressed against the redhead’s chest. 

“Okay, come on.” Nicole lowered one arm to Waverly’s thighs and carefully lifted as Waverly instinctively wrapped her legs around her back and arms around her shoulders, her head resting against her chest. For the first time in a week Waverly felt relaxed, she felt as though she could fall asleep right there, pressed against her girlfriend, exhausted from crying. All week she’d felt alone, more alone than she ever had in her life, but right now she felt safe and loved and the feeling was so overwhelming that she wanted to just lie there forever in the protective arms of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who had flown 5 hours to visit her despite having been ignored for 5 days. 

Nicole sat carefully on the couch, she let Waverly slip to her left, head still rested on her shoulder, her left arm was still wound around the small girls waist holding her close. She was prepared to sit in silence for as long as it took, but Waverly quickly broke it, speaking for the first time in 15 minutes.

“Why are you being nice to me, I was awful to you.” Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and Nicole shook her head wondering if she would ever be able to maintain any kind of anger at this girl.

“No you weren’t. It’s fine, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” She cooed, rubbing Waverly’s head with her hand. The action gave Waverly goosebumps and she felt even more guilty for her earlier behaviour.

“It’s not fine, I was so out of line. I was immature and selfish and honestly a complete jackass.” Waverly sighed, finally pulling her head away from Nicole’s shoulder to look up at her girlfriends soft watery brown eyes. “I’ve been selfish a lot this week, I’m so sorry.” She paused preparing to address everything she owed Nicole an apology for. “I’m sorry for not returning your calls. I’m sorry for ruining your surprise visit. I’m sorry for not even stopping to think about how you must feel. I’m sorry I haven’t asked about your case in over a week and I’m sorry that I yelled at you when you came all the way here like the best girlfriend in the world. I don’t even know why you didn’t leave instantly, most people would have. I’m so sorry Nicole.” Waverly cried out all at once, but Nicole couldn’t even give a care in the world, because Waverly had just called her her girlfriend: she didn’t want to end things with her. Whatever this was, it wasn’t to do with her and, as selfish as it was, she felt a wave of relief flow through her as she let out a deep breath and her shoulders visibly fell.

“We can talk about it all later, we probably do need to discuss protocol for five days without contact.” Nicole forced a little laugh. “I’m just really glad you’re okay, and that you don’t hate me.” Nicole smiled a little with relief, but Waverly’s face visibly fell again.

“Oh God, Nicole I’m so sorry, I’m a horrible person, I didn’t even think about it like that. Honestly I didn’t even think about it at all. I just guess I assumed you’d still be there when this ended, like my safety net, but I should have at least called. I can’t even imagine how you felt, God I’m awful, I’m so sorry.” She looked at Nicole with a look of sheer horror in her eyes at the realisation that her girlfriend had also been going through hell the past week, because she’d been too tired, scared and frustrated to even consider anything other than her sister. 

“Okay firstly you’re not a horrible person and you could never be awful if you tried Waves. I’ll always be here, as long as you want me too, but I do think we should talk about what ‘this’ is.” Nicole gently took her arm away from Waverly’s waist reaching out for her girlfriends hand and taking it in hers, tracing circles like she always did. The action caused Waverly to let a few more tears fall and her body shook with guilt, worry and love. “If you want to that is, if not we can just sit here until you’re ready... or we can go to bed, I think we could both use sleep.” Nicole tucked a little hair behind her girlfriends ear and Waverly nodded.

“Wynonna’s missing.” Waverly stated as though it was nothing. The words had circulated around her mind endlessly for days, so saying them aloud had little to no impact anymore; they felt hollow, everything had felt hollow until Nicole had shown up. Looking up, Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes widen, but her brows furrow in confusion.

“What do you mean missing? When? Why didn’t you tell me? God Wave I’m so sorry.” Nicole spewed out a barrage of questions, unsure what to ask first. 

“The last time I texted you.” She winced a little at the realisation it had been five days since that. “I um, that was when I realised something was off, I guess. I called Doc, and on the way over he found her car, and she was just…gone.” Waverly bit her lip, it still terrified her how quickly Wynonna had been there and then gone. Nicole could tell she was uncomfortable, so rested her hand on her knee and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze. 

“I was going to tell you, I really was, I just -“

“Hey, it’s okay, that’s not important right now. Have you told the police?” Nicole pulled Waverly closer, resting their foreheads together briefly attempting to calm her girlfriend down.

“Yeah, Nedley, Sheriff Nedley, he’s been helping us and he’s really good at his job, it’s just…” Waverly trailed off, not knowing what she was trying to say.

“It’s just that she’s still not back.” Nicole finished, knowing Waverly didn’t want to offend the Sheriff, but was understandably concerned about her sister. Waverly just nodded softly.

“So do they have any idea what happened?” Nicole swallowed, knowing all too well that these kind of investigations could take a long time. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Waverly braced herself to answer. 

“Honestly, not really.” She wiped away a tear. “I know you don’t believe in it all, but I was hoping it was supernatural, as stupid as it sounds, because then I could research it or find a way to track it, but it’s not. They think it was just a stupid, selfish human.” Waverly sobbed out now, finally letting herself admit it out loud. Nicole tried to hide her hurt that Waverly thought she didn’t believe what she was saying, but she couldn't blame her really, because she had found it hard to understand everything.

“Waves it’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just hard for me... to picture those things, but I’m trying my best baby, I promise, because I trust you more than anything. That’s why I came, because I knew there was more to it than you were telling me, I knew you wouldn’t just stop replying. I want to help, will you let me help?” Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek, squinting her eyes and trying to read her expression.

“I didn’t want to drag you into it all; I don’t know how bad it is.” Waverly bit her lip, holding back tears.

“Wave this is my job. I might not be on this case, but I deal with dangerous people everyday and I love you, and your sister. I’m probably not going to be able to do much, but at least I can be here for you and I’ll help however you want me to.” Waverly let more tears fall now, unable to stop herself. Everything in her felt guilty for not calling her girlfriend, and she also couldn’t believe how supportive, gentle and understanding Nicole was being after all of this. 

“Why are you being so nice, I just yelled at you.” Waverly wiped her eyes.

“Because I love you Waverly; it breaks my heart to see you like this and I want to do everything I can to make it better.” Nicole kissed her forehead.

“I love you too Nicole, so much, you’re too good for me.” She leant her forehead against the redhead’s sighing softly. Instantly, Nicole pulled her forehead away and hooked a finger under Waverly’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her.

“Hey, don’t say that. I’m not too good for you, we’re good enough for each other. We’re meant for each other. We’re going to get through this all. Together. I promise.” Nicole said and Waverly instantly leant in, it had been way too long since she had tasted her girlfriend’s lips on hers and she couldn’t wait any longer. Without hesitation, Nicole reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her hands around Waverly’s waist and pulling her girlfriend on top of her as she lay back on the couch. Their tongues danced hungrily over each other and both of them felt the tension float from their bodies. They both felt completely lost in the moment, before Waverly’s stomach started rumbling again. 

“Hungry?” Nicole pulled away first, tilting her head to the side with a tender smirk.

“Just a bit.” Waverly laughed a little. For the first time in 5 days she heard the sound of her own laughter and frankly she couldn’t even believe it, this was not how she had expected this evening to pan out. Nicole felt her stomach flip at the sound of her girlfriend’s little breathy laugh, it made her heart beat faster and her eyes twinkle as she realised Waverly didn’t hate her, quite the opposite. Jeremy had been right after all. She definitely wasn’t going to just forget how awful she had spent the last week feeling, but there was time to discuss that later, right now Waverly needed her, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure she was safe and protected.

“Do you have anything?” Nicole asked and Waverly shook her head.

“Not really.” The brunette blushed a little. “I’ve only really eaten chips the last few days.” 

“Okay well first thing we’ve gotta do is get some food then!” Nicole smiled, running her hands down Waverly’s back.

“First thing?” Waverly leant forward towards Nicole, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes first thing, cutie.” Nicole laughed, kissing Waverly quickly, but pulling away before it could get heated. “We will get more work done if we’re not both starving and exhausted.” She carefully lifted Waverly off her, pulling out her phone. “Do you want to order something?” Waverly tensed at the suggestion and Nicole noticed the smile slip from her lips instantly. 

“Waves what is it?” Nicole furrowed her brows, pushing herself upright and rubbing her hands over Waverly’s arms.

“It’s just, that’s what she was doing when you know, she didn’t come back.” Waverly bit her lip uncomfortably.

“Oh Waves, I had no idea I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have suggested it if I’d have known.” Nicole wished she could retract the earlier offer, but Waverly just shook her head.

“No, it’s fine, it’s stupid anyway. It had nothing to do with the takeout, I just hadn’t thought about one since. We should order something in, I don’t feel like leaving, but I could use some food.” The younger girl smiled, trying to reassure her girlfriend she wasn’t angry or upset at her. 

“Okay, good plan, and then whilst we wait why don’t you show me around quickly?” Nicole smiled. “And then we can go over all of the details after dinner?” Waverly beamed a genuine smile, and Nicole let out a huge breath of air she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in.

“You’re incredible Nicole, thank you."

“So are you Waverly, I’d do anything for you.” With a quick, passionate kiss, they both rose from the sofa to explore the homestead. 

* * *

Half an hour later the couple sat around the kitchen table, boxes of noodles and popadoms scattered around them. The tour had been brief, but Nicole had loved every second of getting to see Waverly’s eyes light up at memories painted on walls or hidden in small details. Seeing her girlfriend’s room had been her favourite part, getting a deeper insight into the mind of Waverly Earp. The light blue walls dotted with multi-coloured butterflies reflected the adorable girly side, but the perfectly organised bookcase and delicate metal ornate bed frame with a soft fluffy comforter hinted at the intelligent, mature woman that she had become. Nicole thought it was the perfect balance of everything she loved about her girlfriend and her heart ached with love for the small girl who was slowly letting her into her life. 

Now, papers with writing of all shapes and sizes, some far more legible than others, covered the hard wood table and Waverly was flicking through them, trying to explain everything they knew so far, which was surprisingly little given that it had been five days.

“So it doesn’t seem to link up with anything we have on record, either this guy hasn’t ever done anything like this before, he changes his method each time, or he’s not even from around here, and I don’t even know what’s worse.” She scratched her neck awkwardly as she finished, in the realisation that she didn't actually have that much information to share. 

“Okay, wait, start right back at the car. Tell me what you remember about the car.” Nicole put down her fork of noodles, running her hand over the statement from that night, scanning it carefully.

“It wasn’t any different to Wynonna’s normal car.” She shrugged. “It’s pretty much all in that statement, but her spare jacket was there, her CDs, a large amount of energy drinks.” Waverly gestured to the statement.

“Yeah, I get that, but what about what you didn’t _see_. Was there any sounds? Or smells which you didn’t recognise? It’s a long shot, but just worth considering.” Nicole smiled, putting her spare arm around Waverly’s waist who was standing up beside her chair. 

“I couldn’t hear anything to be honest, I was crying a lot, and it was in the middle of a thunderstorm.” She blushed a little. “The smell was familiar mostly, it was tobacco, probably since Doc smokes in the car all the time, but there was a weird apple scent in the car. I figured it was just a cheap air-freshener, she used to get… I mean _she get’s_ these free ones from Chrissy’s old stock at the shelter.” Waverly wondered if she maybe should have mentioned it in the earlier statement. It didn’t seem super relevant, but you never know what could come into play in Purgatory. Nicole stiffened and pushed her chair back, eyes wide staring at Waverly in shock, as though she couldn’t believe her ears.

“Wait what did you just say?” She stuttered, not moving.

“About the storm? Or the tobacco or the -“

“Apples.” Nicole stood up now, grabbing the statement. “Did you tell the Sheriff about the smell?” She said in a hurry, holding up the paper.

“No I didn’t think it was a big deal, but now I’m starting to wonder if maybe it was.” She paused, furrowing her brows at her girlfriend. “Baby what’s going on?” Waverly reached out to hold Nicole’s arm, who now appeared to be shaking.

“Waverly, apples they -“ Nicole fumbled quickly with what to say, she knew the realisation she had just had would send even Waverly, who always looked at the glass half full, into a dark spiral of worst case scenarios. “The scene where the Baker boys disappeared from, it smelt of, um of apples.” She looked at Waverly with an apologetic tenderness in her eyes. 

“Wait what? Are you… what? How is that possible? Are you saying they’re… connected?” Waverly stuttered, her face seemed to be frozen in a look of panicked confusion, there were no tears though, it was as if the information hadn’t fully sunk in.

“I don’t know Waverly, it’s a huge leap, but it’s also a strange coincidence. It’s possible. I mean it wouldn’t be the first time. It’s common for these… kind of people… to move around, it makes them harder to track, and we are at opposite sides of Canada.” She reached out for Waverly’s hands which were shaking vigorously. “Hey, look at me.” Waverly began to cry again, she was trying to be strong, but the tears just kept falling. It was like the second Nicole had arrived, some imaginary seal which she had been keeping shut all week had broken and the tears just kept falling. Nicole simply pulled her in close, letting her girlfriend's head rest against her chest and rubbing the back of her head softly. 

“Hey, this is a good thing, we have at least one thing to go off now.” Waverly tilted her head up, still pressed against her. "We don’t know for sure they’re connected, but remember what you said earlier? About wishing you could study it? Well now you can. If this is the same person then he’s leaving some sort of message in the scent, you can study that, right baby?” Waverly tried to smile and nodded gently. The stillness only lasted a couple of seconds though, before Waverly remembered something else about the Baker case.

“Oh god, how long was it before the boy -“ She shook her head, a few more tears falling.

“Three days, they think.” Nicole paused, knowing exactly what Waverly was thinking right now, but before she could console her, the brunette began to ramble.

“So if Wynonna has been gone five days now, that means, oh god, this is even worse than I thought, we might be too late, this is all my fault, if she’s -“

“Waverly, Wynonna is different.” Nicole held her girlfriend still, looking into her eyes, silently telling her to focus on her and her only. "I barely even know her, but I know that she’s a fighter. We can’t think the worst right now baby, you know Wynonna better than anyone. She’s not an 8 year old boy; she’s Wynonna freaking Earp and from what I know about the Earps, they’re fighters. Both of them.” Nicole paused to emphasise the last bit, hoping it would give Waverly a little of her confidence back. 

Slowly, Waverly nodded, trying to be strong and find any morsel of hope she had left, for Wynonna. “Okay, we’ve got to call Doc, Jeremy, Nedley and Robin. They need to be here for this; they’re the best team around and we can’t do this without them.” Nicole nodded. 

“Okay, you call them and let them know to come here and I’ll call my office and ask for the files for the Baker case to be transferred to me as securely as possible.” Nicole ran her hand down Waverly’s arm as the girl held the phone to her ear. She wasn’t sure if this was good or bad news. It definitely didn’t seem like good news for Wynonna, but then again, it gave them more information to connect together, a stronger portfolio on the person which could lead to finding them. “It’ll be okay Waves, I’ve got you.” She smiled silently, opening her own phone to dial. 

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

When the door went this time, Waverly was less terrified than when it had gone a couple of hours before. This time she was expecting it. Plus it was a much more gentle knocking - Jeremy - she smiled to herself at how familiar she was with the small boys knock. They really did everything together.

“Oh by the way babe?” Waverly said as she walked over to the door, excited to be able to see her friends and have the entire team ready to work on this together.

“Hmm,” Nicole hummed, not looking up from the papers and Waverly’s heart fluttered a little at how naturally her girlfriend had jumped into helping her. 

“You have a terrifying knock, I almost passed out when you banged that door earlier!” Waverly’s eyes widened as she stopped to look back at her girlfriend who had looked up now and shrugged.

“I’m Sheriff Waves, professional, assertive knocking has become kind of a habit.” She laughed a little, looking back down to her laptop which now contained all of the Baker case files. The comment caught Waverly off guard a little; she’d never considered that kind of thing before. How many times had Nicole had to knock on innocent people’s doors to give them bad news about missing people, bodies which had been found, or children who had been arrested? Her heart ached at how the redhead was always expected to be the strong, put together one. Even now, when she’d been hurting for the past five days, Nicole had pushed all of her own hurt aside in order to help her unconditionally. Waverly vowed to make it up to her, to apologise thoroughly and show her how much she really did care after this was all over. Which it would be, she told herself now. It would be over; they’d get Wynonna back; everything would be fine. Sighing, she opened the door and was greeted by four men looking concerned but wide awake.

“God I love you guys.” She sighed as Robin pulled her into a tight hug and the other three walked inside.

“Alright, we got your message kid, fill us in.” Nedley said making his way across to the table, but stopping as he saw someone already sat there, typing away at a laptop in a blue, tear stained hoodie. 

“Oh yeah.” Waverly shut the door, hurrying over to the table, eager to introduce everyone to Nicole and explain the important information she had just introduced to the case. Nicole had already began to rise from her seat, as was polite. “Guys this is Nicole, my girlfriend.” She beamed proudly, moving to stand next to Nicole. “Nicole, this is Doc, Wynonna’s um… _Wynonna’s?"_ She laughed gently and Doc just shrugged removing his hat and holding out his hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you darlin’, Waverly has been very complimentary. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Doc smiled a little too seductively, but Waverly just rolled her eyes.

“This is Sheriff Nedley, he’s kind of been overseeing everything and making sure we have access to information.” Waverly nodded to him thankfully as he also held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Nicole, thank’s for making our Waverly happy.” He nodded as she shook his hand in a firm grip.

“My pleasure Sir.” Nicole stated professionally, as she always did around other officers of the law. 

“And you’ve already met Jer and Robin.” Waverly laughed, gesturing to the couple who instantly pulled Nicole into a group hug. Waverly grinned, knowing Nicole wasn’t the biggest hugger. 

“Good to see you.” Jeremy grinned.

“Long time no see.” Robin winked with a large smile.

“Back at you boys.” Nicole smiled back. The moment was interrupted by Nedley who quietly turned to Waverly.

“Are you sure it's appropriate for Nicole to be here? This stuff is all supposed to be confidential. I know you trust her, but that’s not the point, it’s still -“

“She’s a Sheriff, Nedley, Sheriff Haught, Quayside PD.” Waverly interrupted him, proudly looking over her shoulder to her girlfriend. “And we think she might have a case which is connected.” Nedley stiffened with a nod, and made his way to Nicole who was chatting to the other three animatedly.

Clearing his throat, Nedley approached. 

“Sheriff Haught?” Nicole looked up, slightly surprised at the use of her official title. 

“Yessir?”

“My apologies, I wasn’t aware of your position. Sheriff Nedley, Purgatory PD. I hear you may have something which is connected to our case we’ve got here?” He nodded with a smile. 

“Not a problem Sir.” Nicole smiled reassuringly. “It’s not like I’m in uniform.” She laughed a little at her dirty old hoodie. It did have a QPD badge on it, but it was small and illegible due to age. “And yes, here.” She spun the laptop around to show them all the files on it. Just as she was about to begin explaining everything, Nedley’s eyes widened as he was obviously reading the screen.

“Wait the Baker case? That’s yours?” Nicole nodded, she wasn’t surprised he’d heard of it. Quickly the case had become national news, plastered all over every news broadcast throughout Canada, begging for help in bringing the other boy home safely. “So you think this is connected to that?” Nedley failed to hide his surprise and concern and Waverly bit her lip to stop any further tears. It wasn’t just herself and Nicole here anymore, she couldn’t be vulnerable now, they had things to do. 

“Well there’s no way to be sure Sir, but Waves… um, I mean Waverly.” Nicole corrected herself, unsure as to the formality of the situation, given that it was 1am on a Saturday morning, but the Sheriff did seem to still be in his uniform. “Was explaining to me the night that the car was found and she mentioned the distinct smell of Apples, which seemed out of character for Wynonna. I remembered the same scent when I visited the scene where the boys went missing.”

“We think perhaps the culprit moved far from Toronto to carry out his next… attack.” Waverly sucked in a deep breath. “Um, maybe so the trail wouldn’t follow him, but he left the same apple scent as if it was a sort of trademark thing.”

“I guess he wasn’t banking on the Sheriff of one town having a girlfriend in the other.” Nicole smiled a little, trying to put Waverly at ease. Nedley just nodded, but Doc turned to Waverly quickly, knowing this was something she could help with.

“So what do you know about apples then love, there’s gotta be something you remember from all those books.” He winked, gesturing to the huge pile of books Waverly had collected in the middle of the table.

“Yes, so my first thought was obviously an apple was what Adam and Eve ate in the garden, so I moved towards a religious understanding.” She flipped open a book as everyone nodded in understanding, slightly shocked that _that_ had been her first association, but then it was Waverly Earp.

“And, I still think it’s connected to that, but maybe a little bit more abstract. It wouldn’t make sense for it to be to do with betrayal, because that would mean Wynonna and the family of the Baker boys wold have to have betrayed them which seems kind of unrealistic.” Waverly shrugged. “So maybe it’s connected to innocence or something.” She ran her finger along the line under the image of the Garden of Eden.

Nicole read aloud: “Traditionally associated with ideas of innocence, fertility, betrayal, paradise and joy.”

“Ironic.” Doc mumbled. Waverly couldn’t help smile at his comment, it reminded her of something Wynonna would say, giving her the momentary feeling that her sister was in the room.

“I know Wynonna’s not necessarily the most innocent person around, but I’m not sure she’s exactly bad enough for someone to fly across an entire country in search of her.” Jeremy began. “Plus I thought we’d decided it was just coincidence that it was her, I mean her car was the only one which went down that road that night. It must have just been wrong place wrong time.” He looked confused at his friends. 

“Yeah we did, but maybe we just wrote off other possibilities too soon.” Waverly shrugged, beginning to realise maybe her and Nicole had been too quick to latch onto this theory which seemed to have absolutely no grounding in realistic fact. Noticing Waverly’s hesitation now, Nicole stepped forward taking over.

“Maybe it’s just me, but it seems a little unusual that the delivery place had no staff available that night, meaning Wynonna had to drive out to collect it. Plus in this photo the phone seems to have been placed there almost like gloating.” She turned one photo on the table over, moving to the next. “And here. I know I’m not the closest to Wynonna, but I’d imagine her Taylor Swift CD wouldn’t have been something she wouldn’t exactly want flaunted to the public.” Nicole scanned the room and most of them nodded, except Nedley, who seemed focused and a little defensive, so she continued. “Maybe it was moved into the centre to show that this guy knew exactly who Wynonna was.” As it looked like Nedley was about to interject, at how clearly Nicole was clutching at straws, she hastily continued, knowing the last point was the most important.

“And the keys, in the car. It’s almost like a challenge. Even in a hurry, it’s natural for people to turn their car off and remove the keys.” Nicole looked up at her girlfriend. “If Wynonna pulled over to the side of the road for whatever reason, she would have turned the car off and removed the keys before exiting. No one would leave the door open and the car running in the middle of a storm, there was too much risk of water getting inside or the door slamming in the wind and locking her out. The keys were removed.” Nicole stated confidently. “Which means whoever did this, deliberately put those keys in the engine and left it on, probably at the same time he sprayed something to leave the apple scent. This was a challenge. They were challenging us to find them before the battery died.” Nicole swallowed, slightly wishing she hadn’t said the last part aloud, as the battery almost certainly would have died before five days had passed, and knowing Waverly would have felt the same.

“We can put out a call for other police stations to check cases for the scent of apples, or challenges?” Nicole continued. 

“Won’t that scare him off, if he knows we’ve connected the dots?” Robin asked. 

“Not if it’s discreet.” Nedley nodded, understanding Nicole’s logic entirely now. 

“The other Baker boy.” Waverly and Doc stated, looked up from where they’d been quietly discussing; Doc nodded to the girl to explain. “Wynonna. It’s unlikely that she would stop for a man at the side of the road, but she almost killed a bus driver for abandoning a random girl, so she had an incentive to stop… like a lost child at the side of the road.”

“So, maybe he’s kept the other boy alive, so he can use him to lure people to stop their cars.” Doc added.

Nicole sank into the chair letting out a huge breath. Three months of this case and she’d entirely convinced herself that the boy was almost certainly dead. She’d prepared everyday to tell the parents, all of the different ways she could word it, but never once had she considered how to tell them they were bringing their boy home. It was really hard to not get her hopes up now at the discussion they were having. 

“Holy shit.” She breathed, eyes wide staring into the space between everyone, and the entire room was silent looking at her, knowing how big a deal this case had become to the country, let alone to the woman in charge of the entire thing. “Sorry Sir.” She looked up at Nedley and he just shook his head, showing there was nothing to apologise for. 

“I just, I… wow I really, I just thought we’d never get him back. I just, I thought I’d have to tell them, like I did the last. I can’t believe this.” She shook her head breathlessly and Waverly walked to her side from where she’d been pacing, resting her hand on her shoulder. 

Jeremy spoke up now, breaking the momentary shocked silence which had settled on the room.

“Even if that is the case, it still doesn’t explain the connection between Wynonna and the Baker family.” They’d all forgotten that part, the part which still made no sense to any of them. 

“What about jobs, any connection between professions?” Nedley asked Nicole who shook her head. 

“Not really Sir, Mr Baker is a Judge, a very fair and prolific one. And Mrs Baker is something within the medical profession.” She paused, brow furrowed.

“What kind of medical profession?” Jeremy stepped forward intrigued. 

“I’m not sure, she’s also important though, they’re a wealthy family.” Usually that would have been an incentive which was considered, but Wynonna definitely didn’t fall into the category of ‘wealthy’ with the small, inherited homestead and the low profile supernatural investigator job which, understandably, didn’t have the highest pay check. 

“Can you find out?” Jeremy probed and they all looked at him confused as to why it mattered.

“Um, yeah I can call them?” Nicole shrugged. “It’s 1:30 am though, I’m not sure it’s appropriate unless -“

“It’s important. Trust me.” Jeremy steeled his face and Nicole shifted slightly, reaching for her phone.

“Okay, I’ll be back in five minutes.” Looking at Waverly for permission to go upstairs, the brunette nodded and Nicole slipped out of the room.

Five minutes of nervous silence in the kitchen followed, no one being entirely sure what to say. The exhausted, uncomfortable energy created a buzz or numbness in the room and it felt as though they were living in the static of a TV screen. Carefully, Nicole made her way around the corner, aware of the silence as everyone’s heads snapped towards her expectantly.

“She’s um, she’s a surgeon… and,” she scratched her neck uncomfortably at the controversial following information, “and a euthanasia administrator.” Still no one moved, not entirely sure why that mattered, but Jeremy stepped forward to wards the table, gathering a few of the papers into his hand now. 

“I had a feeling you might say that.” He placed the three papers next to each other. 

“You said the apple was associated with religion right?” Waverly nodded at his question.

“And has the potential to be associated with extremist beliefs.” He swallowed thickly, this was quickly becoming an uncomfortable case. Pointing to the image of Wynonna’s file he continued. “Wynonna is a supernatural hunter, her job is to find those who are ‘evil’ and eradicate them.” Then he moved to Mr Baker. “Mr Baker is a judge, in charge of deciding who is guilty and innocent and punishing them accordingly.” Finally Mrs Baker now. “Mrs Baker is a surgeon, but most importantly she administers voluntary euthanasia.” He paused and everyone looked no closer to understanding his line of thought, so he continued.

“They all claim to be working for the good of the people, selflessly carrying out difficult tasks to benefit the greater good. But they’re also making decisions which, to someone with an unstable mind, should be made by a greater holy being… like God… they are unjustly doing God’s work.” Jeremy looked up and Waverly’s eyes were wide.

“That’s ridiculous! What kind of person wouldn’t agree that demons need to be stopped?” She waved her arms erratically. 

“He’s right Waverly,” Nicole stilled her. “I’m not saying whoever did this is correct in their thinking, far from it, but if this is the way their mind works it makes sense.” Waverly shook her head rapidly, unable to take in everything which was being said, it was so unfair, she couldn’t believe that there were people in the world who thought like this. She’d seen things like this on the news, but it always felt distant, surreal, when it was someone else’s life. There was no way people like this actually existed, not in Purgatory, not when they blamed _her sister_ for being the sinner.

“Going back to the apple.” Jeremy added. “It’s the opposite to innocence, he’s targeting those who he believes to be sinners.” Jeremy looked down, awkwardly moving the papers back into a pile. “Like Eve betrayed God; the Baker’s and Wynonna, in his eyes, are disobeying God’s power.”

Unable to quite believe what was coming from her best friend’s mouth, Waverly decided to move onto the next thing rather than dwell on the frustration that she felt at the unfairness of this theory. She swallowed.

“So, um, if...” She felt a few tears fall. “God sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that.” She wiped the tears away quickly as Nicole ran her hand up and down her back in a comforting way, pulling her close with a hand on her hip. “If this is the case. Then how do we find him, it still doesn’t help us build a trail, not until he strikes again.”

“They were all pretty prolific in their area.” Nicole looked down. “Mr Baker was the most important judge for miles, Wynonna, I’m assuming is one of few supernatural detectives -“ Waverly and Doc nodded. “And there aren’t many Euthanasia Nurses. They seem to be targeting the most important people in the field. So we’ve got to figure out how this kind of sick mind would work, and who would be considered in his list of ‘sinners’.” Nicole winced at the reality. 

* * *

The next few hours were spent with everyone researching and attempting to piece together the parts of this new jigsaw they’d created. Robin studied the symbolism of the apple further; Nedley and Nicole tackled the logistical aspects of the kidnappings, the distance and the landscape of the crime scenes and Doc looked over the mannerisms which were associated with the killing of the first boy. Jeremy made a list of potential ‘sinner’ areas of work and, through an abundance of Waverly rolling her eyes and groaning in protest, she was steadily researching the most prolific people in each profession and aligning them with the patterns in the two Sheriff's notes. 

Sunlight was beginning to filter through the kitchen blinds and everyone’s eyes were stinging and eyelids heavy. The whiteness of the papers in the morning sunlight caused everyone to squint their eyes, and aspirin was readily passed around for the inevitable headaches which had started to awake. Unlike last night, the silence that befell the room now was one of comfort, as everyone was passionately and diligently getting on with their designated tasks without complaints. The reality of how much Wynonna was loved began to set in. 

“Michael Morgan!” Waverly squealed, startling everyone who had fallen into a trance like state in the quiet.

“What?” Nedley grumbled. 

“Michael Morgan! It makes perfect sense! He’s a healer, one of the most important. Claims he can heal people with a touch of his hand - obviously something this kind of person would only believe God was capable of! AND he lives in Victoria - which is almost the same distance as we are from Toronto right now! PLUS the coordinates would almost form a triangle, which isn’t that important, it just seems like the sort of thing which would happen in a movie, if that’s the image he is going for.” Waverly smiled for the first time in hours and Nicole didn’t know whether to be turned on or terrified by her girlfriend’s incredible mind. 

Nedley rose from his seat, making his way to the door and turning back briefly.

“I’m going to the station to send a message to Victoria PD about the situation. I’ll tell them to keep eyes on this Michael Morgan and to send us a list of any recently rented properties or hotel rooms. The killer is only a week ahead of us.” Nedley nodded, getting a roomful of returned nods before leaving. Jeremy, Robin and Doc made their excuses to leave too, suggesting everyone packed bags and freshened up since it looked like some of them, or all of them, would be on a flight to Victoria by the end of the day to search the locations they were due to be sent.

Once everyone had left and the homestead was still again, Nicole turned towards Waverly who had sunk into the couch; her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling as she lay back. Walking slowly towards her, Nicole sank down next to her and instinctively the small girl snuggled into Nicole’s side. 

“Waves?” 

“Hmmm.” The smaller girl mumbled, eyes now closed.

“It’s really good to see you.” Nicole smiled kissing the top of her head as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“It’s really good to see you too.” Waverly smiled up at Nicole now. Her eyes looked tired and still very red and puffy, but there was the glimmer of happiness behind them which was something Nicole had missed so badly. 

“I think we should get some sleep now, whilst we have time.” Nicole moved back a little so Waverly was looking at her now. “We’re going to have a long weekend where neither of us are going to want to sleep, but right now there is nothing we can do except wait for Nedley to compile the list. We should try and rest while we can.” Waverly didn’t protest when Nicole stood up, scooping her into her arms for the second time since arriving, and carrying her carefully upstairs. Neither of them bothered to get changed as they slid under the blankets in the bed and Waverly nuzzled into Nicole’s deep blue hoodie which smelt of her favourite smell in the entire world: vanilla dipped doughnuts. It felt like home, she felt safe and loved and everything she was beginning to forget what felt like. Nicole had never experienced such relief in her life. She was here, with her girlfriend who was not only still alive, but still her girlfriend, and they were safe and together, in bed. It was the best ending she could have asked for after such a stressful night. 

“I love you so much.” Waverly mumbled into the pillow as Nicole wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s back, pulling her little spoon in.

“I love you too Waves, more than anything.” The Sheriff planted a kiss on the back of Waverly’s head, deeply inhaling the scent of strawberry shampoo as they fell asleep wrapped around each other with small smiles on their worn down faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH okay and BREATHE! 
> 
> We still don't know where Wynonna is, or if she's okay, but I guess we're closer to finding out? ;P  
> Isn't Nicole the best girlfriend in the entire world, she literally deserves everything lol
> 
> How many chapters would you realistically like to see Nicole stay for, I'm thinking at least 2/3 more after this one, but am open to ideas.  
> Feel free to comment ideas below as to what you think will happen, or what you'd like to see, I'll try and weave your request in whenever possible.  
> This has been a heavy chapter, I'll do some lighter chapters at some point to cheer it up again lol, I'm sorry haha.
> 
> As always if you don't want to leave feedback below, feel free to reach out to me privately on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov - thanks love ya x


	13. 13: We all do bad things, but... he seems to enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly have an important conversation.  
> Things heat up in the missing person case.  
> A shocking discovery is made - or three. 
> 
> Where is Wynonna and is she okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was LONG to write, but it's a beautiful chapter I feel like, despite everything which goes on. I hope it's everything you wanted.

Wind roared against the external shell of the sparkling white plane, speeding above the clouds, as the girls sat holding hands in silence for almost the entirety of the 2 hour flight. Waverly had tried to distract them from their thoughts by insisting they put on legally blonde, one of her favourite films. Realistically though, neither of them were paying any attention to the screen; Waverly was staring out of the window and Nicole was skimming her hands over the fabric chair, picking at loose threads. As usual, everyone was trying to remain optimistic about the situation, they were a world ahead of where they had been yesterday, but none of them - particularly Waverly - could cool the discomfortable unease that they were on a plane plummeting towards her sisters lifeless body. 

Nedley had received an extensive spreadsheet of property transactions around the Victoria area by 10am and collectively they had decided - due to financing and practicality - that Nicole, Waverly and Doc should be the ones to fly out to aid the search. Nedley was still needed in Purgatory, due to his position; Jeremy and Robin would be far more help with access to the research facilities - their expertise was easily shared via video call. Doc was incredible with a gun and had the upper body strength of a small gorilla and Nicole and Waverly were the driving force of the operation, not to mention the most invested in the case.

Three hours later they had been on a plane headed straight for Victoria with plans to meet the Sheriff at the station and be briefed on the searches which had been organised. Unsurprisingly, upon contacting Sheriff Hendrix about the situation, he had been more than eager to jump on the case, organising some of his best deputies into groups assigned with scouting certain locations, tracking Michael Morgan and ensuring no one caught wind of the investigation. Nicole was quietly aware of her own fear and uncertainty and realised it could only be a hundred times worse for her girlfriend, the thought of which made her heart break. Ever willing to push her own feelings aside in favour of someone else, and also liking the sound of a distraction from her own mind, she squeezed Waverly’s hand gently.

“Waves?” She cooed quietly, as the younger girl turned back to face her, looking away from the never-ending whiteness of the fluffy mid-afternoon clouds.

“Mmmm” The smaller girl mumbled back, looking up into Nicole’s tender puppy-dog eyes and letting out a little involuntary breath at the sight. 

“Tell me how you’re feeling?” Nicole stated, posed more as a question than a demand, gently rubbing Waverly’s hand with her fingers as Waverly instinctively lifted hers and locked them with her girlfriends. She shook her head.

“You tell me how _you’re_ feeling.” She smiled softly and Nicole tiled her head to the side, a little confused at the shift of focus, but decided to play along.

“Right now? Well I’m nervous obviously. I mean this case is important, but -“ Waverly shook her head again and Nicole stopped.

“I meant how you’re feeling… about us.” Waverly bit her lip, looking shyly at her lap and it finally clicked in Nicole’s head. It started to make sense why she’d been so quiet all day, other than the fact her sister was missing: she was still uncomfortable and guilty about the way she’d treated Nicole the week before.

“Hey.” She rested her forehead on her girlfriend’s softly, inhaling her scent for comfort, before pulling back and continuing. “Nothing about my feelings for you have changed. I love you more now than ever.” She gave a soft smile. “We need to discuss, um, rules?” She laughed a little. “Some sort of agreement to avoid that situation, but there’s no rush, we have other important things right now.” She kissed the top of Waverly’s head before the small girl looked up, hazel eyes sparkling with moisture and eyebrows shifting slightly as she scanned Nicole’s face. The sight gave Nicole goosebumps and she wasn’t sure how she would ever be able to tell Waverly how she had felt that week. She didn’t blame her at all, and Nicole was always one to end up feeling guilty for something that was definitely _not_ her fault. She felt guilty for not coming earlier, for spending 3 days hating Waverly (or trying to convince herself she did), for jumping to worst case scenarios when her girlfriend was hurting. She knew Waverly needed to know the damage that shutting each other out in a long distance relationship could do. Just not right now.

Waverly shook her head for the third time this minute. “Nicole I want you to be able to tell me, don’t hold back, we’ve got to trust each other.” She swallowed hard. “I can’t imagine how you felt; god I would have been so angry.” She bit her lip, terrified by the thought of her girlfriend hating her even if she deserved it. Nevertheless, she pressed on, this conversation was important; she needed to know where they stood right now and to make steps to rebuild the trust. “Frankly, there will never be a ‘good’ moment to discuss it, apparently we both have the most insane lives ever, but we’re stuck, 35,000 feet in the air, so nows a good a time as any.” She squeezed the redhead’s hand carefully.

Suddenly realisation crept up inside Nicole settling in her stomach making her feel sick - she’d been putting off this conversation as much for herself as she had for Waverly. She didn’t even know what to say, where to begin with everything she’d felt. She didn't know how to word it in a way which would help Waverly to understand, without adding to the guilt she was already clearly burdened with. Reaching her hand up to run her fingers through the smooth, flowing, brunette waves, she let out a sigh and began her attempt to formulate an answer.

“Okay, but I need you to know that I don’t blame you for any of it okay?” Waverly nodded and Nicole kissed her cheek gently. “We just need to work it out, so it doesn’t happen again.” Again, Waverly nodded and Nicole cupped her jaw gently, continuing. 

“At first I was a little concerned, because we never missed date night, but I figured I’d let you have space to deal with whatever it was, and that you’d tell me when you were ready.” Waverly was listening intently and didn’t look like she had any intention to interrupt, she was giving Nicole the time and space to express herself, something which was new ground for the usually stoic, suffer-in-silence style officer. 

“I, um, after a couple of days I started to sort of panic a little.” She scratched her neck. “I don’t know why I jumped to these conclusions. I’m sorry, I guess it’s more my own issues than anything, but I… I don’t know, I guess I thought you’d decided you didn’t love me anymore or met someone else, I don’t know, it’s stupid forget it.” She sank back into the chair looking awkwardly at her hand in her girlfriend’s, who was still rubbing her thumb over the back of it. This conversation was not going as she had hoped and she was frustrated with her inability to articulate herself, so opted for silence. Waverly finally chose now to speak. 

“Baby you have nothing to be sorry for.” She tilted Nicole’s head up, the redhead’s eyes looking misty. “I’m sorry that I didn’t stop to think. I was selfish. It’s not stupid at all, it’s normal, I acted like an idiot, and I promise I’m going to spend everyday making it up to you. I know it will take time for you to fully… trust me again, but I’ll wait. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” Quickly, Waverly brought her own hand up to the redhead’s cheek, snaking it around her neck and gently playing with the small hairs at the nape of her neck. Nicole leant forward breathing out a sigh and resting their foreheads together. She knew she had to keep talking if they were going to get through this conversation.

“I, um, other than that, I was worried something had happened to you. It was like this horrible constant worry where I didn’t know whether to be angry or terrified.” Nicole swallowed, her voice slightly high pitched now as she battled with her emotions in a public place. “I tried to picture what life would be like without you, I know it’s only been 5 months, but -“ She bit her lip a little embarrassed. “I just, I didn’t even know what to do, I was worried I’d just sit and wait at the phone forever, because I probably would have Waverly, I would have just waited forever.” She tried to pull her hands away but Waverly held on tightly, her face frozen in an expression of hurt and concern.

“Oh God Nicole I’m so sorry.” Waverly furrowed her brow and looked like she might cry and Nicole instantly felt a pang of guilt hit her. She’d gone too far with her openness, she wished she could take it all back and just tell Waverly it didn’t matter, that she forgave her. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this before, we’ve been acting like everything is okay and you’re acting like I’m the one who is hurting, but I had no idea…” Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes, desperately trying to show how sorry she was.

“Waves it’s okay, everything is okay, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, you’d never do that, I overreacted and I’m here now and it’s fine, okay?” Nicole tried to backtrack, but Waverly wasn’t having it. Thank God most of the people on the plane either had headphones in or were asleep.

“It’s not okay Nicole.” The brunette pushed away from her girlfriend so she wouldn’t fall into her arms and loose the integrity of the apology. “You didn’t overreact, I under-reacted! I had no idea what was going on in your head, and I was too busy with my own stuff that I didn’t stop to check.” Finally, she let herself reach out and stroke Nicole’s arms lovingly and Nicole blushed a little, she wasn’t used to having the focus on her own struggles.

“You’re own stuff is pretty important Waves.” The officer tried.

“So is yours Nic, my issues aren’t more important than yours. I don’t want you to ever feel that way. I’m so sorry, I really am.” Waverly paused a moment, considering ways to fix this, or at least to reassure Nicole it wouldn’t happen again. 

Suddenly she had an idea. “Okay here.” She looked down to her hand and the little sapphire ring she had worn everyday for the past 4 years, that was a gift to herself when she was in a bad place. Slipping it off and turning her body in the chair so she was facing her girlfriend, she held it out. “Okay, here, I’m not proposing or anything silly, so don’t get your hopes up Haught.” She shoved her shoulder forward brushing against Nicole’s playfully. “But I want you to have this -“ Nicole started to interrupt, but Waverly put a hand up quickly to indicate she wanted to continue and Nicole nodded. “I guess it’s a kind of promise ring, and I want you to have it and know that I promise to never ever shut you out again, not for anything. I love you so much and I’ll never be okay with the fact I hurt you, but I want to do everything I can to make it up to you, if you’ll let me?” Nicole just stared at her, speechless, and reached out her hand to carefully take the ring, twisting it around in her hand and admiring it. Before she had a chance to reply, Waverly added, almost as an afterthought. “Oh and I think you should get Wynonna, Doc’s and Nedley’s numbers and addresses, so no matter what, if - worst case - anything did happen to me, you’d have people to tell you, more than just Jeremy and Robin.” She smiled a little.

“Wave’s I -“ Nicole stuttered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Coming here, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be one hundred percent secure again, going back and leaving her girlfriend, but now, she felt so safe and loved, the pain of the week was already fading to a bruise more than a cut. “Are you sure? I know this ring is super important to you and -“ Waverly put a finger on Nicole’s lips, stopping her.

“You’re more important. You’re _the most_ important thing in the world to me.” She fought back her own tears now as Nicole pulled her in, connecting their lips in a teary eyed kiss. 

“I love you Waverly, this is perfect, you’re perfect, thank you.” Nicole breathed against her girlfriend’s lips, knowing it wasn’t appropriate to make out on a public airplane. She slipped the ring on her ring finger of her left hand smiling at Waverly and kissing her softly again. 

“I love you too, Nicole, thank you for being there for me even when I’m not the best girlfriend.” She smiled sheepishly and leant against Nicole’s chest as the girl ran her hands through her hair and they both looked at the screen which was still playing legally blonde. Waverly planted a little kiss on Nicole’s shoulder, her own shoulders feeling lighter as one worry was relieved from them. Wynonna was still missing, possibly injured, possibly… she shook the thought away. Nicole was here and she’d forgiven her as much as she could right now, and her heart felt slightly more alive at the thought of it. 

Both of them were more immersed in the film than they had been earlier, finding it easier to let themselves focus on the screen now that they were snuggled together. They spent the last half an hour smiling softly at the film and letting themselves briefly forget the destination they were headed.

* * *

_That evening… around 8pm…_

Paint crackled away from the dented, rotting, brown wooden door of the warehouse. This was the fourth place the three had searched, whilst the other teams had covered 15 in total throughout the day. Waverly wasn't sure if she hoped they would find Wynonna or the others would. Every room they'd searched, every cabinet opened or person they spoke to she felt her lungs drain and her heart attacking her chest until the place was cleared. Darkness was beginning to settle on Victoria now, the sky empty and a pale grey; the outside of the warehouse looked almost monochrome due to the lack of streetlights. 

"Nicole Haught I'm going to ask you one more time if you're planning to kill me." Waverly tried to lighten the tension with their long running joke. She laughed softly at the situation they yet again found themselves in, unsure which one of them it was who seemed to attract these odd places - it was probably both. 

"And I'm going to tell you one more time, Waverly Earp, you'll know when I make my move." She smiled a little and Waverly grinned. It was the least romantic joke ever to exist, but it made them smile which was what mattered. Doc just frowned in confusion as the mood fell flat again, no one was really in a jokey mood. 

Of course they'd reached the _only_ warehouse on their list just as it had reached evening. Since arriving they'd only had to search houses so far, but there was a warehouse and some businesses too - everywhere which had been purchased or rented in the last month. Everyone was hoping that the guy didn't already own the place he was staying. If he was even staying here at all. During the long flight, Waverly had had a long time to think about the plan and was beginning to wonder if it had maybe been a bit dramatic to throw everything into this theory, blindly. Jeremy, Robin and Nedley were still all on the trail back home though, so they had nothing to loose by following this lead, she hoped. 

"Alright stay behind me." Nicole stated, knocking on the door even though they were pretty certain no one would be inside an old, worn down warehouse. Something felt off about this place to the redhead, it seemed strange someone would buy a warehouse in order to just leave it in such a state. It definitely had her senses on high alert, more than any of the houses they'd visited before - and some of those home owners had been assholes. 

"But -" Waverly began to argue that it was _her_ sister who was missing.

"Waves I love you, and I know you're more than capable, but I'm trained and also happen to be the one in the giant bulletproof vest." Nicole replied firmly.

Much to the redhead's annoyance, they hadn't had a bulletproof vest small enough for her girlfriend at the station, which - also to her frustration - didn't have many, if any, female officers. There was no convincing the firecracker Waverly Earp to stay at the office though, so Nicole had to ensure she could protect her in any way possible. 

Waverly would have protested, but she knew it was pointless, Nicole was in full work mode and - as head of the debate team in high school - Waverly was more than aware she did _not_ have a strong position in this debate. Plus Nicole was in a uniform which had been borrowed, much to Waverly's delight, and would be taken more seriously as a result. She just nodded, stepping behind the officer carefully.

After a few more heavy knocks and some deep professional announcements, unsurprisingly, no reply had been made. Nicole turned to Doc, nodding to give him the goahead as he amply lifted his revolver and planted a bullet into the lock which dropped to the concrete with a clash. 

"Alright." Nicole said, breathing deeply, more to herself than anyone else. She really hoped that this wouldn't be the place they would find anything, it didn't give her a good feeling in her stomach at all. 

Sticking out her booted foot she kicked the door open, readying her weapon and quickly reaching a hand back to ensure Waverly was behind her still and then readied both hands on the gun. Moving slowly into the dark warehouse, letting their eyes adjust, the Sheriff did a quick once over to check for anything out of place which there didn’t seem to be.

Two doors to the left, one to the right and two straight ahead, Nicole noted silently. As they moved inward, Doc positioned himself with his back to Waverly's ensuring they had eyes on all sides of the room and that the brunette was sandwiched between the two heavily padded ones. 

After searching slowly and thoroughly the two doors to the left and the first of the opposite rooms, Waverly was starting to relax a little. Nothing had been heard and the place looked like it hadn't been touched for years. Maybe they just hadn't started work on it yet, she secretly hoped. Even so, with every new door opened, as they all raised their weapons, Nicole with her Pistol, Doc with his revolver and Waverly with her shotgun, she felt her heart rate pick up again and her gun slipping in her sweaty palms. Instinctively, she pressed up against Nicole, needing some kind of physical contact to reassure herself. 

The room was a different layout to the rest, for a start there was furniture in this one. It was old, damaged furniture which looked like it had been here for centuries, but it was still a change from the bareness of the other rooms. Tucked down the arm of the burnt and torn leather chair opposite, was a folder which Nicole slipped out with one hand, gun still readied in the other. Resting it on the chair she flicked it open as the others scanned the room from their positions, her breath caught as she read the name: Michael Morgan. Noticing Nicole stiffen against her, Waverly snapped her head back instantly recognising the photo of the healer. Neither of them said anything as Nicole turned the page and, for the first time in her career, almost broke into tears whilst on a case. Robert and Daniel Baker. Bringing a hand to her shoulder, Waverly silently reassured her, holding her breath as the page turned again: Mikaela Brown. Doc was now aware of what was going on, and all three of them furrowed their brow in confusion at the name on the page, Waverly quietly exhaling in relief that it wasn't her sisters name there.

There were no more pages in the file and the three of them momentarily let their guard down out of sheer confusion as to why they hadn't seen the older Earp's information. No one knew whether to be relieved or terrified - of all the things they'd expected, this wasn't it. Finally breaking the daze which they'd all fallen into, Waverly squeezed Nicole's shoulder, nodding towards the door which was attached to the small room. The Sheriff nodded at Doc who slowly moved forward and kicked it open with his boot. 

The room was much like the others - bare - except on the wall opposite the doorway, held with a single pin, was Wynonna's file. And below it slumped in a ball on the floor... Wynonna. 

"Wynonna!" Waverly cried out launching away from Nicole who caught her hand quickly and yanked her back to her side, shaking her head and giving her an apologetic look. The redhead was aware the girl wanted to see her sister, but at the moment the younger girls safety was her priority. After the initial shock of seeing her sister for the first time in a week, Waverly was no longer sure if she actually wanted to go over to her. The older girl was almost unrecocgnisable, the right cheek which was exposed to them was covered in dried congealed blood and her eye was swollen shut. All down her bare arms there were bruises and scratches and what looked like some kind of rope burn, and her t-shirt was torn as though someone had grabbed at it violently. She was pale, almost ghostly and her hair was filled with a sheet of dust or dirt… she looked horrendous and, to Waverly’s horror… she looked dead. The small girl wished she could walk back out the door and forget they’d ever come, she wished she could pretend like there was still hope, she just wished she could go back to last week when her sister was sitting on the couch throwing popcorn at her. 

Instinctively, Waverly began to stumble backwards, but Nicole held onto her firmly, ensuring she didn’t hit the ground. The officer pulled her walkie talkie close to her mouth, mumbling professionally, but quietly. "We found her. Wynonna Earp, Warehouse 650, backroad of Route 15, number 37 on the list. No sign of anyone else." 

"Copy. Backup on the way, is an ambulance needed?” Came a rapid voice from the other end.

"Yessir." Nicole replied, glancing at Waverly with pain in her eyes. “Approaching now." She squeezed Waverly's hand as they walked together towards the older Earp, Doc facing away from them, gun trained on the door, on their only exit. 

One hand still in Waverly’s which was shaking uncontrollably and almost stuck to her own with sweat, Nicole looked into her girlfriend’s eyes which weren’t crying, but rather just wide, staring at the lump on the ground in shock. “Waves?” She caught her attention briefly. “I’m going to check okay?” Squatting down, Nicole looked for consent to check for a pulse. When Waverly nodded softly, eyes trained on her sister, Nicole stretched out her other hand, putting down her gun and bringing her fingers to Wynonna’s sharp jawline, pressing around to look for a pulse. After what seemed like hours of a silence so deafening that even taking a breath would have shocked them all, Nicole tilted her head up to find her girlfriend’s face with tears spilling from her eyes. 

“She’s alive Wave’s. She’s got a pulse.” Nicole rose to her feet pulling her girlfriend against her chest feeling her physically release her breath and begin to sob into her. They stood there in silence for a minute, just holding each other and crying in relief. Wynonna may not be okay, who would ever be after this, but she was alive and right now that was all that mattered to Waverly. She was safe, they had found her.

Doc coughed and quietly told the Sheriff he was going to direct the ambulance crew in towards them and Nicole nodded, still cradling Waverly against her body. Nicole pulled Waverly back carefully as the brunette dropped to her knees beside her sister, carefully pushing a hair out of the older girls face and swallowing a sob at the severity of the bruising. Neither of them wanted to even consider what could have happened if they hadn’t found her, or why she was clearly unconscious and had been for hours. Still having her guard up, Nicole let Waverly have a moment with her sister and turned her back, aiming her gun at the now empty doorframe in case anyone else was present, although she slightly doubted that fact. 

As the ambulance crew approached, Nicole tapped Waverly gently, assisting her to her feet and moved her to the doorway. She pulled out her cell phone and snapped a photo of the scene, ensuring she got the file which was pinned to the wall in the image. It had seemed a little too deliberate for her to ignore, so she would rather get evidence, just in case. Once both of them were out of the way, they stood, Nicole with her arm around Waverly’s waist who was leant against her shoulder as the medics carefully loaded Wynonna into the ambulance, unsure about the severity of her injuries as of yet.

Waverly had gone in the ambulance with her sister and Nicole and Doc had trailed in the borrowed squad car, everyone anxious to find out the extent of the older Earp’s situation. 

* * *

_An hour later… around 10pm..._

The hospital was incredibly busy that evening and it made it almost impossible to get updates from anyone. Nicole’s obvious uniform and the blood on Waverly’s jeans made it only slightly easier, but nonetheless they found themselves stuck in the waiting room over an hour later with no idea of Wynonna’s condition. The Sheriff had been manically running about attempting to balance phone calls to Nedley and Hendrix, whilst comforting her crying and angry girlfriend at the same time. She was exhausted. Waverly had spent the entire hour pacing up and down the waiting room like a caged animal and she too, was exhausted. 

Putting down the 5th call in half an hour, Nicole wandered over to her pacing girlfriend, stopping her with her hand on her waist.

“Waves hey, let’s sit down baby. Go and sit with Doc and I’ll see if I can find something out okay?” Nicole rubbed the back of Waverly’s head tenderly.

“What is taking so long?” Waverly threw her arms up in defeat, huffing loudly. “How hard can it be to tell me she’s okay? I’ve only been worried out of my mind for a week!” She practically screamed at her girlfriend who didn’t even flinch, just pulled her against her.

“Hey, I know, it’s not fair, they should have told us something by now, but you’re not going to get answers by burning holes in the floor. Go and sit with Doc baby, you’ll need your strength when you go in to see her. I’m going to ask a doctor okay?” Reluctantly, Waverly nodded slipping to the seats behind her and sinking next to Doc who instinctively put a protective arm around the small crying girl's shoulders when she leant against him defeated. 

Knowing she definitely shouldn’t do this, but being as frustrated as her girlfriend at this point, the redhead stormed up to the front desk and asked politely, but with authority in her voice for information. 

“Hello, Sheriff Haught, I’m here on behalf of Victoria PD, sent by Sheriff Hendrix. There is an ongoing investigation regarding one of your patients, Wynonna Earp, and I was wondering if a doctor would be able to confirm her condition to myself and my colleagues over there.” She gestured to Doc and Waverly who definitely did not look like officers of the law right now, but Nicole hoped the receptionist wouldn’t notice. She apparently didn’t. 

“Of course Sheriff, I will send one over ASAP.” She nodded and began to tap the numbers into a phone as Nicole nodded her thanks and headed back over to the other two. Sitting next to them, Waverly instantly shifted so she was leaning on the Sheriff’s shoulder instead - Doc didn’t take offence. 

“They said they were sending a doctor over to update us ASAP.” She smiled against Waverly’s head, hoping it would put the girl at ease a little. Abruptly Waverly snapped her head up to look at Nicole’s face which was shocked from the sudden move. 

“How did you manage that? I’ve been trying for hours!”

Nicole just smiled down at Waverly and pointed to her badge. “I’m Sheriff remember? Told them it was for the case.” She ran her hands through Waverly’s knotted hair.

“God I love you.” Waverly sank back against her. 

“You just love the uniform.” Nicole laughed lightly, causing the brunette to bob up and down on her chest.

“Nu uh.” The small girl smiled up at her girlfriend. “That’s just a perk.” She quickly pecked Nicole’s cheek, knowing they couldn’t be too intimate whilst she was in uniform. 

A little over ten minutes later, a tall man with gelled dark hair and a chiselled jaw walked towards them, clearly in a hurry. 

“Sheriff Haught?” He stated in a rough, deep voice. Hastily Waverly leapt to her feet quickly followed by the other two who were either side of her. 

“That’s me.” Nicole rubbed Waverly’s back protectively. “This is Waverly Earp, Wynonna’s younger sister, and this is Doc, they both work for Purgatory PD.” She added the last part so the doctor wouldn’t have to worry about confidentiality.

The man nodded. “I’m Doctor Ramsay, Wynonna’s doctor. She’s stable and not in any critical condition. It seems to us that the cause of her unconsciousness was not due to any significant damage, but rather a heavy dosage of Propofol and Ketamine.” The three listening furrowed their brow in confusion and the man continued. “Propofol is a common sedative, and Ketamine is… well it’s a horse tranquilliser. The doses given to your sister…” He looked directly at Waverly now who’s eyes were wide. “Were far more than we would ever recommend, it seems as though someone was trying to keep her out for a long time.” He paused and said more quietly. “She’s lucky she will wake up at all… but she will.” He added the extra reassurance.

“She has 5 broken ribs which caused a Pneumothorax - a punctured lung. It has been treated, but there is a healing wound now on her left side where the pressure was relieved.” He spared the details of that procedure. “Her right eye was infected, but should heal quickly since being cleaned and her left wrist was fractured. Obviously she is bruised pretty badly and needed stitches in a few places, but she’s lucky you guys found her. She’ll make a full recovery within a couple of months. We’re hoping she’ll be able to leave here within a few days.” He nodded indicating he was done. "You can go in to see her, just one for now, the others can go once she’s awake.”

Waverly was reeling trying to digest all of the information which had just been thrown at her. She focused on the last part, she would make a full recovery and be okay to leave soon. Her chest relaxed with a large exhale and she leant heavily against Nicole as her legs almost gave way from the release of tension. Normally Wavrerly would have been all over the medical information, notebook in hand, ears wide open ready to study all of the information intently, but this was different, her hearing was blurred by the internal need to know her sister was okay.

Thankfully, Nicole had managed to absorb a little more information and remain composed, she took the lead as Doc was also unsure of what should be said apparently, given his silence.

“Thank you Doctor.” She looked down at Waverly lovingly. “You should go and see her Waves, she’s going to need you when she wakes up, whether she’ll admit it or not. I’ll call Nedley and Hendrix and fill them in. We’ll be right outside if you need us.”

Waverly nodded with a small grateful smile, she had no idea how she would have done any of this herself, thank god Nicole had made the brave decision to fly across the country to see her. 

They followed the doctor down the long winding corridors, all absolutely certain they wouldn’t be able to find their way back to the waiting room if their lives depended on it, and were brought to a stop outside one of the rooms. Peering through the window there was a collective inhale of breath at the sight of the older Earp girl asleep in the hospital bed. Now all of the dirt and blood had been cleaned away, the extent of her wounds were incredibly visible and Waverly fought back tears again at the sight. Before she could dwell on it anymore, Nicole guided her towards the door and nodded reassuringly.

“I’m right outside baby, I promise I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered so no one else could hear but them, this was for Waverly and Waverly only. The smaller girl smiled back and walked slowly inside standing over her sister as a few tears escaped her. 

“I’m so sorry Wynonna, god I can’t believe this happened. I still don’t understand why anyone would do this. I’m so sorry.” She muttered quietly through tears, knowing her sister was asleep and likely wouldn’t wake up for a while. “I should never have let you go out, I should have been there, this should never have happened.” She leant over, biting back more tears, and kissed Wynonna’s bruised forehead carefully before sitting beside her in the chair taking her sisters hand in her own and tracing circles over the bruises. The sight had terrified Waverly. Wynonna looked far worse than she expected and on the way over, the doctor had explained she was on minimal pain medications because they were unsure as to exactly what drugs were already in her system so were cautious to mix more. The young girl knew when her sister did wake up she would likely be in a lot of pain and she wanted to be there to make sure she at least felt safe and protected, it was really the least she could do. 

* * *

_Two hours later at the hospital… around midnight..._

With an angry and exhausted sigh Nicole shut off the phone and pressed her head to the wall opposite Wynonna’s room. The doctor had told her not to go in, in case the older Earp woke up, it was better to have only people she really trusted present at the time due to the nature of the situation. Nicole was determined to keep her promise to Waverly, nothing in the world could tear her from the hallway outside Wynonna’s room, she’d left only once to pee, but she could barely keep her eyes open now and everything in her wanted to wrap her arms around Waverly and take her home. _Don’t be so selfish Haught_ , she chastised herself inside her head. Moving back to the window she looked in at her girlfriend. Waverly was clearly as tired as her, it was written in the bags under her eyes and the glaze which was covering her pupils, but regardless she hadn’t taken her eyes off her sister for even a second. The younger Earp was determined not to fall asleep and she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to look away from her sister again for fear of opening her eyes and finding her gone. She’d taken to talking to Wynonna, blabbering on about anything, more to keep herself awake and aware than for the benefit of her sister who hadn’t stirred at all. 

The Sheriff had barely been off the phone the past two hours. Victoria PD was now pushing to find the guy before any further casualties were made and therefore were constantly berating her for any information she had. The phone call which she had just ended though was a shocking one, she wasn’t quite sure whether to tell her girlfriend or not, but she had time, because she wouldn’t tell her until Wynonna was awake anyway.

Sheriff Hendrix’s deputy had found a pattern and quite honestly a chillingly intelligent one. Whoever was behind this had taken the victim from one place alive and killed them in the next before moving on. With the exception of the Baker boy who he used for bait. If they hadn't gotten to him before he took Michael, he would have killed Wynonna and left her here as he moved to the next place. It was a fucked up game he was playing, Nicole thought angrily. By taking someone in one place and killing them in another he made sure that if body was found he would already be gone and they struggle to connect the cases. Which meant the body of Mikaela Brown was somewhere in Purgatory, if this was the case. They might have been quick enough to stop him from killing Wynonna and hopefully Daniel Baker, but two people were still dead, soon to be 3 if they didn't catch him before he did Michael. As much as Nicole was overwhelmed with happiness that they’d found Wynonna safely and quickly, the Baker boy was still out there, and after seeing the state of the older Earp, she felt absolutely sick with worry at what could have happened to a child. Training her eyes on the soft smile on her girlfriend’s lips as she babbled away to her sister, Nicole told herself to just focus on the here and now for once. Wynonna was safe, Waverly was happy (as she could be at the state of her sister) and she was one step closer to solving this case. 

* * *

"I'm going to say it one more time, just to make sure it REALLY sinks in." Waverly started rubbing her sisters hand gently. "If you ever do that to me again Wynonna Earp I'll -" her voice ran off not sure what she was trying to say and settling for a softer tone. "God I thought we'd lost you, that guy he -"

"- Apparently doesn't like sarcasm." Came a deep mumbling voice, causing Waverly to shoot to her feet still holding the older girls hand. Wynonna tried to open her eyes to see her sister, but felt a shooting pain in her right, so opted for just her left eye open.

"OH MY GOD!" Waverly felt tears fall from her eyes. She'd promised herself not to cry when her sister had woken up, to be strong for her, but trust Wynonna to wake up in the most sarcastic manner possible and ruin her plans. The bluntness and the absolutely Wynonna-ness of the statement had caught Waverly off guard and she laughed out a large sob. 

"You -" 

"Feel like I just fell off a building?" Wynonna tried to laugh, but her entire body felt like it was on fire and she threw her head back hissing. 

"Oh gosh Wynonna, I'll get a doctor, one sec!" Waverly was about to walk away when Wynonna feebly tightened her grip, just enough to catch her sisters attention. Very softly shaking her head, she continued.

"No Waves can you just stay, for 10 minutes? I don't want anyone else to poke or prod me right now. I'm just really happy to see you babygirl." Wynonna's voice was soft as she obviously remembered more than she was letting on from the entire ordeal. The vulnerability in her sister which so quickly had shifted the tone broke Waverly's heart. It's not that Wynonna wasn't ever vulnerable when it was just the two of them, but this felt different. Wynonna would almost never admit to just needing someone, even Waverly, and although her wording was clever, Waverly knew that's what she was saying, she needed her little sister. 

"Okay Wyn, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." She sat down next to her sister and held her hand securely, but carefully. Her other hand was in a cast and she knew Wynonna wouldn't be impressed with that when she was back to her usual, moaning self.

The pair sat just enjoying being with the other for 10 minutes before a doctor - who had obviously seen through the window that the older Earp was awake - had come in to check everything and to inform Wynonna about the situation. 

After the doctor left and the girls were alone again, Waverly briefly filled Wynonna in on the week. As she was explaining the part where Nicole had shown up like a fairytale in the rain and scooped her inside even after she'd been an asshole, she noticed her sisters mouth turned up into a slight smirk.

"Wait how long were you awake?" Waverly blushed as she suddenly realised how much she'd gushed over Nicole to her sister. She scrambled to remember whether she'd mentioned anything at all about their sex life in her ramble.

"Too long. I think I know more about Nicole's _'abilities'_ than I can ever forget." Wynonna tried to wiggle her eyebrows to show she wasn't talking about her work abilities, but groaned a little at the bruising. The pain was easing as the doctor had deemed it safe to up her dosage of meds, but it still hurt like hell. Waverly blushed bright red, but couldn't help the smile teasing at her lips. 

"Speaking of, where is Officer Fire Crotch?" Wynonna mocked. "I've got to give her my terrifying warning speech." Waverly let out a huge laugh as the irony in her sisters comment wasn't lost on her. Shaking her head, she replied.

"The doctors told her not to come in, they only wanted one person... and someone you trusted." Waverly smiled softly, not feeling the need to explain why. 

"Well get her in here then babygirl I've got words to have!" Wynonna barked, ready to share the moment now they'd had over 45 minutes together. She gave what Waverly assumed was a wink, although only one eye was open to start with, so it technically was a blink.

The small girl looked to the window where Nicole was watching on with a soft smile, clearly giving them the space they needed, god she loved her. Lifting her free hand she waved her girlfriend in, who was almost ecstatic for any excuse to leave the corridor. Doc had run out to get them all something to eat and would likely be back soon. 

"Good to see you awake Wynonna." Nicole smiled, walking up beside Waverly, but almost instantly was cut off by a booming voice.

"Alright cut the shit Haught." Wynonna snapped and the couple froze staring at her, eyes wide.

"This might not have been how I planned it, but I've heard enough about you defiling my sister for a lifetime." Waverly shot Nicole an apologetic look as the redhead just stared on stunned. "So here goes red, if you hurt so much as a SINGLE HAIR on my sisters head you won't even make it to the hospital." She wiggled a finger and Nicole and Waverly visibly relaxed at the direction this conversation was going - the shovel talk. Waverly almost laughed aloud at the drama of it. "Breathe near another girl and I'll cut your dick off." Nicole let out a small snicker at that, but Wynonna's face was stern. "Put one foot out of line, I'll end you." Wynonna leaned forward as much as her ribs would allow. "I'm watching you Sheriff." 

Without hesitation, Nicole steeled and leant in closer to Wynonna to reply. "You underestimate how far I would go to protect the ones I love Earp." Both of them smiled now, satisfied with the interaction, and Waverly just stood there uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. Thankfully, she was saved from her misery as Doc arrived outside the window clattering around with boxes and bags of takeout.

"Waves can u go and help that idiot?" Wynonna rolled her eyes. "And tell him to save me some sweet and sour - nothing is keeping me from my chicken balls." She attempted a wink again, it was apparently a habit which she was frustrated to be unable to do currently. Although suspicious, Waverly was intrigued to see why Wynonna seemed to be eager to get rid of her now. She looked to Nicole for reassurance she was okay to be left alone with the older Earp. Once Nicole smiled and nodded kissing her cheek, she slipped outside quickly running to assist Doc in sorting out the boxes. 

"Nicole?" The first name caught the Sheriff off guard as she tore her gaze away from the door where she'd been staring at her girlfriend lovingly. 

Blinking, she replied, mumbling a little. "Yeah, what's up?" Her face softened a little in concern as she saw the older Earp looking at her with a genuine, gentle smile. 

"Waves told me what you did." Wynonna stated, and if it wasn't for her tone being gentle, Nicole would have thought she was threatening her. 

"What?" Nicole asked in genuine confusion.

"Everything, from flying out here to make sure she was okay, to holding her hand through all of this. She's strong, but I know it meant the world for her that you were there by her side. I know I give you a hard time, but I've been on the receiving end of Waverly shutting people out and I'm related by blood so she was stuck with me. You've already proven more than I ever expected, so thanks, for being there for her." She stopped speaking and a smirk formed. "This doesn't mean we're friends Haught, you've still got a mile to go on that front. But good start I guess, keep up the work." She shrugged and Nicole rolled her eyes, laughing. 

"Wouldn't expect anything else Earp." She winked. "Oh and for what it's worth, I came for Waverly but I stayed for both of you, I'm really glad you're okay." Nicole smiled a little

"Don't be soft, you stayed because it's Waverly's birthday soon and you're whipped." Wynonna stuck her tongue out, opting for that instead of winking now. 

Shaking her head with a laugh, Nicole shot back. "Might be whipped, but it definitely has its perks - which I hear you've been informed of." She winked back now and Wynonna stiffened, making a gagging noise at the comeback. 

"What have you planned for her birthday?" Wynonna set the test.

"Well I had things planned a while ago, but I was going to just cancel them and give her a gift instead, I think she'll want to spend it with you." Nicole scratched her neck.

"WAIT!" Wynonna yelled and Nicole jumped a little. "Isn't it also your anniversary?!" 

"Yeah, yeah it is." Nicole muttered, blushing. "6 months next week, 21st of August, couple of weeks before Waves birthday."

“Listen, I can still kick your ass from this hospital bed Haught. If you don’t take my sister out for her birthday AND your anniversary I am going to throw every chocolate pot I'm given for the next three days at your head the second you walk in that door." Wynonna barked and Nicole relented throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright, deal." Nicole answered as Doc and Waverly burst through the doors with food. 

"Someone ordered sweet and sour!" Waverly winked, sitting the box on Wynonna's lap and handing her a fork to her available hand. 

Doc moved to Wynonna's bedside as Nicole stepped back to pull Waverly into a kiss, feeling warm and sentimental from the conversation she'd just had. 

"How are you love?" Doc barked, fighting off tears. 

"Well I feel like I got hit by 27 trucks, but I'll live." Wynonna grinned a wicked grin at the man who she knew was trying not to cry. Any other time she would have called him out for it, but not right this moment, even Wynonna knew not to push right now.

"You still look ravishing, maybe blue is your colour." Doc smiled gesturing to her blue robe. Wynonna snorted and then grabbed her side in pain.

"Stop trying to get into my pants Holiday."

"Miss Earp I would never!" He feigned offence with a playful wink, stealing a fork of her rice and getting a slap to the hand. 

The younger couple watched on in awe at how people could be so evidently in love, but so adamantly in denial of it. It was a fascinating and beautiful sight to see. Interrupting the moment, Nicole's phone buzzed and quite frankly she was surprised it had gone this long without buzzing. 

"I'll be right back baby." With a quick kiss to Waverly's temple, she slipped outside. Looking through the glass at the wide smiles on the people who had quickly began to feel like family's faces, Nicole's heart swelled and she wanted to stand in the blissful moment forever. Finding the confidence in that feeling, she picked up the phone.

"Nicole Haught." 

"Sheriff Haught, it's Hendrix. I have news."

"Go ahead sir."

"A report came in about a missing person... It's Michael Morgan."

Nicole's heart almost stopped at the words. How was this possible? They were supposed to have eyes on him at all times. How the hell had they managed it? Most importantly, where was he going next? He was speeding up and they'd just taken a massive step backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo they found her, alive, but this is far from over. What was your favourite part of this chapter?
> 
> I'm thinking next chapter will be the anniversary and birthday date and I'll probably skip a few days to where they're all back in Purgatory.  
> Also, don't think that Wynonna is just miraculously okay, this is Wynonna Earp and I'm not trying to write something unrealistic, so she's probably more damaged than she's letting on. 
> 
> We're over what I imagine is the halfway point, I'm expecting around 21/22 chapters of this pic if is pans out, so still a way to go. I love hearing all of your thoughts - good and constructive criticism - and ideas for future chapters, it really shapes the direction so thanks to everyone who has commented or shared so far!
> 
> If you want to contact me outside of the comments, hmu on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov


	14. 14: There is nothing to be afraid of. Take a gamble that love exists, and do a loving act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gets out of hospital!  
> Wayhaught's 6 months anniversary!  
> What surprised does Nicole have planned?  
> Lot's of Wayhaught fluff, some Wynhaught laughs, and even a little Wyndoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the longest thing I've ever written hahah, but I hope it's cute and lives up to the wayhaught 6 month anniversary hype.
> 
> I've essentially just written what my dream day is, so don't judge my dream dates lol. What I've done here is just what I wish we could have Wayhaught doing so I'm sorry for enforcing my dorky ideas onto you all lmao.
> 
> Let's pretend - like Nicole and Waverly do in this chapter - that Nicole doesn't have to leave tomorrow and they're not back to square one. We'll all just enjoy the fluff and ignore the fact that angst will inevitably come at some point - oops.

_three days later..._

After two days of tests, Wynonna had been released from hospital as the doctors decided no long term damage had been sustained. As much as Nicole and Waverly had protested it was a risk, Wynonna had been adamant they were on a flight back home that day. It was hard to argue with someone who had spent a week sleeping on a concrete floor and just wanted their own bed, so they relented and all flew back to Purgatory. 

To Nicole's surprise, but not so much Waverly's, Wynonna had seemed to be back to her old self almost instantly, perhaps actually even more annoying than usual. Her reaction when she'd noticed Waverly's ring on Nicole's finger had been priceless - and likely far more emotional than it would have been had she not been high on pain meds. 

_As the door closed behind Nicole - who Wynonna had demanded go and get coffee - the older Earp immediately piped up, unsure how she'd managed to keep her cool for the 10 seconds it had taken for her to get rid of Nicole. Thankfully, neither of the couple had noticed Wynonna's one good eye almost bulge out of her head when she'd caught a glimpse of the sparkle in the sunlight._

_"Waverly Earp come here right now!" Wynonna snapped at the girl who was sat a few feet away on a chair. Instantly, Waverly leapt up running to Wynonna, worried something had happened._

_"Why the HELL is Deputy Dough-eyes wearing your ring?"_

_Waverly grinned, remembering their conversation on the plane, but before she could answer Wynonna gasped, her eyes filled with tears, obviously jumping to conclusions._

_"OH MY GOD! You're engaged?! I know lesbians move fast and all, but holy shit Waves. I mean she IS hot and kinda badass, but are you sure?! I'm happy for you, I just can't believe YOU were the one to propose! Never thought you had it in you! Damn babygirl!" She wasn't slowing down. "Oh my god! I better be the maid of honour, but if you think I'm wearing white you are very mistaken babygirl, so -" Finally she was cut off by Waverly's laughter which she could no longer hold in._

_Looking mildly offended, Wynonna barked: "What?!"_

_"We're not engaged." Waverly laughed._

_"What?" Wynonna snapped again._

_"It's a promise ring, so she'll have something when I'm here and she's there." Waverly was howling with laughter at the realisation on her sisters face now. Normally, Wynonna would probably have jumped to a more rational conclusion, but the events of the last few days had muddied her logic and she was more than a little embarrassed at her outburst._

_"Well why didn't you say that!" She huffed, leaning back in the bed._

_"You didn't give me a chance!" Waverly managed, between her heavy laughing._

_Entering with three coffees, Nicole instantly noticed the laughter exploding from her girlfriend._

_"Something funny?" She raised her brow, handing both of them a coffee and taking one herself. Wynonna instantly shot her sister a warning look and Waverly shook her head._

_"No Wynonna's just being dramatic." Her laughter calmed a little, and she knew she would tell her girlfriend later anyway - it was too funny not to._

_"Must be a day ending in ‘Y'." Nicole smirked and usually Wynonna would snap back, but she was still feeling the embarrassment, so she just squinted at Nicole and sipped her coffee angrily._

The younger Earp knew that Wynonna would never show any signs of unease, especially not whilst Nicole was here, but each night Waverly had slipped out of bed once she thought Nicole was sleeping and spent the rest of the night in her sisters room, where Wynonna would almost always be lying on her back wide awake. Nicole had pretended not to notice, understanding entirely why Waverly wanted to ensure her sister was okay, and letting her own desires of sleeping next to her girl fall away. Through sleeping next to Wynonna, Waverly had witnessed the nightmares, the restlessness due to having to sleep on her back and the uncontrollable shaking and sweating which occurred every night. The younger one was more than aware of her older sisters struggle, but had no idea how to approach the topic, for fear of making it all worse.

Today was the morning Waverly had decided to address it though. Wynonna's sleep had been slightly less restless last night and it had been almost a week, so now was as good a time as any.

"Nonna?" Waverly rolled over in the bed to look at her sister who was staring at the ceiling. 

"Yeah Waves, what's up?" Wynonna didn't look away from the ceiling.

"You tell me." Waverly tried to adopt a casual tone, still unsure how to approach the topic with her sister. "I know you're trying not to talk about it, but you can't just pretend everything is fine Wynonna." She stroked her sisters arm carefully. "Talking would probably help the case and it might even help you too?" Waverly offered.

"I don't think talking ever really helped anyone." Wynonna mumbled.

"You know that's not true." Waverly rolled her eyes. "I've heard your nightmares Wynonna." Her tone softened a little. "I don't know if it will help, but it's worth a try." She smiled softly and Wynonna tilted her head to the side, still unable to roll over due to her ribs. 

"He was a physical, abusive asshole with a God complex and bad hair. There's not much more to say." Wynonna shrugged, turning back to the ceiling. 

"Oh god, Wynonna did he -" Waverly scanned her eyes down at her sisters body, indicating that she was referencing something sexual.

"Oh god no Waves he wouldn't have done that! No, that would have been a 'sin'." She winced at the word.

"A sin?" Waverly removed her hand, slightly taken aback. 

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "He was all 'you're a sinner, everyone you love are sinners, you need to pay for doing God's work' it was all very dramatic." Wynonna flapped her arms around to gesture the dramatics. Waverly knew her sister was avoiding any real discussion of how she was feeling, but at least she was talking a little. 

"Wow." Waverly sighed, not really sure what to add. "So was all this, you know, the violence, to punish you?" Waverly bit her lip fighting off tears, but her sister shook her head. 

"I don't think so, I think it's because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. The way he was speaking about -" She stopped and continued to stare at the ceiling. "He was just an asshole, okay?" 

"About what?" Waverly prompted, feeling they were finally getting somewhere.

"About you. And Nicole. And daddy." She winced at the memory of it and Waverly sat up encouraging her to go on. 

"Listen, he just said some shit that wasn't right. I should have just let him, what does his opinion matter, but I couldn't stand listening to it anymore. I'd... I'd rather have been knocked out than have to listen to what he was saying." Wynonna swallowed thickly and Waverly's eyes were wide.

"What... kind of things?" Then she realised she might be asking too much. "You don't have to say, I don't want to -"

"Let's just say he wasn't the biggest fan of WayHaught." Wynonna smiled at her reference to Jeremy's name and Waverly forced a smile in reply. "The way he spoke about what he would do to you... and how he would purify you and get rid of Haught... look she's a little up tight for my liking, but no one deserves the shit he was describing. No one." She turned away from Waverly and the smaller girl knew Wynonna wouldn't tell her specifics. Honestly she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know, he was still out there after all. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her that Wynonna had ended up in this state because she'd been defending her. Even when on deaths door her sister had been fighting to protect her, the thought made her feel both sick and proud at the same time.

"Oh Wynonna I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what -" Wynonna cut her off by turning her head and reaching out her hand to squeeze Waverly's.

"None of this is your fault Waves. He took me because I was the worst of us apparently; he just used you to get at me and I let him. But I'll be alright; I just need time to get used to waking up here. It'll pass, it always does." She gave Waverly a pained smile at the last part, knowing both of them had been through some awful experiences and had always come out the other end alive. She felt surprisingly comforted by that knowledge. 

"You're the best of us Wynonna." Waverly corrected, moving closer to her sister, careful not to bump her ribs, but resting her head on her shoulder as Wynonna stroked her hair.

"Any ideas what Haught shot has planned for your anniversary?" She asked, grinning.

"No, I told her I didn't really feel like it." Waverly shook her head gently.

"Well I hope she paid no attention to that, you idiot. Let that girl spoil you, you deserve it." The older Earp winked at Waverly who laughed a little. 

They lay together for half an hour in relative silence, comfortable to just be together, before the smell of bacon began to waft up the stairs and Waverly realised Nicole must be up. 

"Go and see her." Wynonna winked. "I'll be down in a bit, I'm just going to try and shower." She rolled her eyes at the difficulty that simple task had become. 

Without hesitation, Waverly hurried downstairs, eager to see her girlfriend again and feeling a lot more positive after her chat with Wynonna. 

"I was just checking Wyn." She rubbed her neck as Nicole turned from the skillet to wrap her hands around her girifriends waist and kiss her forehead.

"Waves you don't have to justify anything to me. I'm fine, Wynonna needs you, and I'll still be right here." She stroked the brunette ringlets on her girlfriends shoulders. Nicole wasn't sure 'fine' was what she was, but she was definitely a world better than Wynonna was.

"Do you know what day it is?" Nicole cooed, smiling softly as Waverly gave a gentle nod back. 

"Happy six months baby." She replied.

"Happy six months Waves." They pulled each other into a kiss before Waverly turned quickly to the stairs, causing Nicole to cock her head in confusion. The small girl was quickly back though, holding out a bag with a nervous smile. 

"It's not much, I wanted to get something else, but you know -" she cut herself off gesturing around as if to imply that everything had seemed to get in the way.

"Wave I'm sure it's perfect, just like you." Nicole winked and kissed her quickly. "Do you want me to open it now?" 

Hastily, Waverly nodded. "Yeah I can't wait any longer to see your reaction." She giggled, sitting down at the table as Nicole flicked the cooker off and sat down opposite her. 

As she opened the bag, there was a narrow square object obscured by brown paper and a neat little red twine bow. She laughed a little, trust Waverly Earp to double wrap things, all about the presentation this girl. Peeling back the brown paper, a gasp caught in her throat. Inside there was a vintage inspired painting of the two of them in their costumes at the convention. Waverly was dressed in her cowgirl look with her arms wrapped around Nicole's waist and they were looking lovingly into each others eyes. The artist had painted it in a sepia, almost tea stained fashion, and added the background of something looking similar to the homestead which fit perfectly with the aesthetic. When Waverly had commissioned the piece she had used the photo Jeremy had taken and picked a theme which she knew would fit perfectly above the TV in her girlfriend's front room. The redhead was speechless as she scanned down, taking in the roughly sanded wooden frame giving it a rustic but slightly more modern feel, and noticed the golden plaque beneath it which stated: "You're my moonlight." The song which had been playing in the bar at their first kiss, she thought instantly. 

Feeling a tear fall down her cheek, Nicole tried to speak. "Waves I -" she paused, looking for the words.

"Do you like it?" Waverly beamed, feeling more confident now she'd seen her girlfriend's face at the surprise. 

"I love it." Nicole nodded, wiping her eyes. "It's beautiful, it's perfect. I couldn't have thought of anything this perfect, it's everything, it's us..." Nicole choked out, finally lifting her gaze from the piece in her hands to her girlfriend's smiling, radiant face.

"I thought it would fit above your TV." Waverly shrugged and Nicole nodded eagerly.

"It will, thank you, it's perfect. I love you so much." Putting the piece down, Nicole made her way to her girlfriend who rose to her feet as the redhead wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I love you too Nicole. So much.”

“Okay so I got you something too, but it’s kind of like part one?” Nicole questioned, even though Waverly definitely didn’t have an answer.

“Well how many parts are there?” Waverly replied with wide eyes.

“Ummm I’m not sure really, maybe three?” Nicole shrugged, getting a laugh from her girlfriend.

“You’re a dork Nicole Haught.” She kissed Nicole with a grin. 

“You love it.” The redhead opened a cupboard behind her where she’d hidden the gift and pulled out a medium sized blue velvet box with a silver crest on it. She kissed Waverly on the cheek, handing her the box.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Waverly lifted the lid with a satisfying pop of the magnet. Inside, as she peeled back white tissue paper was an intricately carved, obviously hand crafted, crystal shotgun. Her jaw dropped as she slipped it out of the box and held it up as it caught the light, down the barrel in tiny, curving letters were the numbers: _50014._ Tracing her fingers along it Waverly let out an audible breath.

“Your ID.” She was speechless beyond that, as Nicole rubbed her shoulder and nodded.

“I thought it fit with your room, and it reminded me of the game. You would have loved the artist too, she was a lovely woman.” Nicole winked at Waverly who laughed and wiped a small tear which had fallen away.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, I love it so much. It will look incredible in the morning sunlight!” She thought about her little crystal collection and how it would take pride of place in the middle. It was her favourite shelf in her room and she couldn’t wait to add this to it. “This is just part one?” Her eyes were wide again as Nicole let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, I’m not sure they’ll all get this reaction though.” She winked.

“I’m so lucky, you’re amazing. I don’t even know what to say.” The smaller girl shook her head with a smile.

“Well it’s your birthday soon, and it’s our six months and you deserve it.” The officer kissed her before standing up. “Why don’t you go and put them both upstairs, so they don’t get damaged, whilst I finish this.” She gestured to the cooker and Waverly nodded, her hazel eyes sparkling in the sunrise and the excitement and love she felt in the moment. For the first time in forever she felt overwhelmed with happiness, a feeling which was quickly becoming associated with moments spent with Nicole; the last time she remembered this exact feeling was lying back in the hotel room, watching Nicole brushing her teeth before their incredible last day together. 

* * *

Around ten minutes later, Nicole heard two sets of feet padding down the homestead stairs as she was serving up 3 plates of pancakes with bacon and maple syrup. Wynonna rounded the corner first, making her entrance very vocal.

“I CAN SMELL BACON!” The redhead almost threw the plate across the room at the booming voice behind her.

“Jesus Wynonna way to make an entrance!” She rolled her eyes and put the plate on the table. “But yes, here you go.” Then she turned to Waverly and put a second plate down. “Vegan ones.” Winking, she kissed her on the cheek before sitting down with her own plate of non-vegan pancakes and bacon.

“Holy shit babygirl, marry her now!” Wynonna scoffed, shoving her fork into the pancakes and taking a huge bite. Her eating habits had somehow gotten even worse with the cast still on her left arm and she’d opted for just not cutting anything and shovelling entire pieces in her mouth. 

Before Waverly could answer, Wynonna started again. “So Haught, what’ve you got planned for my sister today?”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly sipped her coffee. “I told you we’re not doing anything.” She shrugged, squeezing Nicole’s hand across the table. Instantly, Wynonna scowled at the officer and Nicole couldn’t help the laugh which escaped her lips.

“Actually we are.” 

“But-“ Waverly began to protest.

“But so are you.” She smirked at Wynonna. 

“What?” Wynonna immediately looked up from her pancakes dropping her fork.

“You’re coming with us.” Nicole took a satisfied bite of her pancake. The older Earp pretended to look unimpressed, but her sister noticed the glimmer in her eye at the prospect of a fun day with her sister and ‘friend’.

“I figured: you’d kill me if I cancelled all of my plans, and Waves wouldn’t want to go if you were stuck here. So instead of cancelling, I just changed some plans and came up with a new idea.” The redhead added, smirking as both sisters jaws hit the floor.

“Well now I see why you’re Sheriff, damn.” Wynonna mumbled, looking at her pancakes to hide her smile.

Waverly tried to collect herself and the awe she felt towards her girlfriend right now; Nicole genuinely was like a character from her dreams, and she still couldn’t quite believe she was her girlfriend. 

“You are actually incredible.” Waverly blushed at the look which her sister and girlfriend shared, a mutual look of respect and acceptance as Wynonna silently admitted ‘you did good’. 

* * *

After half an hour of playful bickering and a quick pitstop to pick up Doc, the four of them were in Waverly’s jeep headed for an undisclosed destination. Nicole had decided to drive, given that she was the only one who knew where they were headed.

“I have to pee again.” Wynonna whined, bouncing up and down in the back.

Nicole groaned. “Jesus Wynonna you have the bladder of a 90 year old! Can’t you just hold it, we’re only 15 minutes away?” 

“I drink a lot of coffee! And nope can’t hold it, not if you don't want me to pee in the car!”

“NOPE! Pull over now Nicole, she’s not ruining my seats, she already did that once!” Waverly piped up, pointing towards the side of the road where there was a row of bushes.

“I don’t even want to know.” Nicole shook her head, pulling to the side.

“I’m not peeing in a bush.” 

“Tough shit, out you get.” Nicole cut the exhaust and folded her arms.

“Wynonna, come on Darlin' I don’t want to be in this car any longer than we need. It's not like we've not done worse in bushes.” Doc gestured to the door as Wynonna groaned and slipped out, the couple in the front winced at the comment.

Eventually, they pulled into a huge stadium and Wynonna wriggled restlessly, she definitely would have darted forward for a better look if her ribs weren’t still incredibly painful. 

“SHUT UP ARE WE AT THE VIPERS STADIUM?” Wynonna burst out and Waverly physically jumped, she’d been furrowing her brow in concentration trying to figure out where they were. She definitely recognised the place, but hadn’t been for years, so the memory was faded.

“Yup, they play Edmonton Capitals today.” Nicole smirked. “And I’ve decided to support them for the purposes of today because I know it will annoy Wynonna.” 

“Bitch.” Wynonna mumbled with a huge grin on her face.

Even though Waverly wasn’t the biggest baseball fan, she had a huge smile on her lips, because she remembered a discussion she’d had with Nicole a few weeks back. Nicole had called her and as soon as she’d answered, Waverly had been greeted with the sight of her girlfriend bouncing around the house in excitement yelling something about the fact that the Toronto Blue Jay’s had won. Although she had absolutely no idea what it meant, seeing Nicole that excited had reminded Waverly of a dream she’d had for a while. Since leaving high school, she’d missed the atmosphere of sports games, the buzz and excitement of being a cheerleader. It blew her mind that weeks later, Nicole had remembered that one tiny conversation and planned this, it was the last thing she’d expected. It was just made even more special by the fact that Nicole obviously had taken into account dates which Doc and Wynonna would enjoy, her heart jumped at the thought. 

As they walked through the gates of the stadium, Waverly swung her hand in Nicole’s and beamed up at her girlfriend.

“You remembered our conversation?” She smiled sheepishly.

“Of course I did! It was one of the most adorable things you’ve ever said.” Nicole squeezed her hand. “Didn’t you also say something about wanting Tacos?” The redhead raised her gaze away from her girlfriend to show that they were stood in front of the fast food vans. Instantly Waverly’s jaw dropped. Before she could reply, Wynonna shoved past them, Doc close in her stead giving an apologetic smile as the older Earp walked as quickly as possible with her sore ribs, towards the burger van.

“Afternoon ladies, how can I help you?” A middle aged man with greying hair and soft blue eyes, decorated with delicate smile lines, leant out of the vent to greet them.

“Taco?” Nicole cocked her eyebrow down at her girlfriend, double checking before ordering.

“I don’t mind getting them, you’ve already -“ Waverly tried to protest, but Nicole flashed a dimpled smile.

“It’s your day baby, let me?” The soft tenderness in the redhead’s eyes melted Waverly who nodded, giving in. She knew that if the roles were reversed she would want Nicole to let her pay, plus she would have forever to pay her back. Something about the word forever still sat uncomfortably in Waverly’s stomach. Neither of them had discussed the distance since the week after the convention and usually she could let it fade to the background, almost forget about it. She thought she had been content with FaceTime; just the idea that Nicole was her girlfriend was enough, but being here in her arms brought Waverly right back to the convention and her need to be held, to be near Nicole. Today definitely wasn’t the day to address that though; Nicole had to leave tomorrow and Waverly had every intention to make this the best day so far. 

“What do you want to drink?” Nicole rubbed her back, bringing her out of her thoughts. “No alcohol though. Not because I don’t trust you, just because I’ve got something planned after this and let’s just say they won’t mix…” Nicole smirked and Waverly shook her head grinning.

“I’ll just have a lemonade then please.” She kissed Nicole’s knuckles as the redhead swiped her card on the machine. Their hands fell apart as Nicole handed Waverly her taco and soda, taking her own afterwards. 

“Right where are we sitting then gays?” Wynonna shuffled over to them shovelling in a burger, a beer in the other hand. Nicole silently cursed herself for not giving Wynonna the same speech about alcohol, hopefully she could handle it better than herself and Waverly.

“Got last minute tickets so we’re in the middle somewhere.” Nicole tried to balance her drink and taco as she slipped her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and handed the tickets to Doc.

“This way then ladies.” He nodded towards gate D, leading the way. 

Before long, all of them had finished their food and were left sipping on their ice cold drinks in the warmth of the afternoon sunlight. Nicole had draped her arm over Waverly’s shoulder and the small girl had snaked her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. It was everything she’d imagined and yet somehow it was a million worlds better. The buzz of the game felt electric as the stands hummed and cheered, scattered with moments of static silence; the nostalgia of the red plastic cup cooling her free hand and the shouting of her sister to her right, brought her back to her high school days. Waverly was encapsulated in a blissful bubble of nostalgia and harmony, her skin warm from the sun and her cheeks flushed with excitement and joy.

Turning away from the game, she looked up at her girlfriend, the one who made this possible and the reason that this was better than she ever could have imagined. Blue skies cast a golden glow through Nicole’s hair, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they danced across the field; Waverly watched her lips curl around the cup and her brows rise and fall at each throw and catch. When she had imagined this date, she’d forgotten one thing in her dream: she’d never been in love. Since meeting Nicole, everything had felt like experiencing life anew all over again. There was an internal warmth which she knew wasn’t from the sun, which made this moment even more perfect. Nicole’s thoughtfulness, her inclusion of Wynonna in their plans, had caught Waverly off guard; she knew it was the most selfless thing anyone had ever done for her. The redhead’s attentiveness, her gentle willingness to give Waverly whatever she wanted, whilst finding enjoyment in seeing her happy. The thought still gave Waverly butterflies. Her hand sat on Waverly’s shoulders, tracing subconscious circles around her collarbone. Everything about the moment was more than Waverly could ever have dreamt up.

As she sipped her ice cold lemonade, she looked up at Nicole and kissed her shoulder softly.

“Thank you.” Quickly, the redhead snapped her head down; she hadn’t even noticed Waverly’s staring.

“For what?” Nicole shrugged, squeezing her shoulder.

“For this.” Waverly moved her cup around to demonstrate the surrounding scene. “For really listening to me more than anyone else; for knowing what I needed even when I didn’t, and for sharing our date with Wynonna. I know it isn’t as romantic as you’d imagined, but it means the world.” Waverly blushed, feeling as though she was on her first date all over again.

“Of course baby. It couldn’t be any more perfect than this; you’d have worried about her all day… hell I would have!” She laughed a little. “This way I get to spend all day with you, and make your sister like me a little more.” She winked kissing Waverly. “Oh and I happen to love baseball.” Waverly’s eyes widened at this new information.

“You do? Since when?” 

“I'm the best pitcher Quayside High has ever had baby.” Nicole smirked, sipping her lemonade. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Waverly’s jaw drop and her eyes scan her body with hunger. The action only spurred her on more. Thankfully, Wynonna was distracted yelling profanities at the players.

“And yes, I do have the jersey, and the pants.” She winked as she finally turned to look at Waverly who visibly swallowed.

“Well shit.” Was all the younger girl managed as she moved her mouth and no words came out.

“You thought the cop uniform was good, wait till you see this one.” Nicole continued, not willing to let this moment drop yet. Waverly gaped and visibly shuffled, clearly trying to ease the ache between her legs.

“You’re evil.” Waverly moaned, taking a huge gulp of her drink, trying to focus on the game. Now though, whenever she looked at the guys on the pitch, all she could see was how hot Nicole would look in that uniform and it was like a form of torture. After five aching minutes, Waverly looked back at Nicole with determined eyes.

“What colour was it?” The redhead couldn’t help laugh; she knew exactly what was going on in Waverly’s head and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t experienced the exact same thing upon finding out Waverly was once a cheerleader. 

“Navy and pink.” She shrugged and Waverly swallowed a groan. Her hand wandered up and down Nicole’s loose fitting grey tank top and she bit her lip. 

“We’re going to the bathroom.” She grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her past Wynonna who thankfully was too engrossed in her loosing team to make a comment about why they were going together. 

“THAT WAS AN EASY BALL YOU DICK! God this team is shit since Oritz left!” Wynonna howled, moving back for the couple to squeeze past. She just mumbled an okay in response to her sisters comment, eyes trained on the game.

Nicole shook her head laughing; she downed her drink and tossed the cup into the trash as they headed for the restrooms. The game, the sneaking away, the flirting, both of them felt like they were in a high school relationship all over again and they were loving every second of it. The hum from the stadium faded to the background as they pushed into the empty restroom.

* * *

Wynonna had been absolutely ecstatic after the Vipers had somehow managed to turn it around after certain failure. Doc had offered to drive and collect them later, after Nicole had disclosed the final destination to him and him alone. He’d made some excuse about them having a ‘ladies night’ which had received a snort and some sarcastic comment about how that 'sounded gay' from Wynonna.

Neither Waverly or Wynonna had any idea where they were going, and the date still wasn’t given away when Doc rolled Waverly’s jeep onto the dirt road leading to a farm on the outskirts of Purgatory. If it wasn’t for google, Nicole would never have found this place, but boy was she glad she had. As Doc opened Wynonna’s door and Nicole hurried round to do the same for Waverly, the four of them took in the scene. Settled among the high pines was a rustic log cabin, glowing in the soft amber fairy lights which were draped between the trees and the telephone poles. The sound of soft owl song, the hum of insects and the distant running of water greeted their ears and they all stood in awe. The sky was a faded orange, as the sun had almost set, although it was a lot darker out here in the middle of nowhere than it had been at the stadium under the floodlit mid afternoon.

“Have fun ladies. Don’t embarrass me Darlin.” Doc grinned, kissing Wynonna's cheek and tipping his hat. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” He flicked the lights of the jeep on and peeled out of the driveway, leaving the three girls. Nicole headed towards the front door, but before she could knock, it flung open and a tall woman with golden skin and long flowing black hair stepped out, her overalls significantly too big, and a wide smile gracing her lips. Quickly heading towards them, she stuck her hand out.

“Haught?” She questioned and Nicole nodded.

“Yeah, you can call me Nicole though.” She smiled, shaking her hand. “This is my girlfriend Waverly and her sister Wynonna; they have no idea what we’re doing here.” She laughed at the confused look on the sisters faces.

“Well I won’t keep you waiting then.” The woman laughed. “I’m Mattie by the way, this is my place. I live with my sisters; it’s a family business.” She smiled proudly, leading them to the side gate. “It’s just through here, everything is set up. Do you want a tour first?” She stopped as they passed through the gate into a huge open space surrounded by dense woodland. The sky was quickly darkening and the only real source of light was the stars and the scattered farylights. To the left there was a large bench with glasses and burnt out candles on it, and there were two large barns at the end of the garden. The rest of the space was relatively open, with multiple flowerbeds scattered around and a greenhouse to the right. Past the table on the left was a small stream which trickled over rocks and spread out into a huge pond behind the barns and among the trees. The sight was breathtaking and all three of them stood speechlessly nodding.

“Yeah a tour would be amazing, thanks.” Nicole mumbled.

“Are you going to tell us what we’re doing?” Wynonna huffed impatiently and Mattie laughed looking at her.

“I like her.” She winked at Wynonna who grinned. “This is my family brewery, Nicole booked you in for a beer tasting experience.” Mattie smiled at Nicole who had her eyes trained on her girlfriend, searching for a reaction. Wynonna slapped her on the back.

“Nice one Haught! A girl after my own heart!” The older Earp grinned, finally taking in the surroundings.

“This is perfect baby. Thank you.” Waverly blushed, her eyes sparkling in the dim light and Nicole leaned in kissing her cheek.

“You’re welcome gorgeous, I'm excited.” She whispered and Mattie smiled at the adorable couple as they walked towards the aisle between the flowerbeds. 

“So these flowerbeds contain hundreds of different types of fruits and botanicals which we use to flavour the beer.” She indicated to the ground where neat rows of flowers and fruits were spread each labelled with a hand lettered little wooden sign. The girls followed behind, Waverly’s eyes wide with interest and her head bobbing as she absorbed all of the information; Nicole couldn’t bring herself to remove her eyes from her girlfriend’s face. The redhead smiled to herself at the wonder and fascination on Waverly’s face, the way her brow furrowed with concentration and her eyes widened with interest; she also got some good laughs out of Wynonna’s impatient commentary which Mattie thankfully didn’t take to heart. 

The woman led them behind the barns first and across a bridge over the pond into a clearing of fields among the trees. To the left there were rows of hops of all varieties and to the right, a large field of grains.

“I would take you down the aisles, but it’s dark and it’s hard enough to see between them in midday.” She laughed and the three visitors smiled and nodded understanding. Waverly wondered what it would be like to walk among the hops; they were on poles taller than her and she knew she would feel tiny and insignificant, but the idea of being that close and dwarfed by nature was exciting, not dissimilar to how she felt when she would run through the forest as a child. Nicole squeezed her hand, noticing her staring in fascination at the fields and turned her back to where the other two had already started towards the barns.

“In here is where the real magic happens.” Mattie led them over to large copper tanks which were exuding a warmth and a low gargling noise. Between the tanks (which were also delicately labelled) were large tables with a barrel tap sat atop. In the middle of the room were stacks and stacks of the barrels, labelled after different strains. 

Moving towards the first table, Mattie pulled out three glasses and handed them to each of the girls; a crest was engraved in the glass which said beneath it “Perley Breweries”. At this point, Wynonna’s excitement was almost palpable as she bounced around like a child. 

“This first one is our newest strain, it’s close to a New England style IPA, which means it’s much more fruity than our other blends and far less bitter.” She poured a small amount into each of the glasses as they tried it. Waverly couldn’t help giggling at the situation; it felt so mature, so the opposite of how she had felt at the game just hours before. Nicole caught her eye and winked as Wynonna began to break the silence.

“This one’s good. I like this one.” She mumbled, downing the beer as the others rolled their eyes.

“You just like beer Wynonna.” Nicole smirked. 

“So? That’s why you invited me isn’t it?” The older Earp shrugged. 

“Something like that.” The redhead winked at her girlfriend who gave a grateful smile. 

After making their way around the barn to which Wynonna decided she liked every one of the beers, and them all gradually becoming more comfortable around Mattie, Waverly asking about the process of making beer and Nicole silently revelling in her girlfriend’s curiosity, Mattie explained the rest of the plan.

“So that only took an hour, you’ve still got a couple of hours left. You all have a pint of one beer each on the house, and then you’re welcome to buy any more you’d like after that. Greta has set the table up outside with some snacks and candles. Any ideas what beer you’d like first?” She smiled and the girls scanned the room trying to remember which one’s they’d liked best. Waverly, ever the planner, had made a couple of notes on her phone and gestured to no4.

“I think I like this one best.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Good choice, me too.” Mattie winked, heading over to the tap to pour a pint from the rose and elderflower beer which had low bitterness due to smaller quantities of the hops - which Waverly had remembered so she knew what to look for in the stores from now on.

“I liked number 6.” Wynonna shrugged. “Well I mean I liked all of them, but that one is a higher percentage right?” Mattie nodded grinning. “And it wasn’t so sweet. I liked that one.” Mattie pulled a pint of the high hop beer with an assortment of spices and citrusy flavours - their thickest, strongest and most bitter tasting beer.

“I think I’m good with number 3 thanks.” Nicole smiled as Mattie pulled a pint of the rich, slightly vanilla flavoured ale. 

“Alright, well I’ll leave you all to it.” Mattie stated as they walked towards the candlelit table with their pints. “If you want another, I’ll be at the bar - just knock on that wooden panel over there.” She smiled, walking away and leaving them to settle down. 

Sinking down into the table, the three cheersed their glasses with slightly tipsy grins on their faces. 

“You’re pretty good at planning dates Haught, I’ll give you that.” Wynonna mumbled through a handful of crisps.

“It’s wonderful here baby, I love it so much, thank you.” Waverly kissed Nicole hard, something which she’d been desperate to the entire time, but didn’t want to make it awkward for Mattie. 

‘EW okay PDA. I'm right here! You can’t invite me on your date then get off with my sister right in front of me Haught!”

With a smirk, Nicole peeled away from Waverly reluctantly.

“Fine, but you better wear ear buds tonight.” She winked at Waverly and Wynonna gagged as her sister blushed. 

“I guess I can’t even complain since I’ve stopped your shtupping all day." Wynonna groaned and the couple exchanged a look which wasn’t missed on her.

“OH GOD I DIDN’T?” She slammed her head into her hands. “I don’t even want to know where.” There was a pause. “OH MY GOD the stadium?” When she lifted her head her eyes were wide. Nicole didn’t reply she just sipped her drink with a smirk on her lips.

“Waverly Earp you naughty devil!” Wynonna grinned and all three of them fell about laughing at the wording. Waverly felt she’d never been happier; the two people she cared about most in the world were getting on; she was sat in the forest in the place she loved, surrounded by glowing fairy lights and great drinks: it was the perfect end to the perfect day. 

* * *

After three more beers each and a lot of tipsy giggling and teasing, Doc had pulled up to collect them, thanking Mattie graciously for her time.

“Actually, I had one more thing, if you want Waves?” Nicole looked hopeful.

“This wasn’t part three?” Waverly raised her brows surprised and Nicole shook her head with a goofy grin.

“You wanna come you two?” She half slurred. “Walk up there.” Nicole gestured to a little trail up through the forest beside the farmhouse. 

“I’m good, I need a nap and I’m not sure I’m up for climbing that right now anyway, I need some painkillers.” Wynonna winced, turning to Doc and the car. Waverly stood forward to double check, but Wynonna cut her off, pulling her close so it was a whisper. 

“Look, I’m fine, it’s been a great day, but Nicole deserves you to herself for a bit. I’ll have Doc anyway and I promise nothing bad will happen in the hour we’re apart. Plus I’m not sure I can stand another hour with Deputy do-me-eyes over there.” She gestured to Nicole as Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“Where do you come up with these names.” She giggled.

“Lot’s of natural talent.” Wynonna smirked, slipping into the passenger seat of the jeep, leaving the two girls under the stars.

“Hey you.” Nicole walked up behind her girlfriend, slipping her hands around her waist and kissing her neck. 

“Hey yourself.” Waverly grinned, the gold in her eyes jumping out under the stars and leaving Nicole speechless as she pulled her into a warm, passionate kiss. 

“I missed you.” Nicole breathed.

“I’ve been here all day silly.” Waverly giggled. 

“Yeahhhh but so has Wynonna.” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows, leaning in for another kiss which Waverly readily accepted.

“Ready for part threeeee?” Nicole giggled.

“Of course sweetie.” Waverly tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear, taking her hand.

“You’re cute.” Nicole blushed as though she’d just told her crush she liked her for the first time, Waverly laughed heartily.

“So are you.” She traced circles on her hand as they started on the moonlit path. “And sexy.” The small girl leaned in and kissed Nicole’s bicep through her flannel. Instantly Nicole twisted her head down to look at her with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Oh yeah?” She wiggled her brows dramatically and Waverly giggled.

“Yeah. You almost killed me with that baseball comment earlier.” She bumped her hip against Nicole’s who stumbled a little, causing Waverly to giggle more. 

“Oh yeahhhhhhh.” Nicole let out a raspy breath. “You’re so cute. That was really cute.” She bit her lip adorably and Waverly almost collapsed at the sight.

Before they knew it, they’d reached a little gap in the trees which was obviously the destination Nicole had intended, although she didn’t seem to notice it, too lost in her staring at Waverly. Both of them had sobered a little due to the walk, but Nicole had two cans of beer in her backpack ready in case they wanted them. 

“So the gun was your birthday present, but I wanted to give you an anniversary present too.” Nicole bit her lip, feeling suddenly nervous, hoping this wasn’t too much for Waverly. Flipping her backpack around her shoulder she slipped something out of the front pocket. It was a little red box, about the size which would hold a ring, but she didn’t get on one knee and Waverly had no idea what was going on, as Nicole held out the box for her. 

“Look inside.” She smiled, her red hair glowing in the moonlight, her shoulders bare now as she’d given Waverly her flannel to keep warm, so she stood in a tank top and jeans. 

Cautiously, Waverly flipped the lid open and saw a little silver key with their anniversary date engraved onto the head of it. 

“It’s a key to my house.” Nicole shifted her feet, her gaze breaking away momentarily. “I um… I know we live so far apart, and we haven’t really spoken about it or about long term plans.” She swallowed thickly. “But regardless, I want you to know that no matter what, you’re welcome at mine whenever you want. You don’t have to tell me you’re coming, or ask for permission, you can show up and let yourself in and I’ll be there. I choose you Waverly. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make this work.” She smiled nervously, meaning every word she said. It terrified her how much she’d invested in the small girl in front of her, and how little they'd spoken about the long term nature of their relationship.

There had come a point, she wasn’t sure if it was coming this week to see her, where Nicole had forgotten what life was like before the brunette in front of her. Waverly Earp had slowly but surely become the single most important thing in her life and there was no going back now. “I don’t know if it’s weird or anything, but I just wanted you to know how much I trust you and I just...“ Nicole scanned Waverly’s face which was staring at the key, showing no signs of movement, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. The redhead couldn’t read her expression at all and it made panic rise up in her. "I don’t know, is it weird, I'm sorry -“ She was cut off this time when Waverly looked up and threw her arms around her as she shut the box.

“God it’s amazing Nicole. It’s better than amazing; it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” All composure was gone as tears fell from her eyes now and she pulled back. Nicole brushed the tears from her girlfriends cheeks with her thumb, eyes scanning the blush of her neck in the glittering moonlight. “I don’t even know how to thank you... this day has been so beyond anything I expected. You’re the most thoughtful, selfless person I’ve ever met and I’m so madly in love with you Nicole Haught.” Waverly rambled, her gaze never breaking from Nicole’s deep brown, crescent moon shaped eyes. 

“And I’m madly in love with you Waverly Earp.” Nicole cupped the brunette’s jaw kissing her carefully and tenderly, her thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek. Pulling away she took a moment to silently admire the brunette curls which fell in rivulets over Waverly’s flannel clad shoulders, the sparkle in her eyes which seemed to glow in the darkness and the plumpness of her lips from their kiss. The day couldn’t have been more perfect and Nicole couldn’t quite believe her luck, the universe had finally allowed her one perfect thing in her life, and she’d never stop thanking it. 

Taking Waverly’s hand and feeling how cold it was, Nicole smiled and rubbed it in hers.

“As romantic as this is, I think we should go back and order an uber.” She smiled and Waverly nodded sheepishly.

“I swear you can read my mind.” She winked.

“Beer?” Nicole held one out to her girlfriend who’s mouth dropped open as she took it with her free hand.

“See.” She grinned and they walked hand in hand down to the exit of the forest where Nicole called for a cab, the alcohol catching her up again.

“DO YOU THINK WYNONNA WILL HEAR US?” Nicole whisper shouted at Waverly as they waited for the cab, and Waverly giggled, also tipsy at this point.

“Probably, but she deserves to know that you’re great in bed. The full package baby.” She winked, poking Nicole in the ribs and the redhead's grin almost touched her ears.

“She might kill me, I’m THAT good.” She wiggled her brows, slurring her words a little.

“She can try, but you’re a sexy cop with great aim.” Waverly teased, running her hands up and down Nicole’s arms which had goosebumps, but she didn’t feel cold due to the amount of alcohol warming her blood.

“Oh yea, I’ve got a BIG GUN too.” She announced. “Well not right now, because I don’t carry it when I’m not working, but you know!” She gestured with her hands and Waverly giggled kissing her sloppily.

“I know baby, I know.” She winked at the innuendo which Nicole definitely didn’t understand.

“You know what else you have?” Waverly smirked now.

“What?” Nicole pouted a little and raised her eyebrow.

“Handcuffs.” Waverly breathed in her ear and Nicole’s eyes shot wide as she almost collapsed. Her breath caught in her throat and she fumbled for words before finally finding cohesion as the cab pulled up.

“You're so naughty Waverly Earp.” She grinned, pulling Waverly into the back of the cab after her. The youngest Earp just smiled innocently in reply and pulled Nicole into a kiss. They were kissing, in the back of the cab, both of them feeling like giggly teenagers again. The moment was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again, Nicole Haught is the best girlfriend in the entire world!
> 
> I hope this was cute, I tried to make it cute haha - I wanted to come up with original date ideas, so I hope this is good with everyone? What was your favourite part.
> 
> Also, I'm blatantly aware that I've ignored Nicole's feelings about the case and any discussion between Nicole and Waverly about the future or the pattern which Nicole was told about, but it will happen at some point. I just felt like both of them would manage to push it aside for one day of happiness before everything went back to normal. I know things have inevitably changed after everything and it will absolutely be a factor in later chapters, I just felt like everyone needed a nice break from the drama haha - I'm not abandoning the plot lol. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave your comments and feedback - good or constructive criticism - and ideas. If you don't want to leave a public comment, feel free to reach out to me on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov 
> 
> tysm for all the kind comments and messages ily - c.s. <3


	15. 15: Listen to me. When the time comes... you gotta run and don't look back. This is over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly can't avoid having an important conversation any longer.  
> Nicole returns to Toronto - will she leave broken hearted or with plans to return?  
> Wynonna tries to be a good older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should more accurately be titled: Nicole makes a series of stupid decisions and Waverly lets her. 
> 
> Shout out to my incredible friend Lia (@ssweet_dominiqueep_c on instagram) for helping me when I was having a mental breakdown over how I should write this chapter. Thanks for helping me figure out what I was trying to do - love ya x
> 
> ALSO the Homecon 2 lineup just got announced - so excited I'm hopefully going to get a 1-1 with Emily! Anyone else going to get a one on one? I'm still hoping they'll announce Mel and maybe Dom!

“Morning Waves.”

“Morning gorgeous.” Waverly lifted her head from where she’d been asleep on Nicole’s chest. They’d fallen asleep spooning, but somehow now Nicole was flat on her back with one arm behind her head and one around Waverly’s waist, holding her close. The look in her eyes and repositioning of the sleeping arrangement alerted Waverly to the fact that Nicole had been awake for a while. Kissing her quickly to avoid morning breath, she decided to ask why.

“How long have you been awake?” She ran her fingers down between Nicole’s breasts, tracing circles as she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I’m not sure, an hour or so?” Nicole shrugged as they both looked to the clock which said 8am. 

“Why so early?” Waverly pouted a little.

“Habit I guess.” Nicole shrugged. “Gotta get up early for work.” She mumbled the words.

“You’ve been fine the rest of the week?” Waverly softened her tone, trying to encourage Nicole to open up, but she didn't show any signs of budging.

“I don’t know then, just couldn’t really sleep.”

“Why are you hiding it?” Waverly furrowed her brows.

“I’m not, why does it matter?” Nicole snapped back and her girlfriend just shook her head.

“It doesn’t, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to help is all.” Waverly shuffled, looking away from Nicole’s gaze and settling into her chest again as careful fingers started to stroke her hair.

“I know, I’m sorry I snapped. I just don’t want to talk about it, it would ruin the rest of the time we had left.” She bit her lip which Waverly looked up just in time to catch. Hastily, the brunette sat up and cupped Nicole’s cheek.

“Or you could tell me and it might make the time better, because you won’t be worrying about it?” She offered in reply.

“I don’t know if I really want to talk about it. I need to figure things out first.” Nicole stated blankly and Waverly sat back, squinting her eyes.

“Is it about us?” The words tumbled from her mouth in disbelief. After how perfect yesterday had been, she couldn’t possibly see what the issue was.

“I guess.” Nicole mumbled, looking away.

“Nicole, please tell me what you’re thinking. I want to help and you’re kind of freaking me out right now.” Waverly swallowed hard, trying to remain calm through her panic. 

“It’s nothing you can really help with.” She tipped her head back in frustration with herself and her overactive brain. “Yesterday was so perfect, so beyond anything I imagined and we got back and we were just laying here and I saw an email from work and I kind of freaked out I guess.” Nicole couldn’t help the redness in her face now; she’d never admitted anything so personal to anyone. Through all of their conversations, they’d never really spoken about their family or personal issues, but she’d been okay with that, because it was the one thing she couldn’t deal with. It was way easier to just push it away and let it fester for another time. 

“What do you mean freaked out?” Waverly softened, less defensive and moving forward slightly.

“God I don’t know Wave. I can’t explain it.” She huffed, lying back and looking at the ceiling. Out of nowhere, Waverly’s hand reached out for hers and pulled her upright again, a serious expression locked on her face.

“Well try.” Waverly almost growled at her. “Please?” She added, her face crumbling into an almost pleading desperation.

“Fine okay.” Nicole mumbled, her eyes looking anywhere but at her girlfriend. “I freaked out at how much I need you.” She shook her head. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but it suddenly all felt really overwhelming. We haven’t spoken about anything, about what we’re actually doing. I know you want to just believe that it will all work out, but I don’t know if I can do that. I’m really trying. I’m trying because I love you and I want you to be right, but I can’t just pretend like things will work out. My entire life has been planned out Waves. My parents were shitty and I essentially raised myself. I knew from the age of 10 I wanted to be a cop; I knew from the age of 14 I wanted to study biology at University; I knew from the age of 16 that I needed to move out and where I was going. The one thing I didn’t plan was you.” She sighed, biting her lip as she peeled one hand out of Waverly’s and wiped her eye which was watery. “I thought it was fine. I thought I could just keep going and pretend like it was fine but…” she trailed off and let out a sigh. “I’m scared Waves. I’m scared to death that I don’t know how to fix the distance and I’m scared that I don’t think I can do this forever.” 

Finally, Nicole let her gaze meet Waverly’s which was wide with shock and equally as watery. “Wait... Nicole... what are you saying?” She shook her head breathlessly. “I don’t understand, the… what about the key? And I choose you and -“ Waverly let out a sob, terrified of where the conversation was leading. Nothing made sense in her head. She tried to understand why Nicole suddenly had second thoughts; she looked for any excuse, any explanation, but her mind was panicking too much to even form a logical thought at that moment. 

“I know and I meant it. I meant everything I said and that’s what scared me.” She looked at her lap and mumbled, repeating herself. “I meant it all.”

Waverly just gaped, her mouth opening and closing, but no words escaping. 

“This is why I didn’t want to talk about it.” Nicole mumbled, but her tone was angry and neither of them were sure whether the anger was at herself or at Waverly. 

“No it’s fine, I think we need to. I mean we can’t just pretend it’s not a big deal, it clearly is to you.” Waverly tried and failed to hide the hurt from her voice. As much as she’d imagined this conversation, this was not how it had panned out in her head. 

“Isn’t it to you?” Nicole’s eyes were wide at how little Waverly seemed to mind the uncertainty of the future of their relationship.

“No not really.” Waverly shrugged, obviously angry. “Because I don’t mind what happens, all I care about is that I love you and that I want to be with you whatever that means.” She snapped and Nicole stiffened a little, crossing her legs under the sheet.

“I love you too, but you know that’s not what this is about Waverly.” She shook her head.

“Well it doesn’t feel like you love me right now Nicole.” The tone of Waverly’s voice betrayed her anger, momentarily replacing it with hurt.

“How can you say that Waves?” Nicole’s face sank and her voice was low. Tears were peeking at her eyes now, threatening to fall. "How can you possibly think that I don’t love you after everything. I thought I’d shown you that I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” She shook her head, loose red hair flying around and strands sticking to her now tear stained cheeks.

“God I know Nicole. I know okay.” Waverly felt her own tears start to fall now. “That’s why I don’t understand. I don’t understand what you’re saying or why you’re saying it right now.” She was desperate now; the conversation we beginning to feel final and it was terrifying. 

Everything in Nicole seemed to be going into shutdown now, into self defence mode. Her head was pounding with a combination or sleeplessness, hurt, concern and panic. She’d anticipated having this conversation, she just hadn’t known where to start it; now it had all blown up in her face in a huge wreck and Waverly looked like she didn’t know whether to hit her or sob. Both of them had been putting it off because both of them knew there was no solution to the issue. Nicole had worked her entire life for her job and Waverly couldn’t ever imagine leaving her sister and her home - it was as much a part of her as Nicole was. 

“You do understand though, because we both know we’ve been avoiding this conversation, but it’s not fair on either of us to keep putting it off.” Nicole threw her arms up in defeat, getting increasingly frustrated by the fact they were taking one step forward and two steps back. She knew she couldn’t blame Waverly though, she was struggling just as much to find the words for this conversation. It wasn’t like her to just jump into such an important discussion without preparation, and she was already beginning to regret it. 

“That doesn’t explain why you’ve suddenly decided this.” Waverly huffed back in an almost juvenile tone. “Yesterday you seemed fine to ignore it.” She crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. 

“Because yesterday I wanted to propose!” Nicole burst out and Waverly let her arms fall to her lap in shock. “Because yesterday when we were standing in the woods and you were glowing in the moonlight and we’d had such a perfect day and the way your face lit up when you saw the key... it was just so perfect. We came back here and you were asleep on me, the smell of strawberries coming from your hair and your soft breathing against me and I thought about last week and how it felt like my entire world was over and…” She swallowed trying to compose herself. “And I never want to feel that again. So if we can’t figure it out I don’t want to wait until it hurts more than it already does.” There was a long pause as both of them tried to fathom the words which had just left Nicole’s mouth. The tone had shifted from loving admiration to fear and hurt and neither of them knew what to say or do, other than that the next few minutes were vital.

“I don’t know how to fix it, Nicole.” Waverly cried finally, letting out a sigh through the tears. Instinctively and needing her touch, Nicole pulled her against her and nestled her face in her hair. They sat and held each other for half an hour, just letting all of their emotion out against each other, both uncertain of where today would end, but not ready to face it yet. 

“I don’t know either Waves.” Nicole finally answered, sighing against the top of Waverly’s head who was tucked against her chest breathing heavily. The crying had finally subsided; they’d worn themselves out with so much emotion so early in the day. The redhead hated that the only thing she’d ever wanted to solve was the one thing which seemingly had no resolution. “I have no idea.” She mumbled into her girlfriends hair.

“God what are we doing Nicole?” Waverly groaned in a pained, strangled voice. 

“I don’t know Waves, but we can’t keep doing it.” Nicole tried to sound certain, but her entire body was shaking and her voice wobbled. Every word was deliberate now and she forced herself not to use the nickname baby: it didn’t seem appropriate for the situation.

“Wha… what are you saying?” Waverly pushed herself away from Nicole and for the first time in half an hour, the older girl could see the state of Waverly’s face and was almost certain it reflected her own. Her cheeks were deep red and her eyes puffy and raw; her nose was running and her lip trembling; she looked broken and she looked exactly as Nicole felt. Nicole willed her brain to form an answer. She couldn’t bring herself to break up with Waverly, no part of her wanted to, but at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to live a life knowing she might never be able to see her girlfriend. She wanted a wife she could come home to, or who could come home to her; she wanted someone to wake up next to every morning, to surprise with spontaneous dates and gifts; she wanted someone to cry on when she’d had a hard day or to giggle with over silly gossip; she wanted to raise children and take them for playdates in the park. She wanted a normal family life, the only issue was that she wanted it with Waverly. Nicole bit her lip and sucked in deep breaths trying to calm her breathing; she chastised herself for her naivety, but she had to do this. They were living in a fantasy which wasn’t possible, and eventually it would end anyway, better now than in four years.

“I’m saying I can’t do this.” Nicole broke eye contact, her integrity instantly gone. She looked away quick enough not to see Waverly’s chest fall and her face freeze in an image of shock and hurt. She’d thought Nicole would have an answer, but she was quickly beginning to realise that’s not what she had meant: she was going to end things. Panic welled up inside of her and she scrambled for anything to fix it.

“Wait Nicole, I’ll leave. I’ll come with you to Toronto. I can’t do this without you, please don’t make me.” Waverly begged. She hated the sound of her own weak, sobbing voice and the tears now cascading from Nicole’s eyes as she shook her head.

“You can’t do that Waves, you know you can’t. You need Wynonna and she needs you. Your entire life is here and you’d never be happy anywhere else. ” She threw her head back in a frustrated cry; somehow this was even harder than she’d expected. She couldn’t even look at Waverly. 

“Well you come here then, stay here, you can get a job here.” Waverly was shaking uncontrollably now, her words were blurred by her tears. She knew she wasn’t being fair asking Nicole to leave everything she’d spent her entire life working for, but right now she didn’t care - she was hurt and terrified and desperate.

“Waves you know I can’t just -“

“I know, I know. I’m sorry... I can’t ask you to put me before your job I just -“

“You know it’s more than that.” Nicole wiped her eyes, worried Waverly thought her job was more important than her girlfriend. “My whole life is there Waverly, all my friends, my home, my career. It’s not realistic. I can’t just leave... it’s not that easy, god I wish it was.” Nicole’s tone was becoming increasingly desperate just like Waverly’s and neither of them wanted the conversation to end, because as hard as it was, at least it was a conversation. At least they were still there together, for maybe the last time ever. 

“I know, I just… please don’t go.” Waverly leant in and wrapped her arms around Nicole, sobbing against her shoulder.

“I don’t want to... Waves please, this is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Nicole couldn’t fight her own tears as they poured against Waverly’s cheek. “But it will be so much harder the longer we leave it.” Nicole pushed Waverly away and slid out of bed, quickly grabbing her things as the brunette sat silently crying on the bed watching the scene. Everything seemed so wrong, neither of them wanted this to happen, but yet they couldn’t find any way to stop it. It was as though they were watching their own lives fall apart with no way of fixing it. She wanted to run downstairs and take a hammer to the xbox, to throw the game on the fire, to wind back time and never go to that stupid convention. Really though she wanted none of that. She couldn’t imagine ever having not met Nicole and she couldn’t imagine not being with her forever. She just sat there as Nicole walked around, clearing any evidence of her from the room, both of them caught in their own tears, not quite able to fathom how something so perfect had turned so sour so quickly. It had been there all along, the entire time there had been this underlying barrier, but the second it was recognised it became impenetrable. Waverly would have done anything to relive yesterday again, to pretend nothing was wrong, to sneak to the bathroom like teenagers and to get tipsy on good beer under the stars. 

“Nicole wait.” She finally lunged off the bed towards the doorway where Nicole was standing. She hadn’t prepared anything to say. There was nothing she could say. She knew everything the redhead had said was true; this was only going to be harder the longer they left it, but right now Waverly couldn’t imagine anything feeling worse than how she did right now. “I love you.” She sobbed and kissed Nicole’s cheek hard and tasted the saltiness of the girls tears.

“I love you too Waverly. Always.” Nicole stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before turning her back.

“I’m so sorry.” She sighed as she hurried out the front door, leaving Waverly to slump against the door frame: broken.

The small girl buried her head in her hands and let out a cry as she heard the front door close. Instantly Wynonna’s door opened below as she heard the bang and she was up the stairs finding Waverly in a hunched ball on the floor.

“What the hell is going on?” She slowly managed to squat down to Waverly’s level and use her good hand to stroke her hair. Before Waverly could muster up a response, Doc (who had been in the kitchen at the time) hurried to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Why is Miss Haught getting in a taxi and vacating the property so early?” He enquired honestly. 

“She’s what?” Wynonna snapped and tried to stand up quickly, but let out a little yelp in pain. “Is this about her? I’m going to kill her.” She launched towards the stairs, but felt Waverly’s small hand reach her hip, stopping her.

“Wait, let her go. She has to go.” Waverly said softly, her voice littered with hurt and defeat. 

“What do you mean she has to go? Her plane isn’t for another 4 hours!” Wynonna snarled. 

“I mean she has to go… forever.” Waverly buried her face back in her palms, her shoulders rising and falling as she cried heavily.

“What?” Wynonna couldn’t even find the words, she had still been ready to burst through the doors and tackle Haught to the ground, even if it risked breaking another rib. “Did you do something?” She held her breath, worried, but Waverly shook her head weakly. “Did she do something, because I’ll -“ Again Waverly shook her head, not lifting it from her hands. 

“Well then what the hell is going on, because yesterday she looked like she was about to wife you up and now she’s storming out and you’re sobbing on the floor!” Wynonna threw her arms up in defeat, but the comment about marriage just about sent Waverly over the edge as she began to almost howl now through the tears. Instantly Wynonna softened and managed to reach down and pull Waverly off of the ground, guiding her gently to the bed where they sat next to each other. Waverly burrowed her face in Wynonna’s shoulder and continued to cry. Knowing her sister was not in a fit state to discuss whatever happened right now, Wynonna let her cry for as long as she needed, before feeling her calm a little and deciding to ask again. “What happened babygirl?” She widened her eyes and stroked her sister’s hair to comfort her, as Waverly drew in breath trying to stop her shaking. 

“We’re both idiots.” She sighed and Wynonna remained silent, indicating for her to go on. “We can’t do long distance forever, and right now neither of us could see a way to solve the problem.” Waverly shook her head, fighting off another crying attack. 

“But I thought you were fine with that? I mean you were just going to wait and see if situations changed?” Wynonna furrowed her brow in confusion.

“I was, but she wasn’t.” Waverly wiped her eyes. "She’s right though.” She quickly added before Wynonna could kick off at Nicole for being selfish. Doc just stood at the entrance to the room, observing the scene, but not wanting to intrude. “We were both avoiding the reality. There might never be a way for her to move here, or me to move there. I was being naive to think we could just wait it out. She’s right, it’s the right thing to do.” Waverly swallowed a sob, trying to convince herself it was the right thing to do. 

“Maybe she’s not the one love?” Doc offered, stepping through the doorway now. “Surely the universe cannot be that cruel?” He smiled softly at her and Waverly forced a smile back, knowing he was just trying to help, but she couldn’t shake the deep down feeling that everything in her told her Nicole was the one. She was the only one for her, which is why this hurt more than anything she’d ever felt.

“God this would be so much easier if she was just an asshole or had cheated or something. Why couldn’t she have been an asshole?” Waverly let out a small forced laugh at her attempted lightening of the mood, but immediately crumbled. “But she’s not, she’s perfect, she’s so perfect.” She began to cry again and fell into Wynonna who wrapped her arms around her, ignoring the pain in her ribs. 

“I know babygirl, it’s going to be okay, I’ve got you.” She rubbed Waverly’s back, letting her cry. This was going to be a hard one to get over, she thought to herself as she took in the mess which her sister was. This was even worse than when Mamma had left, or when Daddy and Willa had died in that crash. Wynonna had never ever seen Waverly this devastated - it broke her heart to see it. 

* * *

Bouncing her leg impatiently, Nicole counted the contents of her backpack for the 15th time that hour: keys, phone charger, waterbottle, ID, gum, wallet, body spray, headphones, book and Waverly’s ring. She’d left in such a rush that she hadn’t even thought about it until she was in the taxi and saw it on her finger. She’d shoved it in her bag, avoiding looking at it and had busied herself with checking she had everything, wandering aimlessly around duty free and buying thing’s she didn’t even want just in the hopes it would make her happy: it didn’t. She’d gotten up to check the timings at least once every five minutes, even though they never changed, and done just about everything except stop to think about what had happened. Four hours later and her plane was finally boarding. Shoving the ring back into the pocket of her backpack and grabbing her coffee with the other hand, she hurried towards the boarding area. 

Once on the plane, Nicole made her way to her seat slowly and begrudgingly. She slumped into the window seat and pulled her headphones out, plugging them into the screen in front of her and flicking it on. Legally blonde popped up, because of course it did. It wasn’t that surprising, the airplane only had about five films, but even still it caught Nicole off guard and she huffed out a deep breath rolling her eyes and immediately turning it off. 

“Not a fan of legally blonde?” A chirpy young man dropped into the seat next to her, his pristine, unwrinkled trousers and smooth collared shirt, putting Nicole’s dirty Quayside PD joggers and creased golden girls shirt to shame. She refrained from rolling her eyes again, trying not to be so judgmental towards the guy who clearly had his life frustratingly together - I mean who wears a shirt and dress pants on an airplane? 

“You could say that.” She mumbled, reaching for her bag. This flight had just got a lot longer now she wouldn’t have a film to distract her. 

“Oh come on!” The guy turned to her. “It’s one of the best films of all time! How can you not like legally blonde?” He asked with wide eyes. Nicole was really not in the mood to make conversation or to explain that it was actually one of her favourite films, but it also happened to be the favourite film of her ex girlfriend who she was still madly in love with and unlikely to ever get over, so she could never watch the film again without breaking down into hysterics on a public plane.

“Just not my kind of thing.” She shrugged, pulling her phone out of her bag and inserting the headphones. 

“But golden girls is?” He asked and she looked at him confused, before remembering her t-shirt. 

“Oh yeah, I used to love it a while back, it reminds me of Uni.” She smiled at the memory of her happiest time, well happiest before Waverly. She’d finally been able to move away from her parents and to find her independence, to be able to work without restraint towards what she’d wanted to do with her life. 

“I’m surprised, you don’t seem the type to like that.” He smirked a little.

“What? What kind of type do I seem like?” She stuttered, a little defensive, but unable to hide her curiosity.

“You seem too serious, too focused to waste time on stupid things like that. Too professional.” He added. “Oh and a little judgey.” He winked at her and she flinched.

“Maybe I’m just having a bad day.” She swallowed, understatement of the century. “Oh and you’re one to talk - is that a suit you’re wearing?” She rolled her eyes.

“Might be.” He shrugged, facing forwards again. “Maybe I’m also having a bad day.” He smiled at her.

“I highly doubt it’s worse than mine.” She mumbled. 

“I lost a big client, so I’m going home to probably loose my job and to tell my wife we’ve lost half our income.” He shrugged, wincing a little as his facade fell for the first time. Nicole saw this opportunity to deflect from her own issues so responded instantly. 

“Shit I’m sorry man, that’s awful.” She slipped her hand in her backpack and pulled out a packet of gum from duty free. “Gum?” She decided to try and be nicer to the man next to her, she’d been too quick to write him off.

“Thanks, how about you? You said I couldn’t top yours.” Suddenly the tables were turned back on her unexpectedly and she shuffled in her seat. Maybe if she answered vaguely, he’d move on. 

“Left the love of my life, because we live too far apart and there’s no chance of us being able to build a life together.” She shrugged, shoving a piece of gum into her mouth. 

“Damn that’s rough.” He turned to her. “Let me guess, she’s the reason you’re legally blonde’s number one critic?” He smiled a little and she couldn't help let out a breathy laugh - was she that easy to read?

“Bingo.” She laughed a little. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked carefully.

“Not really.” She replied honestly, flicking her phone on to check the time and being greeted with Waverly’s smiling face holding a red cup at yesterday’s sports game. It felt like a lifetime ago. She didn’t have the strength to change it right now, so she flicked it shut, wincing at the unexpected rush of sadness.

“Me either.” He paused. “Let’s play eye-spy.” He grinned.

“We’re on an airplane…” She replied, but she couldn’t help a little smile back.

“I know I’m kidding. I’m Perry, I live in Toronto and I’m a corporate lawyer… well not for long.” He mumbled the last part. “You?” He held out his hand and she shook it, happy for the distraction if nothing else.

“Nicole, also live in Toronto, Quayside, I’m a Sheriff.” She smiled, forever proud of being able to tell people her career.

The rest of the flight went quicker than she expected; she didn’t look at her phone once for fear of seeing that photo and being reminded of Waverly and the ring remained safely hidden in her backpack.

* * *

Wynonna stood outside Waverly’s bedroom door, head pressed against the cold wood listening. It had been five hours since Nicole had left and Waverly had spent the entire day in her bed, not moving once. The annoying wailing of Adele was really beginning to grind at Wynonna, not that she hated the singer, just that it had been the same few songs over and over, but she was trying to let Waverly grieve in her own way. Doc had gone home to freshen up and get some things since they’d mutually decided it would be better if he stayed at the homestead for a while to help Wynonna whilst Waverly was… otherwise occupied. It was strictly out of necessity, or so they had said. But this meant that Wynonna was currently alone, with no idea of what was the best way to handle her crying little sister who was currently curled up eating vegan ice cream and listening to Adele over and over and over. 

She knocked, couldn’t do anything from outside the door right?

“Babygirl?” She creaked open the door and stuck her head inside, finding Waverly exactly where she had been last time she checked: flat on her back, her hands wound around one of Nicole’s pyjama shirts and her phone propped up blasting the music. 

“Mhmmm.” Waverly mumbled.

“Waves can I come in?” Wynonna double checked, not wanting to set her sister off anymore.

“Nicole used to call me that.” Waverly felt her eyes well up again as she turned towards her sister.

“That’s because it’s your name, idiot.” Wynonna smiled softly at Waverly’s dramatics and slipped into the bed next to her also looking at the ceiling. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Wynonna offered.

“I have eaten.” Waverly gestured to the empty ice cream tub on the bedstead and Wynonna let out a little laugh.

“I mean real food.” She rolled her eyes.

“No I’m not hungry. I feel sick.” It was probably a combination of the ice cream and the heartbreak which made Waverly feel ready to bend over and throw up the entire contents of her stomach.

“Something to drink?” Wynonna continued.

“Have you got any wh-“

“Don’t say Whisky.” Wynonna interrupted her and Waverly pouted.

“It’s what you would do.” She tried, knowing that was an awful argument.

“Do as I say not as I do babygirl.” Wynonna winked, and pushed herself up to seated.

“Come on, let’s get up. There’s no use lying here, it’s only going to make you more upset.” Wynonna tried, but Waverly didn’t move.

“I like being upset. It makes me feel better.”

“We both know that’s bullshit.” Wynonna smiled, rolling her eyes and laughing. “Stop being so dramatic and shift your ass. I’ll get Doc to pick up a sad film and we can have a movie night?” She offered.

“Will there be alcohol?” Waverly smiled a little.

“You’re killing me here Waves.” Wynonna shook her head, unable to hide her laugh. “Also please turn off Adele, I am going insane.” She groaned, gesturing to the phone, which suddenly beeped with a text. 

_Nicole: Got home safely. Just thought you should know. Hope you are okay._

Her usual signature of kisses and hearts wasn’t there and it made Waverly shiver at the sight of the professional, emotionless text. Wynonna noticed her sisters sudden stiffness and leant over kissing her forehead. 

“Hey, just tell her you’re glad she’s home and then lets go and watch a movie to take your mind off it all. I promise it will do a better job than Adele is.” She winked and Waverly nodded feebly, too broken to fight. She grabbed the phone and cut the music, her fingers tracing over the keypad. What she wanted to do was open FaceTime and see Nicole’s beautiful face, to tell her how much she loved her, to beg her to come back, to promise they’d figure it out. She wasn’t even sure if they could be friends, it would hurt too much, but the idea of not speaking to her again made her shake uncontrollably. Suddenly she felt like she was about to throw up again. Instead, she opted for a safe reply, it was too painful to explore anything else right now. 

_“Good, thanks for letting me know. I’m okay :).”_ Maybe the smiley face was a little much, but she didn’t want the text to seem cold or meaningless.

* * *

With a huge sigh, Nicole kicked the door to her house closed with her foot, dropping her bags dramatically beside her. Instantly she headed towards her kitchen, throwing open the fridge and grabbing a cold bottle of beer and cracking it open. Letting out a sigh of relief she retreated to her couch, grabbing her backpack en route. Letting out another sigh she slipped her phone out and connected to the speaker, playing her slow folky playlist and finally deciding to confront the dreaded lockscreen. She changed it to the first thing she found on Tumblr: a simple aesthetic photo of mountains and sighed again, sipping her beer and leaning back.

She had no idea what to do with herself. Never one to face her emotions head on, she desperately wanted a task to take her mind off everything. Usually she would play xbox, that didn't seem so fun anymore. Or play guitar, that was too much effort. She could work on the case, but she wasn't due back at work until tomorrow and even the case didn't interest her right now. 

The only thing she could think that she actually wanted to do was to call Waverly. Instead, she decided to just let her know she was home safely. A text came back quickly with a little smiley face. It made Nicole's heart skip a beat, she knew Waverly was trying to put her mind at rest, even after she'd hurt her. Waverly didn't blame Nicole, she was still the kindest person on earth. Before she did something stupid, she locked her phone and tossed it away from her, leaning back in the couch, opting to just wallow and drink beer and listen to acoustic music for now. 

Her blissful wallowing was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. She didn't even look up, already deciding she was going to ignore it. Less than a few moments later, the knocking came again and she groaned. 

"Nicole Haught I can hear your shitty taste in music through the door, so you might as well let me in." 

_Ash._ Nicole silently cursed herself for disclosing the day she would be back. Ash was obviously trying to be a good friend, assuming Nicole would be missing Waverly, only she had no idea how much deeper that longing was this time. 

"It's unlocked." She yelled without opening her eyes. Honestly, she was surprised her friend hadn't tried the door, they were far beyond polite knocking by this point. They’d almost become each others alarm clocks during Uni, storming in on each other half naked to make sure they didn't miss class.

"You could have said that earlier you asshole, this shit's heavy!" Ash mumbled, barging in and dumping a case of beer and Chinese food on the coffee table. "And turn that shit off, I don't think I've ever heard anything so depressing! I mean seriously Nic, what is that?" She laughed, pointing to the speaker and cracking a beer. 

“It’s Bob Dylan you uncultured ass.” Sighing, Nicole reached for her phone, but Ash beat her too it, opening it and seeing the photo of mountains. 

"Even your lockscreen is depressing! I thought it was you and -" she stopped suddenly seeing the extent of Nicole's wallowing: the still packed bags and the puffiness of her eyes from her earlier crying. "Wait what the hell is going on, I mean you were depressed last time, but this-" She gesture around. "This looks like someone died!" She yelled then sat down suddenly, snapping her eyes to Nicole. "They didn't did they?" She panicked. 

Nicole rolled her eyes, Ash's rambling was unusual for her cool and confident friend and only reminded her of Waverly. Biting her lip, she braced herself to have to tell the story again.

"We broke up." She downed a huge gulp of beer as she saw Ash's jaw drop out of the corner of her eye.

"YOU WHAT?" Her friend yelled.

"You heard." Still, Nicole didn't turn to look at her, drinking her beer heavily but slowly. 

"I'm not sure I did, because that wouldn't make any sense. You and Waverly were literally perfect for each other, it was kind of annoying actually." Ash grabbed Nicole's beer and put it on the table, annoyed by the lack of explanation.

"You're not helping." Nicole moaned, pushing herself up to more of a seated position. 

"Well explain then, because right now I have no guesses." Ash raised her brows expectantly.

"It wouldn't have worked. We live too far apart. My life is here and hers is there." Nicole snatched her beer back. "I ended it before it got too hard." Downing the rest of the beer, she reached for another which Ash had brought over. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ash stood up quickly, almost knocking the table over.

"What? Sit down. I've got a headache; its been a long day." Nicole mumbled.

"Please tell me you didn't break up with her because of distance." Ash slammed down onto the couch, bouncing Nicole up and getting an angry glare as some beer spilled from her bottle. As much as Nicole loved her best friend, right now she was really pissing her off with the lack of support. 

"If you've got something to say just spit it out Ash; I'm really not in the mood to figure out whatever you're getting at right now." She slumped in the chair, readying herself for a speech.

"You broke up with your girlfriend because -"

"Ex girlfriend." Nicole corrected out of spite, causing Ash to roll her eyes.

"Because of distance?” Ash finished and Nicole nodded. 

"Do you love her?" Ash asked point blank.

"You know I do." Nicole growled at her.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?" Ash flailed her arms around again.

"What do you mean? My entire career is here, my life is here." She mumbled into her beer.

"And you're telling me there's no police station in Calgary? In Purgatory?" She asked with a raised brow. 

"Of course there is. Stop being difficult. It's not that easy. All I've ever wanted was to be Sheriff; I finally got the chance to do what I wanted and not what my parents wanted and I can't just throw that all away." Nicole recited what she'd been telling herself all day, aloud. 

"Except its not all you've ever wanted. It's one thing you wanted. And you can work your way up again in Purgatory. You already have the experience." Ash replied.

"It's not that easy!" Nicole snapped, frustrated that her friend seemed to think she'd taken this decision lightly, as if there was an easy solution. "Sheriffs don't just change every few years; it's a job for life and they've got a perfectly good Sheriff in Purgatory. I might never get this position over there." She shook her head. 

"Well have you tried." Ash was persistent.

"No, but thanks for being so desperate to get rid of me." Nicole rolled her eyes. "I would have said my friends are all here too, but apparently that doesn't matter." She groaned defeated.

"Will you stop being so dramatic, god you're such a baby Haught. Of course I care, but I'm honestly surprised you've lasted here as long as you have." Nicole squinted her eyes confused. "You've never been a city kid! You spent all of Uni moaning about how many people were around you and how you wanted to live in the mountains. You hate it here! When you met Waverly I thought it was perfect - finally there was a reason for you to actually think about what you wanted and to not just settle for this city because you've got the job of your dreams. I'd miss the shit out of you if you left, but I’ve been preparing for it forever. You weren't meant to settle down here and we both know it. Purgatory is a new start, you can build your career back there and have everything else at the same time. Its not all about the job Nicole, there are other ways to find happiness." Ash softened her tone at the end and Nicole's eyes widened.

"I've fucked up." She realised, panicked. She hadn't even considered half of what Ash had said. She should have spoken to Nedley about jobs nearby; there might have been a chance for her to rebuild there. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take a demotion after everything she'd gone through to get to the top, but she hadn't even checked if she would have to. 

"Yeah. Yeah you have." Ash smiled a little at her friends realisation, knowing sometimes you just need someone to spell out your own thoughts to you.

"She's never gonna forgive me, what the fuck have I done?" Nicole was pacing now, swigging her beer like it was her life source.

"Of course she will, she loves you dumbass. First thing you can do is call Nedley in the morning. Don't tell Waverly until you're sure you could move there. It's not certain right now, not until you find out about positions, but there's a chance, which is more than there was 10 minutes ago." Ash stood next to Nicole and rubbed her arms.

"God what would I do without you." Nicole mumbled into her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, we'll find out when you move to Purgatory." Ash winked, pulling away and slapping Nicole's ass as she moved to the couch. 

"Nu uh, you're still stuck with me, even _if_ that ever happens." She smiled a little for the first time in hours. 

"Good. Wouldn't have it any other way." Ash grinned, grabbing the TV control and flicking it onto both of their favourite show: golden girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OkAY DOnT Be Mad AT mE pLEaSe
> 
> You can't have a fic without a little drama right? And Nicole has kinda realised she made a mistake, but we won't know if she really has until she actually looks around Purgatory for jobs.  
> Did this seem realistic to you? I know the conversation came out of nowhere, but I think the idea of what happened is all too real, it's happened to a lot of people I know. There's always something so heartbreaking about a mutual breakup where you still love each other but can't be together. I hope it didn't seem forced. Fingers crossed it's not too late and that things will work out, I have a feeling backstories might come to play in the next few chapters a little more...
> 
> Please leave feedback either good or constructive, this is my first fic as you know and this chapter has changed a little from what I had planned, so I want to hear your thoughts. If you don't want to comment publicly, feel free to DM me on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or twitter @charzpov
> 
> Thanks for 5k reads <3 x


	16. 16: “We Ain't Both Gonna Make It”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries to recover from heartbreak with the help of her friends.  
> Nicole makes a big decision.  
> There is a breakthrough on the Baker case, but is it all too late? Or too convenient?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be called Nicole makes a series of stupid decisions part two haha.
> 
>   
> Thank you for all the love on the last chapter, I was nervous to post that one, but everyone has been so kind and gentle haha, I appreciate it! <3 
> 
> We're not that far from the end now, I'm not sure how many chapters, but we're well over half way, probably closer to 2/3 through, it's been a journey, I don't want it to end haha I'm enjoying it too much!

_One week and a day after the breakup..._

“No way! Last time I woke her up she threw her book at me!”

“Well at least she’s reading now?”

“That is so _not_ the point, Holliday!” 

“Listen love, if she threw a book at you, she’ll probably throw the lamp at me. So can you kindly go upstairs and wake your sweet sister up and drag her out of her self made cocoon and into the office.”

“Fineeee. Fine. I’ll try one more time, but if anything flies in my direction I’m blaming you entirely.” 

Wynonna marched towards the battered homestead staircase, preparing herself to enter Waverly’s newfound room of doom. Ever since Nicole left last week, Waverly had only surfaced from her bed to trudge into the kitchen and collect tubs of ice cream or cups of tea; the sounds of Adele had somewhat lessened, but only to be replaced with power ballads of an unfamiliar nature to the older Earp who was very much trying to remain patient with her younger sister.

Waverly had always been one to throw herself into planning, decorating, crafting and working in the face of tragedy and heartbreak, which is why Wynonna was finding it so hard to fathom and navigate the current reclusive situation which was unfolding. After a week of mourning, Waverly was showing no signs of letting up, but Doc had decided it was time to convince her to come back to work in the hopes it would force her to move on. Over the past week, Doc and Wynonna had certainly been forced to work together in ways they never had before. It’s one thing to come up with a plan to shoot a demon, but another thing to be gathered around the kitchen table at 8am trying to figure out how to console the crying mess of a girl upstairs without making things worse. The older Earp had wracked her brain for every possible solution she could possibly come up with. She had even considered calling Nicole and just demanding they got back together at one point, but thankfully Jeremy had talked her out of that one. Now, creeping upstairs again at 8am to try and wake her sister and convince her to leave the house for the first time in a week, she ran through the same process in her head again, scrambling for anything which might convince Waverly successfully. 

“Waves?” She chanced, slipping her head round the door to find her sister already awake - thank God. She sighed.

“Waves, I’m going to make breakfast, do you want some?” Starting somewhere easy, Wynonna tried.

“You’re making breakfast?” Waverly looked up from her phone screen cocking an eyebrow at Wynonna. Her older sister noticed the puffy eyes and the red cheeks, but her demeanour was slightly less defensive or weak than it had been yesterday. Wynonna secretly hoped that since it was Monday - Waverly’s favourite day of the week - she’d reconsidered her ‘lifetime in sorrow’ plan. 

“I’ll have you know I’ve become quite the chef in your week long absence.” Wynonna winked - humour, that always worked right? Apparently it did this time, as Waverly shook her head with a small smile and eye roll.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a silly goose the past week.” Waverly looked at her sheets sheepishly, as her sister launched into the room, not wanting to give an opportunity for more crying. She bit her lip to suppress a laugh at her sisters description of her behaviour. 

“I mean I was actually quite impressed, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Wynonna winked sitting on the edge of the bed where Waverly had sat fully upright cross legged. The smaller girl let out a little groan and put her head in her hands. 

“I’ve been a nightmare haven’t I. I’m really sorry Wynonna.” She lifted her head up a little, giving an apologetic smile. 

“Yeah just a bit.” Smirking, Wynonna smacked her leg gently through the blanket. “But it’s been quite entertaining seeing Doc’s reaction to it.” She bumped her shoulder against Waverly’s now, both of them sitting cross legged on the bed. “And I think you’re allowed to have one week of sulking. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen Waverly Earp take a break from work… ever!” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows dramatically.

“That’s because life’s too short.” Waverly swallowed hard. “I can’t believe I’ve wasted an entire week... What’s for breakfast?” She grinned.

Shocked, Wynonna tried to fathom what had happened and to reassess the situation; when she’d slumped upstairs she’d expected either a pillow thrown at her, an unintelligible Waverly sobbing, or a weak and defeated Waverly curled up shaking. She had _not_ prepared for a determined and refreshed Waverly and she was a little caught off guard to say the least. “I um well I haven’t made it yet.” Wynonna scratched her neck unsure of what to say, but Waverly had already slipped out of bed throwing on her fluffy purple dressing gown. 

“I thought that might be the case. I’ll make it - are waffles okay, I feel like waffles?” Waverly was already in the doorway looking back at a stunned Wynonna with a smile. 

“I mean yeah. Are you sure, I can do it, I don’t-“ She was cut off as Waverly nodded and hurried downstairs, leaving her on the bed.

Instantly, Wynonna grabbed her phone from her jean pocket and dialled the person she always did for Waverly advice.

“Jeremy!” She rasped down the phone as their friend answered almost instantaneously.

“Wynonna, you know you can’t call me every single time you don’t know what to say to Waverly. I have things to do.” He groaned down the phone.

“Something’s wrong with Waverly.” Wynonna retorted without hesitation.

“What? What do you mean wrong? Is she okay?” The boy burst back through the phone and Wynonna faltered slightly.

“I mean actually yeah, she’s more than okay… she seems normal, like all chipper and annoying again.” She scratched her neck with furrowed brows, listening to small, perfect tones drifting upstairs. “In fact I think I can actually hear her... singing to herself downstairs?!”

“So you’re telling me you called me to tell me Waverly got out of bed?” Jeremy mumbled through the line.

“No… well yes, but don’t you think it’s a little weird? Yesterday she wouldn’t even move to get her headphones when they fell off the bed and now she’s bouncing around downstairs making waffles?” Wynonna whisper yelled in response.

“Well yeah, a little, but it’s Waverly; I’m surprised it’s taken her this long to get back to it.” Her friend laughed.

“So you don’t think it’s like one of the stages of grief or any of that shit? Should I be getting a book out of the library on how to handle denial or preparing for the outburst?” She incredulously wondered.

“When have you ever been to the library Wynonna?” Jeremy chuckled and she rolled her eyes - what was it with men and missing the point this morning?

“Not the point. Answer the question, stop deflecting Chetri.”

“Fine. Yes I do think it’s probably denial, but there’s not much we can do about it other than let her deal with it in her own way and be there for her. If you’re that worried about it I’ll come over tonight and we can play Pictionary or something?”

“Pictionary?” Wynonna snorted.

“Fine truth or dare I don’t know! Just something that doesn’t involve alcohol!” Jeremy replied defensively as they both instinctively groaned at the memory of Waverly getting ahold of Wynonna’s whisky last Tuesday…

_“Wynonnaaaaaaa! You’re home!!!” Waverly bolted out of the door of the homestead, throwing herself into her elder sisters arms who stumbled and quickly wrapped her arms around her to stop her falling._

_“Woaahh Waves what’s going on babygirl, did something happen, are you okay?” Wynonna held Waverly up who was heavy in her arms._

_“Yeahhh I’m so fineeee. So gewddddd.” Waverly grinned up at her and the older girl had no idea what had gotten into her sister. “Isn’t the sky so pretty tonightt? So shiny!” The smaller girl pushed off Wynonna, looking at the sky before loosing her footing and falling onto her bum with a small breathy laugh. She lay on her back without any grace, slamming down to look at the sky. Wynonna stood eyes wide staring at her sister lying on her back on the dirt in the middle of their driveway, finally starting to understand the situation, but having no idea where Waverly got alcohol - unless she’d left the house._

_“But so far. So far away. Too far. I don’t like it.” She mumbled, her eyes filled with tears, as Wynonna slowly and painfully crouched next to her, shoving her phone in her back pocket._

_“Hey, Waves let’s go inside babygirl; it’s a cold night and you’re in your pyjamas.” She slipped her good hand under her sister, slowly helping her to her feet and getting a huge stench of whisky from the small girl’s cold breath. “Oh my god!” She half yelled, realising Waverly must have found her expensive whisky._

_“WHAT?” Waverly’s eyes widened and she lunged forward throwing her arms up in a fighting pose. “Who is it? Immaaaa gettem.” She slurred and Wynonna normally would have laughed, but she was too busy being angry, concerned and a little confused at the state of her sister._

_“No one is there.” She shook her head, stepping towards Waverly to stop her falling again. “Did you take my whisky babygirl?” Wynonna wasn’t even annoyed anymore, she just wanted to get an understanding of how much of a state her sister really was in._

_“Maybe I did… okay yeah I did but it was SO good, like top of the shelf whisky, really stellar stuff there sis!” She gave a small thumbs up wiggling her eyebrows and Wynonna shook her head, so her sister was REALLY in a state. Waverly hadn’t been this drunk since her senior dance when Mamma had left them._

_“Jesus Waverly, you’re going to kill yourself drinking like that.” Wynonna growled as they entered the homestead and she saw the entirely empty bottle of 45% proof whisky - her sister was only tiny and Wynonna knew Waverly had barely have eaten all day, so this was not looking good._

_“I’m not a kid anymore Wynonna. I’m a big girl now.” Waverly slurred trying to look angry, but her eyes were wide and youthful in the way they tilted up towards her sister. Wynonna carefully sat her down on the couch, making her way back to the kitchen to get water, but shouting a reply over her shoulder first._

_“Yeah well big girls don’t get smashed off their sisters whisky at 6pm Waves.” She rolled her eyes, bringing the water back into the room. “You know the beer in the fridge would have been a much safer bet.” She sank into the couch next to her sister._

_Out of nowhere Waverly let out a weak cry. “I bought those for Nicole.” She let tears fall from her face and Wynonna mumbled a small ’shit’ to herself, quietly cursing herself for the fact that everything she seemed to say the past two days had reminded Waverly of Nicole in some way or another. She wasn’t 100% sure if it was her fault, or if it was just Waverly twisting everything to fit with her suffering, but either way she had to be more careful._

_The crying seemed to have been too much for Waverly who suddenly shot up off the couch. “I’m going to be sick!” She squealed, walking (in an attempted wobbly run) towards the bathroom, but only making it to the bottom of the stairs before throwing up all over the hardwood floor._

_“For fuck sake.” Wynonna groaned, pushing off the couch to help her sister to the bathroom._

_Once Waverly was sat hunched over the toilet with a cup of water to her left and a towel to her right, Wynonna quickly sunk out of the room and across the hall into Waverly’s. A quick once over of the scene could have told anyone Waverly wasn’t her usual self. Firstly the bed wasn’t made, secondly there were food wrappers everywhere and thirdly her clothes were all in a bundle instead of neatly folded. Nicole’s shirt was on the bed and Wynonna shook her head, as she looked at it, but walked past to grab a fresh pair of pyjamas from the dresser. Quickly, she ran downstairs having heard Doc come in to tell him what was going on._

_Before she could even explain, he stood at the sink and gestured to the bottle. “Let me guess… Waverly?” He smiled apologetically as they both heard a retch from upstairs. Wynonna nodded wearily holding up the pyjamas._

_“I don’t know what to do Doc, I’m not sure anything can fix this one. I want to help, but I don’t know what to do.” She shook her head in frustration._

_“Oh Wynonna.” He slowly made his way over to her and pulled her head against his chest as she let out a sigh and let him. “Love is dangerous; sometimes the biggest risk is loving someone and the hardest decision is to let them go.” He rubbed her hair with his calloused hands. “Waverly will be okay. She’s a strong girl, but love can break even the strongest of us; she just needs time love, and our support.” Wynonna lifted her face from his chest and looked up with a raised brow._

_“You’re like a walking bumper sticker Doc you big softie.” But she couldn’t hide the smile on her face now, as he smiled back knowing his words had brought even a modicum of confidence in the girl. With a smirk he tipped his hat._

_“Call me old fashioned.” He winked. “Now go upstairs and help your sister before she burns a hole in her stomach.” He shook his head, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer._

_Nodding, Wynonna hurried back upstairs._

_After another hour of Waverly throwing up, the gagging had finally stopped and Wynonna was able to get the girl into clean pyjamas and move her shaking sister into her bed, tucking her in with a glass of water. Stroking her forehead softly, Wynonna spoke gently._

_“You gave me a fright babygirl. I really thought something had happened to you.” She shook her head and Waverly just hummed in response, clearly tired from all the crying and vomiting._

_“We’re going to get through this okay? I’m not pretending to understand or that it’s okay. I’ve never had something like you two did, but you’ve got me and Jeremy and Robin and Doc. We love you and we’re gonna get through this, just take your time okay? There’s no rush, but don’t loose sight of Waverly Earp, because she’s pretty great and I can’t wait for her to be driving me nuts again, right?” Wynonna finished, but Waverly had already started to drift off, so she planted a quick kiss on her forehead before flipping the light off and sliding out of the door silently and back downstairs to the comfort of her man._

* * *

_a week and a day after the breakup - mid-afternoon in Quayside..._

“Anderson. Can I have a word please? In my office?” Nicole rested her hands on her belt, poking her head into the communal area where lots of the officers were supposed to be working, but were seemingly discussing last nights episode of The Bachelor.

“On my way Sheriff.” Jack stood up and the room was filled with teasing about how he was in trouble, but he knew Nicole better than that and knew he hadn’t done anything which would warrant a disciplinary. Instead, he assumed it was to do with the Baker case. “Is there an issue Sheriff?” Jack asked as he shut the door behind him, stepping into the office. Quickly Nicole shook her head to reassure him, feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement to have this discussion.

“No not at all, I’ve just got to run something important by you. Take a seat, and stop calling me Sheriff now the door’s closed.” She shook her head with a laugh. Obviously she loved her title, but it felt weird when her friends used it in casual conversation. Anyone except Waverly, then it was sexy. Her thoughts drifting back to the girl prepared her for this conversation, making it all the more necessary and exciting.

“Yes Ma’am.” Jack teased, dropping into the chair as Nicole scowled at him. He knew she hated that word and so just winked back.

Unable to wait any longer, and never one to beat around the bush, Nicole let out her news. “I’m leaving.” She stated professionally, but with a hint of sadness behind the words, scanning her friend’s face as she tried to decipher what he was feeling.

“You’re leaving?” He stuttered and she nodded softly. “Wha- why? When?” He shook his head and she wasn’t surprised by his shock; she knew she needed to give more information, but she wanted to drop the initial bomb before diving into that.

“Well my gi- I mean Waverly, she lives the other side of Canada, in Purgatory and she can’t move here, so I’ve been in contact with Purgatory PD and they have a position. It’s not Sheriff, not even Deputy, but it’s a position with potential to progress.” She paused taking a deep breath. “So I’m moving to be with her.” She paused again. “Because I love her.” She finished.

Nicole had spent the last week in constant contact with Sheriff Nedley. The morning after Ash had spoken to her, she’d been straight on the phone and Nedley had admitted he’d been surprised she hadn’t asked earlier. He told her that although they technically weren’t in need of another officer, he was considering retiring within the next few years and the only reason he hadn’t already was because of the lack of talent in Purgatory. He had been waiting for someone with potential to come along, so when Nicole had called he disclosed his relief. She had, what he called, ‘excellent intuition and resolve’ - something which the local boys just lacked. Although he scolded her for her poor decision making in regards to leaving Waverly before making this call, he offered her a job. It wasn’t as his deputy, as he regrettably already had one, but he had said that if she maintained the pace and commitment she had in the short time she’d been in Purgatory last week, he wouldn’t hesitate to promote her to Sheriff when he retired in a year. She was a mile better than everyone else and already had the experience. Although it wasn’t the exact news Nicole had hoped (probably naively) for, it was better than what she thought the odds were before. She could move out of the city finally, be with the love of her life and hopefully work her way back to Sheriff in just over a year. _She could handle a year long demotion right?_

“Woah. Sorry, I’m happy for you, I’m just surprised is all.” Jack stammered. “You must really love her.” He mumbled a little.

“I do, I really do.” Nicole blushed slightly. The thought of Waverly made her nervous though; she hadn’t even run this idea past her, not wanting to start anything again before she was absolutely certain she was able to move. The last thing she wanted to do was break the girls heart all over again, or her own for that matter. Each day she was getting closer to being able to tell her though. She hadn’t officially resigned yet; she was waiting for a reply on a house she’d put an offer in for. Once the offer was accepted she would sell her current place, maybe rent it out (she hadn't decided yet) and hand in her letter of resignation. Only once the house offer had been accepted would she tell Waverly. Only a couple more days, she hoped. The process after that would take probably a couple of months, to sell her place and ready herself to leave her job, but the time would be so much more manageable than when she had last left Waverly, because she knew at the end of it, they’d be together again and this time _forever_. 

“Wait - not that I’m not thrilled - but why are you telling me first, before everyone else?” Jack looked up from his lap, locking eyes with Nicole who had a caring and slightly teary look in hers.

“Well firstly because you’re my best friend here and I didn't want you to find out like everyone else, like it didn't matter to me at all. This was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make Jack. I broke up with Waverly because I didn't think I could bring myself to leave here, to leave the relationship we have as friends and colleagues, it’s once in a lifetime and I know I’ll never have a deputy like you, no matter what. So I wanted you to know that everything you’ve done for me means the world and that there’s no way in hell we’re not staying in contact when I go. But I love her too much to live without her. I’ve realised that now, she’s my future; she’s who I want to build a family with, but that doesn’t mean I don’t value you just as much.” She paused and Jack looked at her with his own tear filled eyes now. “I just don’t want to move in with you and wake up to your face each morning, no offence dude.” She winked at him and he let out a little laugh as a couple of tears fell. 

“God Nicole, I can’t believe you’ve made me cry.” He wiped his eye as she did her own, tears now spilling down her cheeks. “At work I mean, you’ve seen me cry at a lot of Disney movies.” They both laughed a little at the good memories of late night Disney binge-watching on her couch. “But I’m really glad you told me; it’s going to be really weird without you around here. I feel like the luckiest guy alive to have my best friend as my boss, but you’re so much more than that. You’re the best Sheriff I’ve ever met, somehow you balance your work and professionalism with a caring, genuine passion and softness towards each case, treating it like it’s your own life. Truly, it’s been an honour to work beside you and to learn from you. No one will ever replace you, I hope you know that.” He smiled at her rolling his lips a little. 

“Well actually I was hoping you would.” She smiled at how he'd led perfectly onto her second reason for telling him as his brows furrowed and his head tilted in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asked, curious.

“Well I hope you’re better at understanding cases than you are this conversation.” She let out a hearty laugh. “I get to choose the next Sheriff. I’m supposed to hold interviews, but I want it to be you Jack. I don’t trust anyone else to take over this department after everything I’ve done to turn the place around.”

“Woah Nicole that’s… thank you... I mean… are you sure? I’m honoured I just want you to make sure you’re certain, but thank you so much I… wow.” Jack’s stuttering made Nicole laugh a little, the usually confident deputy shifting into her nerdy best friend. 

“Yeah I’m sure. It’s been the plan all along, as soon as I hired you I had my eyes on you and you just continued to prove yourself; this Baker case has just reassured me. It’s come quicker than I expected, but you’re the best deputy this station has ever had Jack. If anyone can do this you can.” She nodded assuredly. 

“But what about the public speaking I -“ Jack made sure she’d thought of everything. It was his job after all - to make sure she didn't make the wrong call, even when it included his career.

“I’ve been training you in that for months and you haven’t even realised it. You’ve been there through all of my speeches and you’ve done the minor interviews whilst I’ve been away. When it comes to the bigger more significant ones your adrenaline will kick in and you’ll nail it - same way it does on raids or stakeouts.” She smiled reassuringly and he nodded, leaning back in the chair letting out a deep breath. “Only if you want the job of course?” She smiled, knowing he definitely did, but still wanting to check.

“Yeah! I mean of course I do! I’m just surprised, this was not what I was expecting when I came in here.” He stood up. “Thank you so much, I won’t let you down.” Nicole rose to her feet as well and instinctively they pulled each other into a tight hug: as friends, not as colleagues. 

“I know you won’t, and I’m going to bug you everyday to make sure you’re keeping this place in top shape.” She winked, slapping his arm.

“Oh I don’t doubt that for a second.” He grinned. “I really will miss you though Nicole, it won’t be the same without you.” Jack was very similar to her - not the biggest fan of the city - except he was much more adapted than she was; his fiancée lived here and he was absolutely content to raise his own city-kids until he retired to move into the mountains. They had found comfort in knowing the other was a little out of place in the busy day to day life. They had found a safety in the dry, bland brick walls of her office. “Waverly is a lucky girl.” He smiled and Nicole forced one back.

“Let’s hope she feels the same way.” She rubbed her neck nervously, still unsure how that conversation would go. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, as they quickly moved a respectable distance from each other and made sure there were no tears in sight.

“Come in.” Nicole commanded, straightening her tie.

“Sheriff, we’ve had a call.” The newest officer, Earl Walker, stood in the doorway looking at the floor. “A boy was found. Route 18. He’s critical and in hospital. They need you at the scene. It’s the other Baker boy.” 

Nicole felt the world shift beneath her and her legs turn to jelly, she slipped into the chair. Everything felt as though it had just fallen around her, everything she had worked to build, the understanding she had constructed shattered like glass, cutting her deeply. 

“Thank you Walker, we will leave right away.” Jack answered for her, gesturing for the boy to leave as Nicole was shaking in her chair now. 

“He’s still alive Nicole and he’s home. This is good news. You’ve got to call his parents - this is the news they need.” He handed her the office phone.

“He’s critical Jack.” She looked up from her lap. “He’s 8 years old and he’s fucking critically injured because I couldn’t catch the guy.” She barked. “And now the trail we had has gone cold, because the pattern doesn’t make sense without Daniel, which means he’s either given up or he’s changing tactics and we have nothing to follow!” She threw her hands up, frustrated that her incredible mood had been shattered just like that. Sure, it came with the job, but it didn't make it any easier to just pretend like she didn't hate the ups and downs sometimes. She just wanted one day of happiness, one day to be excited about her future without thinking about her own failures. 

“Well right now, I’m choosing to focus on the fact that he’s alive and that means that the guy was nearby recently, so get your coat and let’s go. We’ve got an asshole to catch.” He handed her the phone. “And call the bakers ASAP, they need to get to the hospital.” She nodded, swallowing and bringing herself back to professionalism, emotions could wait. Jack was right, and he was going to make an incredible Sheriff, she thought proudly.

* * *

_back at the homestead... morning in Purgatory..._

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Wynonna made eye contact with a stunned, wide eyed Doc nursing his coffee, leant against the fridge. 

“What is she doing?” He mouthed towards Wynonna so Waverly wouldn’t hear. The small girl was humming to herself as she whisked together a batter mix in a clear glass jug. Her back was to the pair who were exchanging an impressive range of facial expressions.

Shrugging, Wynonna mouthed back: “I don’t know I think she’s lost it.” Her eyes were wide as she looked erratically between Waverly and Doc looping her finger near her ear.

“Should we stop her?” He mouthed back, gesturing with one hand to the busy young Earp, now pouring the batter into the waffle iron she’d gotten Wynonna for Christmas one year.

The older Earp shook her head erratically her eyes widening further. “No way! She’s finally out of bed! Don’t ruin this Holiday!” She pointed her finger on her non-cast clad hand at him with squinted eyes. 

“Are you two going to include me in this discussion or keep whispering behind my back?” Waverly spun round from the counter, now finished filling the waffle maker and waiting for them to cook. 

“What's that babygirl? We’re not whispering... I was just saying those smell great!” Wynonna forced a smile, but she never was one for hiding what she thought. 

“You have an awful poker face.” Waverly shook her head laughing. “And yours isn’t much better.” She gestured with a fork towards Doc who was sipping his coffee and attempting to avoid any involvement in the conversation.

“Okay fine.” Wynonna huffed, giving in instantly. “As much as I love the fact you’re up and about, why the sudden change? I just don’t want you to shut everything up or whatever you always say I do…” She tried to soften the concern on her face.

“I’m just sick of feeling so useless.” Waverly sighed, putting the fork on the counter and sitting at the table. “I’m sick of waking up each morning and feeling like I never want to get out of bed because I’ll never feel happy again. I’m sick of spending all day questioning my entire life and wishing I could move to Toronto. I’m sick of spending all day crying and being unable to stop reliving all of the good moments. I’m sick of hurting.” She put her head into her hands taking a deep breath. “So I just want to try, just for one day, to pretend like everything is fine. I don’t know how to get over her, I never thought I would have to, but I’m going to try just being normal today. Just let me have one day?” She looked pleadingly at Wynonna who nodded pulling up a chair next to her. 

“Well if we’re going with normal, you can get rid of that shit.” She pointed to the oat milk and fake egg mix on the counter. “I’ve been eating your vegan crap all week pretending not to care, but if you think I’m keeping that up any longer you are very mistaken lady!” Wynonna got up and grabbed the milk and eggs from the fridge as Waverly let out a laugh, looking gratefully at her sister and Doc who had exchanged a little relieved look with one another. 

* * *

_mid-afternoon in Quayside..._

Heavily, Nicole slammed back against the headrest of the cruiser letting out a deep sigh. She looked to her right to see Jack walking around the forest clearing where the boy had been found by a dog walker. He was snapping photos with a heavy DSLR and meticulously noting every detail. Nicole had stayed in the car because she had to call the Bakers and, one heartbreaking call later, that was one thing off her to-do list. They'd been lovely to her - as usual - but it didn't mean she couldn't hear the heartbreaking cries of Mrs Baker behind her husband who was pretending to maintain hope through shaky sentences. That was the worst part of the job, Nicole decided right there. Not the late nights, not the difficult decisions or life threatening moments. The hardest part of the job was hearing the distraught reactions of parents when their children had been injured or worse... killed. As she pushed open the door of the cruiser and slowly stepped out, she knew she wouldn't forget that conversation for as long as she lived. 

On her slow begrudging walk towards her partner, she heard the radio go off from her car as she darted quickly back.

"50014 come in. Hostage situation route 19, he seems to be armed. You're the closest unit, can you make it?" 

Quickly she hit the button replying. 

"50014 here. Yes I can. On my way." She replied, slipping her belt on. Momentarily she hesitated, looking to Jack, but decided he was busy and the evidence would be contaminated if he didn't do this now. Anyway, she could handle this herself, she'd quite a talent for resolving hostage situations. One officer was usually better than 2 anyway: safer, less targets and the culprit didn't feel as threatened. 

Pulling away, she silently reminded herself to apologise to Jack later for making him have to get a ride home with Earl and his awful taste in music. She'd buy him pizza to make up for it. 

Without hesitation she slammed the breaks on, grabbing her keys and bolting out the car towards the warehouse. She shivered at the memory of the last warehouse she'd visited - in Victoria - but she hastily shut those thoughts away. This was the time to focus, not to be distracted. As she gripped the handle, bracing herself to open the door, she realised she'd forgotten her bulletproof vest in the back of the cruiser. "Shit." She mumbled, turning back and deciding whether she had time to get it or not.

"I heard the sirens. Who is it?" Came a loud male's voice from the other side of the door and she stepped back, in case it opened quickly.

"Sheriff Haught. I'm just here to talk. I'm unarmed, can we talk?" She tried to sound confident, hoping he wouldn't find out she had a gun on the back of her belt.

"Good. Come inside." The voice replied and Nicole screwed up her face and balled her fists looking to the sky, frustrated with herself for being so careless. 

Slowly, she wound her hands around the handle again and gave a little tug. "I'm coming in okay, don't do anything." She half asked, half demanded, as she opened the door and walked through the entrance, leaving the door ajar. 

"Close it." He demanded, pointing what Nicole could now see was a pistol, towards her. 

"Okay, I'm closing it." She answered calmly, putting her hands up and backing up to close the door.

She took in the scene in front of her. The man in front she recognised instantly: Michael Morgan, very bruised but still very much alive and shaking. Behind him a tall slender man had an arm around his neck and the pistol now pointed back at his temple. It had to be the guy they were after; he had an awful greasy haircut like Wynonna had noted, and his face was twisted in a menacing sneer. It had to be him. Instantly Nicole regretted her decision to come alone, remembering that Wynonna had disclosed his blatant homophobic beliefs and distaste towards her and Waverly's relationship. Her entire body coursed with an adrenalin fuelled blend of anger, fear and desperation as she stood strong opposite him, considering her options, but he spoke before she could. 

"My plan worked." He smirked and it made Nicole's stomach flip in disgust.

"What plan?" She hesitated to ask, but didn't see the harm.

"Leaving the kid nearby. I knew you'd be the one at the scene, giving me enough time to call in a hostage situation nearby. My bonus that you came alone I guess." He winked at her and she shiverred. She quickly realised she'd messed up. She'd fallen into the same trap Wynonna and the rest of them had, jumped in to help the child and been caught out as a result. This time was different though, he couldn't use that tactic anymore, and he'd called the police on himself- a huge risk even for someone as unhinged as him. 

"Why did you give him up? The Baker boy?" She asked, hoping the discussion would distract him enough to be able to make a move or wait for backup. Except she hadn't called for backup. S _hit_ , she thought. 

"Didn't need him anymore. I'm done." He grinned and her blood ran cold, suddenly shivering in the empty warehouse. 

"You're done? Why don't you put the gun down and we can chat. I'm here alone, you're safe." She held her hands up, but the guy ignored her.

"I know I'm safe. I'm the one with a gun." He kissed the barrel of the gun and she flinched at the movement of the weapon. "You however." He pointed it towards her. "Are not." She swallowed, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "See I'm done because you're the last one. You and Waverly broke up." He smiled an arrogant smile, clearly proud of his revelation and Nicole locked her shoulders back at the mention of her name, but stayed still, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"How do you know that?" She tried a safe question, or so she thought.

"Because I'm smart. You underestimate me Sheriff Haught." He kicked the guy in front of him in the back of the knees so he fell to the ground and Nicole did everything she could to not step forward as he lifted the gun up to point at her now. 

Shaking her head she replied calmly. "Not at all, I've seen exactly how smart you are." Flattery - worth a try right?

"Well then you'll be able to also see that this doesn't end well for you." He smirked as she balled her fists. The way his eyes traced up and down her body gave her chills and she tried to calm her breathing through her nose. "I've been waiting for you two to break up. I might have let her go if it was one of those college guys she ended up with, but when I heard it was you. Fag." He spat the words at her, but she didn't flinch at the word, nothing she couldn't handle, but _let her go_ rang in her mind - was this guy an ex of Waverly's? No way, she would never date a guy like this, plus Wynonna surely would have recognised him. She didn't have long to consider before he started again.

"Anyway, now that you've broken her heart I can kill you and she'll thank me instead of hating me." If it wasn't for the cold, seriousness of the way he so casually threw around the word "kill", Nicole might have laughed at the ridiculousness of his reasoning. 

"Even if she did hate me, she doesn't want me dead, she's not an asshole." Nicole growled, loosing patience and momentarily forgetting where she was.

"That might be the case, but she'll forgive me when I show her I did it to protect her, so you wouldn't hurt her again." He shrugged as though what he was talking about was perfectly logical and Nicole's skin was crawling as though it was alive in the cold air.

"You can't seriously think she'll just go with you?" Nicole half laughed at him. 

"Not initially, but she'll stay when she realises I love her. And that I saved her from you and your mind-games." He spat at her and she visibly flinched for the first time.

"She's never going to love you, are you kidding?" Nicole couldn't help herself anymore, her frustration was spilling out of her uncontrollably as she began to shake.

"I'll make her!" He yelled now, catching her off guard as she jumped a little at the sudden noise. "There's no rush anyway, we have forever." He smirked and Nicole's breath caught in her throat.

"I thought you were smart. None of this is going to work. Just put the damn gun down and no one will get hurt. We can still fix this." She lied.

"Careful Haught. Don't make me shoot you any earlier than I want to." He winked and suddenly Nicole felt her body go cold. This was about more than just protecting herself, this was about protecting Waverly. If anything happened to her, no one would know that this guy was on his way to take Waverly next, she wouldn't let that happen. 

"Alright look. You won't make her love you this way, trust me I know." She stepped a little closer tentatively, hands still in the air. "But I can help you. We broke up remember, so she's single, and I know what she likes. If you let him go." She gestured to the guy still on his knees in front of her. "Then we can try a different way, you can take her on a date? Like couples would." She bit her lip trying to stop it from trembling. Every part of her felt disgusting. This conversation made her feel sick, talking about Waverly like she was an object to be manipulated and passed around. It only had to work long enough for him to let his guard down and to drop the gun, then it would be over, she promised herself. Nicole had no idea if this would even work, but the guy seemed like he was willing to believe any fantasy, and it was the best she could offer right now. 

"Okay. But he stays." He nodded to Michael.

"We don't need him." Nicole shook her head, lowering her arms which were starting to ache. "He'll hear the secrets to Waverly's heart - you don't want more competition?" She tried, but it immediately backfired. 

As the man lowered the gun to the back of Michael's head, mumbling that she was right, Nicole surged forward without thinking.

"Wait! Let him stay, I can't help you if you kill him." She begged as the gun was now trained on her and she was only a metre or 2 away from him now. 

"You're lying to me!" He yelled, his finger twitching on the trigger. 

"No! No I'm not. Look I don't want her, I don't love her but you do!" She hoped her shudder wasn't as visible as it felt as that sentence slipped her lips. 

"So you used her!" He yelled, stepping a tiny step forward.

"No! I _did_ love her, she's incredible! She's beautiful and sweet and caring, she's perfect-" she caught herself in her ramble, hoping she hadn't given away the fact that she _definitely_ still loved her.

"You're the competition!" He growled. "Not him." He kicked Michael, sending him forward and forcing Nicole to step backwards. "You!" He aimed the gun at her torso and she held her breath. "You're the competition! That's why I brought you here! To get rid of you, you can't trick me!" He yelled, trembling with rage as the sound of sirens blasted through the tin walls, shaking the room.

"This is your fault! Waverly is going to love me not you!" He continued to yell and before she could reply she felt a searing pain through her right shoulder, then another in her left hip as she slammed back onto the ground. All she remembered was her own scream mixed with the deeper bone-chilling scream of another as the room lit up with a bright light before fading to black. 

* * *

_that evening at the homestead..._

Waverly lay back on the couch, her head in Wynonna's lap and her feet stretched out. Jeremy and Robin were lying on the floor with their arms around each other and Doc was slumped into the armchair. The theme song to Star Wars blasted through the TV and for the first time in a week she felt hopeful. Maybe Wynonna was right, she could get through this with the help of her friends. The temporary moment of bliss was quickly interrupted by her phone ringing from the table next to her. Reluctantly she sat up, pushing herself off Wynonna’s boob and receiving a loud and melodramatic grunt in response.

“I thought we said no phone rule?” Wynonna cocked her eyebrow, but before Waverly could protest, she saw the caller ID: _Ash._

Instinctively her mind ran through the worst case scenarios, Nicole was missing, Nicole was drunk calling, Nicole was hurt, or the worst: Nicole was dead. 

“It’s Ash.” She stated to her sister without picking up.

“Nicole’s Ash?” Wynonna slowly pushed herself up to seated, trying not to hurt her ribs. Waverly nodded.

“I’ll be quick.” She answered it before anyone could tell her not to, and hurried into the kitchen.

“Hi, Ash, um Nicole and I broke up... I don’t really want to speak to her right now, not that I hate her or anything, actually that’s kind of the issue, I just need -“ Waverly’s nervous ramble was cut off by a small breathy sigh which almost sounded like a sob.

“Waverly, Nicole is in the hospital. They don’t think she’s going to make it. If you want to see her whilst she’s still… here… then you have to get here quickly.” Ash tried to sound collected, but the shaking in her voice gave her away. 

Waverly stood frozen staring at her phone, unsure how to reply. The TV was still blasting in the background and her friends were poking fun at one another; the clock was still ticking on the counter, and she could hear the shaking voice on the other end of the phone calling out to her, but all of it seemed pointless now. Nicole might be dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm I'm sorry?
> 
> please don't kill me.
> 
> have faith in my writing I guess? idkkkk just don't be mad hahah.
> 
> next chapter coming soon.
> 
> feel free to leave feedback and ideas below, or to reach out to me privately on instagram @wavery_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov
> 
> love ya xx


	17. 17: "Be grateful that for the time, you see your life clearly."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Waverly visit Nicole in hospital?  
> Will Nicole make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even going to lie, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. Sooooo I hope it's good enough for you all.
> 
> Once again thanks to my amazing friend Lia (@ssweet_dominiqueep_c on insta) for helping me to figure out how to structure my thoughts. I know you think you didn't help much, but honestly it did, I wasn't sure I was ever going to be able to write this haha!
> 
> Side note (entirely unrelated) I got a one on one to chat with Emily Andras on Sunday so I'M SO EXCITED!! Eeeeek <3 x

_present day… at the hospital… 1am._

"...I can’t live without you.” Waverly buried her face into Nicole’s side from her seat next to the hospital bed; her cheeks were burning and she could barely open her eyes for their stinging and her own tiredness. She had thought seeing Nicole would make everything okay, but being here had only made everything seem a thousand times worse. The brunette had hardly believed Ash when she spoke to her on the phone…

* * *

_… three days ago. 5th September - 8pm... at the homestead._

_“Waverly? Are you still there?… Waverly?” Ash’s constant questioning finally broke through Waverly’s shocked trance, swallowing she replied quickly._

_“Um yes. I’m still here.” She squeaked out. “Sorry.” She was entirely unsure of what to say. Her and Nicole had broken up; they were over. She shouldn’t go, but Nicole was in hospital. Nicole was in hospital and she… might not make it. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this moment; she had no idea what to do. Every part of her wanted to jump on the next plane and run to Nicole’s side, but the logical part of her wasn’t sure what was the appropriate response. Would Nicole want her there? Surely she would, even after everything, they still loved each other. Did she even want to go there? She had no idea what she wanted; of course she wanted to see Nicole, but she didn’t know if it would make it worse for both of them. But Nicole was in hospital and she might not make it._

_Clearly aware of the young girls internal monologue, Ash broke the silence. “Look I know you broke up and you probably think you have no right to come, but she’s been working on something for you all week and if you come now you might still be able to hear it from her.” At the end of the sentence Ash’s voice wobbled and Waverly felt her legs give way as she slipped to the floor, grabbing the counter as she did._

_The bang alerted Wynonna next-door who yelled through. “Everything okay babygirl? Need me to kick someone’s ass?”_

_Shivering and holding the phone close to her mouth, Waverly almost whispered her reply. “I’m on my way.”_

_“Good. See you soon Waverly.” Ash replied, hanging up._

_Waverly let her arm go limp with the phone still in it, pushing herself up against the cabinet and letting tears fall finally. Slowly and gently she hit her head back against the cabinet a few times, more to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare than anything else. Just as she thought things couldn’t get any worse, she got this phone call and it was worse than anything she’d ever imagined could happen. Sure, she had known Nicole’s job had risks; she’d been by her side in that warehouse with no idea what they would find, wrapped in adrenalin and fear. She had no idea if Nicole was in hospital due to her job, but it seemed the biggest possibility even if never in a million years had she actually thought it would happen. In her mind it was something which was so distant a possibility, as though it was something she had to consider, but didn’t really believe would happen, it didn’t happen to people like them. Even after Wynonna’s disappearance, she didn’t think these kind of things happen to people like them. But they did. They happened to the people who deserve it least. To Nicole, to her Nicole._

_“Waves, what’s taking so long is -“ Wynonna stopped as she rounded the corner into the kitchen and found Waverly hunched over sobbing into her knees. After all of the progress she’d thought they’d made, the sight caused her to falter for a second, wondering what the hell Ash could have said to somehow make things worse. “What did she do?” The older girl growled as she hurried to crouch next to her sister, tilting her head up. “Waves, what did she say babygirl?” Wynonna kept asking, but Waverly couldn’t seem to get a word out between the sound of her own sobs, so Wynonna looked up to Doc who was now standing behind her in the doorway with concern lacing his brow._

_“Waverly darlin’ we can’t help if you won’t let us.” He walked to her side and crouched next to her, his tone soft and his face concerned. No one even noticed Jeremy and Robin who had made their way into the room also after hearing the sound of Waverly’s crying._

_“Nicole’s in hospital.” The small girl finally managed to say and everyone nodded, expecting more information. When it didn’t come, Wynonna took the risk._

_“Okay, so what happened, do we need to go? We can go if you need to.” Wynonna added reluctantly, the last thing she wanted to do was to let Waverly see Nicole again after everything, but she knew the situation was different now. It’s always different when someone is hurt._

_Waverly shook her head, realising she had no idea what happened; she should have asked Ash but she was too stunned by the other words which left her mouth to even care what had happened in that moment. None of it mattered anyway if Nicole didn’t make it. “They don’t think she’s going to make it.” The words cut through the room like a knife as a silence descended on them and everyone shared terrified looks, not sure what was the best thing to do in this situation._

_After what felt like a lifetime of silence, once again Wynonna was the one to make the next move._

_“Waves, what do you want to do? Do you want to go?” She ran her hand through her sisters hair, offering any sort of comfort. Waverly just nodded weakly._

_“Okay, okay. That’s okay.” Wynonna scrambled for the next move, turning to Jeremy and Robin. “Can you two book a flight for as soon as possible, to Toronto - wherever is nearest to Quayside.” The boys nodded, but Waverly reached up for Wynonna’s hand._

_“Can you come with me. I’m not sure I can do it alone, if… just in case.” She swallowed as tears streamed down. Quickly Wynonna looked to Doc for permission, they were partners after all so if she left, he’d have to run the place alone for a week. Of course, he nodded and she smiled her thanks._

_“Okay, add one more ticket nerds.” She smiled at them and they nodded, heading next door and pulling out their phones._

_“Hey, Waves?” Wynonna kept repeating her sisters name to ensure she stayed focused on the moment and not on the worst case scenario, none of them had any idea what had happened, just that this was a critical situation. “We need to pack okay. Get our things so we can go as soon as they’ve booked the flight? Okay?” She rubbed Waverly’s shoulders and stood up, holding out her hand for her sister who took it instantly with a firm hold. Together, they went upstairs to get some things ready for the flight._

_In the back of Waverly’s mind all the while was that Nicole had been working on something… for her._

* * *

_two days ago 6th September 1am... arriving at the hospital..._

_Bolting through the doors of the hospital, with Wynonna following as quickly as her bruised ribs would allow, Waverly darted to the desk._

_“Hi, I’m here to see Nicole Haught?” The woman blinked at her, dazed by the sudden action and volume. “Sheriff Haught? I um, she was brought here, about 6 hours ago I think? I’m her um her partner?” Waverly said the last part more as a question than a statement; she knew it was a lie, but she would do anything to be able to see Nicole, even lie about their relationship._

_“Do you know why she was brought in?” The woman asked, clearly wanting more than a name to find the ward she would be in._

_“I um, there was an issue... I mean I don’t know exactly what happened I… we live far away. I flew here actually, her friend called me but I, I mean I didn’t ask I just panicked and I guess -“ She was cut off as Wynonna stepped forward, putting her hand on Waverly’s shoulder._

_“What she’s trying to say is we don’t know what happened, but that she was taken to hospital and that she’s critical.” Wynonna nodded at Waverly who looked at her, relieved someone else had taken over._

_“Right, how long ago did you say?” The woman smiled a reassuring smile, but Waverly was moving erratically on the spot, clearly losing patience - they’d already spent four hours on a plane and 2 hours hanging around at airports._

_“Between 6-7 hours ago.” Wynonna answered calmly, hand still on Waverly’s shoulder._

_The woman tapped at the computer and Waverly hoped the unusual surname would make it easier to track down where her girl was._

_“Right, she’s just left surgery; you won’t be able to see her yet, but I can direct you to the ward?” The woman answered._

_Surgery? Waverly felt her heart pound, what the hell was going on, what had happened? She should have asked Ash earlier._

_“Yeah that would be great, thanks.” Wynonna would normally have lost her shit by now, demanding the woman hurried up, but she knew in this case she had to be the calm one, because Waverly looked ready to reach across the desk and punch the woman in the face._

_“Alright, I’ll just double-“_

_“Why is this taking so long?” Waverly burst out. “Surely there’s a record? It can’t take 10 minutes for you to tell me where she is!” She threw her arms up._

_“Waves, hey babygirl, it’s fine, we’re here now. Calm down.”_

_“How the hell can I calm down Wynonna! Nicole is in the hospital, she could be… I just want to know where she is, is that so freaking hard!” Her voice was booming now and it even shocked her sister who had seen Waverly angry, but never this desperately so. The other people in the reception area had turned to look at the scene now, as Wynonna stepped towards the desk._

_“Just tell us the ward now please.” She squinted her eyes at the shocked receptionist who swallowed._

_“Right, she’s in critical care. Room 14.” The woman looked at the keyboard as Wynonna mumbled something under her breath._

_“Thank you.” She spat out, grabbing her sister’s arm and pulling her out of the reception before people could stare at them any longer._

_Together they half walked, half ran down the never-ending corridors, following all of the signs bringing them closer to Nicole with each step. As they hit the final corner and turned into a large waiting room, a tall stunning blonde who had mascara smeared over her face and her hair pulled into a messy somewhat greasy bun, leapt up from a plastic chair and darted towards them._

_“Waverly?” She asked quickly and Waverly nodded with wide eyes._

_“I’m Ash. I’m really glad you came... I know she would… she will want to see you. When she wakes up.” Her words sounded hopeful, but her voice didn’t, causing Waverly’s breath to catch in her throat._

_“What... what happened?” She looked at the floor, begging herself not to cry._

_“I got a call… I’m her next of kin, because well her parents aren’t great…” She trailed off, not wanting to get into that now. “So anyway I got a call from Jack, she um she went to a hostage situation alone and it got out of hand and she was shot twice. In her shoulder and her hip.” She swallowed. “I don’t know much more than that, just that she’s in surgery and they’re trying to repair the damage. I haven’t seen her either.” Ash bit her lip. “But Jack said she was bleeding a lot.” Her eyes caught Waverly’s, both of them watering as they both fought the same internal battle._

_“She’s out of surgery.” Wynonna corrected. “The receptionist said they’d finished the surgery.” She nodded._

_“Okay well… that’s good… I think?” Ash tried to force a smile, but Waverly knew exactly how she was feeling as they shared a nervous glance._

_“So what do we do?” Waverly mumbled._

_“We wait babygirl.” Wynonna rubbed her back, giving Ash a gentle smile._

_Waverly sat for half an hour of in silence, hearing people crashing through doors and the sounds of yelling and sirens echoing around them as patients were brought in. Everything around her felt still though, despite it’s business it was all a blur to her - she could barely remember getting on the plane. She could barely remember Wynonna’s rambling next to her the entire journey trying to distract her, or the flight attendant who hadn’t taken the hint and had consistently asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink. Everything was a blur until an older man with greying hair and bright blue eyes made his way towards them._

_“Miss Gomez?” He asked and Waverly furrowed her brow confused, but Ash stood up next to her._

_“Yeah, that’s me. This is Waverly Earp and her sister Wynonna.” She didn’t disclose their connection to Nicole - it was a little complicated right now._

_“Okay, are they okay to stay for this?” He directed his question at Ash who nodded quickly._

_“Miss Haught is out of surgery, tests are still being done on her blood and she’s still critical.” He paused. “We have put her into an induced coma to allow her body to fight the damage if it can…” There was a slight falter in his voice. “It’s hard to tell the extent of her condition at the moment; we should have more information in a few hours, but the bullets have been successfully removed and the internal damage repaired as much as possible. Like I said, we cannot be certain if it has worked yet, but she is in the best hands.” He smiled an apologetic smile and Ash looked at Waverly who was shaking slightly._

_“And can we see her?” The blonde stepped forward a little, assuredly._

_“You can, one person at a time until the tests are finished however.” He nodded and Waverly looked at Ash._

_“You go first.” She said. “I think I need a minute anyway.” As much as she wanted to run into that room, she knew Ash had been there longer, she deserved it more. Plus she needed time to process everything that had happened before she could focus on seeing Nicole. Truth was she was terrified to see her, terrified that the last time she’d seen her had been with both of them heartbroken at her bedroom door. At least they’d said I love you one last time, she silently thought, letting out a sob._

_“Are you sure?” Ash raised her brows cautiously, double checking and Waverly just nodded._

_“Okay, I won’t be long._ _I just want to see her.” The blonde pulled Waverly into a hug. “I’m really glad you came. She needs you.” She squeezed her shoulders before following the doctor down the corridor._

_“Waves?” Wynonna turned to her sister who was staring down the corridor in front of her._

_“I don’t think I can do it Wynonna.” Waverly mumbled, not looking away from the corridor._

_“Do what babygirl?” Wynonna stepped in front of Waverly to tear her away from the corridor._

_“See her. I don’t think I can do it, I don’t know if I’m strong enough to see her like… like that.” She swallowed and let some tears fall._

_“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Wynonna pulled her close. “But…” She looked down at her sister. “I think it will help. You are strong enough; you’re stronger than you know, and I think seeing her and being able to hold her hand will help. It’s scary, of course it is, but you can do it and I’ll be just outside the door okay?”_

_Forcing a smile, Waverly nodded, praying her sister was correct._

* * *

_6th September - 2am… Nicole’s hospital room..._

_“Miss Earp?” A doctor, with a gentle smile and serious, hard eyes slipped through the door into the room, closing the door behind him._

_“Hi, yes, that’s me, sorry.” Waverly lifted her head from where she’d been leaning into Nicole’s bed with her hands stroking the girls arm._

_“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to check in and ask if you had any questions. I know you just got here and everything is really scary right now. I can’t promise I have any of the answers you need, but I’ll try my best to tell you everything I know.” The older man, probably around 35 years old judging by his wise demeanour and perfectly chiseled face stepped into the room towards where Waverly was sitting and offered a small smile and nod of reassurance._

_“Is it bad if I have no idea what to even ask?” Waverly forced a weak smile. Her mind couldn’t even figure out what to ask in the moment; they couldn’t answer the only question she actually cared about: whether Nicole would ever wake up._

_“Not at all.” The doctor moved to the opposite side of the bed to her, fiddling with some of the pipes connected to Nicole and ticking and crossing a chart on the wall which Waverly hadn’t even bothered to look at. “How about I tell you everything I know and you can ask anything from there?” He offered and she nodded, never removing her hand from Nicole’s arm._

_“Thank you.”_

_“So I believe you were made aware of the initial injuries by her friend if I’m correct?” Waverly nodded._

_“I’m going to try my best to explain what they mean, if you want to hear? Of course, there is no necessity; it’s on your terms whether you want to know everything or not. Some people like to, others would rather not.” He paused to wait for her answer._

_“Yeah, I think I want to know; maybe it will help. I’m not sure, but I want to know.” She nodded, reassuring herself._

_“Okay. So the bullet to the shoulder caused surprisingly little damage, it avoided the major arteries and only caused a minor fracture to the bone.” He smiled at the somewhat good news. “However, the bullet to her left hip is what is causing issues.” He paused attempting to simplify the medical knowledge for the broken young girl who looked exhausted. “The pelvis sits near a lot of vital organs: the kidneys, the intestine, the liver, the ovaries. Miss Haught lost a lot of blood, the bullet shattered part of her pelvis which hit her liver. If the weapon had been anything stronger than a pistol she wouldn’t be here right now. The sheer amount of blood she was given limits the ability to clot making it harder for the wounds to heal effectively." He paused to collect the overall situation._

_"Put simply, she won’t be able to wake up until the wound begins to heal and even then there’s a high chance she ends up with liver failure. During surgery her heart stopped twice, but both times we were able to stabilise her so it's looking more promising, but obviously this is still a critical situation.” He lay everything out on the table for Waverly who blinked incessantly; it sounded a lot more serious than she’d expected._

_“Oh o.. okay.” Waverly stammered, not even able to fathom that Nicole had died... twice. “So, um what are… what are her chances of… you know…” She sighed breathlessly, trailing off._

_“Honestly, right now it’s almost entirely 50/50.” He stopped. “But, the fact that she’s made it this far is a good sign. I’ve got to check her bloods frequently so I will keep you informed on any updates. I promise.” The sincerity in his eyes didn’t relax Waverly as much as it should have. Fifty fifty. Usually a glass half full kind of girl, Waverly had no idea whether those odds were something to celebrate or to fear. Once again she was lost, having no idea what she should think or feel._

_“Right, okay, umm.” She reached for what to ask next, anything to take away from the odds which she so wished she hadn’t asked for. “Umm, Liver failure? Is that... what does that mean?” As soon as the question escaped her lips she instantly regretted it, not sure she wanted the answer to that one either._

_“Well again I don’t have the answer to that in this case. But generally speaking, you can have acute or serious liver failure. It can be life threatening, but there are ways to resolve it with both medical attention and lifestyle changes. We’re hoping it won’t come to that stage, but as of right now there’s no way of telling, unfortunately it’s a waiting game.” Again, Waverly had no idea what to do with that information; it was open ended, just like everything else. Everything was so uncertain and she hated it, having no say or no way to help, just waiting helplessly as the love of her life fought for her own life in front of her._

_“Okay thank you.” Waverly had nothing else to say. She was defeated, nothing really mattered anyway, she should stop asking things before she hurt herself anymore._

_“Of course. If you need anything else, feel free to ask for me: Dolls. I’ll be around.” He gave another smile before leaving the room as Wynonna walked in after him._

_“UMM HOT DOCTOR ALERT!” She whisper yelled as the door shut, getting a smile and a head shake from Waverly who wiped her eyes._

_“You’re a nightmare, Doc is literally at home waiting for you!”_

_“Yeah, but we’re not together. I can have a little fun can’t I!” Wynonna winked, but then got suddenly serious. “Um, any news?” She gestured towards Nicole in the bed._

_Shaking her head and wiping her cheeks, Waverly replied. “No, it’s um, she’s got a 50/50 chance they said.” She swallowed and Wynonna stepped forward wrapping her arms around her sister._

_“Hey 50/50 isn’t that bad babygirl.” She pulled away to look at Waverly and wiped a tear from her sister's cheek with her thumb. “Nicole is strong, honestly probably the strongest person I’ve ever met and I’m sure she knows you’re here and she’s fighting to be with you, to be able to share whatever the big news was, okay? She's not going to die on us today babygirl.” Wynonna kissed Waverly’s forehead, holding her close as their breathing was heavy and shaky against each other. Just two weeks ago Waverly had been in almost the same situation with her sister, except the odds were a lot better. She tried to latch onto Wynonna’s words, to invest all of her hope in them, but it was hard when the love of her life was lying unconscious, pale and attached to beeping machines with hundreds of wires and pipes. It was really fucking hard, she thought to herself._

_“It’s so unfair Wynonna.” Waverly shook her head, burying her face into her sisters shoulder._

_“I know, it’s so unfair Waves, so unfair.” She used her un-cast hand to stroke her sister’s hair, holding her close and stilling the shaking._

_“Ash will be back soon, she went to get a change of clothes.” Deciding to try and distract momentarily from Waverly’s worrying, she decided to focus on something else. “She seems really nice?” Wynonna cocked her brow._

_“You would like her.” Waverly laughed a little breathy laugh against Wynonna’s shoulder who pulled away looking down._

_“What’s that supposed to mean!” She feigned offence, getting a small smile from her sister._

_“Nothing, nothing at all.” The smaller girl grinned, distracted by slightly better thoughts for the first time in hours._

* * *

_6th September 1pm… the waiting room: after Nicole’s scan._

_Waverly had been sat by Nicole’s side for over 10 hours by this point, she’d arrived in Toronto 11 hours ago, but hadn’t been allowed to see her for the first hour._

_Now though, she sat next to Ash in the waiting room as Nicole had been taken to have another scan and to check the progress of the internal injuries._

_“How did you and Nicole meet?” Waverly smiled softly, looking for anything to fill the space._

_"A long time ago." Ash let out a small chuckle. "We went to high school together. We were both pretty popular, but in different circles. I guess I was the cliche cheerleader popular type and she was the cool sporty one - if you're into that stereotype." She laughed again. "I was dating her best friend Champ, so we got close and when he turned out to be a dick our relationship ended and so did their friendship, but Nicole and I we kinda just stayed close ever since." She shrugged, smirking at the memory._

_"Sounds like something out of a teen movie." Waverly smiled softly._

_"Says you - I couldn't have made up your little love story if I tried - bacon doughnut!" She winked at Waverly who shook her head, trying not to cry at the nickname._

_"Of course she told you that part." She smiled._

_"She tells me everything Waves." Ash winked again and Waverly's eyes widened._

_"Oh yeah, everything." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and Waverly blushed, giggling a little._

_"You're just like my sister you know." She couldn't help a grin. "Explains why Nicole can handle her so well I guess."_

_"I like to think I have slightly better people skills. I mean is she really a cop? I thought they had to be good with people!" Ash laughed at the memory of Wynonna's anger towards the doctors._

_"Yeah, she doesn't really deal with people." Waverly shrugged. They fell into a silence again, unable to maintain the cheery conversation when Nicole's life hung in the balance._

_"We've been here before." Ash broke the silence after a few minutes._

_"What do you mean?" Waverly looked up from her lap to find the blonde staring into the distance._

_"It was a long time ago." She didn't look at Waverly as she spoke. "We were 17. She was in a bad place, with her family. She got really drunk and ran out of the house. She was hit a few streets away, by a drunk driver and they didn't think she'd make it. I was the only one here with her. I'm glad you're here this time." Finally she turned to face the smaller girl who was staring in disbelief._

_"Ash I... I had no idea." She shook her head. "I mean we haven't really spoken about our families much, only what was necessary I guess." She bit her lip, wondering if she'd ever get the chance to find out everything she didn't know about the redhead, which was apparently a lot._

_"Don't take it personally." Ash reached out and squeezed Waverly's knee. "She doesn't tell anyone. I don't even think Jack knows it all; I only really know because I was there as it all happened. I think she just disassociated herself from it all to be honest." She shrugged. "But she'll tell you. I've never seen her open up to anyone as much as she does to you. For Nicole, even telling you she's having a bad day is a big deal, and she always turned to you when she was struggling. That counts for a lot. She'll tell you when she's ready." Ash smiled at her, but Waverly shook her head, wiping her eye._

_"I don't think she will. We broke up Ash. Last week." She swallowed. "I shouldn't even be here, but I couldn't not come. I had to come." The brunette sank into the chair, looking up at the stark white ceiling above._

_"Hey. No. You should be here, absolutely. Look Waverly I wanted her to tell you this herself, but Nicole was -"_

_"Miss Earp, Miss Gomez?" She was interrupted by Dr Dolls standing in front of them with a soft smile._

_"Yes." Both girls dropped the conversation instantly, jumping to their feet._

_"Her blood is clotting fine. We're going to lessen the medication; she should be able to wake up within the next few days." He smiled at them._

_Both girls gawped at him before turning to each other and letting out a huge breath jumped into each others arms sobbing._

_"Oh my god." Waverly cried over Ash's shoulder._

_"She's going to be okay." Ash cried back._

_"Oh my god." Waverly repeated herself._

_"Nicole Haught you fucking fighter." Ash shook her head in disbelief as they pulled apart, smiles plastered on their shocked faces._

_"Her chances have improved, but it's still not certain." Dolls' face hardened. "Her liver is incredibly damaged, and we're not sure about the affect it will have on her as of yet, but she will hopefully wake up soon, if everything goes according to plan.”_

_The two girls stilled now, as though they’d just received an award and had it ripped from them. What if she woke up but wasn’t okay, if she woke up and then was taken from them? Neither were sure whether that was better or worse, so instead they just stood in silence, before Ash spoke up._

_“So can we see her? In case she wakes up?” Ash scratched her neck and Dolls nodded._

_“Yes, you can go in. Usually the meds take between 10 hours to a week to wear off, but they have been known to last months and obviously there is the risk that she never wakes up. Unfortunately, all we can do is wait, but we have every hope Miss Haught will wake up sooner rather than later.” He smiled as though what he had just said reassured them that everything which came before was okay. Right now both of them wanted to smack Dr Dolls for leading them to believe she would wake up quickly and that everything would be okay, but they knew he’d just been trained to give them the hopeful information first._

_Waverly just sucked in a breath, focusing on the positive for a change. “Okay, thank you.” Her voice wobbled and she looked to Ash who nodded at her and took her hand as they walked towards Nicole’s room. Stopping outside the door, Waverly’s hand found the handle shaking a little and clammy from nerves she pushed it open and they stepped inside together. They’d done this before, multiple times since Nicole was taken in, but something about this time felt different, there was more pressure behind the opening of the door this time. They both had a hope now, which they’d lost before their last conversation with Dolls._

_Inside the hospital room was slightly less intimidating now. The tubes which had been around her face were gone and just seeing her perfect, calm face made Waverly’s heart jump and her stomach flutter. Her hand fell from Ash’s as they moved to separate sides of the bed and gave each other a soft reassuring smile as they looked down at the redhead. Other than a small needle in her right arm connected to some clear fluids, Nicole looked almost normal, almost as though she was peacefully asleep, her hair was messy and tousled and her hospital robe hung loose covering the bandages on her shoulder. She was tucked under the blanket and her face was still. Waverly felt herself give in a little to the hope she’d been running from for days, for the first time she actually let herself feel hopeful. Clearly Ash felt the same way as simultaneously they both let out deep sighs and their shoulder’s dropped as they sank into the chairs either side of the sleeping girl._

_The stillness was interrupted by a knock on the door._

_“Come in.” Ash smiled as Wynonna stepped through the door._

_“I brought donuts?” She smiled, handing them to each of the girls._

_“Haught damn, how does she still look good even in the hospital.” She shook her head. “Please tell me I looked that good Waves?” Wynonna squinted her eyes at her sister who couldn’t help giggling, she was feeling a strange wave of happiness despite everything, the hope seeping into her blood like a drug._

_“Firstly you were a lot more bruised and secondly you kept trying to wink with your one eye!” Waverly winked for emphasis, getting a laugh from Ash and a scowl from her sister._

_“Well Nicky did always suit blue.” Ash shrugged with a smirk. “Only Nicole Haught could pull off a hospital gown.”_

_“Nicky?” Wynonna snorted. “Does she like that nickname?”_

_“Never said if she didn’t.” Ash winked. “Although I feel like if you start using it she might go off it quickly.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wynonna scowled again._

_“Nothing, just I’ve heard about the infamous nicknames of Wynonna Earp.” The blonde smirked._

_“Yeah well Nicky isn’t quite creative enough for my portfolio anyway.” The older Earp shrugged. Waverly had drifted out of the conversation, the playful banter of the two older girls fading into the background as she kept her eyes locked on Nicole in the bed. Her hand instinctively reached out and took the injured girls, tracing the same circles which she had done just a week ago under such different circumstances. Carefully she bit her lip, fixated on Nicole, realising just how much she’d missed her in just the week they’d been apart. Even just being by her side was a reassurance for the smaller girl; just being able to hold her hand and feel her slightly calloused fingers from her guitar strings. To admire the adorable mole on her cheek and her perfect soft lips. With her hand in Nicole’s and her sister by her side, Waverly began to wonder if things might actually work out in her favour for a change, maybe just this one time, she almost pleaded with the universe._

_The background banter lulled to a gradual close as the three girls slumped into the chairs around the room, all of them settling in and preparing themselves for the long wait. None of them willing to leave that hospital until Nicole was awake and okay._

* * *

_present day… 1am… Nicole’s hospital room..._

Waves of brunette hair flowed over Nicole’s good hip as Waverly rested her head against the white sheets beside her. Ash had left to pee, and Wynonna had decided she wanted coffee at 1 in the morning, but Waverly knew it was more that her sister was aware she hadn’t had a second alone with Nicole for the three days. 

Utterly sleep deprived and exhausted, Waverly had taken the opportunity to be close to Nicole, to nestle against her and breathe in the smell of donuts. Alone now, she mumbled everything she’d wanted to say against Nicole’s side.

“I should have fought for you more. I was just terrified that the universe was just going to take everything from me. First Daddy and Willa in the car crash and then, as soon as Wynonna turned 18, Mamma just left and I just was worried that it would take you from me. I was worried that you were right, and that four or five years down the road the universe would decide I had it too good and take you away too. I thought that you were right, that it was easier to end it now. But this one time you’re not right... I can’t live without you, I’ve been trying. I really tried to move on, but it’s only been two weeks and I feel so lost in the world which I thought I was familiar with. Everything seems so much more difficult knowing I don’t have you on the other end of the phone and I’m going to find a way to fix the distance. You’re going to get through this; it’s going to be okay and I'll come up with an idea of how to fix it all, it’s what I do. Because I can’t do it Nicole, I can’t live without you.” Waverly audibly sighed at the last part, a tear falling onto the white sheets.

“You’re cute.” Came a rough and weak reply, so quiet that Waverly almost thought she’d imagined it, but even still she shot up and looked down at the redhead whose eyes were squinting, but open. Nicole’s eyes were open and Waverly almost passed out just from the sheer joy of seeing the deep brown mesmerising eyes she loved so much glimmering up at her. 

“Oh my God!” Waverly squeaked out, almost inaudibly as a smile crept onto Nicole’s face at the adorable girl in front of her. “Oh my god you’re awake!” The brunette repeated, louder this time. 

“Hey.” Nicole smiled a genuine, happy smile despite everything. 

“Hey yourself!” Waverly beamed back, knowing she should be going to get a doctor but too consumed by the moment to think about anyone else. 

“How long have you been awake?” Waverly squinted her eyes, remembering Wynonna doing the exact same thing. 

“Not that long, something about you feeling lost and then that you can’t live without me.” Nicole winked and Waverly felt the same butterflies that only Nicole Haught could give her. 

“Such a flirt, always a flirt.” She shook her head and stroked a strand of hair out of Nicole’s face. “How do you feel love?” Waverly tilted her head with a small look of concern in her eyes.

“Um a little woozy.” Nicole admitted with a laugh. “My stomach hurts, like right here.” Nicole pointed with a tiny movement of her left hand to a spot above her left hip bone and Waverly swallowed, nodding carefully. 

“Yeah I’m not surprised.” Waverly brushed her thumb over Nicole’s cheek, her hand cupping her jaw. “Do you remember anything?” She softened her face to try and give Nicole comfort if she was going to talk about this.

“I um yeah, I remember there was a guy, and Michael and he… he wanted to take you Waves, he said he was going to get rid of me so you could be with him.” Nicole’s eyes filled with tears and Waverly gently shushed her.

“Shhh it’s okay, they got him Nicole; he’s behind bars.” Waverly shut her eyes, only finally letting the relief of that statement flush over her; she hadn’t even thought about the cause of all this, more fixated on the fact that Nicole was dying. 

“They did?” Waverly’s heart melted at the softness in Nicole’s voice and the wide puppy dog eyes which had blossomed on her face. There was a look of pride and relief which graced the redhead, giving her goosebumps. 

“They did.” Waverly smiled back.

“The other gunshots. There was the one that hit me, but there was another scream, did they… is Michael?” Nicole swallowed.

“He’s okay. There were _two_ which hit you…” Waverly trailed off and quickly looked away, desperate not to cry when Nicole needed her to be strong right now. Looking back, she composed herself enough to reply. “And then Jack and Earl arrived and they shot him before he could do any more damage than he already had.” Waverly’s voice raised to an almost angry shout at the last part as she spat the words out in disgust at everything this guy had done to her loved ones.

“So they have him now? In custody?” Nicole raised her brows.

“They do.” Waverly confirmed. 

“Do you know him?” Nicole bit her lip and looked at her lap, remembering now the things which this guy had said to her. 

“No, but apparently he knew me.” She shook her head. “His name was Tucker… Gardner. I’ve never met him before in my life, but they raided some of his properties - he had multiple - he comes from a wealthy family, maybe where he got his arrogance from…” She bit her lip, rolling her eyes, her face flushed with anger. “And he had photos of me and videos and diary entries and… I don’t know if I’d be here if it wasn’t for you Nicole.” Two tears fell down her cheeks now, all attempts to hide it slowly fading as her hand found Nicole’s on the bed. “You saved my life. You were so brave. Stupid… but brave.” She smiled and used her free hand to wipe tears as Nicole smiled a little sheepishly at her.

“I was going to get the vest, I swear.” She began. “I was at the door, and just as I was about to turn to get it he caught me and I didn’t have a choice. I promise if it ever happens again I’ll -” Waverly cut her off with a little laugh. 

“It’s okay.” She caught the herself before the word 'baby' left her lips, remembering they weren’t together anymore and knowing how much it would hurt if she had to say goodbye after all of this. “You’re here and that’s all that matters and I meant what I said earlier… about not being able to live without you. Nicole I -” She was cut off when the redhead squeezed her hand weakly and abruptly asked a question.

“How long was I out?”

“Umm around three days I think.” Waverly answered. “Why?”

“So what day is it?” Nicole asked again and Waverly furrowed her brow confused. 

"8th september?” Waverly answered instantly... her birthday... she'd completely forgotten.

“Come here?” Nicole pouted as Waverly leaned closer. 

“Happy birthday.” Nicole kissed her cheek as best she could with her limited ability to move and Waverly instantly felt herself blush. She had actually completely forgotten all about her own birthday; she’d been so wrapped up in everything which was unfolding, between updates from Jack and updates from Doctor Dolls she’d barely had a second to think about herself. But even after everything, after a near death experience, Nicole had remembered her birthday, because of course she had. Waverly felt her jaw physically drop in surprise both at the comment and the kiss. Her skin tingled where Nicole’s lips had just left and it took everything in her to not lean in and kiss her hard on the lips, like she’d wanted to for two weeks. 

“How… what… how did you remember?” Waverly stammered.

“How could I forget? I’d be a pretty shit girlfriend if I forgot your birthday.” Nicole winked. 

“Nicole we... don’t you remember, you and I we, we’re not…” Waverly willed herself to say it, to just get the words out, but she hadn’t said it since the day Nicole had left when she’d told Wynonna and it felt like the words ‘broken up’ had somehow left her vocabulary in that moment. Thankfully though, Nicole stepped in, her face had gone a little blushed and she actually looked nervous, Waverly thought, as she scanned her expression.

“Actually, I have a birthday gift for you, if you want it?” Nicole smirked a little, trying to feign confidence.

“You do? I’m not sure it’s really important right now, thank you, but I don’t mind waiting... you’re more important right now.” Waverly let out a laugh of disbelief, unable to believe that Nicole was literally fighting for her life and still thinking about giving her a birthday gift.

“Actually, it’s _super_ important right now.” Nicole bit her lip, looking down at their hands, feeling the loss of the ring which she knew was on her dresser at home.

“O… okay?” Waverly squinted a little at the cheeky grin on Nicole’s face. 

“I… I found a house in Purgatory, and I spoke to Nedley about a job.” She swallowed, waiting for a reaction from the smaller girl.

“You… you what?” Was all Waverly could manage, staring in disbelief. “How? When? What about your life here? I thought-” Nicole shook her head.

“I called Nedley the day after I left. I realised I’d made the biggest mistake of my life and that I also... couldn't live without you.” She smiled, giving the brunette’s words back to her. “He said he didn’t have a position, but he’d make an exception and that I was a good contender to become Sheriff.” Nicole winked as Waverly’s jaw dropped for the third time in those 10 minutes.

“You would do that? You’d give up your position here, for me?” Waverly stammered still.

“Yeah, yeah I would. At first I wasn’t sure I could, but then I realised, thanks to a certain blonde, that there were other things which were important to me, other than my job. And you were top of that list.” She smiled. “Also, it’s probably good that I have a demotion to a less… physical job now for a while anyway.” She swallowed, acknowledging for the first time that she was scared about the pain and the injuries. She had no idea how bad they were. 

Opening her mouth to reply, to kiss her or tell her she loved her or even comfort her, Waverly was shut off as the door burst open and Ash bundled in.

“HOLY SHIT HAUGHT! You’re awake!” She ran to her side and kissed her forehead with wide eyes. Nicole let out a breathy laugh.

“Speaking of said blonde.” She winked at Waverly who wiped a tear away which had fallen, her hand still locked in Nicole’s. 

“You were talking about me?” Ash raised a brow. 

“Nicole was telling me how you helped her, with everything after, you know, what happened.” Waverly shrugged and Ash smiled proudly. “Thank you.” 

“No problemo.” Ash winked. “Didn’t want to have to deal with her moping for the rest of my life; this way at least when we see each other she won’t stink of beer or be crying to Bob Marley.”

“It was Bob Dylan you uncultured ass.” Nicole shot a huge smile to her best friend, forever appreciative of the sacrifice she’d made in order for her to be with her girl.

“So Waverly Earp, I know I broke your heart and I’m really _really_ sorry, but I hope you forgive me and maybe… will you be my girlfriend again?” Nicole bit her lip, her dimples flashed and her eyes sparkled and Waverly fell in love all over again. Her entire world seemed to stop and she truly believed she’d never felt as happy as in that moment. Nicole was alive; Nicole was asking her to be her girlfriend and Nicole was moving to be with her, so they could start a life together: it was perfect.

“That’s kinda gay Haught.” Wynonna had slipped into the room without any of them hearing. She sipped her coffee and moved next to Ash who gave her a slap on the arm before turning back to Waverly with an expectant, pointed brow.

Letting out a little laugh through her tears, Waverly looked back at Nicole whose eyes had never left her. “There’s nothing to forgive. I love you so much Nicole and I’ve never stopped loving you. So yes you silly goose, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She shook her head and leant over the beaming girl to carefully kiss her lips, breathing in the combination of donuts and musky cologne which somehow still lingered, the muffled sounds of Wynonna’s gagging and Ash’s excited laughter flooding the room in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this make up for everything?? Haha, I know Nicole isn't absolutely out of the clear yet, but I hope this gave you some answers.
> 
> I know this was super long lol, but I thought it was important to include a little more of both Waverly and Nicole's back story and to make the hospital aspect as realistic as possible. It was really important to dive into how Waverly would feel in this experience, so I hope that came across. 
> 
> Thank you for 6.5k reads, I'm blown away by all of your support and kind messages on instagram when I posted that I was struggling with this chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait for you all, I promise I won't moan so much about the next part haha! <3 
> 
> As always, please leave feedback and ideas for future chapters. I'm not sure how many more there will be after this to be honest, it feels like we're coming to a close! Let me know your thoughts on that too, if you have any idea how many more chapters you'd like or possible things to include. I'll likely do a time jump at some point, so let me know how you all feel about everything, again I want you to be involved in this, it's my first fic and what I love most is being able to work with you guys so we all feel this journey together :) 
> 
> you can message me privately on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or on twitter @charzpov
> 
> tysm <3 xx


	18. 18: “Sometimes I tell myself that things happen for a reason. Like what brought me here was fate come-a-callin'."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries to balance work and caring for Nicole...  
> Nicole faces a complication in her recovery...  
> Is this goodbye to Toronto for Nicole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is sort of a filler chapter, but it's important in the growth of Nicole and Waverly's relationship.  
> Initially I was going to skip over Nicole's recovery for the most part, but then I realised injuries like this are important and life altering, and I wanted to address the complications with this.
> 
> I know this is relatively uneventful compared to the previous chapters, but I hope it's realistic and interesting enough for you all lol.
> 
> p.s. MY ONE ON ONE WITH EM IS IN AN HOUR AND I'M FREAKING OUT! I'm nervous but also so excited ahh.

_One week later…_

With a huge smile and the soft melody of Ariana Grande floating from her lips, Waverly Earp glided round the corner into Nicole’s room, coffee in both hands and a cream tote bag tossed over her left shoulder. Nicole was lying, as she always was, flat on her back propped up slightly, staring at the wall opposite. Each day Waverly had brought her different things to entertain herself with when she wasn’t there - everything from books and magazines to movies and podcasts, but the truth was, Nicole was too distracted with worries to focus on anything else. Still, Waverly had made it her mission to spend every second being there for her; whether that was distracting her or simply holding her whilst she was shaking, she was going to be by her side through it all. Wynonna had flown back to Purgatory after a couple of days, once it seemed sure Nicole would make it and Waverly was okay to stay there on her own; Ash had to go back to work that week since she taught Chemistry at the local college, thus her hours weren’t very flexible. That left Waverly, who was trying her darnedest to balance working from a distance and spending as much time with Nicole as the hospital hours would allow. She was exhausted, but happy, and she would take the lack of sleep any day if it meant she could be with Nicole, together, as a couple. 

“Morning sexy.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek, handing her one of the coffees and setting her bag down.

“Do you know the words to _every_ Ariana song?” Nicole teased, watching her with a smile now gracing her face.

“Honestly, probably.” Waverly shrugged with a goofy smile. “We used to dance to them at cheer practice.”

“Which I’m still yet to witness.” Nicole winked, getting a little blush and a laugh from Waverly.

“I’m not sure it’s as sexy if we do it here, but when you’re out, I promise…” She kissed her cheek. “I’ll…” Then her forehead. “Dance…” Then her other cheek. “For you.” Finally she kissed her lips, as Nicole smiled into the kiss, excited and giddy that Waverly was really her girlfriend. The momentary happiness was quickly lost, as she remembered all of the conversations she’d had with the doctors over the past week. Waverly had been there for them all, holding her hand and tracing circles with her thumb in comfort. She’d been there to hold her afterwards through tears or anger and to whisper reassurances, but it didn’t take away from the reality of everything which was going on. 

“You know I’m going to be in a wheelchair right?” She mumbled into her lap.

“Not forever love, only for a month or so, until your pelvis heals. And it’s going to be okay, I told you, I’m going to be there to help and we’ll do it together okay?” Waverly reassured with a furrowed brow and a tenderness in her tone.

“Thank you… for staying. If you have to go back, to work, you know it’s okay, right? I’ll be okay, I don’t want you to -“ Nicole still felt frustrated at the fact that she couldn’t really do anything for herself at the moment and the guilt that Waverly was caring for her instead of being able to do her job was eating away at her. 

“Nicole, I want to be here. I chose to be here. And I am working - I can do it remotely; it’s all research and analysis. Plus your WiFi is actually a lot better than back at the station or the homestead.” She laughed lightly. Although Waverly had left in a rush, she’d brought the key which Nicole had given her with her in case either Nicole needed her to get things from her house, or in a worse case scenario, she’d wanted it back. It had ended up coming in very useful as Waverly had been sleeping at Nicole’s house, saving a lot of money on hotels and getting a little more insight on the private life of the redhead. 

“You’re working?” Nicole’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “When?”

“Evenings.” Waverly shrugged and brushed a hair out of Nicole’s face. “I’ve got to leave here at 8:30.” She pouted. “So I just go back to yours and work until I fall asleep.” She smiled proudly, trying to hide the bags under her eyes. 

“Baby.” Nicole let out a breath. “You’re amazing, how are you still awake?” She smiled, shaking her head. Waverly waved the cup in her hand. 

“Coffee, and lots of it.” She giggled a little, before getting a little more serious. “Plus you’re not sleeping either, I know you’re not, so we’ll be sleepless together.” Giving a little wink, Waverly continued before Nicole could reply. 

“Anyway, I had an idea a few days ago and - thanks to Jeremy - now it can become reality.” Waverly rummaged through her bag, as Nicole looked over as best she could from her position, with a confused brow and squinted eyes. She let herself take in for a moment how incredible Waverly looked, despite her tiredness and lack of makeup. The small girl had on a pair of her old navy blue Quayside PD joggers which were way too big for her, resulting in the waist tie being pulled tight into a huge bow, alongside a small, white, floral crop top, which was obviously the girls own addition. She looked like the perfect combination of comfort and fashion. A look only Waverly Earp could manage, Nicole thought with a smile. 

“Here!” The girl stood bolt upright, holding a little pink device in her hand, which Nicole recognised to be some sort of games console. 

“What is it?” Nicole put her coffee down and reached out as Waverly handed it to her, holding it in her arm which wasn’t in a sling. 

“It’s a DS. It’s a little old now, but it still works. I thought about trying to get an xbox but I thought that might be a little far.” She laughed a little. “So I got the next best thing. I always used to play it when I was stressed or angry, it would calm me down. I thought it might be fun for when I’m not here, plus video games are kinda our thing, right?” Waverly beamed down at Nicole, who had rested the device on her stomach and flipped it open gently. 

“You’re so sweet.” Nicole looked up at the grin on Waverly’s flushed cheeks. “You’re gonna have to show me how to use it though, I have no idea.” She grinned with a little laugh.

“Oh how the tables have turned ‘Haught_Damn.’” Waverly winked, bringing back Nicole’s username which received a groan and eye roll from the Sheriff. 

“Oh goddddd. I can’t believe you actually still wanted to meet after you saw that username.” She laughed, shaking her head. 

“I think it’s sweet; besides, high school Nicole sounds like a pretty cool girl.” Waverly kissed her cheek with a smirk.

“Let me guess… Ash?” Nicole sighed with a smile. 

“So you weren’t lying about the baseball team huh? Apparently you were kind of a jock?” Waverly bit her lip, the idea of the baseball image still too much for her to handle. 

“I’d never lie to you cutie.” She smirked. “I’ll wear the baseball uniform if you wear your cheer outfit?” The smirk remained, but her eyes softened, silently asking Waverly if she was comfortable with that. She didn’t want to force Waverly to do something she would be uncomfortable with, even if there was no chance of any of this for at least 4 months.

“Sounds like my high school dream.” Waverly grinned, giving Nicole the confirmation she needed. “Anyway.” The brunette decided to change the topic; she did not need to get all worked up about that fantasy right now; not whilst Nicole was in a hospital bed. “I’ve got more games, but I put Nintendogs in there.” She blushed a little. The DS was a children’s console, but something about the nostalgia meant Waverly turned to it occasionally as an adult, when she needed to just feel safe and distracted. Hopefully, it would become the same comfort for Nicole. 

“You had me at dogs.” Nicole smiled tenderly as Waverly reached to turn it on. The little opening music played and Waverly couldn’t help the smile which appeared on her face at the memory as she loaded up the game for Nicole. The redhead couldn’t take her eyes off Waverly; the juvenescent wonder in those gorgeous hazel eyes as she flicked the buttons on the device. Her small hand would brush against Nicole’s which was still holding the device. Nicole had no idea if she would actually enjoy the game, but she didn’t even care, because Waverly had chosen it for her and she knew that whenever she picked up the tiny pink device with floral stickers all over it, she would think of Waverly and that was all the incentive she needed. 

“Alright, so you get to pick your first puppy and then-“

“OH MY GOD IS THAT A SHEEPDOG?” Nicole burst out at one of the options and Waverly couldn’t help the hearty laugh which escaped her lips. “I’ve always wanted a sheepdog!” Nicole added and Waverly just watched, in awe of how Nicole could go from so calm, collected and confident to adorable and geeky in a split second. 

“Really?” Waverly raised a brow, as Nicole’s eyes were still locked on the screen, flicking through all of the different choices for her little sheepdog. “Why didn’t you get one?” 

“Din’t have the time” Nicole shrugged, mumbling a little as she focused on the game. Waverly reached out and stroked her hair tenderly.

“Well maybe one day we can get one.” She smiled; she’d also always wanted a dog and honestly didn’t mind what type.

“Mhmm tha woul’ be nice.” Nicole replied and Waverly furrowed her brow, unsure whether the mumbling was coming from Nicole’s adorable focus on the game or something else. She quickly decided to keep asking questions to find out. 

“Did you ever have a dog growing up?” Waverly tried.

“Huh?” Nicole answered, still looking down at the game.

“I said did you have a dog as a child?” 

“Wha'?” Nicole looked up at her and Waverly squinted her eyes with confusion and concern. 

“Are you feeling okay baby?”

“Yeah’m fine.” Nicole slurred and Waverly still wasn’t satisfied, unsure whether Nicole was just tired or happy or what the hell was going on.

“Alright.” Waverly paused. “Hey can you tell me more about the night you and Ash broke into the school gym, sounded kinda eventful?” The girl reached for the first story she could remember Ash telling her, panicking a little bit that something was wrong, and desperate to keep Nicole talking. 

“Mmm was a fun night.” Nicole smiled, but her eyes were a little blank, as though she was struggling with the answer. “We ‘cided to see how hard ’twould be. An’ din’t go to plan… kinda broke the door.” She smiled goofily and it lacked the precision or detail Nicole would normally offer in her stories, almost reliving the moments as she spoke. In that moment Waverly decided something was wrong and she wasn’t about to wait a moment longer to find out back.

“I’m just gonna go and get a doctor okay baby?” She kissed Nicole’s cheek and hurried to the door.

“Why?” Nicole furrowed her brow. 

“Your speech is a little slurred, just want to make sure it’s not your medication okay?” She smiled, trying to present herself with confidence, but secretly worrying it was more than just the drugs the redhead was on. 

“Mmkay.” Nicole pressed the buttons with her one good hand, smiling like a child at the device. Swallowing, Waverly sucked in a breath before hurrying to find a doctor.

* * *

_Later that day…_

“Alright, so the X-ray came back. It’s as we expected when Waverly came to me earlier. You’ve got a mild infection in your liver which has spread to affect your brain. It’s known as Hepatic Encephalopathy.” Dr Dolls explained as both girls shared a worried glance, Waverly’s hand falling instinctively into Nicole’s to trace reassuring circles.

“It’s not as serious as it sounds, thankfully you’ve only got an acute case, but it explains the slurring and the lack of cohesion in your thoughts. In this case, it will almost certainly be cured with a course of antibiotics. You should be over it in a week or so, and the symptoms will lessen in a couple of days.” He nodded at them with a smile as they both audibly let out a breath. 

“Thank you.” Waverly nodded back and looked at Nicole who looked a little drunk and confused. 

“Of course. I’ll leave you girls alone now, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” With a smile, he hastily left the room. 

“As much as your slurring is adorable, can’t say I’m not relieved it’s nothing too serious.” Waverly kissed Nicole on the lips.

“Slurring?” The redhead replied and Waverly bit her lip, it was going to be a long few days if she had to explain everything multiple times. But Nicole was going to be okay. That’s all that mattered.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Waves, can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything." The small girl smiled back from the chair. She didn't even need to know what it was first, because meant it; she would literally do anything for Nicole Haught.

“Remember what I told you when I woke up?”

“Kinda hard to forget baby.” Waverly winked, running her hand up and down Nicole’s good arm.

“Well the house… the one I was looking at, I think tomorrow is the deadline for my confirmation, if it’s not already gone to someone else.” She bit her lip looking a little worried.

“I’m sure it hasn’t. Not many people would actually choose to move to Purgatory.” Waverly laughed, but seeing a raised brow from Nicole she hastily added more. “But they’re missing out. It’s an adorable place, lots of outdoor space, this bar which is full of character - you’ll love it; the people are, mostly, very friendly and we’re this close to getting a vegan restaurant!” She gestured wildly with her arms as Nicole smiled. 

“Can’t wait to call it home.” The redhead smiled softly. “But that’s actually what I need your help with.” 

“Mhhmmhh.” Waverly raised her brows.

“Well I was hoping I would surprise you with the house when I moved in, but I guess you’re going to have to see it earlier than I planned. I need to get a few documents from home to be able to secure the payment and I’m still not 100%, so I kinda need you to help me with everything.” Nicole looked down a little awkwardly, not good at asking for help from anyone, even Waverly. But the brunette was incredibly good at reading the insecurities on her girlfriends face by this point, so was quick to step in and put her mind at rest. 

“That sounds like great fun! You know I love planning, and this is exciting for both of us. I’d love to help however you want me too. We can do it together.” She squeezed Nicole’s hand with a huge smile.

“Are you sure?” Nicole had on her famous puppy dog eyes and dimpled smile that Waverly was sure she’d never be able to refuse anything. In this case though, she really did want to help; it felt like being involved in planning their future and the thought made her giddy. No matter how much work she had going on, she would find a way to make time for this between visits to the hospital and mounds of paperwork which were quickly flooding Nicole’s house. 

“Of course I’m sure! I’m so excited! Now show me this future home of yours!” Waverly grinned and pulled out her phone, handing it to Nicole, who slowly and slightly messily attempted to type in the information with one hand. 

“Here, it’s nothin’ special, I just kinda like that it’s a little different.” Nicole smiled sheepishly as Waverly leant over, resting her head on her shoulder as they looked at the phone.

“It’s blue!” She pointed out with a laugh, because of course it was.

“Yeah, do you like it?” The expression on Nicole’s face was a little nervous and Waverly beamed at how adorably vulnerable she was being.

“It’s perfect, it’s so you.” Waverly replied pecking her cheek. “Can I see the inside?” 

“Um yeah here.” Nicole swiped across, showing the front room. Half of the room was clad in blue wooden panels and the other white. There was a slightly Scandinavian feel to the place, with the patterned rug and hardwood furnishings. The kitchen was a pale yellow which surprised Waverly a little, but what wasn’t surprising was how homely it felt. Nicole had always felt like her safe space, her comfort blanket through everything, and this house reflected that. It was only lightly furnished with a bookcase and TV cabinet; the bedroom only had a single white wooden panelled bed which was perfect as Waverly thought it would give Nicole somewhere to turn into her space. 

“I love it Nicole, it’s beautiful. Do you have plans for how you would decorate it?” Waverly kissed her shoulder softly. 

“Yeah a little. I’m an IKEA kinda girl.” She grinned with a small blush. The small girl smiled back. They’d had many incredible conversations together, but something about this one felt special to her. With the distance and all of the drama of their day to day jobs, they’d never had much time for intimate, domestic moments and - even though they were sat in a hospital room - this felt warm and domestic and Waverly was loving it. “I quite like the furnishings so far. I want to get like a woven rug and cushions and I like the dark wood against the white wall.” Nicole shrugged with her one good shoulder.

“That sounds beautiful. I can already see it.” Waverly grinned and flicked back to the other photo. “This would be a perfect spot for your neatly lined boots.” She winked, pointing to a corner near the door. “And here, I can see all of your cute astronomy books fitting.” She pointed to the cubic style hardwood bookcase up against the staircase. 

“And here...” Nicole continued, pointing to a blank space above the TV stand. “Would be perfect for that painting of us.” She grinned and Waverly blushed at the knowledge Nicole still had the painting. “And here, I think we could fit a little wicker basket for all of our puppies toys.” 

“Oooo the dog talk already baby, that’s a big commitment.” Waverly winked.

“Welllll I am kinda moving across the country to be closer to you.” Nicole paused before almost whispering the next part. “I think that’s already a commitment.” 

“It sure is.” Waverly blushed. “I love you so much. Thank you for doing this, for us.” The small girl smiled shyly. 

“I should have done it earlier.” Nicole smirked. “We’re 6 months behind.” 

“Well, at least it was worth the wait.” Waverly grinned and kissed Nicole before looking back at the phone, flicking across the photos again to re-envision the place.

“What if I can’t have babies?” Nicole burst out of nowhere and Waverly lifted her head up quickly to look at her; worry was painted all over her girlfriend’s face.

“What?” She breathed out. 

“You heard what the doctor said. There’s a chance… we won’t know for a couple of weeks if I can… what if I can’t have babies?” She stammered again. When Dr Dolls had disclosed the possibility to them a couple of weeks ago, both of them had almost dismissed it, deciding there was no need to worry about it until it was an issue, but clearly it had been eating at Nicole more than Waverly had realised. She’d been too busy with everything else and the more immediate medical issues to even give it much thought, something which she was, in this moment, regretting.

“Well…” Waverly began, taking a big breath. “If that’s the case, which we don’t know for sure, then we’ll decide what we want to do. We haven’t ever spoken about children. If this wasn’t an issue, would you want children?” She asked with a tint of hope in her voice and let out a breath of relief when Nicole nodded.

“Okay, well then, if you can’t have them physically, I’ll have our children.” She smiled and stroked Nicole’s cheek with her hand. “I know it’s not the same, and it’s not fair if that decision and opportunity is taken from you, but, no matter what, we will have children. Together. And they’ll be your children as much as they are mine.” Waverly tucked a hair behind her ear. “We’ll find a redheaded donor and we’ll have little ginger babies with dimples and hazel eyes.” She smiled. “We’ll have our family Nicole. I’ll have your babies and we’ll have a beautiful family, if that’s what you want.” Tears filled Nicole’s eyes as she blinked wordlessly at Waverly who had let her thumb wipe away a few stray tears. 

“You’re incredible.” She breathed out, shaking her head softly. “How do you always know the right thing to say?” 

“It’s easy to know what to say to you, because it just means being honest, because I love you, so much, and talking about our future like this makes me so excited aaannnddd a little horny, but mostly excited.” Waverly blushed and let out a little giggle.

“I love you so much.” Nicole rested the phone on her lap and reached out her hand to cup Waverly’s jaw and look into her glistening eyes. “Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me Waverly Earp.” She grinned. 

“Ditto.” Waverly kissed her cheek, before leaning down and picking up the phone from the redhead’s lap. “Now, tell me Sheriff Haught, what else can you envision here?” She gestured to the kitchen now.

“It’s just officer now, remember?” Nicole forced a smile.

“Nope, still Sheriff to me. You earned that Nicole, and I’ve never seen Nedley so eager to promote someone who had hasn’t even started the job yet. It won’t be long until you’re Sheriff of Purgatory.” She winked. “That’s kinda hot.” 

“You’re sweet.” Nicole shook her head with a laugh, as Waverly carefully nestled into the good shoulder. “Alright here.” She pointed to the fridge. “Well I’d get a new one - that’s ugly!” They both laughed. “But when I did, I’d be able to put my big collection of travel magnets on there.” Waverly giggled. 

“You’ve got a collection of fridge magnets?”

“I’m a very well travelled girl Waves.” Nicole smirked and they couldn’t help the shared laugh. They took turns to point out decorating ideas for the next few hours, snuggled up as close as the bed would allow and flicked between photos adding tiny details and bigger ones laughing and swooning at the visions.

Early the next morning, around 2am, Waverly sunk into Nicole’s bed with a loud elongated sigh. She let herself rest for a few moments, breathing in the soft musky smell combined with a gentle sweet undertone. Though she probably should change the sheets, Waverly quite liked sinking into a bed which smelt of her girl and snuggling a pillow as though it was Nicole. Without turning to face the dresser, she reached out and fumbled to find her phone before flicking back to the house which, after tomorrow, would belong to the beautiful redhead who she was proud to call her girlfriend. Somehow, she had managed to find all of the documents which Nicole needed for the application: from her passport, to her birth certificate and bank statements - it definitely helped that Nicole was a very organised person. She was much better at ‘adulting’ than Waverly was apparently. Stressed about everything which was unfolding around her, Waverly found comfort in flitting through the photos of the house which tomorrow her and her girlfriend were going to work together to put a deposit down on. Before long, she’d drifted to sleep. 

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

“Ashley Gomez are those tears I see?” Nicole shook her head, wiping away her own tears with her right hand. 

“Oh come on, like you’ve never seen me cry in the 18 years you’ve known me.” Ash wiped away a tear. 

“Only really watching the notebook.” The redhead grinned.

“Well I shed a few tears when I thought you were gonna die.” Her friend winked back.

“Oh wow I am honoured, I’ve made you cry twice in a month.” Nicole’s eyes sparkled with admiration for her best friend as Waverly stood quietly behind her, letting them have this moment.

“Seriously though Nicole, I was beginning to think this moment would never come. I didn’t think it would be this hard, with technology and all.” Ash scratched her neck. “I’m gonna miss you so much Nicky; I don’t know what I’ll do after a shit day of children setting their papers on fire, or spilling acid on their hands. You’ve been there for me through everything Nicole; we’ve been through a lot together, but you’ve always been the one I could turn too. I know I don’t say this enough, but I’m so so proud of you. I’ve seen you go from cocky jock who somehow nailed her exams, to cocky cop who somehow nails every case.” She laughed a little. “But I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become. I can’t say I’ve ever met anyone with as much integrity or passion as you and I’m beyond happy that you’ve finally found the person for you.” She looked up at Waverly with a smile. “Thank you, for giving her the love she’s always deserved and for helping her realise she doesn’t have to have her guard up all the time.” She winked at Nicole. “Take care of our girl.” The last part was directed at Waverly, but was stated whilst looking back at Nicole.

“Woah Ash I-“ Nicole began with a stammer, wiping away the tears which were coming quickly now. “You’re my best friend in the entire world and I’m still expecting a call everynight for you to rant about how Josh Taylor stormed out again.” She winked with a laugh, regaining her composure. “Genuinely though, I wouldn’t be where I am today without you; I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you and I sure as hell wouldn’t be as happy as I am without you. You’ve gotten me through things which I didn’t ever see a way out of and…” She turned her head as much as possible to gesture towards Waverly. “I wouldn’t have the other most important person in my life if it wasn’t for you. Thank you Ash, for being there for me always, and nothing is ever gonna change that.” If she wasn’t in a wheelchair right now she would have thrown herself into her best friend’s arms, but she didn't need to, as her friend leant down and carefully half-hugged her one side, kissing her forehead. 

“I’m gonna miss your soppy ass, Haught.” Ash smiled as she stood back up.

“And I’m gonna miss your unfiltered daily commentary Gomez.” Nicole smirked. 

The interaction was more emotional than either of them were used to. Although they had shared some late night sobbing sessions, this was different, they were both baring all, making themselves vulnerable as though it was the last opportunity they would have. Both of them knew it wasn’t final; they’d see each other before long and probably video call often, plus they weren’t the kind of friends who needed to see each other all the time. They knew when busy they could go for weeks without talking and then fall back together like they’d never been apart, but it didn’t make this whole interaction any easier. 

“I’ll come and visit before you know it. I’ve gotta make sure you haven’t made any hideous styling choices, although I feel like Waverly might have a few things to say about that too.” She winked at the redhead.

“Oh I’m sure she will.” Nicole nodded. “Thank you Ash, for this, for everything. I’m gonna miss your wise words.” She grinned.

“I’ll send you daily inspirational quotes.” Ash smirked, getting a groan from the redhead. 

“Oh goddddd. I instantly regret ever saying that.” Nicole moaned, but she couldn’t hide her smile.

“Alright, don’t miss your flight.” Ash wiped a last tear. “Call me when you land okay? I wanna make sure you’ve not ditched me already.” She winked, lightening the mood for the leaving. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Nicole smiled back as Waverly grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

“Thanks Ash, it was really nice to finally meet you. I’ll see you soon.” Waverly nodded and Ash quickly moved to give her a hug. 

“I’ll see you around Waverly Earp.” She replied as the couple rolled away towards their exit.

Nicole sucked in a shaky breath, a combination of relief and sadness. Both of her departures from Ash and Jack had been hard, but in another sense, they had also reassured her that she had the best friends in the entire world and that everything would be okay - they would be okay. Jack had been incredibly busy, having to step into the role of Sheriff weeks earlier than either of them had expected as well as being thrown into the deep end with the wrapping up of the Baker case. Likely, it would take months for it to come to a trial and both Wynonna and Nicole would be called to testify which she was aware of and had come to terms with. However, Jack had managed to take an hour out of his day today to drive to the hospital just in time to catch Nicole before she was released and to say goodbye…

_“Come in.” Nicole shouted, not looking up from the DS on her lap. She automatically assumed it was a Doctor, and secretly wished Waverly hadn’t chosen that moment to go to the toilet, just in case there was some news which might delay her release._

_“Is that a DS Haught?” Came a male voice through a smirk, causing Nicole’s head to shoot up from the device._

_“Sheriff Anderson. You look great in your new uniform.” She winked at her friend. Jack blushed and looked down at his feet shaking his head as he moved forwards into the room._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner Haught. I came a few times at the start to make sure you were okay, but it’s been getting harder and harder to take time out to visit.” He looked up, guilt written on his face._

_“Hey, Jack it’s fine. Trust me, if anyone knows how crazy it can get at that station it’s me.” She laughed a little. “Plus it’s not like I’ve been alone anyway, I’ve had company.” The blush which crept onto her cheeks made Jack grin like a schoolboy, his smile touching his reddened ears._

_“Indeed you have, and where is Miss Waverly Earp?” He smirked. “I’ve waited a long time to finally meet her, I’m not leaving without at least saying ‘hi’.”_

_“Well you won’t have to wait.” Nicole nodded as the door opened and Waverly hurried in._

_“I looked on the way back to see if they had anymore of those protein bar things, but -“ Waverly cut herself off as she looked up from her bag to see a young Sheriff standing over Nicole’s bed. She paused unsure whether she should stay or leave and give them space._

_“Waves, this is Jack, the new Sheriff and-“_

_“Oh! I know Jack!” Waverly tossed her bag over a chair and ran over, holding out her hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Waverly, Nicole’s girlfriend.” She smiled at the girl in the bed who was looking with a proud grin at the two people she loved interacting._

_“I know who you are.” Jack shook her hand with a laugh. “I’ve heard all about you.” Waverly blushed instantly, remembering her conversation with Ash a few weeks ago._

_“Well not ALL I hope.”_

_“Waves!” Nicole laughed loudly from the bed beside them as Jack gave a confused look._

_“Sorry! But Ash said-“_

_“Of course she did.” Both Jack and Nicole answered at the same time shaking their heads. Now it was Waverly’s turn to look confused, but she didn’t have long to wonder, before the conversation continued._

_“Anyway, I’m glad you two worked it out. I’m just sorry things happened this way. I should have gone with you.” Jack swallowed, remembering the gunshot which shattered the room as he opened the door to the warehouse._

_“Jack, we both know it’s not your fault what happened.” Nicole looked at him with reassuring eyes. “I shouldn’t have gone alone; I would never have left if I’d have had any idea who… or what it was. It was a stupid decision; I can’t believe how reckless I was.” Waverly rested her hand on her arm as the Nicole shook her head frustrated._

_“Hey, you’re passionate about your job. It’s beautiful.” Waverly cooed. “But… I think we can all agree no more attending issues without backup. And bulletproof vests.” Waverly pretended to be annoyed, but Nicole had spent a month apologising for the lack of bulletproof vest and Waverly was finding it hard to be annoyed at her when she was sitting in a hospital bed professing her love for her._

_“I’ll take that deal.” Jack grinned and held out his hand to Nicole who shook it._

_“Deal.” Nicole confirmed. “How are things at the station?”_

_“Oh no. We’re not talking about that right now. You get out in an hour and I want to have a break from everything that’s going on in the outside world. To say goodbye properly. The station is fine and I’ve been managing the public speaking, I’m going to do my best with it, you know that. But now, I want to know how Waverly Earp has managed to convert you to… Nintendogs?” He smirked, looking over the device._

_“You’d be surprised it didn’t take much convincing.” Waverly winked at the young Sheriff._

_“Oh really? Didn’t know you were such a sap Haught.” The blonde man smirked, knowing full well Nicole put on a hard exterior, but had been known to cry watching Bambi._

_“I’m not. I’m playing it for Waverly.” She bit her lip, hiding a smile._

_“Of course you are baby.” Waverly paused stroking her hair, then mouthed to Jack. “That’s why she’s already filled the entire kennel.” The two shared a look._

_“I’m not blind Waves, I can see you talking about me.” Nicole squinted with a smile._

_“Nicole Haught, I would never.” Waverly feigned offence, bringing her hand to her chest._

_After an hour of playful banter and catching up, Nicole was feeling a lot more relaxed about her departure from the hospital, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dr Dolls stuck his head in._

_“Miss Haught?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I’m here to carry out your final assessment and give you the information you need to be good to go at home. I’ll give you a couple of minutes to finish up and then I’ll be back.” He nodded, dipping out of the doorway._

_“I feel like we’ve already done this goodbye.” Jack grinned. “But for the sake of it, I’m gonna miss you bossing me around Haught. I’m gonna miss our movie binges - now I’m going to have to cry at the fox and the hound all alone!" Nicole's eyes widened as though he'd just embarrassed her in front of her crush. "Seriously though, thank you, for everything. I would tell you to take care of Waverly… but I think you’re gonna need to take care of each other.” He smiled. “I’ll miss you Nic.” He reached down and squeezed her thigh tenderly._

_“I know you think I’ve done a lot for you, but you’ve done just as much for me.” Nicole smiled. “When I became Sheriff, it was supposed to be the best thing to happen to me, but it was so much harder than I expected. People weren’t exactly over the moon with a female Sheriff in charge and I felt more alone than ever. But then I met you, this driven, excited young cop who I saw so much of myself in and you helped me through that time and I owe my career to you.” She nodded. “You’re already a great Sheriff Jack, and we can still have Skype movie dates - I've got a lot of practice.” She grinned at Waverly, then back to Jack. “I’ll miss you too Jack.”_

_“Goodbye Nic, get home safe.” He moved to the door. “Let me know when you land okay?” He smiled at both of them. “It was nice to meet you Waverly, I’ll be sure to visit. Take care of yourselves, you deserve this.” With a final smile, he left the room and was hastily replaced by Dr Dolls._

_“Alright Nicole. I’ve just gotta do a few more checks, just to make sure, but then you’re all good.” He moved over to the bed and Waverly took a little step back to give him access._

_"How's your sister Waverly?" He asked and Waverly looked at Nicole with a raised brow._

_"Umm..." She began, not sure how to answer._

_"Her arm. She hurt her arm right?" Dolls clarified, clearing his throat and Waverly squinted, but answered anyway._

_"Oh yeah, she did, cast is off now. Much to her relief." She smiled knowingly._

_As Dolls moved around, checking blood pressure, heart rate, cohesion, responsiveness alongside a few other tests, he went over all of the after care they had to be aware of at home._

_“Alright, so the wheelchair will only be needed for three more weeks, then slowly you should start to switch to crutches. Maybe, take a small walk with them to start with and spend the rest of the day in the chair. Gradually you’ll be able to use the crutches less and less, but it could take a few months to be entirely off them.” He nodded. “Fiber is incredibly important. We always recommend beans, grains and fruits and less salty foods. But, I already get the impression you’re on a controlled diet anyway, due to your job.” He smiled and both Waverly and Nicole nodded. “Also, taking fibre supplements wouldn’t go a miss. Just to make sure you don’t fall behind at all. Benefiber and Metamucil work really well. You’ve got your medication obviously and we recommend drinking even more water than usual and perhaps cutting back on the caffeine, just for a month or so.” Nicole’s eyes widened and she turned to Waverly who bit her lip trying not to laugh._

_“NO COFFEE?” She half yelled, as though that was the most important part of this discussion._

_“No you can still have coffee, maybe alternate between caffeinated coffee and decaf.” Nicole groaned audibly._

_“Only for a month Nicole.” Waverly shook her head with a small laugh. Instantly she received a pointed glare from her girlfriend and threw her hands up in defence. She caught the eye of the doctor and gave him a reassuring look, silently telling him she would limit her coffee intake._

_“One more thing.” Dolls finished the examination and pulled out a file which he handed to Waverly. “It’s a good idea to alternate between cold packs and heated pads on the area for about 10 minutes every 2 or so hours.” He directed this part to Waverly, making sure she took it all in and she nodded understandingly. “Alright, follow all that and you should be good to go in a few months.” With a wide grin he turned back to Nicole. “Your levels are all fine. You’re all set to go. And I have some good news." He paused with a beaming smile. "The scans came back. Although we can never be 100% with fertility, the incident hasn't caused any issues, from what we can see, you should be able to have children, should you want to."_

_Nicole’s jaw almost dropped. She had known today was the day she was set to leave, but she’d spent at least four days attempting to prepare herself for the worst, but now it was finally here. Not only was she about to leave hospital, but she was finally going to move to Purgatory, to be near Waverly permanently AND she would be able to have children if they decided that. As if able to read her mind, Waverly reached out a hand and squeezed hers on the bed._

_“Let’s go home baby.” Nicole swallowed and nodded as Dolls left to get a wheelchair._

* * *

Getting Nicole on the plane was a lot harder than either of them had anticipated. Waverly couldn't help feeling guilty for how little thought she'd ever given to how difficult it was for people with disabilities to get around. The way she had just jumped on a plane to rush to Nicole's side over a month ago would have been far more difficult if she'd been in a wheelchair. She had entirely taken for granted the things in life which she had. However, the trip was made more difficult than it needed to be as Nicole didn't like accepting help or getting any sort of preferential treatment, despite how much it helped. 

"We don't need to go a back way. Thank you, but we're fine going the same way as everyone else." Nicole nodded to the security man who had generously offered they go through the cargo corridor so Nicole wouldn't have to worry about being bumped. 

"Ummm, baby?" Waverly asked and Nicole leant up, her face serious. "I think we should go the back way. Its not a big deal, but it just means we don't risk someone running into us." She practically pleaded with her eyes; today had already been long enough. "Do it for me. To make my life easier?" Waverly knew that saying it was for her benefit would make Nicole give in; it was the easy way out.

"Okay fine, if you think its safer." She looked back at the man. "Thank you for this." 

"No problem, thank you for everything you do." He smiled. They had both been surprised when the guy had recognised Nicole from the local news reports about Tucker. It was more than likely that this recognition was what had gotten them this special treatment, but Waverly wasn't about to complain. 

After walking quickly down the freezing cold back corridor, passing only a couple of people pushing huge delivery carts around, they'd made it out into the boarding area. Usually Waverly would get a coffee and sit and read for a while, but a coffee was out of the picture: she had no free hands and she was too busy stressing about making sure they were in the right place to get on the plane. The day felt surreal for so many reasons and it was only now starting to hit her. 

Firstly, Nicole was in a wheelchair and - as temporary as it was - it was still an adjustment. Aside from that, there was a delivery van en route from Toronto to Purgatory at that very moment, moving all of Nicole’s things. They had to make sure everything was moved in, get her set up in the new station and work out a routine for Waverly to be able to take Nicole to and from the station. Alongside that, Waverly hadn’t seen Wynonna in over a month and she was so beyond excited to see her again - it was the longest they’d ever been apart! Waverly had expected to sink back into her busy everyday life and wrestle with trying to forget everything she’d ever had with Nicole, but instead, she was returning to her old life and morphing it into an entirely new one. 

Waverly would stay at the homestead still, now didn’t feel like the right time for them to move in together. They wanted the moment they decided to move in to feel special, and it had only been 7 months, no matter how serious it had quickly become. Originally, the plan had been for Nicole to stay there with her, but the fact Waverly's bedroom was upstairs had ended that plan. Nicole's place had, similarly to the homestead, one bedroom upstairs and one downstairs, so it made more sense for her to be there. That meant however, that Waverly would have to get up even earlier to drive to Nicole’s, help her dress and have breakfast, get her in the car and drive her to work - thank God they would be working in the same building. 

“Can anyone with priority boarding for flight 7, direct to Purgatory please make their way to gate 7, the flight will begin boarding soon.” Waverly started to push towards the entrance, but Nicole instantly looked up to stop her.

“What are you doing?” 

“Ummm I’m going to board our flight?”

“But we got here after all of these people.” Nicole stated as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Yes, because we’re slower, because I’m not that strong. But we have priority, because we have a particular seat.”

“But they’ve been waiting.” Nicole argued. 

“Yes and they’re going to be waiting even longer if we don’t get on now.” Waverly huffed, wishing her girlfriend would make this easy for her. 

“Fine.” Nicole sank back into the chair. Truth was, she had always been a team player; through sports at high school and working as a cop, she’d always been surrounded by a team of people to share the moment with. It wasn’t that she lacked confidence, she definitely didn’t, it was more that she just didn’t like being the centre of attention and right now, as Waverly pushed her towards the entrance, she was definitely the centre of attention. 

Seeing the obvious lack of comfort in her girlfriend’s expression, Waverly stopped briefly before reaching the entrance and leant down. “It’s gonna be fine Nic, we’re almost home now.” She would have kissed her cheek, but she wasn’t sure it was a good idea to draw any more attention to them right now. Waverly wasn’t sure the use of the term ‘home’ would bring the comfort it was supposed to, Nicole hadn’t even been to this house before; it was hardly likely to be her home already. “I mean, not home home, but your new place -“ Nicole looked up with a smile.

“It’s home now. Because it’s where you are.” With a grateful nod, Nicole looked forwards, indicating for Waverly to keep going. 

The brunette gently stroked Nicole’s hair before pushing forward and - giving a brief, but grateful smile to the chirpy flight attendant - pushed Nicole up the ramp and onto the flight. 

Once settled and briefed by the - as Waverly, much to Nicole’s frustration had pointed out - very attractive flight attendant, they flicked on the TV screen. Legally Blonde filtered through and Nicole let out a loud laugh, getting a side glance from Waverly.

“What?” She enquired.

“This film has followed me through literally every stage of our relationship.” Nicole laughed again.

“What do you mean?” Waverly raised a brow.

“On the way to find Wynonna, that was when you told me it was your favourite film. Then… on the way back ho- to Toronto…” Nicole caught herself; she never wanted to think of Toronto as home again, it hadn’t even felt it when she was there, so it was more habit than anything that she’d called it such. “It was on again and I almost had a breakdown on the plane.” She laughed again. “And now, on the next step, when I’m finally moving to be with you, here it is again.” 

“I mean there aren’t many options.” Waverly winked. “But it is a good omen.” She kissed Nicole’s shoulder and snuggled in as they watched the, now happy, film together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nicole did it! She's moving to Purgatory! 
> 
> Alright. I'm gonna be honest. I'm probably only going to do two more chapters of this. I know shocker. BUT I've decided to end this soon and make it part one of a series. I have had A LOT of people reach out to me and ask for a proposal and wedding and it's something I've always wanted to write, but I feel like it makes more sense in a future part of this story. I don't want to rush it, I want to be able to explore all of the domestic ups and downs of a relationship, to explore the planning, the hen nights, the ceremony, maybe even the honeymoon etc. Of course I'll have to come up with ways to intertwine some drama haha - it wouldn't be purgatory without it! But that's my idea. So I hope you're all okay with that and that you enjoy the final few chapters of this beautiful journey. 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback or ideas for future chapters, I take it all into consideration, but if you want to reach me privately you can find me @waverly_angel_earp on instagram or @charzpov on twitter <3 x - thanks for 7k reads :) char x


	19. 19: Are you always this stupid, or are you making an extra effort today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole moves into her new house and has her first day as an Officer in Purgatory...  
> Waverly struggles to cope with everything...  
> Wynonna has her sister's back and some family history is shared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! 
> 
> This chapter is a little different, honestly it's probably one of the most realistic things I've written. There are disagreements or lapses in communication in every relationship, it's how you deal with them which is the real test. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> p.s. for anyone who asked / wished me luck with Emily, it went so so well! She was lovely, we chatted about writing and the show (which she wants to release the first 6 episodes of S4 in July) and had banter about doing an all bikini episode if they filmed in summer lol. As expected, she's a gem and a huge inspiration to me, so it was wonderful <3 thanks for all of your nice messages! 
> 
> pp.s. the next homecon in June is PRIDE THEMED!!! aka the PERFECT place for a wayhaught panel right?! Maybe a wayhaught 2 on 1 meeting? x

“NO! Stop! No! You’re wrong! Get away from her! Stop!”

“Waves! Waverly! Babygirl it’s Wynonna! Waverly wake up!”

With a start, Waverly shot upright in bed, sweating as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Wynonna sat with her arms around her, holding her and stilling the shaking a little. 

“Hey, it’s okay babygirl, it was just a bad dream. You’re okay I promise, I’ve got you.” The older Earp rubbed her sisters hair gently as they fell into wordlessness - Wynonna unsure of what to say to comfort Waverly. She didn’t need to worry long though, as Waverly thew herself back in the bed with a huff; she covered her eyes in frustration. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” Waverly mumbled into her hands.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t sleeping much anyway.” Wynonna sunk into the bed next to her, so they were both staring at the ceiling. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” Waverly swallowed thickly and traced circles on the bedsheet beside her, pretending it was Nicole’s hand. 

“Okay.” Wynonna replied quietly and they just lay in silent stillness for what felt like eternity, until Wynonna began to get restless. “How long?” She asked and Waverly, through their sister bond, knew what she meant.

“A couple of weeks.” She mumbled. “I was too busy before that, I haven’t been sleeping much, so I haven’t had much time for nightmares.” Between working and visiting Nicole in the hospital, the few hours of sleep Waverly had been getting each day had been her entirely blacked out from exhaustion. Now she was back though, lying in her own bed, Nicole in her new house, she had time to rest, but her mind had other plans. Now that can of worms had been opened though, Waverly couldn’t stop talking and Wynonna wasn’t about to stop her, relieved for the break from the silence. “It’s so unfair! You know when she left, I was… I was heartbroken, but a part of me was relieved, that I’d never have to watch anything happen to her, to watch her die.” She swallowed and wiped her eyes.

“When I got that phone call, it’s like my entire world fell apart Wynonna.” Cautiously she looked at her sister, who was propped up listening, the older girl nodded for Waverly to continue. “I know it’s selfish Wynonna, but I wish she wasn’t a cop, I wish she was anything else.” She shook her head. “I know it makes me a horrible person, that this is what she’s always wanted, but every time I shut my eyes I watch her die a different way.” Her face was reddened now from the few tears which had sunk into the skin, but she didn’t even bother to wipe them away - what was the point anymore, it felt like all she ever did was cry. 

“Waves it’s not selfish at all. It’s completely normal okay. I know you admire her and respect what she does, but you’re allowed to be scared Waves. You love her and losing people you love is scary. But even if she wasn’t a cop, we know more than anyone that life is dangerous. Willa and daddy they…” Wynonna trailed off momentarily. “What happened, had nothing to do with his job, it was just a horrible accident. Nicole loves what she does babygirl, and she’s damn good at it. Probably why she’s got such a stick up her ass.” She winked quickly, before getting serious again as Waverly hadn’t interrupted her yet. “Have you told her? How you feel I mean?”

“Oh god no!” Waverly scoffed. “Absolutely not! She can never know! Don’t you dare tell her!” She snapped her head to Wynonna with a warning glare who just raised her brows in surprise.

“I won’t, I won’t, but why not?” The older Earp steeled herself for the almighty force of Waverly Earp to hit her.

“Because Wynonna.” Waverly started, as if it was the most obvious answer in the entire world. “She’s in a wheelchair and she’s going to have to learn to walk again and her entire life just got uprooted because of me and I’m here crying over the fact she has a dangerous job. It’s ridiculous and it’s my problem, she doesn’t need to deal with it.” With a huff, Waverly looked back at the ceiling looking more angry than upset now, shocked at the mere idea that Wynonna would think it was a good idea to tell Nicole.

“Okay, I won’t tell her, but I think you should. It’s gonna become her problem if you get no sleep. You’re angry and scary when you’re tired.” Wynonna poked her and slipped out of bed. “Work time!” She winked at her sister who groaned in frustration at having to get up so early. Waverly could already feel the stress of her everyday life seeping back into her and draining her enthusiasm. Yesterday when they’d arrived at Nicole’s house with Doc and Nedley it had felt like the world was in the palm of her hand, like anything was possible…

_“Oh my god we’re here! Look baby!” Waverly squeaked, squeezing Nicole’s thigh from the back of Doc’s Chevrolet. It definitely wasn’t the most practical car for him to collect them in with all of their bags and Nicole’s wheelchair, but somehow they’d made it work. Nedley had agreed to help meet them at the house to help move things out from the van into the house. Waverly - ever the planner - had arranged it perfectly so the delivery van had left Toronto the day before and was due to arrive just after they did at Nicole’s new place._

_“I can see that Waves.” Nicole smiled, but Waverly could sense the nerves in her voice._

_“Baby remember what we said?” She quickly kissed Nicole’s lips, reassuringly. “This is your safe space. No one has to go inside other than you if you don’t want. I can help you move things in and stay as long or short as you want. You’re in control of all of this baby.” Waverly kissed her cheek, waiting for a reply._

_“Thank you.” Nicole smiled tenderly, with a pause. “Oh and for the record. I want you to stay forever.” She smirked, and Waverly knew her girlfriend wasn’t asking her to move in, not yet, it was more the sentiment of the unspoken commitment which they both knew they had made to one another. They didn’t need an engagement ring, or a shared house; right now, they were happy with the knowledge they loved each other and that they wanted to spend their lives together._

_“Of course.” Waverly couldn’t help the grin as she kissed Nicole’s cheek and slipped out of the car. Doc had already grabbed the wheelchair out of the trunk and opened it for Waverly who helped Nicole out and into the chair. It was slightly easier because Nicole could move her legs, she just wasn’t to put pressure on them, but she leant into Waverly hard as the small girl manoeuvred her into the chair. With a silent nod to Doc, she moved towards the house, keys in hand (they had collected them from the previous owner en route)._

_Doc knew to let them have this moment and leant against his car with a smile; he pulled out his phone to call Nedley and Wynonna, telling them they had arrived and the van would be here soon. He quickly snapped a photo of the couple making their way down the path towards the house. Someday they would thank him for that moment._

_“You ready baby?” Waverly handed the keys to Nicole, letting the girl unlock her own place. Even though it wasn’t Nicole’s first house, it was important still, because it was the one which she had put so much thought into and it was the physical representation of her commitment to Waverly._

_“I always thought it would be me carrying you through the door, not the other way round.” Nicole grinned a childish smile and Waverly’s heart fluttered at the sentiment._

_“There’s time for that when we actually move in. For now, you ready to see your new home Sheriff Haught?” Waverly leant down and kissed her cheek. Sadly they couldn’t hold hands as Nicole’s right arm was in a sling, and her left holding the key, but Waverly did the next best thing and stood beside her girlfriend, resting a hand on her good shoulder._

_“Absolutely Waverly Earp.” Nicole smiled a genuine, almost excited grin and Waverly felt her own shoulders drop with relief. Carefully, with slightly shaking hands and a nervous excitement, Nicole pressed the key in the lock and twisted as Waverly leant forwards to push open the door. They shared a huge smile, both realising neither of them had been inside before and praying it looked like it did online, it was DEFINITELY a huge gamble._

_Slowly, Waverly pushed the chair inside and they took a moment standing in the doorway to scan around the room. They were stood in a small square entryway in front of the stairs, to their right was the downstairs bedroom and to their left the living room. Waverly pushed them into the living room from which they could see the kitchen through the open plan nature of the room. The silence was palpable as Waverly finally extracted her eyes from the surroundings and dropped her gaze to the silent redhead who was staring like a child in a candy store out of the window opposite. The back window of the living room overlooked a large yard which led onto a forrest; Waverly had no idea how much the concept of having a home surrounded by nature meant to Nicole, but she was beginning to get an understanding with the wonder and the tears on her girlfriend’s cheeks._

_“Home.” Nicole breathed out and Waverly blushed at how adorable the single word was. Almost able to read her girlfriend’s mind, she pushed them to the kitchen and opened the backdoor, wheeling them onto the back porch. Quickly she dropped onto an upturned bucket and sat at the same height as Nicole now as the redhead reached out her hand and squeezed Waverly’s._

_“Thank you.” She mumbled, admiring the view._

_“Thank me?” Waverly’s jaw dropped. “Why are you thanking me? Thank you Nicole! For choosing me, through everything, for giving me a chance.” She felt her thumb trace circles as they both relaxed in the cold wintery air of Purgatory._

_“Thank you for giving me a reason to leave the city. I don’t think I would have ever have left. I would have just stayed for the sake of staying, because I had the job, but now I realise I would never have been truly happy there.” She sucked in the fresh air and for the first time ever she actually felt like she was breathing. Nicole felt her lungs rise and fall and tasted the air on her lips and tongue and suddenly couldn’t believe she had ever been happy in the city. Now she had everything she’d dreamed was out of her reach: the woman of her dreams, a house in nature and she was still a cop. Nicole was a simple girl and this new life was everything she could ever have hoped for. “I love you Waverly Earp, this is perfect, it’s home.”_

_“I love you too Nicole Haught, you’re perfect. Welcome home baby.” Waverly leant into Nicole’s shoulder as they watched the trees blowing and the tiny animal prints in the pure and untouched snow._

_“You know my grandad always said everything happens for a reason. I try to believe that, but sometimes it’s hard. Right now though, it really does feel like everything has happened for a reason. You know as a rule I don’t answer xbox messages.” Nicole winked._

_“What? Really?” Waverly’s jaw dropped. “You seemed so confident!”_

_“Yeah, well I thought you were a 16 year old boy.” Nicole laughed heartily. “But see, everything happens for a reason.”_

_“Holy shit.” Waverly shook her head. “Well thank god you did.” She paused with a smile, remembering previous words of wisdom from Grandad Haught. “I’ve said it before, but Grandad Haught seems like a wise man.”_

_“He really was.” Nicole smiled. “You would have loved him, and him you.” She smiled sweetly and kissed Waverly’s cheek. Waverly knew there was more to the whole Grandad Haught story, but she didn’t want to push anything right now, not whilst Nicole was in such a vulnerable place and they had found a mutual happiness. They had all the time in the world. Finally, they had forever._

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

“Nicole?” Waverly opened the door to her girlfriend’s house and walked inside; the redhead was in the kitchen with her back to her, moving things around. Unsurprisingly to Waverly, who knew her girlfriend’s determination, Nicole had progressed incredibly quickly and was already able to get herself in and out of the wheelchair. However, this was making it harder for Waverly to have a say in the girls recovery, something which she was really struggling with. Everyone had chipped in to help move in Nicole’s things and any spare boxes had been put upstairs out of the way until the redhead was able to go up there. Today was Nicole’s first day at her new job and she was up bright and early preparing for the day. 

“Nicole? What are you doing baby?” Waverly made her way into the kitchen and rested her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, seeing what she was doing. “Are you making coffee?” She tilted her head down. 

“Yeah it’s just one cup, it’s fine.” Nicole mumbled wheeling away, obviously nervous or agitated. Waverly bit her lip, trying to stay calm. It wasn’t just one cup, and it wasn’t just the coffee. Slowly, Nicole had been finding ways to cut down her pain killers or add extra cups or move around more than she should be and Waverly was trying not to comment or upset her, but she was worried they were moving too fast and something would go wrong and send them back to square one. 

“Alright, that’s fine, just one. How are you feeling about today?” She moved over to hand Nicole the coffee.

“I’ve got it.” Nicole half snapped and Waverly put it down slightly closer to the edge, stepping back and letting Nicole do it. She moved towards the fridge to grab some fruit, but Nicole got the wrong idea. “I said I’ve got it Waves.” She snapped, wheeling to the fridge and grabbing the milk. 

“I know baby, I’m just getting an apple.” She dropped into a chair around the table. “Are you okay?” Cocking an eyebrow she ate her apple and watched Nicole wheeling around, rapidly performing tasks. 

“Yeah, it's fine. I’m great actually. I’ll get dressed and then I’m good to go.” She forced a smile towards Waverly, about to wheel out of the room and leaving the coffee to brew on the counter.

“Do you want a hand?” Waverly spun in the chair to catch her girlfriend’s eye.

“No I can do it.” Nicole said without stopping. 

“It’s a long day baby, I don’t mind helping. Don’t wear yourself out too soon.”

“Waverly I’ve got it. I’m more than capable of dressing myself.” Nicole snapped and Waverly got up to follow her into the living room.

“I’m just offering to help, I’m not saying you’re incapable.” Waverly swallowed, breathing hard.

“I know. Sorry. I’m sorry Waves, I’m nervous. This isn’t the first impression I wanted to give to my new colleagues. How will they ever think of me as Sheriff, if I even get promoted, after seeing me like this.” She shook her head, frustrated and Waverly crouched down to take her free hand. 

“See you like what? See you as a brave, dedicated officer who risked her life to save others? Nicole you saved my life. You saved Michael Morgan’s life and you saved Robert Baker’s life. The only first impression they’ll have of you is awe and respect baby. Wheelchair or no wheelchair, you earned this position more than anyone else okay?” Waverly smiled sweetly, and Nicole’s face instinctively softened, nodding.

“You’re right.” She swallowed hard. She might not be entirely convinced that they wouldn’t mock her capability, but Waverly’s reassurance certainly helped a little. “I’m sorry.” The redhead looked down at her sweatpants as Waverly stood up.

“Don’t be. It’s normal to be nervous, but if anyone can do it it’s you. Plus, I’m literally just around the corner remember?” She smiled down at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah.” Nicole looked up smiling. “No funny business at work though Earp, that definitely won’t help my position.” She winked.

“Yes Sheriff.” Waverly winked back, there was no way she was ever calling Nicole officer when they were home, she was Sheriff in her eyes and it hopefully wouldn’t be long until it was in everyone else’s eyes too. “Now, are you going to let me help you dress.” She hastily continued in case Nicole began to protest. “And not because I don’t think you are capable, but because I want to and because you’re going to need the energy from that coffee to last all day - Purgatory PD is a pretty crazy place.” She grinned, genuinely beaming in the early morning sunlight filtering into the living room.

Nicole took her outstretched hand, smiling and shaking it like a child as Waverly moved behind her to push the chair round the corner into the bedroom, ready to dress her in her new uniform. 

Fifteen minutes later and some choice words, Nicole was fitted in Purgatory PD’s uniform and Waverly wasn’t sure she’d ever been more turned on. It had been two months since they’d had sex and she knew it would be a few more before they were able to. She’d never bring it up with Nicole, because she knew the redhead was probably as sexually frustrated as she was, but right now, she was having a really hard time keeping it in her pants. A small groan escaped her lips and Nicole smirked, becoming very aware of her girlfriend’s arousal. Quickly she spun the chair around away from the mirror in such a smooth movement, Waverly’s legs almost gave way as she was faced with Nicole’s glistening eyes and tight smirk. Scanning quickly down, she noted how bulging the redhead’s arm muscles were due to the moments of the chair and how the black tie snaked between her breasts looking like the most attractive thing she’d ever seen. 

“What do you think?” Nicole was still smirking and Waverly bit her lip.

“I umm… woah… you look… I… you look amazing… incredible. The most attractive cop I’ve ever seen… I, um, yeah it’s really nice, I love it. Great yeah, you look, the uniform looks great.” She swallowed, unable to find the words for everything she was feeling. Nicole let her ramble with a huge grin, but couldn’t help the blush which crept on her cheeks. Inevitably, she hadn’t felt like herself recently, her confidence had rapidly declined and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt sexy, but the way Waverly was looking at her and the arousal in her voice gave Nicole goosebumps. Only Waverly Earp could make her feel this way.

“Yeah?” Nicole raised a brow.

“Yeah.” Waverly let out a breath. “Holy shit Nicole. When I imagined it, I didn’t even come close to the reality.” The small girl bit her lip with a smile as Nicole blushed.

“You’re gorgeous Waverly.” Nicole smiled wheeling herself closer, asking with her eyes for Waverly to kiss her. Without hesitation, Waverly took the hint and leant down and kissed her hard, investing all of her arousal in that one moment. 

“So are you Nicole.” Waverly pulled away and found Nicole’s hand on the button of her high waisted grey jeans. “What are you doing?” Her eyes widened quickly.

“Um, what does it look like?” Nicole smirked, removing her hand to pull Waverly in for another kiss.

“Wait, Nicole. We can’t.” Waverly meant it both physically, they physically couldn't, and mentally. This was not a good idea right now and she knew it. At the same time she didn’t want Nicole to think she didn’t want her, she definitely did. The wounded look on the redhead's face made her think that’s exactly what she thought. Scrambling, Waverly desperately continued. “Not because I don’t want to.” She crouched down to make eye contact with Nicole in a more comfortable position. “Because god Nicole, when I see you in that uniform, I really want to.” She smiled tenderly, her eyes loving. “But you know we can’t, not until you’re healed, it’s too risky.” Gently she stroked Nicole’s perfectly neat braid.

“Just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can’t.” Nicole maintained her smile and fumbled with Waverly’s button, Quickly Waverly dropped her hands, taking Nicole’s one hand in both of hers to stop her. 

“Nicole stop. You don’t have to do that. I can wait. We’ll wait together.” Waverly smiled, hoping her sincerity came across in her eyes.

“What if I want to?” Nicole winked. Waverly swallowed, she was making it really hard to be responsible right now, but they’d only just gotten to the point where they could make-out on the couch without Nicole crying and she wasn’t about to take ten steps back. 

“Do you?” She silently prayed the answer was no, so she wouldn’t have to find another excuse. Nicole nodded quickly, still smiling, but Waverly remained unconvinced due to the wateriness of her eyes. A big part of her had a feeling this was to do with the nerves from starting a new job. 

“Nicole?” Waverly’s face softened into a genuine caring look.

“You shouldn’t have to wait. We can finally be together. I want you to be happy, to be able to do this.” Nicole forced a smile, but Waverly almost fell over in shock. 

“Nicole.” She stated almost sternly. “I want to wait. I don’t want to do anything like this.” Swallowing she continued. “And I am happy. I’m so so happy. How can I ever not be happy. The woman I love more than anything is finally here with me and I get to kiss you everyday and spend as much time with you as I like. I am so happy Nicole, I mean it.” Nicole looked unsure still. “Plus think of how amazing it will be the first time back.” Waverly winked and caught a small smile from the redhead.

“Promise me if you want to you will… you know… yourself.” Nicole mumbled and Waverly let out a little laugh.

“Nicole Haught, I promise, I will touch myself if I need to. BUT…” She added. “I don’t need that. I love you Nicole and I would wait forever if that’s what it took. I’m not with you for the sex, I’m with you because I love you and you’re incredible. The only thing I want right now, is to be able to walk around Purgatory PD boasting about how sexy my girlfriend is in her uniform and how smart and funny and caring she is.” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek. “We’ll wait. Together.” The brunette grinned. “And in the meantime, I am more than happy with being able to do this.” She leant down and kissed Nicole hard, her hand wrapping around her neck and her thumb running through the small wisps of red hair at the nape of her neck. When she pulled away, Nicole had a sparkle in her eye and a sheepish smile. She looked the perfect combination of sexy and adorable and Waverly melted a little: mission accomplished.

* * *

_One hour later…_

Cutting the radio, Waverly rolled Nicole’s cruiser into the disabled space at the front of the station, taking a moment to admire how peaceful the place looked in the glow of the morning sun against the crisp snow. Nedley had managed to get them a cruiser early, since Waverly’s jeep was a little too high to be practical with the wheelchair. Hopping out, the small girl hurried around to the trunk, grabbed the wheelchair and pulled open Nicole’s door. The redhead slipped into the chair, with only a little help, and Waverly stood away, locking the car. 

“You good?” She asked professionally, but with a hint of the loving girlfriend still behind the words.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Nicole replied and Waverly might have been imagining things, but she thought that her girlfriend might actually mean the words for the first time all morning. 

“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch then Haught.” Waverly smiled and walked towards the door, letting Nicole take herself into the station alone. They had agreed Nicole should do this herself, she deserved that moment of independence on her first day. 

With as much false confidence as she could muster, Nicole pushed her shoulders back and rolled her way into the department Nedley had told her to report too, to find her new boss. As she pushed through the archway and passed the rows of officers behind desks, getting a few nods and smiles as she worked towards Nedley’s office. Thankfully, the door was wide and she knocked on the frame as Nedley looked up with what she assumed was supposed to resemble a smile.

“Officer Haught, come on in.” He gestured to the space opposite his desk as he rose to shut the door behind her. Once she came to a stop, he sunk back into his chair and began again.

“How are you doing Nicole?”

“I’m much better Sheriff, thank you. Making rapid progress.” She smiled with a nod.

“Alright. Well, we’ve got you an office, if you’re okay with that?” Nedley nodded, clearly not one for small talk.

“I’m not sure Sir. I don’t want to separate myself from the other officers.” She didn’t loose her smile, but her voice was serious.

“You wouldn’t be Haught. You know better than anyone else that stations sometimes hire trained officers to fill higher roles and that’s exactly what we’ve done here. It doesn’t mean you won’t be working with the others, but we give our higher ranking officers their own space to work.” He seemed serious and Nicole couldn’t really fault his logic, it was exactly what she had done when taking on experienced officers in Quayside - it wasn’t the same as hiring a rookie cop.

“In that case, I would be honoured Sir.” With a gentle shared nod, Nedley rose. 

“Alright, well I’ll show you to your office. Unfortunately there’s a lot of paperwork, but things will get more interesting. I’m sure you understand, first day paperwork and all.” He opened the door and stepped out, waiting for her to follow. “Are you alright for a group introduction now? We can delay if you’d rather settle in first?”

“No, now is fine.” Nicole nodded, better to get this over with she thought, as Nedley stepped into the communal area with Nicole quickly by his side. Nedley cleared his throat to gain attention and almost instantly the office fell to silence and everyone looked in his direction. Nicole swallowed, remembering the power which she used to hold, how nice it felt to hold the respect of an entire room, she could only hope it would be the same in Purgatory. 

“Everyone. This is Officer Haught, she has transferred here from Quayside PD in Toronto and will be acting as my new Deputy.” Nicole’s eyes widened as she looked away from the room at Nedley who gave her a small half-smile down at her. Quickly she recomposed herself and looked back at the room who were all smiling with wide eyes at her. “As usual, please when you have a minute introduce yourself and make her feel a welcome part of this team. Her office is no3 on the corner nearest to my own.” With a final nod, he turned and indicated for Nicole to follow which she quickly did. With a deep breath she sighed, that went well, right?

“Your deputy?” Nicole managed when they rounded the corner out of the room.

“Yes. My previous deputy Carl moved to the city, you just can’t keep a lot of those yungun’s around here.” He nodded, not looking down at Nicole as they walked towards her office. “I didn’t replace him due to the knowledge you would be starting in a few weeks, hence the buildup of paperwork.” Finally he gestured towards her desk as he opened the door into her office and propped it open with a wooden doorstop. As she rolled inside she spent a moment taking in the room, already preferring it to her old office. It was a lot smaller than her Quayside room, but instead of cold white cinderblock walls, it had a rich blue paint - her favourite - and dark wooden blinds and furnishings. It felt a lot more homely and fitting for a town in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature, and Nicole already felt comfortable there; she couldn’t wait to put up her own pictures and decorations. 

“It’s perfect, thank you Sir, I won’t let you down.” She smiled at the older man who nodded and made his way to the door.

“Not at all Haught, I’m just down the corridor if you need anything.” As he was about to leave she swallowed hard and spoke up.

“Actually Sir.” She paused, reminding herself what Waverly had said _‘it’s okay to ask for help, it doesn’t make you weak, it makes you brave’_. “Could you grab my bag from the back of the chair for me please?” She shut her eyes, glad she was facing away from him, to hide the blush in her cheeks.

“Of course.” He grabbed the bag from the handles and passed it to her with a professional nod. “I’ll see you later for the team meeting Deputy Haught.” Hastily he left the room and she let out a sigh, Waverly was right, asking for help wasn’t that bad. She was definitely grateful that Nedley hadn’t made a big deal out of helping her or treating her any different, already this was looking to be a good day. 

* * *

_Down the corridor…_

“Waverly Earp please stop bouncing your knee you’re giving me vertigo.” Wynonna snapped, lifting her head from her paperwork.

“Sorry. Sorry, can you give me something else to do. This is pointless.” She slammed the file she was scanning shut.

“Nope.” Wynonna pulled her pen from her mouth. “That needs doing and I sure as shit ain’t reading it.”

“It’s not going to explain anything.” Waverly sighed. “The answer isn’t in here, and I’m waisting my time reading about werewolves when we both know it’s nothing to do with them.” She crossed her arms with a huff.

“Babygirl we both know this isn’t about the file is it?” Wynonna paused when Waverly ignored her, opening another file now and wishing she hadn’t said anything. “Usually you’d read 7000 files about werewolves if there was even a single chance they might be involved. This is about Nicole.” Waverly slammed the second file closed.

“No it isn’t. She’s fine. Plus she’s just down the corridor, this is about you making me waste my time with things which won’t help.” She slid over another file, but it was blatantly clear she hadn’t read the other one that quickly. Wynonna shook her head.

“Did you speak to her? About the nightmares?” Wynonna put down her pen now and leant forward on the desk, slipping the file out from under Waverly’s hands and causing her to slip forward a little.

“Hey!” Waverly snapped, snatching it back. “No I didn’t. I told you we weren’t talking about that.” She flipped the file open again and grabbed a pen, scribbling anything in the margin, but Wynonna snatched it back.

“Werewolves are stupid?" Wynonna read the note. "Seriously Waverly? You’re not even convincing in this pretending to work thing. You’ve done nothing, nada, zero work this morning. What is going on?” Wynonna held the file close, not giving Waverly any escape this time. The smaller girl fell back in the chair with a pout.

“I’m worried about her. She’s nervous and I’m nervous _for her_ okay, that’s all. It will be fine after lunch I promise.” Waverly forced a smile.

“Yeah and I’m the first female president of the United States.” Wynonna scoffed. “We both know Deputy Tryhard will be absolutely fine on her first day, so what’s the real reason?” Wynonna leant in, tossing the file on the desk now that the conversation was in motion. 

“She’s moving too fast.” Waverly stated matter of fact.

“You mean by moving here? I thought you wanted… I mean you were ready to marry the woman a few weeks ago?” Wynonna raised a brow, but Waverly shook her head, frustrated.

“No in her recovery I mean.” She paused, then continued, making sure Wynonna wasn’t confused. “Nicole is a determined, motivated person and I love that about her, I do, it’s just, she’s going to hurt herself. She cut her painkiller dose in half last week, she is drinking more coffee and she’s absolutely determined to do everything herself. It’s only a matter of time before something goes wrong and she’s back in hospital.” Waverly swallowed hard.

“Waverly.” Wynonna began. “I love that you’re telling me all this, but you really need to speak to Nicole about it. She’s the only one who can help.”

“I can’t!” Waverly flung her arms up in defeat. “If I so much as mention anything or ask to help she gets all defensive about how she knows her body and how it’s _her_ recovery and she can handle it. And she’s right, it’s her decision, but it doesn’t stop me worrying.” The brunette rubbed her temples, yawning from the outburst which took the majority of her sleep deprived energy. 

“Look Waves. This is your decision as much as it is hers. She made the decision to have you in her life, therefore her health affects you too. You need to tell her how you feel, or else this is just going to get worse and worse until it blows up. Do it tonight so you can stop stressing about it.” Wynonna decided for her.

“Since when did you get all wise?” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“It’s been a long month babygirl.” Wynonna smirked, knowing she’d essentially thrown the small girls advice back at her without Waverly even realising. “Take an early lunch, because I genuinely think I’m going to snap your leg off and you’ll be the one in hospital if you keep bouncing it like that.” The older Earp gestured to Waverly’s rapidly bouncing knee, but the small girl was already up from her chair half sprinting down the corridor. 

“Thanks Wynonna!” She yelled over her shoulder to her sister who just laughed and returned to her notes.

Slowing her pace to professional level as she entered the communal area, Waverly rushed to the desk of her favourite officer. “Hey!” She chirped with a friendly smile. 

“Hi Waverly! How’ve you been, long time no see!” The young officer grinned back.

“I’ve been alright thanks, I was visiting my girlfriend. I don’t suppose you’ve seen Ni- um Officer Haught have you?” As much as she loved the kid, Waverly was eager to see Nicole after the four hours which had felt like a lifetime.

“Yeah, third office on the right.” He smiled.

“Perfect, thanks Mikey! Let’s catch up over coffee soon!” She sung, hopping off his desk and out of the room as he replied with a quiet: ‘anytime Earp.’

Hiding behind the frame Waverly peeked in to see Nicole biting her lip, her brow furrowed in focus as she typed away at her computer. Every now and again she would slip the pen into her mouth and sigh before tapping it on her paper with an adorable crinkle in her nose. It was adorable that she was trying to write notes with her left hand, being right handed. Waverly stood and watched for a couple of minutes, letting herself relax before knocking and stepping into frame as Nicole looked up.

“Officer Haught?” She smirked as the redhead looked up to catch her gaze. Usually she would have used Sheriff, but she knew she couldn’t in the office.

“Waverly Earp, what can I do for you?” Nicole winked with a huge smile. _You could just do me_ , Waverly thought to herself with a smile, Nicole in uniform was something she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used too.

“Ummm take me to lunch?” Waverly deliberately worded it in a way which gave Nicole control of the situation - she knew the girl had been struggling with the lack of it. The redhead nodded with a smile.

“Of course, give me a few minutes to finish this and I’ll be all yours.” The redhead nodded, eyes already rapidly scanning the paper desperate to get it done quickly, as Waverly sank into a chair, observing her girlfriend with adoring eyes.

“I can feel you staring.” Nicole mumbled as she finished reading the last page.

“So?” Waverly lulled back.

“It’s distracting.” 

“You’re distracting.” Waverly smirked as Nicole looked up to find her grin.

“You’re cute.” Nicole lulled.

“Officer Haught, at work?” Waverly winked knowing no one could hear them as she’d shut the door. Shaking her head, Nicole finished and messily signed the page before wheeling out from behind the desk. 

“Not anymore.” She reached for Waverly’s hand as she pulled her down for a quick kiss before dropping her hand. “Where do you want to go?” Nicole asked as Waverly opened the door for her.

“There’s this bar I think you’ll like, a family friend owns it - it’s called Shorty’s.” Waverly looked with a childish smile at Nicole. 

“Sounds perfect, I’m buying.” Nicole grinned.

“Is there any point in me arguing?” Waverly asked.

“Nope. It’s my first day, I decide.” The redhead smirked.

“Alright, but I’m getting it tomorrow.” Waverly retorted.

“Deal.” They crossed to the car as Nicole slipped into the passenger seat, things were getting a lot more efficient already and the idea that they would be able to take each other to lunch each day was really exciting to the couple. Both of them sat in a giddy silence as they rolled towards Shorty’s, eagerly excited about the concept of their newfound future which very much included each other, in every possible aspect. 

Pulling up to the front of the bar, Nicole couldn't hide a grin as Waverly began to push the chair.

"What's got you all smiley?" Waverly chirped. 

"You." Nicole replied quickly. 

"Smooth, Haught." The small girl laughed shaking her head. "What else?" 

"I'm just having a good day." Nicole smiled tilting up to look at Waverly. "Nedley made me his deputy, I made a friend and now I get to have lunch with my perfect girlfriend." She winked.

"You're such a sweet talker Nicole." Waverly grinned. "I'm really happy for you baby, I'm so glad you replaced Carl - he was awful!" Waverly groaned. "And you deserve it. Nedley knows what he's doing." Waverly pecked her cheek as they entered the bar. It was busier than usual, but then it was lunchtime. 

"Waverly!" An older man with grey hair and beady eyes smiled heartily at the couple, finishing wiping a glass.

"Hey Shorty!" Waverly stopped them in front of the bar, grabbing a menu and passing it to Nicole. She already knew what she wanted - same as always - roast red pepper and quinoa salad, added to the menu specially for Waverly Earp. 

"And this must be Nicole Haught." The older man rounded the bar to shake Nicole's hand as she rested the menu on her lap. 

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." She shook his hand firmly with a wide dimpled smile and sparkling eyes. Waverly didn't even notice herself staring until Shorty let out a small laugh at the infatuation on the young girls face.

"Pleasure's all mine. It's been a long time coming, I've never seen young Waverly so taken with anyone." He smiled at Waverly who couldn't help her blush, but Nicole took her hand with a cheesy grin.

"I should hope so, I'm pretty taken with her too." The redhead lulled back. With a beaming smile, the older man slipped back behind the bar. 

"Alright ladies, what can I get you today?"

"The usual thanks." Waverly smiled and he nodded, looking to Nicole.

"Ummm I'll have a ceasar salad thanks. But without croutons please... gluten." She winced with an apologetic smile at her intolerance. The older man didn't even flinch however as he headed out the back to relay the order. 

Waverly wheeled Nicole to a table in the corner and sat opposite her with a beaming grin.

"He seems nice." Nicole took her hand on the table. 

"Yeah, he's like a dad to me." Waverly blushed. "We haven't spoken about families much I know, but daddy and my oldest sister, they died, in a car crash, when I was 8." She swallowed and Nicole squeezed her hand. The confession was spontaneous, but Waverly wasn't sure she'd ever find a way to tell Nicole, and Shorty made the perfect opener - he was almost family after all.

"Oh Waves I'm sorry I had no idea, I can't believe we've never spoken about this." She shook her head in disbelief, she'd always wondered why Waverly had nothing to do with her parents, but it had just never come up.

"It's alright, I mean we didn't have the most conventional first six months of a relationship." Waverly giggled a little. "It was a long time ago anyway and... well I was never daddy's favoruite anyway and Willa well, I'm pretty sure she hated me " Waverly laughed a sort of pained laugh.

"It's still not okay Waverly, no matter how strained our relationship is with someone, that's never easy." Nicole's face was soft and loving and Waverly felt a confidence within her.

"Mamma hung around a little, about 5 years, until Wynonna was 18, then she just disappeared... haven't heard from her since." Waverly stiffened a little. That one hurt. Growing up she'd always been her mother's little angel, her mom the only one who paid her any attention, they had this unheard of connection, so her leaving cut Waverly deep. She hadn't been the same after Ward and Willa's death, but still, Waverly had never thought she'd actually disappeare like that. 

As if reading her thoughts and knowing how much that one still hurt, Nicole lifted her hand to cup Waverly's cheek. "Hey, I'm really sorry that I left you. I had no idea, about... well any of it." Nicole bit her lip, feeling ashamed at any contribution she'd made to the girl's insecurities.

"It's not your fault." Waverly swallowed as Nicole lowered her hand, not being too affectionate in uniform. "I just... she was the only one I ever had and she threw it away like it was nothing." Waverly shook her head, not wanting to re-live it, not today. "But everything happens for a reason right? And Wynonna and I wouldn't be as close if it all hadn't happened." She shrugged, that was the only consolation she'd had through everything, Wynonna. As reckless as her sister was, she'd stepped in for her when she'd needed her most, she'd fight to the end of the world for her and Waverly felt the same. It was the two of them, together, always against everything. 

"That's... that's really sweet Waves." Nicole smiled, fighting off tears at how strong the girl could be through everything she'd experienced. How could someone manage to be so positive in every situation when life had been so cruel. Feeling like she finally had a way into talking about her own past she leant back. "Mine doesn't seem as bad now." She let out a weak laugh.

"It's not a competition Nicole. Everyone is different." Waverly reached for her hand, already missing the touch. 

"Well I don't speak to my parents either. They, um, well they just kinda didn't care." She bit her lip. "I guess they were sort of negligent hippies. I'm not sure they ever wanted a baby, but they didn't care enough to stop it either." She let a strangled laugh flow from her lips. "It wasn't awful, I just kind of did my own thing, it helped me grow up I guess. But..." she trailed off before looking up to find reassurance In her girlfriend's eyes. "It um, got bad when I told them I wanted to be a cop. They were kind of anti authority, I mean a lot of the things they did were definitely, very illegal. I guess they thought I was deliberately going against them... or... I'm not sure." She shook her head.

"But anyway, they threw me out when I was 15 and said I couldn't use the family name anymore, they didn't want any association." She laughed a little. "So I moved in with my grandad and when I turned 18 changed my name to his last name - my mother's maiden name - Haught." She smiled now, a genuine love for the older man in her eyes. "I felt proud to use his name and not theirs. I stayed with him. He got really ill when I was 18 and I skipped going to Uni to take care of him, but he passed away when I was 19. Then I went to Uni for myself and... for him I guess... and met Ash and, yeah you know the rest." She nodded.

"Nicole. God you're amazing." Waverly shook her head, filled with adoration for how Nicole, even as a child, had always been so thoughtful and selfless. "You know he'd be so proud of you now, I mean look at you! You've somehow managed to move across the country and still rebuild everything, because you're _that_ talented and giving. You worked your way up not once, but _twice_. Most people can't even do that once." Waverly smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Waves." Nicole blushed, not used to the attention or the reference to her grandad. 

"Ceasar salad for you, and Red pepper salad for you." Shorty interrupted them putting down their plates as their hands fell apart with a smile and nod. 

As he walked away, Waverly leant over and pecked Nicole's cheek. "I love you so much Nicole." Before sitting back and grabbing her fork.

"I love you too Waves." Nicole beamed from her chair.

The rest of the lunch was cheery and loving and they bumped into a few of Waverly's high school friends who stopped to say hi. No more mention was made of families, but both of them felt satisfied and relieved to have shared even a little bit. They knew the conversation was far from over, but for the first time they felt like they'd made steps towards the start of a domestic, real relationship.

* * *

_Four weeks later..._

"Nicole what the hell are you doing?" Waverly stormed into the kitchen, stopping Nicole who was busy stirring a pot.

"Um I'm making pasta?" She squinted, confused.

"Where are your crutches?" Waverly snapped without hesitation.

"In my room, I don't need them right now." Nicole shrugged, continuing to stir the pot. 

"You've been without them all day at work, you have to use them at home. That's the deal baby." Waverly moved closer to still Nicole's hand.

"Waverly I don't need them. It's almost better now. I feel fine."

"Nicole, I'm being serious." Waverly took the spoon from her flicking off the cooker, forcing the redhead to turn to her.

"Waverly, I don't need them." Nicole stated calmly.

"Yes you do. You have to gradually cut down, not just decide you don't need them! The doctor said -"

"I don't care what the doctor said." Nicole yelled, waving her one free arm. "It's my body Waverly, I know when I'm in pain and I'm fine, so I don't need the crutches or the -" She stopped herself knowing that would set Waverly off more, but Waverly had already flung open the kitchen counter and found the untaken antibiotics of the past 2 days.

"Are you kidding me?" Waverly turned around fuming, waving the pill packet in the air. Nicole sucked in breath, knowing you didn't want to be on the wrong side of an Earp, particularly Waverly Earp. "You know it's not about the pain, you're not supposed to put too much weight on it at one time until it's fully healed!" She snapped.

"Everyone keeps telling me what I'm supposed to do, what about what I want to do?" Nicole shot back, steeling herself.

"Oh okay, and do you want to end up back in a wheelchair? Because that's the way you're headed Nicole!" The brunette knew it was a low blow, but she was furious, she didn't care right now.

"Oh come on, you're being ridiculous Waverly." Nicole shook her head with a short laugh.

"No Nicole. You're being selfish." Waverly slammed the pills down and Nicole stopped, still, silent. 

"What did you say?" She asked in disbelief and Waverly softened, but only a little bit.

"I said you're being selfish." She sucked in breath as she saw Nicole's jaw tighten and her eyes fill with tears. "For someone who is the most selfless, sensible person I've ever met, I can't quite believe how you're behaving right now Nicole." The small girl swallowed. Nicole knew she was right, she would force Waverly to do everything if it was the other way around, but she was losing patience with feeling so useless all the time and didn't see the harm in speeding up the process. Still, Waverly's words cut deep. 

"For god sake Waverly. You're being so dramatic, I can't believe you, I thought you trusted me. Clearly not." She huffed, shoving her hand in her pocket.

"I do trust you. You know that's not what this is about. You're making it really hard right now though Nicole when you're behaving like a child." 

"What is it about then, because it really feels like -" Nicole began to form an argument, but was cut off by Waverly's sudden outburst. 

"I can't loose you again Nicole!" She burst out and the redhead faltered, almost falling over. "I can't loose you." Waverly continued, sounding defeated as a few tears spilled. "You died Nicole. _Twice_. And sitting on that plane and next to you in that room thinking you might never wake up was the loneliest I've ever felt in my life. God I was terrfiied and every night..." She looked away, hurt, hating that she had started crying in the middle of an argument. Quickly though, Nicole stepped forward shocked, almost speechless. 

"Waves what? Every night what?" She furrowed her brow with concern, putting one arm on Waverly's to still the shaking.

"Every night I watch you die over and over again. I sit there as my mind replays all of the ways I could loose you and I can't take it anymore Nicole." She let out a sob. "So please, just take the damn medication." She picked up the pills and thrust them towards Nicole who stepped back a little. "Maybe I'm the one being selfish. I don't know, but I don't care, because I can't live like this. So please, please just stop doing things that are going to get you killed, because I can't take it anymore." She sank into the chair at the table.

Nicole stood silently, mouth agape. She remembered how she had felt, spending everyday watching her grandad die, sitting by his bed, praying they could have just one more day, maybe two. Each day not knowing if it was the last and crying herself to sleep. She had thought Waverly had looked tired recently, but had put it down to the fact she was still caring for her. Part of the reason she wanted so desperately to get better quickly was so Waverly didn't have to care for her, but she'd had no idea about the nightmares. She was horrified and embarrassed.

Sinking down opposite Waverly, much slower to allow for her pelvis, she finally spoke. "Waves, I... I had no idea. I'm so sorry, why didn't you -" Waverly lifted her head from her hands, looking with tear-stained cheeks towards her girlfriend.

"Because I didn't want you to find out." She swallowed. "I was dealing with it. It's hard enough with your job, but it's even worse when you're walking around knowing you could relapse at any moment." Waverly's words weren't angry anymore, they were hurt and defeated.

"I'm sorry Waverly, I had no idea. I only stopped them because they made me feel sick, but I'll take them, I'll use the crutches, fuck I'll use the wheelchair if that's what you want, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." She reached out and squeezed Waverly's arm who laughed a little. 

"The wheelchair might be a bit much." She said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry, I know you want to get over this, I want you to, too. I just can't loose you again." She shook her head, wiping a tear.

"You won't Waves. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She rubbed her arm.

"You can't promise that." Waverly smiled grimly. "You never know what's going to happen... when people are going to..." She trailed off.

"No you're right, I can't promise that." Nicole nodded, making a decision. "I can't promise you nothing will happen, but I can promise that I'll never stop loving you Waverly Earp, and I can promise to be more careful. All my life I've never had to think about anyone other than myself, I guess it's made me a little reckless, but I promise you now, I will never ever knowingly put my life in danger ever again?" Nicole smiled with puppydog eyes and a dimpled, soft smile at Waverly who felt everything outside of this moment melt away for the first time in weeks. Moments like this, Nicole genuinely took her breath away like she had when she'd turned around in that convention hall day one.

"Starting now." Nicole winked and popped out one of the pills, swallowing it dry. 

"Wait did you say they made you feel sick? What if, the doctor -"

"I called, he said unless they actually make me sick it should be fine. If I'm sick I should stop taking them, because you can cause damage, but until the course is done in 2 weeks, it should be fine." She nodded reasurringly.

"God we're such idiots." Waverly laughed, shaking her head and wiping the last of her tears.

"Yeah, but at least we're idiots together?" Nicole grinned and Waverly pulled her into a deep kiss. 

"I love you my idiot." She breathed as she pulled away.

"I love you too my idiot." Nicole lulled back. "Now since you interrupted my cooking, do you want to go and get my crutch so I can finish making you dinner?" Nicole smirked and Waverly beamed at the effort she was making. Sometimes she was such an adorably cocky dork, she thought as she stood up and kissed the top of her head, stroking her loose red hair as she floated out of the room. Once she'd rounded the corner, Nicole sunk back into the chair with a sigh. "One more month, please god let it be okay." She shook her head, but couldn't fight the smile. A part of her, the reckless part didn't even care, because Waverly Earp was her girlfriend and was staying for date night, so it would all be okay no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that the next chapter is the final part of this insane journey which has been my first fic! Prepare for the soppy caption next time lol, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> What did you think of the little backstories we FINALLY got to hear? It's Waverly's turn to be the best girlfriend in the world now haha! Parts of this chapter are super close to my heart, so I hope you all found something in it, whatever it was. 
> 
> See you in a few days for chapter 20!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and love, there might only be one chapter left, but I'm telling you now it's going to be ALL FLUFF so I'm still open to ideas for what you'd like in the final chapter! Please leave feedback for this chapter and ideas for the next below, or dm me on instagram @waverly_angel_earp or twitter @charzpov 
> 
> \- for future fics, I had an idea, it might be fun if I left a fic recommendation at the end of this end note - either one I'm currently reading or have just finished etc? And you could leave them below too? Boost up other people and share great works? Lmk if that's something you'd like? x


	20. 20: I’m very happy I got someone riding with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught cute times <3 this is so soft and I'm not apologising for anything lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The final chapter! 
> 
> I don't have a lot to say, but just a huge thanks to everyone who has stuck around and supported me through the journey of my first ever fic. Gotta be honest, I've become super attached to this little journey with all its ups and downs. It's going to be sad to say goodbye, but its not for long - there will be a part two at some point in the future, I promise! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone, and a special thanks to one of my best friends Lia (@ssweet_dominiqueep_c on instagram) for helping me out when I was struggling and for reading some of the chapters to make sure it made sense and wasn't just ramble hahah - I love you so much thank you!
> 
> Enjoy this soft af chapter haha and I'll see you on the flipside!

_Two months later..._

“Do I smell burning?” Nicole sauntered into her kitchen with baggy sweatpants and a vest top. Red, slightly damp hair from her shower, hung loose around her jaw, glowing in the evening sunset.

“WHAT?” Waverly Earp, in her tiny cotton shorts and matching baby pink t-shirt shuffled, as quickly as her giant bunny slippers would allow, towards the cooker with a look of sheer panic in her eyes. Her hasty movement was cut off by strong arms and the scent of vanilla and tea-tree wafting into her nose, followed by a hearty laugh.

“Kidding, it smells wonderful baby.” Nicole mumbled into her girlfriends hair, her warm minty breath tickling her ear. The small girl spun round, smacking the redhead’s shoulder in frustration, yet unable to hide the grin bursting from her face. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the kitchen and the golden flecks in her eyes danced with the mossy green sparkle beneath them. Usually, Waverly would be embarrassed by her gullible tendencies, but the soft sparkling pride in Nicole’s eye combined with the soft, loving tenderness deeper in them warmed her heart as they stood with arms around each other in the kitchen. The last of the days amber light filtered through the windows and the open door to the porch, warming the air around them as they stood in an intimate bubble of loving warmth in the golden washed room. 

“Whatcha making?” Nicole asked with a kiss to the cheek, arms still around the brunettes waist, holding her close, sharing warmth.

“Guess?” Waverly smirked, kissing Nicole’s cheek back. The redhead took a deep inhale, with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

“Vegetable bake?” She replied with a modicum of confidence. 

“Nope.” Waverly popped the ‘p’ with a satisfied smile on her face. Nicole frowned with a pout, and instantly the small girl found herself unable to continue the game any longer.

“Lasagne.” She grinned as Nicole’s eyes widened and she instinctively licked her lips.

“Oh my god I love you.” The redhead growled, pressing her lips into her girlfriend’s, as they both laughed into the kiss. 

“I know, I’m the best.” Waverly winked, turning back to the counter where she’d been making a side salad.

“Someone’s cocky today.” Nicole followed, wrapping her arms around Waverly again.

“Someone’s needy today.” Waverly shot back, with a smile and a blush. Something about Nicole being so handsy, sweet and loving on a Friday evening melted her. Three months on, and she couldn’t quite believe they actually had this domesticity, it was like everything she had ever dreamed of had come to fruition, except a hundred times better.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Nicole replied. “Need a hand?”

“Almost done actually, but you could set the table?” Waverly offered.

“Sure thing cutie.” Nicole kissed her cheek, pulling away and slapping her ass getting the giggle she wanted. “What does such a beautiful girl want to drink?” She lulled, more for the sake of asking since she knew exactly what Waverly wanted, and had the bottle of rosé in her hand already. 

With a laugh, the brunette replied, peeling lettuce leaves with a gentle delicacy as she spoke. “Rosé please baby. Someone’s in a good mood."

“I’m always in a good mood.” Nicole smirked, pouring Waverly’s drink, before picking up the bottle of red wine for herself. The smaller girl just laughed.

“Good day?”

“Mhmm.” Nicole didn’t fight her smile. It _had_ been a good day. “Caught the graffiti culprit. Mikey finished all the paperwork on it and then we made a huge step on the vandalism of the Clarke memorial.” She shrugged, grinning like a child. The timer interrupted them and Waverly silenced it, pulling open the oven and letting the heat envelop her for a second, before slipping on the gloves and sliding out the lasagne. Nicole’s hands were wrapped around her waist again as she leant over her shoulder and inhaled. The smell of vegan lasagne and Waverly’s rose and strawberry shampoo greeted her nose and she sighed, content. “Have I told you I love you.” She kissed her cheek a few times as Waverly giggled and wriggled against her arms.

“Might have mentioned it.” She spun round catching the taller girl’s lips. “I’m glad you had a good day. You and Mikey really hitting it off huh?” With a quick peck to the cheek, she moved the lasagne to the table, which had been set now, and grabbed the salad and some tongs before sliding into the seat opposite her girlfriend.

“He’s a good kid. And hard working.” Nicole smiled. “Might make him my deputy if I get Sheriff.” She shrugged.

“ _When_ you get Sheriff.” Waverly smiled sweetly.

“ _When_.” Nicole affirmed.

“Cheers to that.” Waverly raised her glass. “To the future Sheriff and to your good day.” She smiled as Nicole raised hers to clink them together.

“Cheers Waves.” They simultaneously sipped their drinks. Waverly moved to serve herself some salad as Nicole served her lasagne. “How was your day baby?” 

“Better now.” Waverly winked.

“Wanna talk about it?” Nicole smiled, but she had that concerned, tender look in her deep brown eyes and furrowed brow.

“I mean technically we cleansed the Parker’s house, but something of sentimental value was already destroyed before we figured it out.” She paused as they switched the salad and lasagne around. “Wynonna said it counts as a win, and Jer and Robin agree, but I just don’t feel as thrilled you know?” She smiled, and it was genuine, but Nicole did know, she knew Waverly and she knew how much the girl valued sentimentality.

“You wish you could have saved the item.” Nicole nodded knowingly. “I know you know this already, but I'm going to say it anyway. You're incredible at your job and if you couldn't save it no-one could. Besides, the damage would have been a lot worse without you. So - never thought I'd say this - but Wynonna is right. This is a win Waves." Nicole was right, Waverly did know she was good at her job and that nothing could be done, but it never hurt to hear it in the words of the woman you love.

She smiled and sipped her wine.

"Thanks Nic." 

Nicole winked with a tender smile and picked up her fork to try the dinner. 

"Holy shit Waves." She moaned, finishing her mouthful. "This is the best lasagne I've ever had." 

The brunette just giggled, blushing.

"You say that everytime."

"Yeah thats because it somehow gets better everytime!" Nicole grinned and she genuinely meant it, Waverly Earp kept surprising her. 

Waverly just blushed and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate the meal, Nicole's record player spinning Johnny Cash in the background. Waverly couldn't help feeling this was heaven. Nicole couldn't help feeling she needed to ask her question.

"Waves, I actually wanted to ask you something." She finished her wine, both of their plates now empty. 

"What is it?" Waverly's glass was still half full as she sipped it slowly. 

"Have you ever thought about us moving in? Together I mean." The redhead clarified, although it wasn't necessary. 

Waverly put down her glass and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I've actually been thinking about it a lot recently." 

"Yeah?" Nicole raised a hopeful brow. 

Despite the fact Waverly still technically lived at the homestead, she spent almost all of her time at Nicole’s place - especially since Doc had essentially moved in with Wynonna anyway - and she was beginning to warm to the idea of actually moving in with her girlfriend. She’d never expected to ever be able to move out of the homestead, but that was before she met Nicole, before she knew what it was like to come home to a gorgeous redhead painting the fence, or waking up in the morning to the mumbled rugged voice of her girlfriend next to her. Suddenly, leaving the homestead wasn’t so daunting - especially if she’d only be 15 minutes down the road. 

"Yeah." Waverly nodded. "I was nervous about it, when you first moved here." She admitted, and Nicole watched on with genuine, loving interest. “But I’ve been spending most of my time here and I like it…” Looking up at Nicole, they shared a smile. The redhead knew she’d never get tired of the way Waverly seemed to get nervous when they spoke about big decisions. She knew it wasn’t that Waverly was scared of committing to her, or that she wouldn’t commit back; simply, it was the childhood nerves which came with the admission of a crush, they never quite left and they rose to the surface in vulnerable moments.

Ironically, Nicole felt the exact same way with Waverly. “I really like it, coming home and you being there, or you coming home to me. It feels nice and familiar and safe.” The brunette couldn’t help the blush riding up her cheeks. “It’s really nice.” She knew the words were nothing in comparison to the magnitude of everything she felt, but she knew that didn’t matter because Nicole understood what she meant before she even explained it.

“So is that a yes?” Nicole wore confidence, but the same childish nerves could be seen in her eyes which were squinted in a nervous crescent moon.

“I guess it is.” Waverly grinned, as the redhead pushed her chair back and moved towards her, bending down to cup her cheek and lock their lips in a soft but passionate kiss. 

“Can’t wait to live with the prettiest woman in Canada.” Nicole smirked.

“Only Canada?” Waverly winked.

“Was being modest, don’t want to brag too much.” The redhead kissed her girlfriend’s blushed cheek with a laugh.

“We’re getting new lamps.” Gesturing behind her, the small girl grinned.

“How dare you, I love those lamps! Ugly grandma print is just the look I was going for!” Carefully, the redhead picked up the plates and carried them to the sink, which she hastily began to fill. Waverly laughed a simple, unrestrained laugh as she was the one now to snake her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. 

“Do you want another drink?” 

“Would love one, thanks Waves.” Nicole washed the few dishes, leaving them out to dry, watching the moon rise over the forest and catching her girlfriend’s reflection in the window as she moved elegantly around behind her, filling up both glasses and wiping the surfaces.

Her mind wandered to the conversation they’d just had and how nervous she’d been to discuss it. 

Nicole was always one for grand gestures, loving to watch the young girls face light up in glorious wonder and adoration at the many ways she surprised her. Something had told her however, that this was the perfect way to have this moment. She didn’t want the distraction of surprise, or the pressure of publicity, she wanted the intimate, warming glow of her home which she had hoped would become _their_ home. She wanted to wake up each day and have breakfast at the same table and remember the warmth which relaxed her muscles as she asked the woman she loved to move in with her. They had forever for grand gestures, right now, this was perfect. 

* * *

_Later that evening..._

"You know you don't have to wear that anymore, we're not apart." Waverly grinned at the ring on Nicole's finger as she nestled into her girlfriend’s chest on the couch.

"I want to, it keeps me safe. You know I didn't have it on when..." She gestured go her hip. It wasn't that Nicole was superstitious, just that the ring made her feel safe, reminded her of home. She was a simple woman, she didn’t think about it, she just trusted it.

“That’s sweet.” Waverly lulled, tracing circles with her index finger on the back of Nicole’s hand as they both admired the ring. “I like seeing it on your hand.” She looked up at Nicole now, who gave her a chaste kiss.

The seed was planted, subtly and so only Nicole would understand, but planted still.

* * *

“There it is.” Nicole smiled, whispering the words into Waverly’s ear. They were sat on the rug in the middle of their living room; Waverly cross legged, controller in hand, focused on the screen, Nicole with her arms wrapped around her abs - legs stretched out around Waverly’s. The redhead pretended to be watching the screen, but really she couldn’t keep her eyes off her girlfriend’s face, so she leant round, head tilted slightly up at Waverly.

“What?” Waverly kept her eyes locked on the screen, brow slightly furrowed and tongue poking at the edge of her mouth.

“The face I’ve spent 10 months imagining.” Nicole planted kisses all over Waverly’s cheek and neck causing the small girl to giggle and drop the controller, turning in her arms. Now Nicole held her, almost like a child, looking up at her with blissful, content, loving smiles on both of their faces.

“What do you mean?” Waverly giggled, shaking her head as Nicole kissed her cheek then her forehead. 

“ _Well…_ ” She began, drawing out the word for emphasis. “There was this time, ten months ago, when I had to teach this adorable girl how to aim a gun. I remember sitting on the ugly couch, in the busy city and trying to picture the adorable frown lines on the mysterious girl’s face. The way her tongue would poke out her mouth, the rapid breathing and little whines when she gets frustrated, and the sparkle in her eyes when she finally got it. And now…” Nicole smirked and kissed Waverly who was blushing with a huge grin. “I finally get to see it.” 

Waverly Earp was speechless. Nicole Haught had done that thing which only she could do, she’d taken her breath away.

“You’re cute when you get flustered.” The redhead smirked, kissing Waverly’s nose, knowing the affect she was having. 

“You’re such a flirt.” Waverly grumbled, because it was all she could muster, but the beaming smile and glittery eyes showed she was overwhelmed and still not used to being showered with love. 

Nicole shook her head.

“Don’t need to flirt. Already got the girl.” She winked. “I’m just telling my girlfriend how adorable she is.” 

Waverly blushed and shoved her face against Nicole’s chest, to which the redhead just laughed at.

“I love you so much.” The brunette mumbled into her girlfriend’s chest as careful fingers stroked through her hair. 

“I love you more, Waverly Earp.” Nicole kissed her head. “Now sit up, I’ve got a game to show you, I want to see that focus face again.”

Waverly pulled herself away, handing Nicole the controller as she flicked through her games, settling on Skyrim with a grin.

“Skyrim?” Waverly tilted her head towards Nicole. “I think I remember seeing this at the conven- OH MY GOD! Is this the one with dragons and where I can be an elf?” She yelled, and Nicole laughed, her body rising and falling against the small girls toned back. 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” The redhead managed, between laughs.

“That’s the _best_ part of the game! Making the character!” Waverly squealed with excitement, as the intro song loaded.

“I knew you would say that.” Nicole shook her head. “You’ve gotta pay attention to the story though, else it won’t make sense.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck, but the brunette was already locked on the screen as the cart was dragged forward. Excited, hazel eyes scanned the screen with wonder as delicate fingers flicked around the controller, examining the entire scene. Nicole was quite sure she’d never tire of seeing Waverly Earp in her element, without any inhibitions, entirely lost in her own world of curious excitement. It truly was the most beautiful sight in the world.

The taller girl almost choked on her wine when Waverly jumped with anticipation as the character building screen loaded. 

“Jesus Waves, I almost poured my drink on you.” 

“Sorry, sorry! I’m excited!” The girl replied, sounding very _not_ sorry. 

“Good thing you’re cute."

Waverly’s eyes were already locked back on the screen as she flicked between the race options, overwhelmed by the information, but eager to learn. The momentary calm was interrupted by a loud ringing from the phone. 

“I’ve got it.” Nicole leant over, grabbing her girlfriend’s phone from the arm of the couch. “It’s Wynonna.” She handed the phone to the girl.

Resting the controller in her lap, flicking the buttons with one hand and holding the phone with the other, Waverly answered. Nicole tried to stifle her laughter at how adorable Waverly looked balancing the controller with one hand on her knee and her tongue poking her cheek as she focused on two things at once.

“Hey Wyn what’s up?” She shuffled a little, trying to get comfortable among the devices. Nicole let out a little snort.

“I’m not interrupting you and Haught you know, _getting Haught_ , am I?” Somehow, the young girl could feel the raised brow through the phone.

“Ugh no! We’re playing a game Wynonna. What is it?” She whined back.

“Oh right yeah, I forgot you two do actual _coupley_ things.” The older girl groaned down the phone. “Anyway I just wanted to know if we have any spray deodorant?”

“What? Why? Probably, yeah.” Waverly furrowed her brow, flicking to read the information about a Khajiit.

“Doc wants it.”

“Doc wants my spray deodorant? Why?”

“Apparently if you spay it and use a lighter you can make a flame thrower!”

Nicole bit her lip hard to stop from laughing, as age-old Earp fury was rising in the little bundle in her arms.

“Why does he need a flame thrower?” Waverly was pretty sure she knew the answer, but she needed to be sure they were as idiotic as she predicted.

“He doesn’t. We’re bored.” 

“It’s 11pm Wynonna! Go to bed!” 

“You go to bed!” A pause. “No wait, don’t, don’t go to bed. I don’t want to think about that!"

The small Earp groaned, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle.

“Are you drunk?” She asked, again pretty sure she knew the answer.

“Nope.” Blatantly a lie. The small girl shook her head. 

“It’s in the bathroom. Please be careful and do it in the field, not near the house. And make sure he stands behind you. And bring a bucket of water with you, okay?”

“Yes ma’am. Thanks babygirl, love ya! Don’t stay up too late with Deputy Dipshit!” 

The line cut off and Waverly sighed. There was no way she was convincing her sister no, and there was no chance she was going back there to interrupt their fun; all she could do was give her strict guidelines and hope for the best. 

“Good thing I’m moving in here.” She turned to look up at Nicole now. “Not sure there’s gonna be a homestead much longer.” A laugh escaped her lips which was cut short by the redhead pressing hers against them.

“Their loss, my gain.” The tall girl mumbled into her girlfriends lips before pulling back. “Want another drink? I’m gonna get one.”

Nodding with a grin, Waverly answered. “Can I also have snacks please? I think there’s mixed nuts in the cabinet by the cooker .”

“Sure thing cutie.” Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Nicole padded into the kitchen with a content smile.

After flitting around the kitchen for a few minutes, pouring wine and searching for snacks, Nicole rounded the corner to their living room and her face lit up. Snuggled in three blankets in the middle of the floor was Waverly, head rested on her knees, eyes flicking across the screen, hands sliding over buttons as she hummed quietly to herself - definitely a little tipsy, and all the more adorable for it. 

“Here you go baby.” Nicole slid down behind her whispering in her ear. Instinctively Waverly rubbed her cheek against her, like a kitten, and it melted the redhead’s heart. “Have you chosen a character?”

“Mhmm I wanna be an elf.” The small girl mumbled. “I don’t know what type though?"

“Well.” Nicole sipped her wine. “High elves get a boost on magic in general, dark elves have a move where they can surround themselves in fire which is pretty cool, and wood elves can form bonds with animals to help them.” She smiled, knowing exactly which one Waverly would want. 

“I CAN TALK TO ANIMALS?” The girl’s voice was a high pitched squeak as her eyes almost bulged out of her head. 

“If you’re a wood elf, yeah you can.” Nicole cooed, stroking the soft brunette waves lit by a few flickering candles and the dim TV screen. 

“I wanna be a wood elf! Look how cute she is!” Waverly gestured to the screen as though she were a child showing her parent her art project. 

With a short laugh, Nicole replied. “She’s very cute baby. What are you gonna name her?”

“Nicole.” Waverly instantly replied.

“You want to name your wood elf Nicole?” The girl cocked an eyebrow with a giddy smile.

“Yup.” 

“It’s not a bit boring?”

“Fine, Nicolette.” Waverly giggled. 

“You’re too much Waverly Earp.” Nicole shook her head laughing.

Around half an hour of playing later a yawn ripped through Waverly’s body and Nicole noticed, smiling into her hair.

“Wanna go to bed?” She whispered gently against strawberry scented hair.

“Nicole Haught are you asking me to sleep with you?” Waverly giggled, twisting so she was lying in Nicole’s arms looking up at her soft, tender, slightly glazed over eyes.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” The redhead smirked, rolling her eyes.

“Can I just watch you play? ‘M comfortable here.” Waverly mumbled nestling into Nicole’s lap, cheek rubbing against her chest as she flicked her eyes to the screen.

“Sure thing cutie.” Nicole kissed her cheek, grabbing the controller. She wasn’t that tired anyway, and the feeling of Waverly’s gentle breathing and smiling eyes in her lap made her feel she could sit here forever. “Want me to use my character?”

“Uh uh, you can use mine.” She smiled up at her. “We can do this one together. ’N you can help me?” With a giggle she kissed Nicole’s shoulder.

“Sure. Together.” 

Together, they flicked their eyes towards the screen with goofy, slightly drunken smiles on their faces. It didn’t take more than 20 minutes before Nicole felt her girlfriend’s breathing become a little less regular and a small snore rise up from the bundle in her arms. 

Carefully, the redhead switched off the console with her controller and sat for a while, just taking in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend sleeping in her arms on the floor of their living room. Waverly’s face was rested in a peaceful smile as her eyelids flickered with a dream; small little exhales of breath escaped her occasionally and her mouth twitched between short snores. With a smile, Nicole scooped her up with the blankets wrapped around her - she definitely shouldn’t be lifting things so early into her recovery, but she was pretty sure the blankets actually weighed more than Waverly herself. It really wasn’t a hardship carrying her upstairs.

“Mmmmh ‘Cole?” Waverly mumbled still half asleep, sparking a smile on the redhead’s face as she kicked open the door and lay her in the bed.

“Shh yeah Waves, it’s me, I’m gonna tuck you in okay?” 

“Mhmhmm.” The small girl mumbled, rolling over as Nicole slipped the blanket over her. “Love you.” She muttered, as the redhead slipped into bed beside her - into their bed. 

“I love you, Waverly.” Breathing in the strawberry scented hair and hearing her girl’s breathing steady to a snore again, she smiled and pulled her close. “So much.” She whispered, as her breathing found synchronicity with the small girls and they drifted away together, in their house, under shared sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. 
> 
> Thanks again to you all. If you like my writing it would mean a lot if you left kudos or subscribed, so you will get notified when I upload future fics (of which part one of my second one is already up!). 
> 
> If you see this, it would be pretty cool if you left a comment with what your favourite part of the story was, I'm super intrigued to see if it aligns with my own - mine might be a little different because I know what ones were the hardest or most foreign for me to write lol.
> 
> Please feel free to dm me over at @waverly_angel_earp on instagram or @charzpov on twitter.
> 
> Look forward to meeting again for future adventures, thanks for trusting me not to let you down haha ♡ 
> 
> Peace and love, Char xx


End file.
